The Last
by P.Rose205
Summary: Aang is depressed about being the last airbender, but in time things for him, his family and friends change. Started out as a one shot, but grew. My crazy ideas on the events between ATLA and LOK. starts out Kataang, Tokka and evolves into so much more.
1. Home

**This should be obvious, but for the record : Characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by me**

**The Last**

Aang was happy to be home. He still hadn't gotten use to Katara not going with him on his journeys but, since the children came, she had decided that it was best not to go with him every time. But loneliness wasn't the only thing on Aang's mind on this trip.

He spent months at a time traveling the world, keeping the balance, but he felt that he was failing his people. As he went from nation to nation he watched them thrive and grow, yet he was still the last air bender. Yes, he had two children, but Kya was a water bender and Bumi was a non-bender. The Avatar chuckled when he thought about how Katara knew what the children would be before they were born. "This is our little waster bender." she'd say when she was carrying Kya, and "This is our little warrior.", she'd say about Bumi. Sadly, she wouldn't be saying anything like that again.

When Bumi was born the healers said that Katara would not be able to have another baby, but Aang wouldn't accept that for an answer. They spent a year going to the best healers and physicians in the world, and they all had the same thing to say. Even Guru Pathik said, "Aang, you must learn that you cannot control destiny. Perhaps you were meant to be the last air bender. There are some things that even the avatar cannot change."

Even Katara had accepted what the healers had to say. She told him, "Aang, we're blessed to have Kya and Bumi. Yes, it would be wonderful if they were air benders, but we cant focus on what isn't, we have to focus on what is."

He thought about what Katara and Pathik told him as he walked Appa to his stable. He also thought about Arnook and how hw accepted Yue becoming the Moon Spirit. Although she was his only child, he knew that this was something he had to accept and he did so. Aang told Appa goodnight and as he walked across the yard he straightened out his posture, put on a positive face, looked up at the moon and said, "Okay Yue, I understand."

As Aang opened the door Kya jumped into his arms and Bumi ran as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!", they yelled as he reached down and picked his son up. Katara eased over and tip-toed to kiss him "Welcome back Sweetie.", she laughed. Aang laughed back, "There you go, making me feel 14 all over again."

"Daddy," Kya said pulling on his robes, "I learned something new while you were gone. You know you were gone a ling time, uncle Sokka gave Bumi an boomerang. Mommy is…"

"Sokka gave Bumi a what!?", Aang asked cutting Kya off and looking at Katara with his eyes stretched.

"Its just a toy.", she answered as she sat down at the table.

"I got a bumi-aang Daddy", Bumi said proudly.

"Oh yeah," Aang said, "Why don't the two of you go get what you need to show me all the wonderful new things you can do."

As the kids ran off and Aang sat down to the table Katara asked, "What's the matter Aang? You look like you're thinking about something."

She knew him too well, but he still said, "I'm fine, just really tired." Just then Kya came in bending a trail of water behind her, "That's good." he said.

"Daddy," Kya said annoyed, "That's not the trick.", then she proceeded to form her name in water.

"Oh wow!" Aang said, "That's very goo-oof.", his head rocked forward as Bumi's new toy hit him from behind. "Good aim son.", he said as he picked the boomerang up off of the floor.

"Okay", Katara said, "Time for bed for everyone, tell Daddy goodnight.", then she turned to Aang, "you need to go lay down too."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he said as he got up from the table and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I'll be in in a little bit," she said "as soon as I get the kids down."

Aang went into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed on his back. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was on his mind. He felt when Katara came in and sat on the bed next to his knees. She took his hand and held it in both of hers. "Now are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

He was quiet for a few minutes, and then he said, "I've just been thinking about being the last," he said lightly, "I'm not complaining and I'm not blaming anyone, but my heart just gets heavy sometimes."

"You've been thinking about that the whole time you've been gone?" she asked as shr traced the arrow on his hand with her finger.

"On and off.", he answered.

"I've been thinking about it too," she confessed, "But you know what?"

"What?", he asked.

"Sometimes even the healers are wrong." she placed his hand on her growing belly, "This is our little air bender."


	2. Waiting

**Waiting**

"Sometimes even the healers are wrong…This is our little air bender."

It had been four months since she'd said those words to her husband. She was laying in the same spot that she'd been in when she spoke those words. Thinking back, she smiled at his reaction. At first he was silent, as if his mind had shut down, then he sat up and placed his other hand on her expanding stomach.

"Really?!", he asked excitedly, "Really?!" He asked again as he grabbed her and hugged her to him tightly, then he released his grip so he could lean back and look at her. "Oh, I didn't mean to hug you so tight. Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

She laughed at him being so excited and concerned, "No", she giggled, "we're just fine." If she'd know the extremes his concern would grow to, she wouldn't of laughed in that moment.

Over the next twelve weeks Aang had Katara on what he called "bed rest", but she felt like she was on house arrest. He'd decided that even though her body had defied everything that the healers and physicians said, she was too fragile to do anything but sit in the bed. He said that he would take care of Kya and Bumi, cook and clean the house. He said that he would handle Kya's water bending training, and he would take Bumi to Sokka on the days that Sokka wasn't able to make it out of the city and come to the island to have "Warrior Time".

At first, Katara thought that this sounded like heave. She would be able to kick back and relax for the first time since she had Kya. That was before she realized how serious Aang was about his idea of bed rest.

He expected her feet not to touch the ground unless he was there to ensure that she didn't stumble, or slip, or even stub her toe. The first time she'd gotten up to go to the bathroom he came rushing in and chastised her for overexerting herself while she was in such a delicate state. She had to threaten him with a water whip to make him leave the bathroom so she could use it in private.

"Aang, I'm not an invalid!" She protested.

So now she was laying in the bed, restless and bored. She couldn't go outside to do water bending practice because he would stop her. On the few occasions that he did go outside with her so she could water bend, he insisted that she did it while sitting on the pier and not do any movements that were too elaborate. The he would cradle his arms around her and walk her right back to that damned bed that had become her home inside her home. The children came in there to play with her, her dinner was brought to her there, and when someone came to see her they sat in there to visit.

Katara thought she'd have some peace when Aang had to into the city to handle Avatar business, but she was dead wrong. Whenever he had to leave Sokka would take his place, and her brother was almost more overbearing than her husband. Her only freedom came when Sokka and Aang both had to be in the city and Toph would take their place.

"Alright Sweetness, they're gone." Toph announced one day about a month ago .

"Where are the kids?" Katara asked as she eased herself off of the bed.

"I asked one of the Air Acolytes to take them swimming, so we can't go to the beach today.", she aid as Katara's feet hit the floor and she stood up, "Wow, Sugar Queen, your HUGE!"

Katara looked at Toph with an annoyed face as if her blind friend could see her reaction. "Nice Toph, really nice." she said.

"I'm sorry," the metal bender laughed, "I was just playing with you. Lighten up." Toph laughed again, "Sorry, guess you can't 'lighten up' for another month or so."

"Real funny Toph." the water bender said un-amused. As she stretched her legs she couldn't help but notice the thoughtful look on Toph's face. "Are you okay?", she asked her friend.

"Yeah, but, can I ask you something?" Toph hesitated, "Can I…can I touch your stomach."

Katara was taken aback. Toph had never shown an interest in her being pregnant, not the first two times and not until now with this baby. "Of course you can.", she answered.

Toph and Katara moved towards each other slowly and when they got within arms reach of each other Katara took Toph's hands and placed then on either side of her belly. Toph snatched back when something pressed against her right hand.

"What was that?", Toph said excitedly as she pulled her hands away.

"It's okay," Katara laughed, "the baby moved, he was just saying 'Hi'."

"How do you know it's a boy?", Toph asked, placing her hands back on her friends abdomen.

"I just think he's a boy, I don't know for sure."

The baby pressed again and Toph smiled, "How does it feel? To be pregnant I mean."

"It's great, but its also tiring and I'm always hot, and tired and uncomfortable and hungry," she giggled, "But when the baby comes its all worth it."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, when he moved just now it wasn't bad, I think he only moved his hand or foot, but when its his head, or he's flipping around it's a lot of pressure, especially in the last month when they're so big." Katara was starting to wonder why Toph was so curious about this all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry about how the guys are keeping you prisoner." Toph said, "I don't want anyone to do anything like that to me."

Katara's heart skipped a beat, "Toph…are you …pregnant?"

Toph held her head down and blushed, "Yeah."

Katara hugged her friend as tight as she could, "Toph, I can't believe it. What did Moo-Chee have to say?"

"I haven't told anyone yet." Toph said as Katara released the hug, "I was still working up the nerve to tell you. Katara, I'm so nervous."

Katara hugged her again, "Oh Toph, don't worry, don't be nervous. Everyone will be as thrilled as I am, especially Moo-Chee," In all the years that they had known each other this was the first time that Toph had shown any king of vulnerability, and one of the very few times that Toph called her by her name. The whole situation was a bit awkward.

Toph let a few tears drop. She was so relieved to have this secret out in the open. "Alright, Sugar Queen, get off me." she laughed as she lightly pushed Katara away, "Enough touchy feely mess. What do you want to do today?"

Toph told her husband, Sokka, Aang and Zuko about her pregnancy. Just as Katara told her, everyone seemed shocked and excited. Toph was ecstatic that everyone was so supportive. She was able to relax and go back to being a slightly more hormonal version of herself.

While Toph was enjoying the first part of her pregnancy, Katara was ready for hers to be done. With two weeks left before her due date, she was miserable. The baby felt like her was stretching out with his head resting on her pelvis bone and his feet on her ribs, then it would feel like he would flip and stretch out all over again. She was tired of being in that room, but she didn't really have the energy to go anywhere. All the coddling and unwanted help Aang gave her before was now a necessity.

One new, and very good thing about the last month was the addition of a daily walk. Toph had gotten on Aang's case and told him that he couldn't keep Katara caged like some kind of pet bird. So Aang started walking around the island with Katara and the children in the afternoon. It would take a long time because they'd have to stop often so Katara could rest, but she was happy to be able to get around.

"Mommy!" Kya called as she came into the room with Katara's shoes, "Are you ready to go?"

Katara smiled and sat up slowly, "Yes Baby, I'm ready to go, but you have to help.."

"Yes Mommy, I know.", the little girl said as she sat by her mother's feet, "Put your foot in."

Next Aang came in with Bumi on his shoulders., "Ready to go?" he asked with his hand out.

"Yes," she said with a smile as she reached out and pulled on his hand, "I'm ready."

Half the way up she felt the muscles at the bottom of her stomach tighten. She paused for a second and grimaced. Aang caught hold of her shoulders as if she was falling. "Katara," he said as calmly as he could, trying not to concern the children, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a smile ,"Just let me go to the bathroom and then we can go."

Aang sat Bumi on the bed and then walked Katara to the bathroom. He stood by the door and waited like he always did. Inside the bathroom Katara relieved herself and as she arranged her clothes, her muscled tightened again. She bit her lip so that Aang didn't hear her light moan of pain. She knew what this meant, she'd felt the same thing when it was getting near time for her to have Kya and Bumi, but she didn't want t tell Aang yet because she knew that this was just the beginning and she had days left to go.

It always started like this, the tightening. It would be erratic for a couple of days, a couple close together, then not another on for a few hours. Then the contractions would start, and her water would break, and not long after that her baby would be in her arms. She was happy that the process had begun, but she couldn't tell Aang yet because her had already been way too overprotective and she didn't want to make it worse. Besides, she really needed this walk today.

Katara walked a little slower today than usual, but Aang just chalked it up to her being nine months pregnant. As usual, the children ran around them, playing. On a couple of occasions they had to tell Bumi to stop trying to attack Kya, and , in turn, they had to tell Kya not to shoot water or ice at her little brother.

As they neared the Meditation Pavilion Katara stopped in her tracks. She bit her bottom lip and gripped Aang's hand so tight that he flinched.

"Katara?!" he said, startled, "don't tell me you're okay. What's wrong?"

"Aang," Katara said, still in pain, "This baby is coming, and he's coming now."

"What?" he yelled, catching Kya and Bumi's attention, "We have to get back to the house!" he said as he moved to pick her up.

"I'm not going to make it all the way back to the house," she said as he scooped her into his arms, "take me to the pavilion."

"Daddy," Kya asked scared and concerned, "what's wrong?"

"I need you and your brother to run to the dormitories and tell them to send the midwife to the Meditation Pavilion right away. You and Bumi stay there until I send for you."

"But Daddy…."

"No 'but Daddy' I need you to go now!" he yelled as Katara curled in his arms as another contraction came over her.

With that the children ran off to the women's dormitory. They knew that Aang was serious because their father never spoke to them in that tone of voice. Kya ran as fast as she could without actually leaving Bumi behind. When they got near the dormitories they stopped the first Air Acolyte they saw and Kya said as much as her little out-of-breath body would let her.

"Daddy said….send midwife…meditation…"

"Oh Goodness!" the young man exclaimed before she could finish and he ran off to the women's dormitory to get the midwife.

When Aang got Katara into the Meditation Pavilion he laid her on the floor. He took his cloak off and bundled it under her head. He paced on hand on her stomach and held her hand with the other. "Why didn't you tell me it was time?" he asked with worry all over his face.

"I thought I had a couple of days like before," Just then her water broke, "Oh no, the midwife isn't going to make it in time. You'll have to deliver this baby."

The color drained out of his face, "I don't know if I can do that Katara."

Fighting back the urge to curse at her husband she said, "Yes you can. You can do anything. You are the Avatar."

"I don't know about this," he answered. He'd been there when the other two children had been born, but that consisted of him holding his wife's hand and speaking encouraging words, not actually delivering the baby. He saw the babied for the first time when the midwife handed them to either him or Katara., "I don't know if I can deliver the baby."

"Yes you can!" she yelled , "I'll tell you what to doooooo!" a contraction cut her off , She squeezed Aang's hand and rode out the contraction. The second it passed she said, "Just catch the baby, wrap him in your shirt and tie off the cord and cut it and clear the baby's mouth."

At that moment the Air Acolyte that met the kids along the way ran up with blankets, pillows and towels in his hands. "Avatar Aang! The midwife is on her way. She sent me ahead because I'm faster."

"Thank you, Lee." He said, happy to have someone else there with him. Maybe the midwife would make it after all.

The two men quickly made a make shift bed and put Katara on it. As Lee spread a sheet out over her she had another, rather strong contraction. "Now Aang1" she screamed, "He's coming now. You have to catch him,"

What little relief her had at the arrival of Lee disappeared with those words. He got down on his knees in front of his wife and lifted the sheet. He was shocked to see the top of the baby's head. He fought the urge to pass out or say something imprecate. "I….I see his head." he said with a tremble in his voice.

Catch his head." She yelled as another contraction hit her and she pushed as hard as she could.

All at once, and right as the midwife was running up to them, the baby boy slid into his father's hands. Just then the midwife came in and took over. She cleared the baby's mouth , cut the cord, cleaned him quickly and handed him to his father. "You did a good job, Avatar Aang. Here is your son."

Katara smiled weakly as Aang came over and handed their newest addition to her. "I knew he was a boy." she said as she took him into her arms, "You have to give him a good, strong, Air Nomad name."

Aang thought about it for a minute. His first instinct was to name him Gyatso, them he thought again and the name came right to him, "I've got it," he said, "and it's perfect. It means 'defender of the faith, upholder of the teachings'. His name is Tenzin."


	3. Family

**This chapter is short and all sweet and fluffy, but the next few have will more substance.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and thanks twice to those who comment, favorite or follow. **

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me**

Family

Aang usually stepped lightly, but today he was positively, and literally, floating on air. Although Katara, the midwife and Lee all told him that someone could go get the carriage to bring them and the new baby back to the house, Aang insisted on carrying his wife and new baby home.

As they neared the dormitories Kya an Bumi saw their father floating towards them with their mother in his arms. Their mother had a bundle of her own in her arms. They ran up and jumped up and down next to their parents.

"Is that the baby?", Bumi asked

"I want to see the baby!", Kya added.

Aang got down one knee and sat Katara on the other leg. She cradled the baby at an angle and pulled the blanket away from his face. "This is your brother, Tenzin.", she said lightly to her other children.

Kya smiled and lightly touched Tenzin's face, Bumi just cared that there was another boy in the family. Aang beamed as he watched his three children together for the first time. He noted every detail so he could always remember the moment.

Kya was the perfect mixture of him and his wife. She had shining black hair, the same color as his when he would let it grow out, but it was wavy, thick and soft like her mother's. She had Aang's silvery grey eyes and wide smile, but her nose and skin tone was all Katara.

Bumi had almost totally Water Tribe features. In fact, he looked like a miniature version of his Grandpa Hakoda with a few of his father's features thrown in. Although his hair was brown, it was spiky and wild like Aang's, and like his sister he had inherited the Avatars eyes.

The new baby looked more like his father. He had Aang's light skin tone, nose and mouth. He also had a spiky patch of hair on the top of his head, but instead of black it was brown like Katara's. When he opened his eyes to behold his big sister and brother they were stunned to see their mother's big beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Little Daddy." Bumi said as he looked at his new baby brother.

Aang smiled, "His name is Tenzin, Bumi." he reminded.

"I know Daddy, but he looks like a little you."

As the months went by there were many changes in the household. The hardest change seemed to Kya and Bumi having to learn to be quiet while Tenzin was sleeping, which seemed to be all the time. Bumi had the hardest time containing all of the energy he had. He was a wilder, more hyper version of Aang. Kya, on the other hand, loved to talk. It was hard for her to keep it all to herself while the baby slept.

When Tenzin was awake his siblings did their level best to get all their rambunctiousness out before he went back to sleep. It was hard on Katara on the days that Aang had to spend in Republic City, but on the days he was able to stay home he was a great help. She was so grateful that nothing had come up that would take him away for more than a day or two.

She was in awe of how he was with the children. As she feed Tenzin, she sat by the window and watched the three of them play. At the time he reminded her so much of the little boy that she and Sokka found in an iceberg twenty years ago. He laughed that same infectious laugh that he had back then while he Air Scootered around the back yard with Kya on his lap and Bumi on his shoulders.

As he used earth bending to make the children an impromptu playground his wife couldn't help but think about all the changes she'd seen in him. When they first met he was this skinny, goofy twelve year old with a nasty habit of running away when things got to be too much. Now he was a tall, handsome, leanly muscular man with a family and a whole world that he was responsible for, and he took that responsibility head on.

Another side of Aang showed itself when Kya fell and skinned her knee. He immediately scooped his daughter up and brushed the tears from her face. Katara read his lips as he whispered to the little girl. "It's okay. Daddy can make it all better.", then he bent a little water over her knee and healed it, "Just like new." he said and Kya jumped up and hugged his neck. Then he turned and chastised Bumi for pushing his sister down. Some people saw Aang only as the All Mighty Avatar, but Katara knew better. She knew the man he truly was; father, husband, lover.

Aang had just sent Bumi to his room for hurting his sister when he noticed Katara in the window burping their baby. As much as he wanted to plaster a huge smile across his face, he couldn't because Bumi was looking back with pleading eyes. "Go Bumi.", he said, pointing towards the house and trying his best to sound and look very serious.

He watched as his wife opened the door to their pouting son and as soon as Bumi rounded the corner he smiled and waved at his wife. She smiled and waved back at him, shaking her head as if she were saying _'You are so silly."_

For the two decades that he'd known her, he loved her. Ever since he woke up in her arms after being trapped in that iceberg for a century. She wasn't that little girl who found him any more, she was a 34 year old, breathtakingly beautiful woman who loved him, married him and bore him three wonderful children. Her long, wavy hair was usually in its normal style of loopies framing her face and a long braid down her back that stopped a little past her waist. Oh how Aang liked to watch the tip of that braid sway as she walked away.

As the years went by he loved her more. Even through their most difficult times he'd never once doubted that they would always be together. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her and the children. Before them he had never had a true family, but now that he did, he held on to it for dear life.


	4. Vulnerable

**Toph is back, and as you saw from Chapter 2, I think she ended up with The Dark One. You know, you can't have a long story without some kind of drama, so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me**

* * *

Vulnerable

When Tenzin was five months old Toph and her Husband Moo-Chee-Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee the Third came to stay with Aang, Katara and the children until her baby came. She insisted on Katara being her midwife because she didn't trust anyone else to deliver her baby.

"Hey Twinkle Toes!", she yelled as she and Moo-Chee stepped onto the pier. She gave her old friend a customary punch in the arm.

"Nice to see you too Toph.", Aang winced. He thought that by now his arm would be immune to the pain, but it seemed that the little blind earth bender just got stronger as the years went by. "Dark One," he said reaching out for Moo-Chee's hand to shake, "how's it going?"

Moo-Chee shook Aang's hand, "As well as can be expected. I've got a pregnant Toph to deal with you know. you think she was tough before, wait until she's been here a few days." then, without releasing the Avatar's hand, he pulled him close and whispered, "She's crazy Aang, crazier than usual."

"I heard that!" Toph said, pointing in his direction. "Is Sweetness at the house?"

"Yes she is.", Aang answered.

"How do I get off of this thing?" she asked , flexing her bare feet on the wooden pier.

Aang gently turned Toph around and said, "Walk strait, you'll be on the ground soon."

Toph waddled her way to the house and burst into the door. "Sugar Queen! I'm Here!"

"Auntie Toph!", Bumi yelled as he ran around the corner and hugged her leg, "You're here. I missed you Auntie Toph."

"Hey Fuzzy!", she said as she rubbed the top of the little one's head.

Then Katara and Kya came into the room. They jugged Toph and Katara said, "Wow Toph, You're HUGE."

"Very funny Sweetness.", she started, "So, how long has the baby been sleeping."

"A little while.", Katara answered.

It always fascinated the kids how Toph could tell where everything and everyone was even though she was blind. Their dad told them that she could feel the vibrations in the ground using earth bending and that's how she could 'see'. They also knew that she taught him to do it too, but he wasn't as good at it as she was.

"Coolness, so when he wakes up I can hold him for a long time."

"Yep." Katara said as the two women sat on the couch together, "So, how's it going? Are you ready for he baby?", It was silent and Toph got that old, familiar thoughtful look on her face. "Hey Kya, why don't you take Bumi out front. You to can wait and see if your dad and Mr. Moo-Chee need some help." When the kids closed the door behind then Katara turned back to her friend, "What's wrong Toph?"

"My parents sent a message, They're coming to Republic City in two weeks so they can be here when the baby is born."

Katara was confused, she knew that Toph and her parents had a rough relationship, but she didn't understand how they coming to witness the birth of their grandchild was a bad thing. "You don't want them to see the baby", she asked.

"It's not that," Toph said with melancholy in her voice, "They want to take the baby back to Gaoling with them. All the things I've done since I left home and they still see me as a helpless little blind girl.", she wiped away a tear and turned her head to her friend as if she were looking at her, "They cant tale my baby Katara. Tell me you and Aang won't let them take her away."

Katara slid close to her friend and put both arms around her, "Oh Toph, we would never let that happen. They can't so that to you. What did Moo-Chee say about it?"

"That's another problem. He wants to let them take her.", Toph barely got the sentence out of her mouth before she broke down completely.

Right then Aang walked in the door laughing at Moo-Chee being climbed on by the children. As soon as he turned around and saw the scene in front ot him, his heart stopped. In all the years that he'd know Toph he head never seen her cry. It took him a second to come back to his right mind, but it felt like a half an hour.

"Toph! What's wrong?!"

Toph had been so wrapped dup in her conversation with Katara that she hadn't sensed him coming. For the first time in years some one had snuck up on her and she was startled. She got up and ran into his arm, "You can't let them take her Aang."

"Toph?", _she called him Aang_, "Toph, who's taking who? What's going on?"

"Her parents want to take the baby," Katara said filling her husband in right as Moo-Chee walked in the door, "And HE wants to let them do it." she shot a nasty look and an accusatory finger at him,

"What ?!" Aang said, trying to contain his confusion and anger. He looked back at Moo-Chee, "This can't be true."

It is.", he admitted. Stepping into the house. "Toph won't be able to take care of a baby."

"Are you serious?!" Katara yelled. She caught herself and looked out the window to see if the kids were alright. A group of young Air Acolytes had made their way into the yard and were playing with the children. She went back to what she was saying. "She helped take down a fleet of airships when she was twelve years old! She taught YOU metal bending! She's the Chief of Police! Since when is there ANYTHING that she can't do?"

Despite Katara's fierceness, The Dark One did not back down. "She can't do _this_. A baby deserves a mother that can see if there's something wrong, and Toph can't do that."

"Then that's when you step in and help." Aang snapped. Toph was still in his arms, crying, "This is _your_ wife and _your _child. How can you betray them like this?"

Betray HER?!" Moo-Chee barked, forgetting that any one of the three he was standing before could take him down in a single movement. "She betrayed ME! SHE'S the one who got pregnant. She knows I told her I didn't want kids."

For the second time since he walked in the door time slowed down for Aang. Toph pressed her head deeper into he chest, grabbed his robes tight and sobbed even harder. Katara's face knotted and both fist balled at her sides, then one started to raise with her index finger extending and her mouth opening to say something else. The Avatar silently raised his hand for his wife to calm down as if he were at a city council session. Katara backed down, but still glared at Moo-Chee. Aang stroked his hand down the back of his friend's head and spoke as if he were talking to an injured Kya or Bumi. "Awe Toph, everything is going to be alright. Katara and I will take care of everything. Don't cry so much, it's not good for you, or the baby. You have to think about the baby. Katara and I will fix it. Its going to be all right."

"As Aang spoke, Toph calmed down to the point where she was barely crying. She backed up and sat back down on the couch, wiping the tears from her eyes. She placed her feet flat on the stone floor and stretched out her hands. Before anyone coud blink she bent two tiles, one pinning her husband's hands behind his back while the other wrapped around his ankles. Moo-Chee quickly fell to the floor. Toph pointed in his direction. "How dare you yell at my friends like that. You thought that because I was crying you could get away with that? And stop talking about me like I'm helpless. I just took you down."

Aang and Katara were slightly relieved that Toph was starting to act like herself. Aang isn't make a move to release the prone man from his place on the floor and Katara smirked at him smugly as she moved beside Toph and put her arm around her friend. She had been fighting the urge to freeze him to the wall or even punching him in the mouth to shut him up. Toph turned to her, "The baby is waking up." she said to Katara quietly when she felt Tenzin stirring in his cradle.

Katara glared at Moo-Chee and taunted, "And that's who you say cant take care of a baby" and she started towards the nursery right as her baby started to cry.

"How long has this been going on?" Aang asked, looking at Toph.

"The letter came about three weeks ago.", she admitted

"I've seen you four times since then, why didn't you say anything?"

Because, up until two weeks ago I thought he", she pointed towards her husband on the floor, " was happy about the baby and then he said that it would be a good thing if my parents took her. He said he didn't want her and he was just going along with me because I did and he was afraid to bring it up."

Aang looked over at Moo-Chee, "Why did you let it go all that time, letting her think you wanted the baby? You voicing your opinion wouldn't have changed the fact that she was pregnant, but at least you could have had this situation talked out before the letter came. The whole thing could have been settled by now." Moo-Chee said nothing. "Toph, do you want him to be here?"

She turned her head, "No" she said quietly. "He can come back when he's ready to not be a jerk."

Aang released the man and put his tiles back in place. "You heard her." he said as Moo-Chee stood up, "You can come back when you're ready to talk with an open mind."

* * *

A few minutes later Aang and Moo-Chee were on their way to the city on Appa. He took his children with him to give Katara and Toph time to talk.

After she's fed and changed her baby, Katara went looking for Toph. It took her a while, but she finally found her near one of Aang unfinished projects.

"Sweetness, what is this?", Toph asked as she pushed on one of the spinning panels.

"Aang says they're called 'air bending gates'. He says it's a training tool. He has been collecting salvageable parts from the other Air Temples for years, but there aren't enough undamaged pieces for him to finish." Katara paused and looked over at Toph. "Didn't you want to hold Tenzin?"

"Yeah I did." Toph answered as she sat on the ground and reached for the baby. When Katara handed him to her, he cooed and pulled at her bangs. "Watch it Buddy" she said and laughed.

"Toph, are we not going to talk about this?", Katara asked as she sat across form the earth bender.

Almost as if on cue the wind picked up and blew through Toph's hair. Toph usually kept her hair in a bun and long bangs over her eyes like she did as a child, but this wind in her hang felt so refreshing. She tried to ignore the question, but the emotions got to her. "Damn these pregnancy hormones." she said as a tear dropped from her eye.

Katara changed the subject.", Did I hear you refer to the baby as her?", she quipped.

"Yeah, " she smiled, "another tough Beifong woman…at least that's what I think."

"Beifong? You mean you're not going to give her Moo-Chee's family name?"

"And have another "The Dark One' on our hands, I don't think so."


	5. Confessions

**Once again, Thank you for the favs and comments, and taking your time to read the ramblings of an overactive mind.**

**As promised the last chapter had drama, and here's a little more.**

**Quick recap: Everyone's all grown up, Aang and Katara have three young kids, Toph is pregnant and her punk ass husband wants to let her parents take the baby. Toph is staying on Air Temple Island until she has the baby.**

**I also made title cards for each chapter. They are posted with the story in my (DupreeRose)deviantart gallery.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

* * *

Confessions

Aang landed Appa in Toph's backyard. If it weren't for the children being there the ride would have been a silent one. Neither adult said a word except for when the children asked one of them a question, but now Aang broke his silence. "Moo-Chee, when you're ready to come back to the island have someone send a messenger hawk and I'll bring Appa back to get you."

"I'm not going back. She made her choice. I won't be here when she gets back.", he sneered.

"What?!", Aang yelled as he jumped down from Appa's head , landing right in front of Moo-Chee." "Did you really just say that?"

"I mean it. I told her that if she didn't give that baby to her parents I wouldn't stay here and that's what I meant. All she cares about is what she wants, and I can't take it anymore."

"Your calling her selfish, but what you're doing is just as bad…no, it's worse because this is not about either of you, it's about your baby."

"I'm done Aang!", The Dark one said as he threw his hands in the air and walked into the house.

Aang stood shocked. He didn't know how he would tell Toph that her husband wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

After leaving Toph's house, Aang took the children to Sokka's office at City Hall because he'd promised to take them to see their uncle.

"Uncle Sokka!", Bumi yelled as he ran into his uncle's hrms.

"Hey," Sokka said, "I wasn't expecting you today. I was just about to come to the island fooooor…."

Sokka and Bumi each thrust a fist into the air and said, "WARRIOR TIME"

"You too are so weird.", Kya giggled as her uncle scooped her up into his free arm.

"Weird is good little girl, now give your old uncle a hug."

"As his little niece hugged his neck, Sokka couldn't help but notice that his brother-in-law looked upset about something, "What's going on Buddy?", he asked.

"I just have some hard news to give when I get back.", he saw the questioning look on Sokka's face, "You can go back with us, I'll fill you in on the way. This is not the place to talk about this."

Sokka, Aang and the kids made their way back to Appa. Aang made sure his little ones were comfortable in the back of the saddle and he asked Sokka to sit in the front so the two of them could talk. Aang told his old friend about the scene he'd walked in on, Toph's tears and her husband's terrible and selfish decision.

"How dear he!" Sokka yelled, outraged, "Take me back there! I'm going to rip him a new a…"

"Sokka! Believe me, I thought of all those things, but we can't react like that.

All we can do now is be there for Toph and her little baby."

"I guess you're right," the Water Tribe Warrior relented, "but I still want to smash his face in. How could he throw away his family when there are guys out there who would give anything to be in his situation." And he was one of the people he was talking about.

Suki leaving him when they were young had soured him on relationships. After her, he'd had flings, but he never got into a situation where there was the potential to fall in love. Besides, there were more that enough woman out there willing to spend the night with a hero from the hundred years was. The only woman he would consider being with was married, so he relegated himself to a life of being happy with living his life as a single man and spoiling his niece and nephews whenever he got the chance.

As they rode along Sokka couldn't help but think about the changes he'd seen in Toph over the years. When she first ran away from home to travel with their group and teach Aang earth bending, she was a child. She was stubborn, selfish, crude and one of the guys. As time passed she grew into a beautiful woman. She was still tough old Toph, but, at times, she would let her hair down and dress in something nice that Katara or Ty Lee had picked for her. She was absolutely stunning at those times. He developed somewhat of a crush on her over the years and it made him fee funny. _A Crush_, he thought, _That's just not manly. I'm too old for this foolishness. And besides, she is married. And if she wasn't, what makes me think she would want me? I'm just goofy old Snoozles. If I told her how I felt she would just punch me in the shoulder and laugh in my face."_

* * *

By the time the men and children made it back to Air Temple Island, Toph and Katara had made their way back to the house. They were sitting at the kitchen table eating a fruit pie that Aang had made for Toph's arrival. Sokka stayed outside to have Warrior time with the children while Aang went inside to give Toph the unpleasant news, but, to his surprise, he didn't have to.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Toph asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"No, he's not.", Aang answered solemnly

"Fine, could you send a letter to Zuko for me and ask him to send those papers I asked for."

Katara was confused., "What's going on? What are you two talking about?"

"Well," Toph said, "that Lilly Liver said that if I kept the baby he would leave, so I asked my secretary to send a letter to Zuko that asked him to have his lawyers draw up some papers that said I was no longer his wife."

Zuko knows what's gong on? Why didn't he say anything to us? And you trusted to tell your secretary to write the letter and not one of us?", the Avatar asked confused.

"I told Zuko to keep it to himself until I say different, and my secretary is so afraid of me that she wouldn't dear say a work to the spirits much less any human being."

"Toph," Katara said, placing her hand on the top of her friend's, "You seem to be okay with this."

"What choice do I have? I'm not going to lie, it does hurt," she placed her free hand on her belly, "but if he doesn't want us, then we don't need him."

As the sun started to set Sokka and the children came in from their afternoon of training. They were sweaty and filthy. Toph wrinkled her sensitive nose at the smell she use to find amusing. Sokka paused and looked at her. She was glowing, not like the usual _oh you have that pregnancy glow _like all women in her condition had, this was different. Despite the fact that she looked like she had the whole world on her shoulder, she was absolutely radiant.

"What are you staring at Captain Boomerang?", Toph asked, annoyed at Sokka's funk and feeling his eyes on her, "Haven't you ever seen a woman about to pop before?

"Hello to you too Toph." he laughed, "How are you today."

"I'll be a lot better when you go wash your stinky a.."

"Toph!" Katara yelled to stop her friend from cursing in front of her children. "The three of you do need to go clean up though. Dinner will be ready by the time you finish."

Sokka grabbed some cloths from the stash he kept in Bumi's room. He took his nephew with him to the bath house near the men's dormitory while Kya used the bathroom in the house. After about a half an hour the warrior an his protégé came back into the house newly clean and smelling fresh.

"Is this more to your liking Madam Beifong?", Sokka said in a mocking tone.

"Much", she said laughingly. Sokka always could make her laugh.

Seeing her laugh through her pain made Sokka want to confess his feelings. He wanted to tell her that ht wanted to be with her. Forget about her Deadbeat husband and let him step in and take care of her and help her raise her child. He'd be more that happy to raise the baby as his own. He wanted to tell her all of this, but he knew that now was not the time. Sokka didn't know if the time would ever come. He just knew that now he wanted to be there for her and comfort her even f, for now, he could only do this as a friend.

* * *

Sokka made the decision to stay on the island until Toph had the baby. He said it was because "The Jerk One" wasn't man enough and a real man needed to step in. He knew the truth, and, unbeknownst to him, so did Aang.

Aang noticed the change in how Sokka looked at Toph over the past couple of years. Sometimes, in council meetings, he would catch his brother-in-law smiling for no reason. Once he'd even caught Sokka blushing when Toph punched him for telling a bad joke. The air bender held his tongue though, he didn't even say anything to Sokka about it until one particular morning when they were on their way into the city for a meeting.

As they stepped on Sokka's boat Aang said, "You know I know right?"

"Know what?" Sokka asked as he pushed away from the pier.

"Oh come on Sokka.", he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, I don't know if you had a swig of cactus juice or what, but I don't know what in the world you're talking about,"

"You love Toph." Aang sang like a child.

Sokka's mouth almost hit the bottom of the boat, "Shhh, somebody might here you."

"Sokka, calm down. We're the only ones on the water. What, are the fish going to tell on us?"

"You don't know, there might be some kind of blabbermouth sprit fish out here."

Aang laughed at his paranoid friend, "I don't think you have to worry about that."

The councilman sighed, "How did you know?"

"I pay more attention than people think I do."

"Does Katara know?"

"I don't think so. I've never said anything to anyone about it and no one's ever mentioned it to me, so I don't think anyone noticed,", he reassured his friend.

"Phew" Sokka exclaimed as he slumped in the boat, "Aang, I feel like such a fool."

"Why?"

"Because she's married and she's pregnant with his baby."

"And he left her, and she's…what was that word Zuko used…..divorcing him."

"After what she's been through, she won't want me.", Sokka lamented.

"Yeah, that's what she said.", Aang let slip just a little louder than he meant to.

"What?", Sokka said.

Aang exhaled, " I wasn't ever suppose to say anything, so you know nothing."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me."

"I'm loathed to bring her up, but after Suki left, Toph said the same think about you."

Once again Sokka's mouth flew open, "Why didn't you tell me?

"Because you said you were done with women forever, and, at the time, you meant it. Then she and Moo-Chee got together and we thought that was the end of it. Who would of seen this day coming."

"I guess so."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I want to, but I don't think the time is right."

"I can see that," Aang admitted, " but I think you should tell her sometime."

.


	6. Birth Day

**Well, this started out about Kataang, now I'm wading deeper and deeper into Tokka. I'm easing back on track little by little, and I know how I want to end this whole thing, I'm just trying to decide the road I'm going to take to get there. **

**Thanks for all the reads, comments, etc.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

Birth Day

Aang and Katara became increasingly happy that Sokka had decided to stay and lend a hand because the closer Toph got to her due date, the more difficult she became. They were doing their best to be understanding of all she was going through, but she was making it hard. They were very pleased that Sokka was willing to take the brunt of her attacks.

But then her due date came and went and Toph became more annoyed as the days passed. Five days went by before she finally went into labor, and that's when Katara asked Aang to take the children over to the woman's dormitory so that they could stay with their favorite friend until the baby came. She had a hard enough time keeping Toph from cursing everyone before she went into labor, she knew it would be impossible after.

As strong as Toph was, the labor hit her hard. With every contraction came a barrage of curse words and insults that would have made even the most hardened sailor blush in shame. She cursed Katara for not being able to force the baby out and Aang for not being able to use his powers to ease the pain, but, as usual, Sokka endured the most abuse. He took all the jabs meant for her husband and a couple that were personally directed at him. He was brave enough to hold her hand and he had no problem enduring the pain of her grip until he heard one of his bones crack around the ninth hour of her labor.

"Damn it Toph! You broke my finger!", he yelled out in pain as she was starting to release her grip on his hand.

He snatched his hand away and his sister immediately took him out of the room to heal it, leaving Aang alone with a very volatile Toph. When he was sure that she was in between contractions he spoke to her. "Toph, I know you're going through a lot and it's not easy, but maybe you should give Sokka a break. You're being beyond rough on him and he's putting up with all of it."

"I know Twinkle Toes. I'm not trying to be, but this is so hard. I never thought this would hurt so much, and my parents are in Republic City waiting like a couple of lizard crows…"

"I told you, they won't be allowed to set foot on this island unless you say so, and you and the baby can stay as long as you like."

"I know that too." It was silent for a moment, "Can I talk to Snoozles alone when Sweetness if done with him?"

"I think I can make that happen."

Katara and Sokka came back in just as Toph was finishing another contraction. They had finally started coming on a regular basis, so Aang knew that when she released his hand he had ten minutes to give her to talk to Sokka.

"Sorry Aang.", she said as she released his bruised hand.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically as he cradled his hurt hand in the other. "Katara, can you help me out next."

"Let me check Toph first and…"

"No," he interrupted, "This won't take long.", he said as her pulled her out of the room.

When Aang closed the door behind him Toph said, "Sokka," the sound of her actually saying his name shocked him, "Sokka, I'm sorry about how I've been treating you the past few weeks, and I'm sorry I broke your finger. I just…I just wanna say thank you for standing by me."

Sokka was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to react. This was totally out of Toph's character. He didn't know what to say or do and he couldn't think. That's when his heart must of taken over his mouth because he said, "I'd do anything for you Toph because I love you."

Toph didn't have time to react because just then a contraction hit her hard, "Katara!", she yelled.

The water bender came running into the room, "Toph! What's wrong. Is that another one already?" Katara lifted the sheet and checked her friend. "Okay Toph, its time. On the next contraction I need you to push."

And that's what she did. I took about fifteen minutes of pushing and screaming. Aang and Sokka had been brought to their knees more than once while they took turns holding Toph's hand and speaking encouraging words. And then came what they'd all been waiting to hear, the cries of Toph's new baby.

"You were right Toph", Katara said as she placed the new bundle in her friend's arms, "It's a girl"

For once Toph was speechless. She slowly placed her hand on the baby's head and ran it carefully down the side of her face. She had never touched a newborn baby before. The earth bender was shocked at how soft her little daughter was. Her daughter, with lots of hair and smooth skin. 'So, this is what people meant by smooth as a baby's bottom.' , she thought.

She turned her head in Aang's direction, "What does she look like?", she whispered.

"She's beautiful.", he whispered back.

Sokka smiled at Toph's fascination over her new baby. He never thought she would soften that much, but here it was, right before his eyes. He quietly snuck out the door and rested his back on the wall. The he slid down the wall and put his face in his palms. He couldn't believe that he had blurted it out like that. "I am such an idiot."

"Why are you an idiot?", Aang asked as he eased out the door.

"I told her…"Sokka answered, looking up at his old friend with sad puppy eyes.

"Wow," he said, sitting on the floor beside the distraught warrior, "What happened? What did she say?"

"It just fell out of my mouth. I couldn't stop myself.", he slapped his palm against his forehead and said, "Stupid. Stupid, stupid."

"So she reacted badly?"

"No, she didn't react at all, that was about a second before she called out for Katara."

"Wow…that's rough buddy."

"Tell me about it."

The door opened and Katara came out with a pile of sheets and towels in her hands. "Why are you guys sitting out here?", they just looked at her. "Okay…Well Sokka, Toph wants to see you. She's going to get you for not saying how beautiful Lin is."

"Lin?", Sokka and Aang said a the same time.

"Yes, if you two would of stayed in the room you would have know that she named the baby Lin."

As his wife walked by Aang jumped up, "Hey Katara, that's a lot of stuff, let me help you," He turned around and shot a big silly grin at his brother-in-law.

Sokka stood up shaking his head and stepped back in the door, "You wanted to see me?", he asked sheepishly

"Get over here Snoozles. Why did you leave? You don't like babies or something?"

"I just wanted to get some air. You beat me and Aang up pretty good, we had to take a breather."

"You know, even though my feet aren't on the ground I know you're lying.", Sokka gripped the door tighter and held his head down, "Well, are you coming to see my baby or not? Twinkle Toes and Sweetness said she's cute, but they think a baby hog monkey is cute. I need to hear what you say about her."

Sokka relaxed. He thought that maybe, just maybe, she didn't heat what he'd said. He walked over and sat beside her on the bed, "Well, let's see," he started as he studied the sleeping newborn, "She has lots of black hair, like yours, and skin like yours, and when she was awake I saw that she has big green eyes, like yours, only brighter. She's a pretty little girl."

Toph smile, "Okay, I'm satisfied now." The two sat in an awkward silence for a while before Toph finally said," you know, I heard what you said…before I mean."

Sokka's heart raced and he tried his best to sound calm, "You heard that?"

"Yes, I did."

"I didn't mean for it to come out, at least not like that, and not now. My timing stinks."

"Yeah, it kinda does.", They sat in silence for a few more moments, "Hey, Katara said there is a cradle on the other side of the room, can you put her in there for me?"

Sokka carefully lifted the baby out of Toph's arms and walked across the room. He silently laid her in the cradle and went back to Toph's side. He stood there for a minute, not sure where to look or what to do. The cat was out of the bag and he didn't know where to go from there.

"Will you sit back down?", Toph said, patting the space next to her. As he sat she said, "You know, I wish I had the guts you have. I never would have been able to just come out and say it."

Sokka was shocked that she was admitting this, "Oh, when was this?", he said, pretending that Aang hadn't already told him.

"You already knew." she snapped, "Oh, I'm going to get Baldy for that. How long ago did he tell you?"

"A couple of weeks ago.", he blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "When he told me he saw how I felt about you."

"And how long ago did he see that?"

"I'm not exactly sure when he saw it, but it's been going on a few years now."

"Years?! Why didn't you say something before now?"

"Toph, what was suppose to say? 'Leave your husband and come be with me."

"I wish you had," she said, holding her head down.

"No you don't, then you wouldn't have that little one over there."

"Or maybe she could have been yours.", Toph said, resting her head on Sokka's shoulder right before she let out a yawn.

"I should let you rest.", he said and tried to get up, but she grabbed his arm.

"No Sokka, please stay. I can use the company. It's been a long day."

"Okay.", he said as he sat back down and put his arm around her shoulder, "Is this alright?", he asked, not sure if he was being too forward.

"It's perfect.", she said and nuzzled against his chest. Within a minute she had fallen asleep.

By the time Aang and Katara got back to the room Sokka had fallen asleep too. Toph was still in his arms and he had rested his head on hers.

Katara was confused, but Aang had a huge goofy smile on his face, "Did I miss something?, she asked when she saw the look on his face, "They're all snuggled up as if they…"her mouth dropped as the realization hit her, "Oh no, OH No," she started to get loud and her husband pulled her out of the room, "No Aang, whatever it is, I don't want to hear it. Her husband just left her and she JUST had a baby…unless this has been going on for a while…were they…"

"No," he said quickly, "they were not having an affair, but your brother has been wanting to be with her for a while now and his feelings just sort of slipped out right before she had the baby."

"Aang, this is going…this is happening…this is…", the flustered woman tried to get her thoughts together so she could get her point across, but she couldn't get her words right.

"I know, it's fast, but we don't have any control over how they feel or how they live their life. They're both adults. All we can do is be there is they need us, and I think they both need us right now."

"I guess you're right," she said, falling lightly against her husband's chest, "But it's still crazy."


	7. Parents and Frirnds

**Toph's finally had the baby, now maybe things will calm down…maybe. Time for visitors. Enjoy.**

**Thanks for all the reads, comments, etc. It makes me smile :D.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

* * *

Parents and Friends

The next morning the Avatar's household was somewhat back to normal. Kya and Bumi were back home and running around. Tenzin sat on a blanket on the floor cooing at his father while Aang tried to get him to say 'Dada'. Katara was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Sokka complained about the fact that they didn't keep more meat on the island, and in a room down the hall Toph was feeding her new baby.

She was fascinated about how this little one made her feel. There weren't words in any language that could describe how much she loved this little person who wasn't even a day old. Lin was so tiny and soft and she smelled like, well she smelled like baby. The new mother found everything about her new child amazing: the way she moved, the little sounds she made, even the way her hair curled under Toph's fingers. Lin was just wonderful.

Lin had just stopped suckling when Katara came in with Toph's breakfast, "Good morning", she chirped, "It looks like I came just in time." She placed the tray on the bed next to Toph and took Lin so her mother could eat.

"Hey Katara, I've been thinking." Toph said as she pulled a piece from the roll on her plate. "I wand my parents to come see Lin."

Katara paused in her rocking of the baby, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but they have to stay in here with her and you, Snoozles or Twinkle Toes has to be in the room or by the door the whole time they're here."

"Toph shook her head 'yes' and Katara went to the kitchen, the baby still in her arms, "Aang, could you come here and minute,"

"Sure," he said, getting up from the table, "What's gong on?" he asked when he got to where his wife was standing.

"Can you go into the city and get the Beifongs. Toph said that they can see Lin, but they have to stay in the room and one of us have to be nearby the entire time."

"Yes, I'll go get then, is she sure that's what she wants?"

"It seems like she is.", Katara answered, adjusting a now sleeping Lin in her arms, "I'd better go lay her down, she has a long day ahead of her."

* * *

At about midday Aang returned home with Toph's parents. He helped Lao and Poppy Beifong off of Appa, then he escorted them to the house.

"This is a lovely island Avatar Aang.", Poppy commented.

"Thank you. I never would have been able to build it if Toph wasn't such a good earth bending teacher."

The Beifongs didn't respond. They heard of all the things that their daughter had done over the years, but they still considered her helpless and fragile.

Aang spoke again, "Toph has asked that the baby stay in the room with her at all times and that myself, my wife or brother-in-law be nearby at all times."

Lao responded, "Yes Avatar Aang. We will not take her daughter like you took ours all those years ago."

The air bender stopped in his tracks and turned around, "I didn't take her, she told us that you changed your mind when she was really running away from her small minded parents who treated her like she couldn't do anything." He turned back around and continued to the house.

Lao and Poppy silently squinted at each other and continued to follow Aang to his home. When they came within viewing distance they were shocked that _The Avatar _lived in such a humble home. They expected a mansion, but he had a normal house, something that you would find in the middle or upper wing of Ba Sing Se. "What a quaint home you have.", Poppy commented as they neared the door.

Aang knew that 'quaint' was a rich person's insult for small and poor, but the pretended not to understand the insult. "Thank you. It's just big enough for my family, and we hace space for a couple of friends to visit.", he turned away from them and rolled his wyws, fighting the urge to be rude.

* * *

When they got to the house, the Beifongs exchanged pleasantries with Katara, Sokka and the children. They wondered where the servants and nannies were. They were sire that even though the house was humble the Avatar and the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe would at least have two or three employees. Why would people of their stature take care of three small children and a home on their own. Not to mention all the flying bison and lemurs they'd seen as they approached the island.

Katara, with Tenzin on her hip, lead Toph's parents to her room. She knocked on the door, "Toph, you're parents are here."

"Come in,", Toph said, reaching into the cradle and pulling Lin into her arms.

Her parents stepped in and saw a sight that they never thought they would. Their poor blind baby sitting in the middle of a huge bed with a baby of her own in her embrace. They silently stepped forward to either side of their daughter's bed. Once again the new grandmother was the first to speak, "Toph darling, you look well." she said stiffly.

"I'm better that I've ever been.", she said, smiling sown at the newest Beifong."

Her father spoke next, "The Avatar would not tell us anything about the baby, only stipulations of our visit. Are we allowed to know the details about our grandchild."

"I told Aang not to tell you anything.", she told her father, "This is my daughter, her name is Lin Beifong."

"May I hold her?", Poppy asked, barely containing her excitement at having a beautiful little granddaughter. She could just imagine all of the beautiful little frilly things she could buy for the baby.

Toph handed her baby over to her mother, knowing that Katara was still at the door. She also heard someone else approaching the room. The steps were too heavy to be Aang, so it had to be Sokka. She felt herself blush at the thought of him. He'd held her hand while she was in unimaginable pain. He took all of her abuse and he'd confessed that he loved her. If she hadn't been in such a messed up situation that would have been the best thing ever, but she had too much on her pate right now to think about anything remotely pertaining to a romantic life.

* * *

Lao and Poppy held and coddled the baby for hours, only letting go of Lin for her to be changed or fed. They'd never done those things, not even for Toph. That's what nannies and wet nurses were for. They saw that Toph and the baby were well supported here, but what would happen when she returned home?

Her father wanted to say something, but he realized that he should tread lightly. After all, he was in the Avatar's home and his wife and brother-in-law were the most famous water bender and warrior in the world. He also knew that his daughter was a force to be reckoned with herself, but she was recovering from childbirth, so that made her slightly less threatening.

Toph was tired of the awkwardness, she slid to the side of the bed and put her feet on the floor. She instantly felt two familiar people coming up the hill, but she didn't say anything to anyone, "I'm going to hit the head.", she announced, just to annoy her parents. She eased her way to the door where Katara and Sokka were standing, "Snoozles, my delivery from the Fire Nation is here, and my nanny is too. Can you and Twinkle Toes go to the porch and greet them?"

"Nanny?", Katara and Sokka said at the same time.

"Yeah, I sent for a nanny. I'm going to have to go back to work sometime, I'm going to need someone to keep Lin when I'm not home. I'm going to the bathroom, keep and eye on my girl Sweetness."

The siblings looked at each other and shrugged before Sokka made his was down the hall. He informed Aang about what Toph said and the men took the children outside to greet the new guest.

* * *

Aang and Sokka had just set foot out of the door when they saw the silhouettes of two people coming up the hill, the something swooped from the sky on to the man's shoulder. "Momo?", Aang said. He ran toward the man and woman when he it clicked who it was.

Almost a year earlier Momo had gone to Kyoshi Island with Ty Lee. He'd had such a hard time dealing with Kya and Bumi's crying when they were babies that Aang asked the Kyoshi Warrior to take Momo with her for a while. Momo went happily because he knew that a woman's growing belly meant that one of those little screaming things was coming.

"Zuko! Ty Lee! Momo!", Aang yelled as he ran to his guest with his children ans brother-in-law on his heels and his baby in his arm.

They all engaged in a group hug. The Zuko pulled away and turned the unscarred side of his face to Aang and Tenzin. "Aang, it's good to see you, and this is little Tenzin. He does look just like you."

Aang smiled and put a knowing hand on Zuko's shoulder, "You don't have to hide it from him, he has to get use to you."

With that, Zuko turned his full face to Tenzin and smiled when the baby didn't flinch.

"Uncle Zuko," Kya said, pulling at his pants, "where's Ursa? Didn't you bring her so we could play."

No little one, I didn't.", he said, picking up his daughter's best friend, "Uncle Zuko's here on business, so I can't stay long, but I'll bring her back soon, I promise."

"Uncle Zuko," Bumi chimed in, "Why aren't you wearing the cape? I like the cape."

"I left it behind Bumi. I wanted to be comfortable while I traveled.", he bent down to the warrior-in-training, "I did bring my armor though."

"Yay! Cool!", the little boy said as he jumped into Zuko's other arm.

"I thought Toph said there was a messenger and a nanny here.", Sokka said, " She must be losing her touch."

"No she's not," Ty Lee said, "I'm the nanny and Zuko's the messenger."

"You?", Sokka asked, shocked, "You know how to take care of babies."

"Yep", she beamed, "I've got fifteen nieces and nephews. I think I'm a little qualified. Besides, who better to protect the baby than a chi blocking Kyoshi Warrior."

* * *

"When Toph came back from the bathroom her mother was walking Lin around the room and humming. When she saw Toph come into the room she stopped and said, "Toph, did I hear you tell the Water Tribe Prince that you had a nanny coming."

"Yes, I told SOKKA that I had a nanny coming.", she replied as she crawled back into the bed., "And don't let him hear you call him a prince, he's a warrior."

"Well," Poppy turned to Katara, "You two are the children of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, aren't you?"

Yes," Katara responded, "but we don't see ourselves that way."

"Oh," she turned back to her daughter, " well then, with a nanny then perhaps Moo-Chee will come back."

"No he won't," Toph said flatly, "He left us and he better not dare come back."

"Toph, be reasonable", Lao said, "He is your husband. What will people say."

"I don't care what people say. HE left US. I don't need him, O have…', she almost said Sokka, but she caught herself, "I have friends here who love me and are willing to be there for me. They don't treat me like a helpless child!". there was silence, "Mother, give me my baby." ,she turned her head, "You two can leave now."

"But Toph…", Her mother said as she handed Toph her little girl.

"Please Mother, just go.", Toph said quietly as she hugged Lin to her.

Katara watched the Beifongs walk out into the hallway and turned back to Toph, "Are you okay?", she asked,

"I will be."

* * *

Katara walked Toph's parent into the living room where they ran into Aang and the other. "Ty Lee! Zuko! What are you doing here?", she said as she ran into her old friends' arms.

The Beifongs were taken aback by the informality. "Fire Lord Zuko, it is an honor to finally meet you.", Lao said as he and his wife bowed to the young king. "We are the Beifongs of Gaoling."

"Please," Zuko said with a smirk, "I get enough of that at home. Toph's parents don't have to be so formal."

"Excuse us Fire Lord, but we will never understand how casual all of you are."

"Well", Aang said, passing Tenzin to Sokka as Momo jumped to Katara, "we've been through a lot together, we're a family."

Poppy said, "But I thought Toph said that a messenger and a nanny were here?"

"Yes Madam Beifong," Zuko replied, "I and the messenger and Ty Lee of the Kyoshi Warriors is the nanny."

Poppy and Lao looked at each other, confused. A majority of the most powerful people in the world were under this roof and they were conducting themselves as commoners.

* * *

**A/N - "Smells like baby" is this thing my neice likes to say, I thought it was the best way to describe it.**


	8. Decisions

**I really want to get my typing caught up with my writing, right now I'm working on Chapter 12.…I can't believe I'm on 12 and I never planned on writing a chapter 2. I'm flattered by the follows, favorites, watches and comments. I am greatly appreciative (hugs and kisses everyone). **

**Just to give everyone a heads up, I'll have to change the rating soon, I'm not planning any lemons, but so far 12 has gotten a little to grown for a "teen" rating ( hey this story is about people in their 30s after all), and I've got some more grown stuff planned.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

Decisions

"Where's that baby?", Ty Lee sang as she flipped into the room.

"She's here Bubbles.", Toph laughed, presenting her baby to Ty Lee.

"Ohhh, she's so cute, and her aura is the prettiest shimmering green I've ever seen. Maybe she'll be a great earth bender too.", that thought made Toph put on a giant grin.

"Well, hello Mama Toph.", Zuko said as he stepped into the room.

"Sparky!", Toph exclaimed as Ty Lee took Lin into her arms. "I wasn't expecting you to bring the papers yourself."

"I had to come. Two of my friends have babies in less than a year, I have to find a way to come see them.", he sat beside Toph and hugged her, "So, how is everything going?", he asked in a serious tone.

"Good as can be expected, considering." she said, "Did you bring the papers for me?"

"Yes, I did. Are you sure this is what you want to do?", the Fire Lord asked.

"I'm positive. I've been practicing writing my name just for the occasion. Sweetness said I do a really good job at it too.", she said, trying to sound positive.

Zuko faked a smile as if Toph could see him, "Well Sokka, Katara or I can sign as your witness, and we need a statement from Aang saying that Moo-Chee said that he was leaving and not coming back. Because we're all Republic City officials everything will be approved as soon as its turned into City Hall."

"Can I sign it now?", Toph asked.

"If that's what you want.", Zuko answered, "I'll gather everyone so someone can witness and Aang can write his statement."

Most of the adults gathered in the kitchen, with the exception of Ty Lee who entertained the children in the nursery.

"Okay, first we need Toph to sign.", he placed the papers in front of her and guided her hand to where it needed to be. As she wrote he said, "Next we need a witness to sign…Sokka, since you're sitting right here, why don't you.."

Sokka cut him off, "I think it would be better if Katara is the witness."

Zuko looked at Sokka, then at Toph, then back to Sokka, "Glad to see you finally grew some balls."

Toph laughed out loud, "He got you there Snoozles."

"You don't have any room to laugh Toph, at least he spoke up.", Zuko smirked.

"Who told you?", Sokka asked.

"I have eyes.," Zuko said.

"So Toph and I are the only ones who didn't see this?", Katara said, feeling silly.

"And at least I have and excuse.", Toph joked as she waved her hand in front of her face.

Everyone laughed. Katara signed her name and Aang wrote his statement. Once the ink dried, Zuko stamped the papers with his official seal and rolled the papers up together. "I'll take these into the city in the morning and file them."

They dispersed. Toph and Katara headed to the nursery only to find that Ty Lee had both of the babies sleeping and was reading to Kya and Bumi. Katara headed back to the kitchen to make dinner while Toph went to lay back down. Aang and Zuko went outside so that Aang could show him the newest addition to the island, and Sokka went looking for Toph.

"Are you okay?", he asked, clinging to the door like he did when Lin was first born.

"Kind of," she answered, settling back down into the middle of the bed, "come here."

Sokka entered the room and closed the door. He moved to where Toph was and sat, facing her, on the bed. The awkward silence was back again. Sokka studied the details in the blanket, trying to think of what to say. His heart had betrayed him once, why wouldn't it speak up now?

"So, um," Toph broke the silence, "What's next? I mean, as far as you and me?"

"I don't know." he said, picking at the stitches in the blanket.

"Will you stop that.", Toph snapped, feeling the vibrations of what Sokka was doing, "Your making me more nervous than I already am."

"You're nervous too?", he asked with a shocked look on his face.

Toph quickly lifted her knee and gave the water tribesman a shot to the side, "What else am I suppose to be? My marriage just went to hell in a hand basket, my parents want to take away my baby, and my best friend confessed his love for me minutes before I gave birth. I think I have the right to be nervous, don't you."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess you have more right to be nervous that I do."

"It's not a competition, fool. I'm just saying."

"I know."

Toph twisted her mouth to one side and turned his head toward Sokka as if she was looking at him. She was becoming irritated with how pitifully he was behaving. "What's your problem?!", she yelled. "You're the one who started this shit, so be a man and come up with and idea of a plan or something!" Sokka laughed and she got more annoyed, "What the hell is so funny?"

"You," he chuckled, "You just being you. That's why I …"

"Don't you say it again.", she said in a threatening tone.

"Why not?"

"Because… because I said not to. It's just too much right now."

"I understand," Sokka said in a disappointed voice, "I'll just leave you alone now."

"No," Toph said, grabbing his hand as he started to get up, "I…I didn't mean it like that. I just…I don't know…I just need my best friend right now, and maybe we can see about more later."

Sokka turned his hand so that he was holding Toph's, "I'll be whatever you want me to be.", he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'd do anything for you."

Toph sat forward and hugged Sokka, "Thanks, I needed that,", she said as she noted the changes in him. She hadn't been as close to him in years as she had been these past few days.

As always, he was taller than her, everyone was, but there was so much different about him. His chest and arms were so muscular and strong that she felt as if she could stay there forever. His face brushed against her head and she felt his goatee and growing beard. It was stubbly, apparently he hadn't shaved in a few days. His hand had swallowed hers a few moments earlier and now they were covering her shoulder and side, holding her with more affection that she'd felt in years. She listened to his heart race as she held on to him and thought about all of the things she had going on, and all the uncertainty in her life and suddenly the hug wasn't comforting enough. She lifted her head and kissed him.

At first Sokka was shocked. His eyes popped and he almost said something, then he thought 'What am I , stupid?', and he let his eyes drift closed as he pulled her in and returned her kiss with all the feelings that had been floating in his heart for the past few years.

And then the door opened, "SOKKA! What do you think you're dong?!", Katara yelled, "Get off of her! What's wrong with you?!"

Sokka and Toph gave a disappointed sigh as they separated from their kiss, "Back off Sweetness, I kissed him." Toph said, the two still wrapped in each other's arms.

Katara threw up her hands, "Ugh, I don't know what to do with you two!", and she stormed out of the room mumbling, "Oogies, just…oogies."

"That went over well.", Sokka laughed after his sister left the room. "I thought you just needed your best friend.", he said, giving her a quick squeeze.

Toph held her head down to hide the blush she felt coming across her cheeks, "I guess I needed a little more today."


	9. Invention

**Not so long. A collection of ideas I had. The next chapter is a lot more together.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

Invention

After a couple of days Zuko was on his way back to the Fire Nation. Toph asked Ty Lee to go to her house and get it ready for when she and Lin came home. Once again Momo accompanied Ty Lee. When Toph's parents left, Ty Lee would send him with the message so that the earth bender would know that it was okay to bring her baby home.

Two months passed before Momo came back to Air Temple Island with letter in hand. In that time Toph got the hang of taking care of Lin almost independently. Sokka spent a majority of his time on the island, only going into the city for work or to get clothes and meat to take back with him. He and Toph had resumed a seemingly platonic relationship, but on occasion Katara would catch a glance from Sokka or a hug or a brush of a hand and that lead to Tenzin's first word.

His mother has taken to saying something that Sokka used to scream as a Teenager. Imagine everyone's surprise when the baby boy looked at his uncle one day and yelled, "Oogies!"

Aang and Katara's own personal life took a back seat. They had two extra adults, two hyperactive kids, a crawler and a newborn all under one roof. With Toph around they couldn't have privacy in the house because she knew every movement made and there were very little hiding places on the island because there were Air Acolytes everywhere. Katara was extremely happy when she saw Momo flying toward her.

She took the letter from him and , with him on her shoulder, gathered the adults so she could read the letter

…

Hi guys,

The Beifongs finally went back to Gaoling. I thought they would never leave. Tell Toph that her mother left lots and lots of clothes and toys for Lin. She won't have to buy anything for her for a couple of years. Also tell her that her Lieutenant said that he can't wait for her to come back to work. He says they all miss her.

Teo came by the other day. He said he has a new invention and he wants you guys to help him test it. I let him use one of the empty rooms to set everything up. Zuko is on the way. He should be here tomorrow. Teo wants Sokka and Zuko to bring their weapons and Toph to wear her uniform. He said for Katara and Aang to dress "regular", whatever that means. Teo and I will be waiting when you get here.

Ty Lee

….

"Since when do we have to dress a certain way for a new invention?", Toph asked, rocking Lin in her arms.

"Maybe it's some kind of weapon that he wants to test.", Sokka answered, "He did say that he wanted me and Zuko to bring ours and he wants you in your gear."

"He'd better not have a weapon set up in my house.", Toph snapped.

"I'm sure he wouldn't do that.", Aang assured.

The next morning everyone prepared to go to Toph's house in Republic City. Toph, Lin and Sokka took his boat while Aang and his family took Appa.

Of course Appa arrived first. Ty Lee came running into the back yard to greet them and Teo wheeled out not too far behind. "Hey guys.", he said as he approached Appa. They all greeted each other and Katara introduced Teo to Tenzin.

While Teo gave the kids rides around the yard, Momo swooped in and planted himself on Aang's shoulder. Aang petted him and told him how much he was missed on the island. Ty Lee took Katara inside to show her The massive bedroom/nursery.

"Wow, this is gigantic.", Katara said, trying to take it all in.

"Yes it is. Toph asked one of her officers to come and take down the walls on both sides of her bedroom, this use to be three rooms."

"Look at all this. Toph's mother bought every baby thing there ever was."

"She went to a store everyday she was her. When I first arrived the place was already full of toys."

"So do you have the room across the hall?", Katara asked.

"Nope," the Kyoshi Warrior said proudly, "Toph gave me the whole upstairs. She said she only needs me to be with Lin when she has to work. It's like a whole other house up there.

"I think she'll need you more than that."

"I know that, and you know that. I'll be here when she needs me."

Sokka, Toph and Lin arrived just in time to see Zuko walking down his ship's plank with his daughter on his shoulders. As they approached each other the fearless little girl stood on her father's shoulders and did a summersault into Sokka's waiting arms, "Uncle Sokka!", she said as she squeezed his neck as tight as she could.

"Nobody makes an entrance like you Ursa.", he chocked out. She released her grip.

"Auntie Toph, Hi. Is that the baby? I want to see her."

"Calm down Sparky Jr, Here she is.", she held Lin so that Ursa could see.

"Ooooo", the little girl marveled, but it was short lived. She turned to Sokka, "Where's Kya?"

He laughed, "She's at Toph's. Let's go, I'm sure she'll be excited to see you."

Sokka was right. Kya saw them coming and took off running. When her best friend saw her, she did the same. As Kya ran past her mother, she drew water from Katara's pouch without stopping. The two girls were about ten feet away from each other when they both launched themselves into the air, Kya with water and Ursa with flame. They embraced when the met in the middle. The two little girls giggled as they held onto each other and Ursa eased them to the ground with fire bending. Then they sat crossed legged in front of each other and held their hands a few inches apart. Ursa held a tiny flames in her palms and Kya had water in hers. They covered themselves in a fog of steam.

As the air cleared Kya said, "You came! I didn't know you were coming!"

"I couldn't miss my best friend's birthday, now could I?", the little Fire Nation princess answered.

"Yay! We can spend the day on the beach.", she turned to her mother, "Can't we Mom? Is that okay?"

"It's fine, you don't turn eight every day."

"Well," Teo said, "I think it's time to see the new invention."

Teo led everyone into the room where he had set up.

"Um, Teo," Sokka started, "a huge map of the world isn't exactly a new invention."

"Teo laughed, "No Sokka, that's just the back drop.", he pulled what looked like a box with lights and a scope attached, "This is the invention. I call it a camera."

"Camera?", Aang said, studying the contraption, "What does it do?"

"It takes photographs. They're like paintings, only more detailed and accurate."

"Really?", Katara asked. Teo pulled out a thick piece of paper and handed it to her, "Wow. That's amazing."

Everyone, except Toph, gathered around Katara and looked at the picture. They were astonished to see a perfect image of Ty Lee. Toph said, "Yeah, this all sounds great, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

"I want a photograph of you guys, for prosperity."

They looked around and smiled. Zuko spoke, "Okay Teo, what do we need to do?"

"Just step in front of the map and pose…After Toph gets ready of course."

Ty Lee came in with Toph's gear and laid it on the floor. The metal bender stretched out her hands and bent her gear onto her body. Then Katara held her hand and led her to the center of the map, right between the North and South Poles. Katara stood to her right and Aang placed his arm around his wife's waist and she rested her hand on his back. Zuko was next to take his place. He stood to Toph's left, followed by Sokka, one hand on his sword, the other on Zuko's shoulder. The Fire Lord crossed his arms and gave a little smirk. Momo, still on Aang's shoulder, wrapped his tail around the monk and Toph pointed her finger, looking as threatening as she could.

"That's perfect!", Teo yelled and Aang, Katara and Sokka smiled at him right as he pushed the button. There was a loud click and a huge flash of light that sent Momo flying away. "Okay! I got it!.", he said enthused.


	10. Scars

**Nothing much to say, just thanks for staying with me. **

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

Scars

As the sun began to set most of the group made their way back to Air Temple Island on Zuko's ship. Appa was able to take the ride because of the vast size of the royal ship. The adults and the boys stayed on the top level of the ship while the two little girls made their way to Ursa's stateroom.

"What's this big secret?", Kya asked as Ursa made sure no one was in the hallway and closed the door.

"I finally found it," she said with a grand smile on her face, "I found a way we can be sisters."

"Daddy said there's no way we can really be sisters. He said that as long as we loved each other enough we would always be family"

"Yes, yes", Ursa said rolling her eyes, "We all know about 'Avatar Aang's Words of Wisdom'. I'm talking about something real, that we can see and touch and that nobody else has."

"What's that?", Kya asked, part excited, part weary of what trouble the two of them may get into.

"Well, the boys at school do this thing where they cut their fingers with a little knife and then rub them together. They call it 'Blood Brothers'."

"Okay, no, 'cause first of all that's all kinds of gross. Second of all, I am NOT letting you cut me and third of all, my mom will kill us when she sees our fingers."

"I thought of all that, that's why I came up with something better."

"What?"

"We can be Scar Sisters."

"What does that mean?"

"I made it up.", Ursa said, puffing up her chest, "We'll scar each other in a place our parents won't see, and if they do, then it'll be too late for your mom to heal it. It'll hurt, but at least we won't bleed."

Kya was confused, she hated admitting that she didn't know something, but Ursa said it would hurt, so she had to ask, "What's a scar?"

Ursa looked at her friend in disbelief, "What did you say?"

Kya spoke slowly, "What…is…a…scar?" She had heard the word before, but she didn't know what it was.

The princess was still shocked at the question, but she answered, "A scar is a mark left over from when someone gets hurt…you know, like the huge one on my dad's face."

It has never dawned on Kya that they mark on Zuko's face was anything more than something he was born with, after all, Toph had really light eyes because she was born blind. So if that was a scar on Zuko's face then…

"My dad..", she whispered when the realization hit her, "My dad has scars…on his back, and on the bottom of his foot. Somebody hurt my dad?", she asked as if it was impossible.

"He does?", Ursa asked, not believing it herself. Who could possibly want to hurt her sweet Uncle Aang. Then she shook it off, "Are we going to do this or not?"

The young water bender's curiosity was taking over. She wanted to know what a scar felt like, "Yeah, how do we do this? Where will we put it?"

"Right here.", Ursa pointed to her hip, "That way our parents won't see it…unless your mom still baths and dresses you."

Kya was offended, "I'm turning eight, not five. I'm not a baby Ursa."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a knot."

"So how do we do this?"

"We burn each other.", Ursa said matter-of-factly.

"How in the world am _I _going to burn _you_?

"I'll heat my finger and let you use it to mark me, then I'll mark you."

"Okay"

Ursa pulled one side of her bottoms just low enough to show the top of her hip, then she bent a small flame on the tip of her finger and offered it to her friend. As Kya took her hand, Ursa gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight. When Kya placed her finger to her side she hissed, trying not to cry out in pain. Kya released Ursa's hand and jumped back, "I'm sorry!", she yelled.

"It's okay, I told you it would hurt,", she said looking down on her fingerprint on her hip. "Are you afraid now?"

"No, come on.", Kya lifted her tunic and pulled her pants down past her hip, "I'm ready.", she mimicked her friends earlier actions.

Having fire actually touch her skin was something Kya had never experienced. Although the fire had only touched her for a second, the pain seemed to radiated her entire hip. When she looked down she saw the shape of the tip of Ursa's finger, red a swelling on her flesh. "Damn that hurt!", she cried out, using a word she learned from Toph, or Sokka, she couldn't remember who.

Ohhhh, you cussed."

"Well you just burned me, and yourself."

"What!?", Ursa exclaimed, "You burned me!"

"That's not my finger print on your hip.", Kya laughed.

"You sneak."

The next morning, Kya woke up with scars on her mind. Not the little painful one hidden by a bandage on her hip, but the big one on her father's back, the one on his foot, and the one on her Uncle Zuko's face. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, after all, it was her birthday.

She woke Ursa and the two girls got into their beach cloths. They ran into the kitchen, "We're ready to go!", they yelled as they stopped at Aang's feet.

"What about breakfast?", he asked.

"But Dad, It's my birthday. I just want to go to the beach and have fun."

"You have to eat,", he said firmly, "I won't have you getting sick today. Your plated are ready. We can go when you're finished."

When Aang used that tone, the kids knew that his word was final. The girls went into the kitchen, sat on either side of Bumi and wolfed down their food. When The others came in to say that it was time to go the girls were already standing at the door.

It was a beautiful day to be on the beach. Tenzin played in the sand with the men while Katara played water bending games with the older children. As the sun climbed higher in the sky, the men got hot and took their shirts off; that caught Kya's attention. She noticed that Zuko had the same scar on his chest that her father had on his back and foot. She tried not to stare, but she couldn't help herself. She managed to stop herself after a few seconds. She knew that her parents wouldn't tell her what happened, so she made up her mind to ask Zuko. He would tell her the truth. So, for now, she would enjoy her birthday.

They did not leave the beach until after dark. The boys had already fallen asleep, so Katara carried Tenzin while Aang carried Bumi. The girls dragged sleepily behind Zuko who was carrying a couple of empty picnic baskets and the beach towels.

The children were all put to bed, but Kya did not go to sleep. She listened patiently as the adults went up front. A little while later she heard her parents laughing as they walked past her door and into theirs. She knew that that meant that her father would be bending a stone wall behind the door soon. 'Maybe the next thing I need to ask Uncle Zuko is why he does that.', she thought.

As soon as she heard the wall go up she jumped out of bed and tip-toed down the hall following the smell of Jasmine Tea to the kitchen where she found Zuko smiling to himself, rotating a cup of tea in a circle.

"Uncle Zuko," she startled him out of his day dream, "can I ask you something?"

He started to ask her why she was up, but he saw the serious look on her face. He got concerned, "You can ask me anything Kya."

She looked down at her bare feet and shuffled them around, "Ursa said… she said," she hesitated, then she spoke fast so she didn't loose her nerve, "Ursa said that a scar is a mark from when you get hurt. I wanted to ask who hurt you…and my dad."

Zuko's eyes widened, then relaxed. He reached out for Kya and she sat on his lap, studying his scar. He held his head down and spoke softly, "You remember that I told you that my father, Ozai, was the Fire Lord before me."

"Yes."

"And I told you and Ursa that he wasn't a good king."

"Yes, you said that Daddy had to beat him to win the war."

That's right. Well, he wasn't a good father either. When I was thirteen he burned my face as a punishment and sent me away."

Kya hugged him as if his wound was new and she was trying to make him feel better, "I'm sorry you had a bad daddy, Uncle Zuko." He hugged her back. "Did he burn your chest too?

He released the child and rubbed the spot, "No, my sister shot me with lightning. Your mother saved my life."

"She did?", Kya asked proudly, then she realized what he meant and her tone got somber again, "You almost died?"

"I would of if your mom wasn't there to stop my sister and heal me,"

The little girl put things together, "So somebody shot my dad, in the back and foot…with lightning…"She started to cry and her honorary uncle wrapped her in his arms.

"It's okay Kya. Aang is okay. I'm okay. We're perfectly fine, thanks to Katara. It doesn't even hurt, see.", he took one of Kya's hands and placed it on the scar on his face, then he pressed, "It doesn't hurt, it's just a memory."

Aang got up and threw on a pair of pants, intent on getting some water from the kitchen. He felt that Zuko was still in the kitchen, but he assumed the child in his lap was Ursa. When he reached the end of the hall he was shocked to see that it was his own daughter, and she was crying. "Kya? Kya, what's wrong"' he asked , getting on his knees in front of her.

"It appears Ursa's been teaching Kya about scars.", Zuko said and he looked down at Aang's concerned face, "She asked where our scars came from."

"And you told her?"

"I told her where mine came from. She figured yours out by herself.'

"Oh Kya," Aang said, taking his little girl into his arms and standing up, "It's okay."

"Daddy," she sniffed, "Who hurt your back? And your foot?"

Aang sat in the next chair, "When I was twelve, I was under Ba Sing Se in a battle. A girl named Azula shot me in the back with lightning and it came out through my foot."

She looked at him, "Zuko's sister? She shot you too?"

Aang looked at Zuko, Zuko mouthed to him 'Tell her the truth.'

"Yes, she shot me."

Did you almost die too?"

Both men dropped their heads at that question, Aang looked a t Zuko again and Zuko nodded his head."

"I..I did die, for a little while, but your mom had special water and brought me back."

Kya screamed out and wrapped her arms around her father as much as she could, "No Daddy, no!"

It broke his heart to have to tell her that, but the story was known, so it was better for him to tell her instead of someone else. He held her and spoke quietly in her ear, "It's okay Kya. I'm here. I didn't go anywhere. I was just hurt for a little while. Your mom fixed it. Doesn't she fix everything?"

Kya calmed down, but she continued to cry until she fell asleep in her father's arms. When he took her to her room and tried to put her down, she woke up and called out for him not to leave. He sat on the bed and rubbed her back until she fell asleep, and the snuck out.

"What conversation did you and Zuko get into?", Katara asked sleepily when Aang came back into their room, "must have been very interesting."

Aang spoke flatly, "Ursa told Kya what a scar is."

"Don't be silly," Katara said, only half awake, "Kya knows what a scar is."

"No, she didn't"

The answer and Aang's sullen tone woke Katara fully and she sat up, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, every time she or Bumi ever got hurt we were right there to fix it. They've never even had a scratch."

Katara was confused, "She's seen your back, and Zuko's face, what did she think those were?"

"Birthmarks."

"Hold on," she said wiping her eyes, "how did you and Zuko find out what the girls were talking about, did you overhear them talking about it?"

"No, " he sat on the bed and hung his head, "Kya got up and went to the kitchen to ask Zuko who hurt us."

"And what did he tell her?"

"The truth, that Ozai burned him and Azula shot him with lightning."

"Did he tell her what happened to you?"

"No"

"Good"

"I told her.", he said looking at his wife sadly.

"Why would you do that?", she snapped as she tried to jump out of bed, but Aang grabbed her arm, "You two probably scared her to death, she's only a little girl."

"She's a smart little girl, Katara. Once Zuko told her what happened to him she put two and two together, that's when I came in. I had to tell her the truth, she would of found out eventually."

"Did you tell her everything? Did you tell her that you…", Katara still had trouble saying the words all those years after Ba Sing Se. Sometimes just the thought of Aang's little lifeless body in her arms sent her into another room to cry.

"Yes", he saved her from having to say the word, "I told her that I died and you brought me back."

Her tears started to flow, "Let me go, I have see if she's alright."

He pulled his wife into his arms, "She's finally asleep, if you go in there crying you'll just scare her more. I stayed with her, that's why I was up so long.", he ran his hand through the length of her hair.

"What if she wakes up and notices you aren't there? What if she has a nightmare?"

"I'll go get her," he said wiping the tears from her cheeks, "she can sleep in here."


	11. Completed

**I almost had my typing caught up with the writing, but yesterday I finished a chapter and started another one, well, so much for catching up. I had to split chapter 13 into three chapters, so I'm working on chapter 15 now. **

**I'm so thrilled by the support I've been getting…Thank you!**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

* * *

Completed

It took about two months for Kya to stop having nightmares about being burned in the face or hit by lightning. She'd also taken to following her father wherever he went as much as possible. At first she would cry whenever he went somewhere she could not go, but he'd always assured her that he'd be back in time for meditation the next day, and he always was.

He had taught them about meditation for as long as they could remember. Aang would have an hour in the morning where he and the children would meditate together because, although they looked fully Water Tribe, they were also Air Nomad children. He couldn't teach them air bending, but he could still teach them the way of life.

Not only would Kya do the hour in the morning, she would stay with her father until he was done, which was sometimes for hours on end. At first he thought that she would get tired and go back to the house, but every time he opened his eyes she would still be there, watching him intently. On one particular day he opened his eyes to see that she was sitting across from him, meditating.

At first he thought that she was just mimicking him, , but then he realized that she really was meditating all on her own. He sat perfectly still and quiet, just watching her. As the minutes ticked into a half hour he'd become so proud that tears began to well up in his eyes. He still didn't move ore make a sound, he just watched.

After another fifteen minutes the little water bender took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She saw Aang sitting there with tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. Her eight year old mind couldn't figure out why he was doing those two things at the same time, so she focused on the tears, "Daddy" Why are you about to cry?", she asked, jumping to her feet and running into his arms.

He hadn't realize he had become so full and ran his hand across his eyes, "I'm happy Kya, I'm so proud of you."

'_Crying because you're happy?_', she thought, '_Adults are so weird_.'

* * *

When they went home they found Katara and the boys in the back yard. Tenzin had just started walking and was toddling around, and Kya joined Bumi in playing with his boomerang and practice swords. Aang, still beaming with pride, sat down on the grass next to Katara. "You took an unusually long time today.", she said.

"I was done almost an hour ago," he looked at his wife and smiled, "I was waiting for Kya."

"Waiting for Kya to what?", she asked nonchalantly

"Finish meditating."

She finally looked away from the children and at him, "You're serious.", she said, surprised that the little girl who used to hate getting up in the morning to go to the pavilion had meditated on her own.

"Yep", he leaned back on his elbows.

"You seem extremely proud."

"I am. I think maybe this is how you felt when she started water bending. I can't explain it. It's like I'm finally seeing me."

Katara gave the Avatar a strange look, "I see you in them everyday. In their eyes, in the way Bumi acts and the way Kya moves. Look at her," she pointed to Kya dodging and flipping around her little brother, "you two are the only ones who move like that. She even water bends like you."

"Is that how I move?", he asked. He has never really paid attention to how he moved, but he has always noticed how graceful his little girl was, "That's pretty cool.", he smile even bigger.

* * *

After that day Kya's dreams began to get better. Some would end in her defending herself , others would end in the same way, but she would handle it by having a quick meditation session. After a full week passed that she didn't wake up screaming or come running into their room, her parents knew she would be alright; that is until the day came that Aang said that he had to go away for a few weeks.

It started out like a typical conversation, about work, over dinner. "It shouldn't take any more than two or three weeks," Aang said between mouthfuls of noodles, "I was thinking it was only going to be two, but I got a letter from the foreman at the Eastern Air Temple that said that he found something I may be interested in, so after I leave Ba Sing Se, I'll be going there."

Kya stopped eating and looked at her father, "No.", she said stiffly, "You can't go to that place.", tears started to fill her eyes.

The disciplinarian in Katara puffed up, "Excuse me? What did you just say? Did you forget your manners?"

Kya turned to her mother and cried, "Mommy, he can't go to that place."

Katara reached over to Kya's chair and pulled her into her arms, "Oh Kya, it's okay. We've been to Ba Sing Se lots of times. You've been there, remember."

No matter how much her mother spoke softly or rubbed her back Kya didn't calm down. After a few minutes she slid out of her mother's arms and ran out of the door. "Kya!", Katara called, jumping to her feet and running to the door, but the little girl was just too fast, she was already almost out of her mother's sight. Tenzin began to cry.

When Katara looked back Aang was already behind her, grabbing his staff from beside the door. "I'll get her, all of this is my fault. You stay with the boys. I'll bring her home."

Aang tapped his staff on the porch floor and took off after the little girl. Within a couple of minutes he had caught up with her. He swooped down close to the ground and scooped her up into one of his arms.

"Let me go Daddy!", she commanded as he put her on his back.

The air bender guided the glider higher into the air, "I could do that, but I don't think you would like it."

"That's not fair!" she yelled into his ear, anger dripping from her face.

"Well, it's not fair that you ran away.", he said, thinking about his own childhood, "I guess that's something else you got from me.", he mumbled to himself.

He landed them on the top of the Temple. It was somewhere he would go when he wanted to think. When he landed, he sat on the edge with his little girl still on his back. Kya plopped down behind him in a huff.

"You know," he said, staring out over the island, "just because something bad happened in a place doesn't mean it's a bad place.", Kya said nothing, "Lots of very bad things happened at the air temples after I got trapped in the ice," he slipped into the memory of finding Gyatso's skeleton when he was a boy and shed a single tear, "but I never stopped going back. Good and bad memories are all a part of life. It keeps our world, and us, balanced." The little girl perked to attention when she saw her father's hand move to wipe the tear from his face. "Yes, something bad happened in Ba Sing Se, but great things happened there too.", she stood and leaned against his back with her hands draped across his shoulders and her face resting against his head. They sat there quietly for a minute. "These scars aren't the only thing I brought back form Ba Sing Se that I'll have forever," she looked around at his face, "I brought you back from Ba Sing Se too."

"Huh?", she finally said.

"You were born in Ba Sing Se. That's how I member that place. Not as a place of endings, but as a place of beginnings."

Kya's eyes popped open in surprise, "I was born in Ba Sing Se?", she asked, sitting by her father so she could look at him while he talked.

"Yes, we were staying there at the time, not far from the Jasmine Dragon."

"Uncle Zuko's Tea shop.", she remembered out loud.

"That's it, but back then it was his Uncle Iroh's shop."

Kya faintly remembered an old man named Iroh that use to tell her and Ursa stories, bounce them on he knee and talk in riddles she didn't understand, but something about the memories seemed like a dream. Perhaps it was the fact that he died shortly before her fifth birthday.

"I think I remember him.", she said as if she was trying to access the distant memories.

Aang smiled at his daughter, "Iroh would bring your mom tea and snackes everyday until you were born. And we were all very excited when you came. He said that we should name you Kya to honor your grandmother.

"I thought mom named me."

"No, but she had talked to Iroh so much about her mother that he made the suggestion. He said," Aang tried to imitate the Dragon of the West's voice, "The beauty of Katara's memories of her mother matches the beauty of the little princess you hold in your arms."

The little girl blushed and laughed at her father's bad imitation, "He really said that."

"He did. When I go to Ba Sing Se I go to the Tea shop and the house we were staying in and I think about Iroh and holding you for the first time. When I go to a place, I think about the good memories. If I focused on bad memories the I'd never go anywhere."

Kya hugged her father and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you when you get back Daddy."

* * *

It only took Aang a few days to handle things in Ba Sing Se, so he was able to come back home early. Katara was surprises when Momo came flying up to her a week and a half earlier than expected. He chattered at her like he always did when he wanted her to follow him, so she gathered the children and did just that.

Mom lead her to the pier where Aang was jumping down from a massive Earth Kingdom ship. "Katara! Kids!", he yelled as he ran to them, "I have them! I finally have all of them!", he yelled happily as he embraced all four of them, spinning his family into the air.

His wife laughed, "You have what?"

"The gates! I have enough to finish them, and plenty of spare ones. The construction crew restoring the Eastern Air Temple found a gigantic storage area under the middle mountain. It was full of replacement gates, books, art, lots of things. Even gliders and clothes that belonged to other Air Nomad Avatars!", he was so excited that Katara saw that little penguin-sliding boy again, "I can teach the kids to use the gates now, this is so great."

Katara looked at him, "I thought you said they were for air bending practice?"

"They are, but just the footwork part. I can set them spinning, the kids just have to avoid getting hit.", he said, so excited about the prospect that he didn't consider how that statement sounded to his wife.

"Hit?", she looked at one of the massive boards being unloaded and got defensive, "My kids are too small to get hit by that.", she said pointing.

Aang just laughed", that's a beginners tool. The worse I've ever seen anyone get was a black eye."

"What? No, definitely not!"

Aang got serious, "Katara, they're no more dangerous than Bumi's boomerang,"

"I don't know Aang, I guess I'd have to see it first."

* * *

Aang instructed the men who came with him on the ship, and together they had the air bending gated up on about an hour. He stood back and marveled at having this piece of history on the island.

Katara, the children, the men who helped Aang and a few Air Acolytes gathered on the grass to watch the Avatar's demonstration. He changed into his training clothes. When he returned he stood back and sent a strong gust of wind through the gates to start them spinning. He reached down, picked up a leaf from the ground and spoke to the crown like the monks had spoken to him and his fellow air benders-in-training. "The purpose of this exercise is to learn how to move air.", he sent a small puff of wind into the leaf that sent it moving through the currents of air, rotating around the spinning panels, "You have to be the leaf and move seamlessly through the gates." He stepped closer and took a deep breath, "I haven't done this in a really long time, so I may get hit or even fall, but don't try to come in to help me, I'll be just fine."

Katara furrowed her brow. She knew that he knew what he was doing, but, as he said, he hadn't done this since he was a child and he was much bigger and taller now; and besides, the gates seemed like they were moving far too fast."

Aang took a cleansing breath and stepped lightly into the gated. The assemblage gasped as he gracefully moved from one eng of the training took to the other without touching even one panel. He made it form one side to the other and then went back in for the return trip. He was almost done when he stumbled ever so slightly and the unforgiving gate slammed into his back, sending him flying to the ground. His wife ran to him. To her surprise he pushed up out of the ground with a smile on his face., "I forgot how fun that was.", He rolled over on his back and laughed.

"You _will not _be putting my babies in that thing. It's too fast.", she said just loud enough for her husband to hear.

"I won't spin it that fast for them," he spoke back at the same level, "I just wanted to see if I could still do it."

She smiled, "Well, it looked pretty good to me," she brushed some of the dirt from his face, "Until you ate dirt, that is."

"Daddy!", Kya said as Aang lifted himself up from the ground, "Can I go next?"

Katara looked at her little girl, "I don't know if you should try it tonight.", she said in her concerned tone.

"But Mom…"

"Kya, you have to practice the footwork before I can even think of letting you step into the gated.", as always, that tone meant that the discussion was over.


	12. Giving

**I changed the name of this chapter three times, the first was because "Changes" didn't suit it anymore once I started writing, Once I finished, I started to call it "Tokka", well, because I like the name (Tokka, Tokka, Tokka, now that I've got that out of my system), but I think "Giving" was the best for this one. I had to change the rating because of this one. No lemons, but it's too close to take a chance. **

**I'm grateful for all the feedback. Thank you.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

* * *

Giving

As it tends to happen, the next six months brought many changed. Tenzin turned one and Bumi celebrated his fifth birthday. Kya was making great strides in her meditating and was doing a wonderful job with the gates, much to her father's delight. Her water bending was coming along nicely and she had began learning how to be a healer.

In the Fire Nation, Zuko, his family and people were enjoying an unprecedented streak of peace. Things were also going well in Republic City, so Aang, Sokka and Toph weren't as busy as usual.

* * *

To the public, Sokka, Toph and Ty Lee's situation looked like what could best be described as a platonic family. Sokka and Ty Lee were the honorable and loyal friends who came to help out when Toph's good-for-nothing husband ran out on her and their new baby. The people of Republic City whispered praises of what good friends Team Avatar were in the streets .

Behind closed doors the relationship between the Police Chief and the Councilman was still in a strange limbo. They each knew how the other felt, but they were not sure how they wanted to go about things, so they just lived day-to-day.

As planned, Ty Lee would keep Lin whenever Toph was at work, but most days Sokka would come in after his meetings and take over. Although he kept his house in the city, he spent most of his time at Toph's. There were many late nights where Toph would come home and find him asleep in the armchair next to Lin's crib with her curled up on his chest. That was one of the few sites she wished that she could truly see because it felt like the most precious thing in the world.

At first, when she would find them like that she would put Lin into her crib and throw a blanket over Sokka, but that would just lead to him having a panic attack later on that night when he'd wake up and the baby was gone. Toph would just leave them be and let Sokka wake up on his own and put Lin to bed.

* * *

One night Sokka woke up and carefully laid the baby girl in her crib. He settled back into the chair that had become his bed away from home and looked across the room at Toph who seemed to be sleeping soundly in her own massive bed. There were nights that he considered walking across the room and climbing into bed with her, but he was nervous about pushing his luck, It seemed like they were at a stand still.

Yes, she had been the one to kiss him back on Air Temple Island, but that was the day after Lin was born; not only was she full of post-natal hormones, but her parents had recently left, and she had just signed divorce papers. It had been a stressful day, anybody would of reached out for comfort at a time like that and he just happened to be there and available, at least that's what a part of him was saying.

The other part of him was saying that he should be a man and, at the very least, go finish the kiss that his meddling sister so rudely interrupted. It's not like anything was going to happen that night, Toph had just given birth. Besides, she kissed him, he was just returning it.

Toph interrupted his thoughts, "Either come over here and talk to me or stop staring. Your giving me the creeps.", she said without moving a muscle.

The warrior stood up and eased across the room. He sat with his back against the stone footboard of her bed that she used as a connection to the ground. As soon as he sat back she felt his heart beat race from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. "How long have you been awake?", she asked, still not moving.

"A few minutes, I just put the little one in her bed."

"Lay down.", she said bluntly, then she felt his heart skip a beat, "Sleeping in that chair all the time can't be good for your back. Lay down, there's more than enough space for both of us.", he hesitated, "Fine. Go sleep in the chair, it's your back, not mine."

That second part of the councilman, the Little Devilish Sokka, nudged at him again, 'Hmmm, she wants you to have a healthy back.', he thought and then shook it off. He decided to lay down a little less than arms reach arms reach away from her. She reached out and her fingers just barely skimmed his cheek. He raised an eyebrow and the devilish part of him spoke again, 'Move over, she's calling you.', this time he obeyed

* * *

Toph felt Sokka move over just enough for her to rest her full hand on his cheek. She wasn't sure if it was loneliness talking, if she was ready for a full blown relationship with him, or if she was just plain horny and he just happened to be there.

If she was lonely, then she didn't want to spend the night all cuddled up with him and make him think there was more to it. But what if there was more to it, what if she was ready for this "thing", as she called it, to become real. And then there was the third option. If it was that then she could tell him, flat out, what she wanted What was he going to say, No? Not hardly. She felt the way he shuttered on the inside whenever she touched him.

In the end, she decided that it was a little bit of all three and she would continue to play things by ear. Toph turned on her side and opened her eyes as if she were looking at him. Then she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her to him until they were face to face. "What are you doing?", she whispered on his lips.

"This.", he said, giving her a quick, soft kiss.

She smiled, "I didn't quite get that, could you repeat it?"

He kissed her again, this time a bit longer. She pressed herself deeper into his arms, "What are you doing?", he whispered.

"Getting close.", she said

He smiled against her lips, "And then what?", he said as if he already knew.

"Stop questioning me."

"You started it."

"Sokka, stop analyzing for once and just…be.", this time she kissed him.

When he pulled her to him, he'd broken her connection with the footboard. She reached up and touched the headboard with the tip of her finger and bent a thin wall between them and Lin, then slid that hand slowly down the back of his head. He trembled under her fingers. She giggled, Toph Beifong actually giggled.

"You find that funny, huh?", he slipped his hand up the back of her tank and slid his finger gently down her spine. It was turn to shudder.

For a couple of minutes they just laid in each other's embrace. Sokka looked into Toph's blind eyes as if he was looking for some sort of signal to what she was feeling, knowing that he would not get the answer that way. The earth bender nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and blew softly on his collar bone. That was all the signal he needed.

* * *

Lin woke Toph and Sokka a little after dawn with her cries for her morning meal. Reflex had Toph on her feet and pulling on a robe before Sokka could get his eyes open. When he did he saw her lowering the wall and walking to Lin's crib. He pulled a sheet up over his waist and rested his head on his hands as he lay on his stomach.

He thought about hours earlier, them wrapped around each other in the most intimate possible way. The sound of her voice speaking his name into his ear, not some silly nickname, but his actual name. Anytime she said his name was memorable, but nothing compared to the night before. It sent shivers down his spine and all he wanted was to hear her repeat his name over and over again. He was ecstatic when he got his wish.

* * *

Toph sat, feeding Lin, knowing Sokka was watching her. She didn't care. The way she felt in that moment, he could watch her all he wanted.

With her husband, sex had been okay, but it wasn't really a big deal. It was just something to knock the edge off every once in a while. But last night, with Sokka, she understood what all the fuss was about.

The warrior made her back arch and her legs tremble and at times all she could think to do was hold on to his neck and call his name into his ear in between bated breaths, And then there was that moment. That thing she had been missing out on all these years. The moment when she couldn't say anything and energy surged through her body. When her muscles pulsed and all she could do was grip into his back and press her face against his shoulder to drown out the screams that were escaping her lips.

* * *

Sokka noticed Toph's eyes twitch like she just thought of something and then she bent the wall back in its place, "Hey! What are you doing?", he yelled to her, "You just trapped me in, the door is on that side of the room."

"Oh hush and be patient.", she called back.

He heard her bend something else, probably a hole above her because he heard her call up and ask Ty Lee to meet her at the stairs, and he heard the Kyoshi warrior call back, "Okay.", as clear as if she was next to Toph. Then he heard her bend the hole closed again.

He turned on his back and rested his hand in his palms and listened as Toph left the room, a few minutes later he heard the two woman come into the room. "Are you sure that it will be fine Toph?", Ty Lee asked.

"Yeah. Sweetness is always up for some company. And Lin could stand to be around other kids, it's been a while."

"Sure," Ty Lee said in a unbelieving tone, "Lin needs a play date.", then a little quieter she said, "more like _you_ need a play date.,"

"I heard that," Toph said. Sokka heard it too and he muffled a laugh.

He heard rustling around, probably Ty Lee packing some things for Lin, and then he heard Ty Lee say, "Alright Toph, we'll be back before sundown…Bye Sokka!"

This time he laughed out loud, "See you later.", he called back.

Toph lowered the wall, came back to the bed and laid down, her top half on his chest, her hip touching his. She put her head down. Letting her hair fall across his bare chest. He took one of his hands from behind his head and brushed her bangs away from her face, "Good morning.", he spoke softly.

She smiled and hid her blush against his skin muffling her "morning." He laughed to himself and ran his fingers through her hair. This softer side of the metal bender was intriguing. He pulled her hand up to lips and kissed her fingertips, then laid their hands on his chest. He spoke softly again, 'I meant what I said before, Toph. I love you.", she

didn't say anything, but tried to pull her hand away. He held her hand tighter, "I don't expect you to say it back. That's just how I feel, you said to 'just be', so I'm being."

She mulled it over. Toph wanted to tell him how he made her feel, on an everyday basis and, particularly, last night.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but what came out was, "I don't deserve you. You're too good for me."

Sokka raised and eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

"Because you are. You take care of us. You're giving Lin and me your whole life."

"I only give what I want to, no more. Is there a problem with that."

"No," her face became flushed again, "I like everything you have to give.

Little Devilish Sokka, whispered to the man, "Give it to her again.", Sokka pulled her up so that they were face to face.

Her eyes popped in surprise, then relaxed, "I love you too Sokka."


	13. Ember Island

**Nothing to say, a short bit of fluffiness, thanks for reading.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

* * *

Ember Island

After her tenth birthday Kya and Bumi got together to convince their parents to let them go to school in Republic City. Aang and Katara had always been hesitant to allow them to go to the academy, but Ursa was doing so well at the Fire Nation Academy that they decided to let them go.

The decision turned out to be a good one. Aang's fears about them being treated differently because they were his and Katara's children was quickly put to rest when he found out that most of the staff whole-heartedly believed in treating all of the children at the school equally. The other children just thought that Kya and Bumi's dad had a "cool job". As always the children made friends quickly and, as expected, Bumi's crazy shenanigans landed him in the Headmistress's office more than anyone liked to admit.

Back on the island Katara was adjusting to days of just her and Tenzin being around the house. It was so quiet that she almost felt as if she were home alone.

Tenzin wasn't rambunctious or talkative like Bumi and Kya. He was the quietest, most serious three year old anyone had ever seen. The little boy was content with spending most of the day on the kitchen floor surrounded by blocks, books, paper and the coloring sticks that Sokka made for them out of wax. His mother never had to call him for lessons like she had done with the other children because he was always waiting for her when it was time. He was already starting to read, counting and writing his name. his demeanor lead Toph to bestowing him with the name "Gramps".

The only time he showed any signs of being a toddler was when he and Lin would play together. The thought little girl brought the child out in him. They'd run, laugh and play together until they would get into a spat that usually ended in one pushing the other down, then Ty Lee, Katara or Toph would make them hug and make up and they'd be right back to playing.

* * *

In the fall, for the first time since Lin was born, Team Avatar were all able to meet on Ember island for a reunion. Zuko had renovated his old family vacation home/team hideout to it's original glory. He did, however, instruct the construction crew to leave a few of the scorch marks from the time when he'd chased Aang three days before Sozin's Comet. He secretly loved to see the look on his friend's face when he walked dowm the hall touching the burns and remembering.

* * *

The first day was rather typical, everyone arrived, Ursa and Kya had their customary elaborate greeting, then everyone got settled into their rooms. They'd have an enormous dinner and the children fell asleep, tired from the trip and over filled bellies. The adults sat around and talk into the wee hours of the morning.

The second day was spent lounging on the beach. The adults watched as the children played. Despite their agreement to keep their relationship their business, Toph and Sokka cuddled openly because of the seclusion of Zuko's beach house. Aang and Katara, a always, giggled bumped each other, and wrestled around like a couple of teenagers. Zuko concentrated on not letting it be obvious how much he missed his wife at times like these.

* * *

The children ran and played on the beach. Kya had filled a small hole with water so that her baby brother and little friend would have their own little kiddie pool. Bumi did acrobatics as the girls laughed and whispered to each other and about halfway through the day Lin and Tenzin got into one of their toddler squabbles.

The two reached for a little red plastic shovel at the same time. Although Ursa tried to get one of them to take the green one, they both gripped the red shovel with all the strength they had in their tiny little fingers. "Mine!", Lin insisted.

"No! It's mine!", Tenzin retorted.

"No! Mine!", Lin said as she stomped and a circle of sand jumped up around the two.

Toph felt the sand move and sat up, "Sokka, what was that?", she asked, pointing in the babied direction.

He looked up, "It's just Lin and Tenzin fighting again.", he said sleepily.

"No, I just felt the sand move.", Sokka sat up and paid attention.

"Mine!", The little girl yelled and stomped again. The sand rose higher.

"Lin did that!", Sokka exclaimed, "Guys, look!, the rest of the adults turned their attention to Lin and Tenzin.

"No…its…mine!", Tenzin said and pushed Lin's shoulder. Normally she would just have an unsteady fall to her bottom, but this time a gust of wind knocked her back about a foot in the sand.

Their jaws dropped, "Did Gramps just…", Toph started, but before she could finish Lin jumped to her little feet and stumped again. This time a small stump of earth popped up under the little boys feet and he fell.

"They're bending," Katara said, "both of them."

In an instant Toph and Aang were on their feet running towards their little ones; mostly out of pride, but partially because the two were on the verge of hurting each other. Aang grabbed his baby boy under his arms and lifted him into the air, "Tenzin! Do you know what you just did?"

Thinking he was in trouble he said, "It's mine Daddy."

Aang hugged his son and dropped to his knees, "Not that Tenzin. You just air bended.", he held the little boy tightly and tears started to flow. He felt his wife's hands on his shoulders and she rested her forehead against the side of his, "I'm not the last one anymore Katara, you were right. He's an air bender."

A few feet away Toph was having a similar celebration with her daughter. She hugged the girl, "You're an earth bender. Not just any earth bender, you bent sand.", she turned in Sokka and Zuko's direction, "She bent sand guys! Sand! Do you know how hard that is! My daughter is awesome!"

Yeah she is.", Sokka said as he and Zuko walked towards the scene. They congratulated Toph first, then they all turned to where Aang was.

Tenzin was struggling to get free, "Let me go Daddy.", he got loose and ran to where his brother and sister were. What he had just done was lost on him, but the adults understood what a monumental moment it was.

When Tenzin ran away, his mother took his place in his father's arms. Toph let Lin go and she, Zuko and Sokka gathered around Aang and Katara to embrace them.

"Did you see guys?", the proud father said, "Did you see him?, he was so overwhelmed that he started to ramble, "And did you see Lin. She bent sand, and they were sparing, did you see? Do you think they knew? I have to start getting Tenzin ready to train in the gates. Kya can work with him when I'm not at home. What do you think he will look like with his tattoos? How old do you think he'll be? I can't wait to see what move he makes up."

"Honey, calm down," Katara laughed, "he has a long way to go before we get to that."


	14. Fire Lady

**So it took me a while to decide how I wanted to handle the issue of a Fire Lady, and I finally decided to just go with my original idea. This started as part of chapter 13, but it was getting too long, so I split it up. Here's chapter 14, or as I call it 13.1.**

**I'm grateful for all the feedback. Thank you.**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

.~.

Late on the third night Zuko sat on the front steps alone. He rested his head against the railing and looked up at the stars. "I wish you were still here," he said to the brightest star, "Ursa is growing up so fast. She looks like you and has your spirit. She's fearless like you too. But I guess you know that. She's getting to that age where she needs a woman to talk to. Yes, she has Mom, Katara and Toph, but no one can take your place.", he paused for a minute to dry his tear soaked face with the tail of his shirt, "I miss you."

'We all miss her." Sokka said, leaning against the door.

"How long have you been standing there?", Zuko asked, still staring into the sky.

"Long enough.", the warrior said as he moved to sit on then stair above the Fire Lord.

The two sat in silence. The only movement was the wind blowing through their hair. They were thinking about the same thing…Suki.

.~.

She and some of the other Kyoshi warriors had been called to the Fire Nation to protect Zuko. There was a point during the disintegration of the Harmony Restoration Movement where Suki was the only one that the young Fire Lord trusted. She had gotten so into her job that she didn't see room for anything, or anyone else.

"Sokka," Suki said after pulling him away from the others, "I can't do this anymore."

Sokka was shocked by the statement, "What do you mean by that?"

"I can't pretend that we have a relationship anymore. You're busy helping Aang, your sister, Toph and your dad, and keeping assassins away from Zuko is a full time job.", she looked down at her feet, "It's over Sokka, there is no more us."

"Suki," he said, doing a bad job of hiding his hurt, "don't say that. It's just a hard time right now. Things will get better."

"No Sokka. It won't.", she said and walked away. Sokka's heart was shattered.

.~.

As time passed Zuko began to confide in Suki more and more. He talked to her in great detail about his mother; the way she looked, smelled and spoke. He even told her about how she and Iroh were the only ones who ever really loved him and how his mother would be ashamed if she knew what he'd become.

"Your mother would be proud of you.", Suki insisted, "You're cleaning up a mess that it took one hundred years and three other Fire Lords to create. Yes, you lost your way for a while, but you found your true path. You've become a great man."

Zuko fought the urge to smile at that thought and her kindness," I'll be going to see Azula tomorrow, then I'm be going to find my mother."

"What time are we leaving?"

"I'm going alone."

Suki glared at him, "No, it's not a good idea. I should go with you."

"No, you aren't. You're the only one who knows I'm leaving. I need you to make it look like I'm still here for as long as possible." Suki held her head down and he put his hands on her shoulders, "I needs you to do this for me Suki. Tell them I'm sick and resting, that should buy me at least a few days.", he lifted her head with one hand, "Please, you're the only one I can trust, I'm not even telling Uncle that I'm leaving."

Her Kyoshi makeup hid her blush, "I will do that for you.", she relented

He hugged her, "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me."

.~.

Although they were reluctant to speak the words to anyone, each of them were developing feelings for the other. Zuko felt like a trader because Sokka was his best friend and the warrior was still hurting over the breakup. Suki also felt ashamed of her feelings for Zuko because of his friendship with Sokka and the fact that it was unprofessional to fall for someone she was guarding.

When Zuko returned with his mother all of the Fire Nation celebrated for a month. Zuko was happier than anyone had ever seen him. Aang and Katara talked about how childlike he seemed in the presence of his mother, and Sokka teased him about it whenever he got close. Zuko just smiled.

.~.

After all of the celebrations were over and the Fire Lord had become accustomed to having his mother around he decided that it was time for him to tell Suki the truth. He hoped that she felt the same way, after all, the other Kyoshi Warriors had long since left and she'd volunteered to stay behind.

"You know she loves you too son.", his mother spoke quietly in his ear one night as they walked down a hall in the palace.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you Zuko, You love her.", she caught his hand to stop him, "She loves you too."

"Are you sure?", he asked, looking down at his mother.

"A mother knows.", she smiled and turned to continue down the hall to her room.

Zuko continued on and found Suki in the library. It was late, so she'd taken off her makeup and uniform. She was dressed in a simple shirt and pair of pants much like the ones she wore on the Boiling Rock, except these were nice and made of green silk. She looked beautiful.

"Zuko," she said, startled to see him when she turned around, "I thought everyone went to bed."

"I need to talk to you about something,", he said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Could you sit down please," he spoke in a business like way so he wouldn't lose his nerve.

Suki sat down, "What is it Zuko?", she asked as she brushed her hair over her shoulder.

He loved that she was letting her hair grow, "I have to tell you something that's not very easy for me to say."

"What's the matter?"

He sat down across from her, "I appreciate all that you've done for me, but I don't need you to guard me anymore."

"Are you firing me?", she asked.

Zuko thought, "I guess I am, in a way. I don't think it would be appropriate for you to continue to work for me."

Suki got angry and slapped her hands down on the table, "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

He put his hands over hers, "I care for you Suki. I don't know how we're going to handle this, but I had to tell you."

She exhaled in relief, "I care for you too Zuko," she blushed, "but this is so complicated."

He smiled, "Yes, it will be."

So the Fire Lord and the Kyoshi Warrior began to date, quietly at first, but they soon realized that they couldn't hide away forever, so they informed their friends. Sokka went into a rage. He had stopped talking to Suki over a year before, but now he disowned Zuko. He accused them of being together all along and told them both that he never wanted to see them again.

Sokka's word hurt them to the core, but they continued with their relationship. After two years of dating Suki became the first foreign Fire Lady. A while later Ursa was born, but sadly tragedy struck.

Shortly after her daughter's first birthday Suki fell ill. The Fire Nation's best physicians were stomped. They couldn't figure out what was making the Fire Lady so sick. She could barely breath and had terrible coughing fits. Zuko grew tired of being told by doctors that they could not help his wife, so he sent for Katara.

.~.

They arrived from Ba Sing Se in record time. Katara leaped off of Appa and ran to Suki's side while Aang came behind her with Kya in his arms.

"Katara?", Suki said breathlessly as she opened her eyes, "What are you doing here? You just had a baby."

"She's two months old now Suki,", Katara said, forcing a smile, "I had to come see you. Why didn't I find out earlier that you were sick? I would of come right away."

"Has it been that long already?", she asked while Katara drew water over her hands and moved it over her body, "I want to see her, where is she?"

"She's here," Aang said as he stepped quietly into the room. He sat in the chair next to the bed and held his new daughter so that Suki could see her.

"She's beautiful." Suki said, a little stronger, starting to feel some of the pressure release from her chest. She looked up at Aang and smiled, "You do good work Mr. Avatar."

Aang smiled back, "Don't I.", he said, trying to hide his unease.

"Do you feel any better?", Katara asked as she released the water from her hand back into the bowl where she got it.

"Yes Katara, I feel much better, thank you."

Katara gave a weak smile. Her husband could see the worry all over her face and so did Zuko when he walked into the room.

"You guys made it in early.", he said, trying not to sound worried. He hugged Katara and whispered in her ear, "Don't say anything yet. Tell me in the hall.", he went over to the proud daddy, "Hello little Kya. She's as beautiful as Uncle said she was.", next he sat on the bed and held his wife's hand, "You look like you're feeling better.", he kissed her lips softly.

"I am.", she smiled, "Katara is wonderful."

"Yes, she is. I think I'll go with them to get their things and see Appa. You get some rest." Zuko kissed her forehead and lead friends out of the room and down the hall. "Katara, tell me, what's wrong with her?"

The healer hesitated to speak. But she finally did. "She has a blockage in her lungs." she cast her eyes to the floor, "I can release the pressure, but me moving it would do more harm than good. Here's nothing I can do."

Zuko stopped in his tracks, "Are you sure?"

She chocked back a tear, "I'm sure, It's too large for me to move , and its too dangerous for me to break it up. If I tamper with it too much I would just shorten her time."

There was silence, then Zuko dropped to his knees in tears. "It'll be okay, we're here to help you buddy.", a familiar voice said . Then Zuko looked up he saw Sokka kneeling in front of him."

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, I was in Ba Sing Se when the message came. I had to come."

"I thought you hated us?

"I was angry for a long time, but if Team Avatar can't be there for each other who else is going to be."

"Is Toph here too?, Zuko asked, looking around

"She's on her way.", Aang said with his hand on the fire bender's shoulder.

"Thank you all."

.~.

The Fire Lord's friends were there when Suki passed away month after their arrival. They stayed with Zuko on and off for two years. They took turns staying in the Fire Nation for months at a time to help him make through his first years of being a widower.

.~.

Almost a decade later Zuko would still talk to his beloved wife, especially on nights like this one when he missed her so much.

"You know," he said to Sokka, "You and Toph let me down. I don't have anyone to make fun of Aang and Katara with anymore. You've turned into the,."

"Hey," Sokka said protested, "We're not bad. They act like a couple horny teenagers. You'd think they'd be tired of each other. You think they'd be tired of each other by now and act like normal married couples,"

"I know. After all this time they should of cooled off."

"Yeah, maybe we should throw some cold water on them."

The two men laughed as they got up to go inside. Before walking into the door, Zuko looked back at the star, "Goodnight Suki. I love you."


	15. Busted

**I'd like to thank my DA friend, Mary-Kate-Serafin for giving me this idea. I was going to handle it differently until she said "..If Zuko find it out ... Ugh …", and my mind went to work. Thanks Mary-Kate'**

**Thank you for all the feedback. **

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

.~.

Busted

On day six of their vacation Kya and Ursa were in their room getting ready to go to the beach and talking.

"They as so cool, aren't they.", Kya said admiring the little scar on her hip as if it were a tattoo.

"Yeah," Ursa said, holding the top of her shorts at an angle, "I told you. We're sisters forever now."

Zuko walked in right at that moment, "Hey girls, are you ready to g…", he froze in his tracks and looked at the girls. They froze too, guilty looks on their faces. He pointed back and forth between the two girls, "What are those?", he asked, half knowing the answer.

The girls popped to attention and stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the Fire Lord. They both dropped their heads and shuffled their feet. "I'm waiting.", Zuko said as calmly as he could muster.

"They're scars Daddy,", Ursa whispered, "we marked each other so we could be sisters forever."

"You did WHAT?!", Zuko yelled as a rage came over him. He was literally breathing steam. The girls had never seen him angry. To them he had yelled so loudly that it echoed through their very souls, "What in the world made you think that THAT would be okay?!", he looked at his daughter, "This was your idea, wasn't it? WASN'T IT?"

"Yes Daddy.", she said quietly, still looking at the floor, too afraid to look her father in the eyes.

"You know better!", he continued, "What? Did you think it would be cute or something? Is THIS cute to you?", he said, pointing at the scarred side of his face, "Look at me.", the girls looked up, "What about THIS made you think that THAT was a good idea?"

.~.

Toph walked out on the porch where the others were, "Hey, you guys might want to go to the girls' room," she said calmly, "It feels like Zuko is about to burn some shit down."

Aang and Katara ran down the hall to the girls' room where Zuko was still lecturing the girls about what they had done.

"Zuko!", Aang said, "What's going on?"

"Show them!" Zuko demanded and the girls turned face to face to show Kya's parents the scars.

Katara and Aang gasped, "When did that happen?", Katara asked

"We did it about two years ago.", Kya finally said.

"Two years!" her father said, then the numbers ran in his head, "Is that why you asked about scars that night?"

"Yes Daddy.", Kya whispered.

Aang placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, "Zuko, calm down.", he said softly, "Come here a minute.", When he got the angry fire bender to step away, Katara and the girls looked at the smoking footprints he left in his wake. Katara looked at the girls and smirked, "You know what, I'm not even going to comment about it. I'm going to let Zuko give you a punishment." and she walked out and closed the door. She knew the possibilities running through their heads was ten times worse than any punishment Zuko would actually give them.

.~.

The little benders stood in shock, too afraid to move. Ursa had gotten in trouble before, but nothing so serious that it made her father angry. He would just take something away for a few days and that would be it. But this, this was serious.

Urea and Kya looked at the still smoldering footprints, "Uncle Zuko is going to kill us.", Kya said staring at the smoke. Ursa said nothing, "Ursa?", Kya looked over at her partner-in-crime, "Ursa? Say something." The Fire Princess finally blinked and the tears began to roll down her face, "Ursa? No Ursa, don't cry."

"Daddy yelled at me. Daddy never yells at me. I'm in so much trouble."

Kya hugged Ursa, "He yelled at me too, we're both in trouble. Isn't the point of this for us to be real sisters? Well real sisters get in trouble together."

Kya's words didn't comfort Ursa , they only made her cry harder.

.~.

In the room across the hall, Zuko had calmed down, but he was still angry, "How could Ursa purposefully do something like that?"

"Kids do crazy things.", Aang said simply.

"What?" he snapped, "So are we supposed to let them get away with it?"

Katara intervened, "No, he's not saying that, he's saying that this may be the first of hundreds of stunts that those two pull and we have to be ready."

.~.

Katara, Zuko and Aang let the girls imaginations run wild for an hour even though they'd come up with a punishment after the first five minutes. After thirty minute Aang made sure that he walked past their window with everyone except Zuko on their way to the beach. By the time the fire bender came in to deliver the punishment the girls were terrified.

Although he'd worn his hair down the entire trip, he now had it up in its normal top knot. He leaned against the door jam, arms folded and looking down at the floor. "So," he began, " I've been thinking long and hard and I've come up with a punishment.", The girls stood shoulder to shoulder once again, "Now, I don't know what possessed you to think that it would be okay to scar each other. It's obvious that you two do not make good decisions together, Because of this you two are not to speak to, or get near each other until further notice."

"That's not fair Daddy, we're on vacation!", Ursa protested.

Zuko held his hand up for silence and turned to face the girls, "I'm not done, Kya will be taking her things and staying in the room with her brothers for the duration of the trip. Ursa, Lin will be moving in here with you ."

The girls spoke at the same time, "Daddy' 'Uncle Zuko' no!"

Zuko didn't budge, "Kya, gather your things."

"Daddy please," the princess said as she and her friend grabbed hold of each other, "we hardly get to see each other as it is. Please don't do this."

"None of that." Zuko said sternly, "Kya, get your things."

The girls pulled apart tearfully. Kya packed her things and took them down the hall to the room where her brothers were staying. Zuko stood in the hallway and watched the sad little healer . Then he announces, "Alright, lets go to the beach,", the girls looked at him from their respective doors, "Oh, you can still got o the beach, you just can't hang out together.", he said, seeing their confused looks.

The trek to the beach seemed long that day. Zuko walked with Ursa to his right and Kya to his left. He couldn't let the girls see that he was suffering over the punishment just as much as they were. He'd never had to be so heavy handed with Ursa, but he knew that this was something he could not let slide. He thought 'I'm happy we only decided to make them suffer for two days. I don't think I can take them looking like this for any longer.'


	16. Growing

**This one is a collection of ideas that I couldn't really turn into full chapters, but I wanted to include, so I put them all together. It was a good way to go from point A to point B.**

**I own nothing but my crazy ideas…..**

Growing

Halfway through day eight on Ember Island Zuko announced to Ursa and Kya that their punishment was over. They immediately ran outside and sis their greeting as if they'd been apart for months. Then Ursa informed Kya that Lin was "actually a cool little baby", and they would have to add an earth bending part to their greeting just for her.

On day ten it was time for everyone to head back home so the children could return to school. Upon returning home word spread quickly that Lin and Tenzin were benders. Soon the entire world knew that there was another air bender. Letters flooded Air Temple Island from all over the world with congratulations and invitations for celebrations in Tenzin's honor. Aang and Katara politely declined all the invitations and sent thank yous for the congratulations. Aang started Tenzin's beginners training and life on the island settled into its old routine.

.~.

One spring day Bumi came home sulking. Katara waited for his usual boisterous entrance, but when she didn't hear the door slam or his voice booming through the house she went looking for her oldest son. She found him sitting on the bench at the bottom of the hill, hunched over and looking out over the water.

"Hi Boom, how was school?", she asked, knowing something was wrong. He'd left home that morning in his usual good mood. He didn't say anything, he just looked at the water more intently. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his back, "Bumi, what's wrong?"

He held his head down, his wild hair falling to cover his face, "I'm adopted.", he mumbled.

Katara giggled at the notion, "That's ridiculous. Who told you that?"

"It's not funny.", he moped, "All the kids are saying it. Kya's a water bender, Tenzin's an air bender, and I'm…I'm nothing."

She pushed his hair aside so she could see his face, "Bumi, honey, you are just as much ours as Kya and Tenzin are. Why would you think different, no matter what anyone says."

He jumped up and swung around to face her, "It makes sense! You're the most powerful water bender in the world, and Dad…Dad's the Avatar. So where did I come from?"

He tried to storm off, but his mother grabbed his arm, "No, it doesn't make sense. Look at you, you look like my dad. You act like yours, and that hair, one day I'll get Aang to let his hair grow so you can see where you and Tenzin get all that crazy hair from.", she tussled her hand in his hair and he pushed it away.

"Stop trying to make me laugh, this isn't funny. Everybody's saying it."

"And if everybody said that the sky was green would that make it true.", she pulled him into a hug, "Bumi, no matter what anyone says, you are mine and Aang's. I had you, nobody else. Being different doesn't mean that you don't belong.", She held him so that he could look into his face, "I know what its like to be the only one. I was the only bender in the family, I was the only one in the whole South Pole, but I knew that my parents were my parents.", she pulled the band from the end of her braid and put his hair into a wolf tail, "You are our warrior, and don't you ever forget it."

For the first time he smiled and looked up at her, "I won't Mom."

.~.

Bumi's new favorite pass time had become harassing his little brother. Nothing made him happier than making the little boy scowl, and the thing that usually did it was him calling out, "Hey Tenzy Wenzy!"

At five, Tenzin was still a serious little boy. While his older siblings wore a combination of Air Nomad and Water Tribe clothing, he insisted on looking like an Air Nomad at all times. A year earlier he'd decided that he wanted his wild brown locs shaved and asked if he could have all his cloths look like Air Nomad robes, some in traditional colors and some in shades of blue.

Katara and Aang worried about how serious their youngest was. They tried to get him to act more his age, but he just wasn't interested. The only person who could bring the kid out in him was Lin Beifong.

.~.

Lin was a s feisty as her mother and only slightly more reserved. On her fourth birthday her mother allowed her grandparents to be a part of her life. She loved how Lao and Poppy spoiled her, but when they became too over hearing she'd say, "No Grammy, that's not right.", and Toph would laugh.

She was a smart little girl and Toph made sure to teach her their family dynamic. Toph was Mommy, lord and master of the house. Her father had "went away", so Sokka and Ty Lee were there to help take care of her. She knew that they, Aang, Katara and Zuko loved her very much and they were her family.

.~.

After Ursa's twelfth birthday, she and her grandmother took a trip to Air Temple Island. Ursa thought it was strictly a pleasure trip, but Granny Ursa knew that here was a purpose. After Toph arrived and everyone got settled in the women told the girls to go into the kitchen for a little talk. The girls sat at the table as the women whispered to each other in the hall.

"I don't know how to start this, you should do it.", Katara said to Zuko's mother.

"I don't know what to say, I was sent away before my children reached this age, this is my first 'talk' too."

"Well I don't know either, this is…eck, I wish GranGran was still here."

Toph shook her head at the two, "Lilly Livers!", she exclaimed as she walked towards the girls and went into a lesson about growing up, and changed in their bodies and then she started talking about sex.

The girls had heard of it, and they thought they had an idea of what it was, but they realized they had no idea as Toph told them about the mechanics of it.

"Ewwww!," Ursa Jr said lightly as Toph spoke and Kya looked as if she was thinking.

Finally, Kya jumped up and slammed her hands down on the table, then she glared and pointed at her mother, "Eww! That's why he does it. That's why Dad puts a wall up when you go in the room and close the door." Toph smirked and Ursa Sr. looked quietly at Katara as the water bender's face turned a deep red. Kya started shaking her hands as if doing so would shake the realization from her mind, "Eww! Eww! Oggies, oggies, Eww! You mean to tell me that you…and you let Dad…and that's where _I _came from. Ahhhhh!"

Kya stormed off and Ursa went behind her, trying to conceal her amusement. A still erd-faced Katara and Ursa jumped as they hears Kya slam her bedroom door, still mumbling about oogies.

.~.

That year new life began popping up all over the island. Lee, the young air acolyte who'd helped on the day Tenzin was born, was now married and had a newborn of his own. Many of the other young air acolytes had gotten married and were either new parents or expecting.

Even Appa and Momo had offspring of their own. When Appa's calves and the others were old enough Aang took Katara and the children to see if any of the young bison would bond with them. Before Katara could approach the calves, Appa's mate came to her. Aang raised an eyebrow and whispered to Katara to raise her hand and offer the apple he'd given her earlier, which the mother bison accepted.

Aang was surprised. He'd never heard of an adult sky bison bonding to anyone. "She's chosen you Katara, give her a name."

Katara ran her hand over the bison's fur and looked at her, "Hello Hariti."

Her husband smiled, I think that's very fitting.", he turned to his children, "Okay kids, let's see what happens."

The three children had already eyed the animals that they thought would come to them. They each stepped towards them and extended their hands. Their chosen bison reacted immediately. Kya decided to name her bison Yeshe and Bumi named his Pong. When the youngest didn't announce his bison's name, everyone turned to him. He was happily petting his bison and had a smile on his face like no one had ever seen, it almost looked devious.

"Tenzin," Katara said softly, walking up to her baby boy, "have you named him?"

"Yes Mother," he answered, resuming his serious demeanor.

"Well Tenzy Wenzy," Bumi teased, "what is it?"

"For once Tenzin didn't let his brother's pet name bother him. He resumed his former smile, "His name is Oggi."

.~.

**Bison names:**

**Hariti means "protectress of children"**

**Yeshe means" wise one"**

**Pong means "fatty"**


	17. Alone

**Hi. I know its been a skinny minute, but I've been busy this week. I usually try (emphasis on the word TRY) to update a couple times a week, but I have a job and family, so that can't always be done. I'm a really busy woman you know. I'll do my best to get one up a week, but I promise nothing.**

**Anyway, good old Mary Kate wrote a little something based on my version of Ursa, Zuko and Granny Ursa. I love it so much, now I consider it a companion piece. If you plan on understanding what's going on in chapters 19-21 I suggest you read it. You can see it here : / / mary -kate -serafin. deviantart dot com / gallery /38755567# /d5h2xs4 (FYI DupreeRose is me)**

**As always, characters by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, Story by Me.**

**.~.**

Alone

One winter morning Lee was working at the pier when he saw the Avatar's children headed toward him on their normal trek to school. They were right on time, five minutes early for the ferry. Bumi was being silly, as always and Kya was singing a little ditty to herself. As she got closer Lee realized it was 'Secret Tunnel' and laughed to himself. The difference today was that Tenzin was with them.

When given the option by his parents to go to the Republic City Academy he declined. He didn't see the point in going to school when his parents were teaching him all he needed to know and Lin was all the friends his age he needed.

Lee marveled at the eight year old and fondly remembered that he'd been there when Tenzin was born. "Have you decided to go to school too Tenzin?", he asked when the children were close enough.

"No," the little boy said matter-of-factly, "we'll be spending a few days with Uncle Sokka in the city."

"Yeah, Warrior Time all weekend long!" Bumi cheered as Tenzin rolled his eyes.

Lee smiled, Well, I hope you guys all have fun." he said and walked to the end of the pier to another Air Acolyte, Mushi, an told him quietly, "The children are leaving the island." Mushi looked at Lee and nodded and then went to spread the news.

Lee and a few other Air Acolytes had learned the hard way not to go within a half mile of the house when the children were gone. On more than one occasion they had seen the air and water benders in compromising positions during these absences, both inside and outside the home. Whenever the acolytes saw that all three of the kids were leaving with bags in tow and without their sky bison the warning would go out by simply saying, "The children are leaving the island."

.~.

As the children got older it became harder for Katara and Aang to find time alone together, especially since the women had 'the talk' with Kya. It had gotten worse a few months before when Aang had a similar talk to Bumi and his son responded by saying, "You stay away from my mother!"

Katara was getting tired of having to sneak around with her own husband in her own home, so she asked Sokka if he could take the kids for a weekend. Of course she told her brother that it was because she needed a break and Aang could use the rest.

.~.

Aang returned home late like he had been doing for the past few weeks. The gang element in Republic City had gone from being a nuisance to being a serious problem, and often the avatar didn't make it home until long after dark because he was dealing with one problem or another.

The overly tired man feed Appa and dragged himself across the yard with two things on his mind, dinner and sleep. It appeared that he was finally going to have a weekend off and he fully intended to use it to get some much needed rest.

He walked into the door, fully ready for the onslaught of noise and rowdiness that his home was whenever he walked in, but as he opened the door he noticed that the place was strangely quiet, it was also dark. The only light seemed to be coming from the hallway and the kitchen, "Hello?" he called out, not sure if everything was okay.

"Hi Aang, you're home earlier than usual. How was your day?" his wife called from the kitchen.

"Same old, same old," he said as he sat in the chair closest to the door and pulled off his boots and cloak, "I'm just really tires. Have the kids gone to bed already?'

"The kids are spending the weekend with Sokka."

The air bender perked up a little bit, "I saw Sokka earlier today, he didn't say anything about it."

"I told him not to." Katara said coyly, "Aang, are you hungry?"

At hearing that phrase a mischievous smile crept across the Avatar's face. The was their code, one they'd made up when they were young, newly married and had lots of boring, seemingly unending meetings to attend. After a break was announced Katara would turn and say, "Aang, are you hungry?", and they would end up hidden away in some closet, storage room or empty office for a while, then reenter the meeting looking slightly disheveled. Nobody ever really noticed except for their friends. Zuko would just cut his eyes and shake hid head at them while Toph would nudge Aang knowingly an smile or say "Way to go Twinkle Toes." Sokka was either completely oblivious or in a state of denial because he always wondered where it was they were going to eat.

.~.

As the Avatar crossed he living room he answered his wife's inquiry with his usual response, "Aren't I always." He turned the corner to find her leaning against the wall, draped in one of his training shirts. Aang slid one arm around his love's waist and pulled her to him, "This looks better on you than it ever could on me.", and he placed a deep kiss on her lips.

When they separated Katara tugged at Aang's sleeve, "This isn't fair, I feel under dressed. Now either you need to take some of this off, or I'm going to put something on."

The man lifted his head and hummed playfully, as if he was thinking. Katara shrugged and trued to step away, but he still had her by the waist, "Oh no, no, no, no, "he laughed, "okay, how much do you have on?"

Katara pulled the front of the shirt forward and looked down as if she didn't know what she had on. "Hmmm, let me see.", she joked. Aang tried to look too, but she pushed him back gently. She released the shirt and looked up at him, "It seems that its just this.", she said, holding the tail of the garment on either side.

"Um hum," he said, scanning her body from top to bottom and back up again, "but I'm so tired. I think I need your help."

She looked up at her husband and smiled. With out looking down she slid her hands under his tunic and released his drawstring, letting his pants slide sown to the floor, followed closely by his underwear, "Mow we're even," she said.

"No, we're not," he snatched his shirt off quickly, leaving himself bare before his wife.

She looked down, and back up with a raised eyebrow, "I thought you were tired."

"Never too tired for you My Love.", he pressed a hand against the wall above her head and leaned in to kiss her. She reached up and pressed her fingernails lightly into the tip of the arrow on his hand, then drew them softly down the tattoo's path down his arm. She smiled into his kiss as he shuttered under her touch.

"That's not fair," he whispered as he smiled against her lips.

"We all can't be as fair and virtuous as you, Monk."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. She only called him 'Monk" for two reasons, if she was extremely angry with him, or times like this. "So you think I'm a virtuous monk? That's not what you usually call me."

"Okay, maybe you're a lecherous monk."

.~.

In the twenty years that they'd been married Katara had learned to enjoy and appreciate so much about sex that the actual act. She loved to look at the beautiful contrast in the colors of their skin. She delighted in the moments that he'd adjust up to his knees and glide his hands gently up and down her legs as he admired the way they moved together. Katara relished in the times that she looked down and saw a calm, relaxed smoothness on his face as he lay back with his hands on her hips and watched her move above him. But the thing she found the most pleasure in was the one that was the most sporadic, the times that he would completely lose himself and slip into the Avatar State.

.~.

The first time it happened, their first time, it startled her. She gasped as the room filled with the glow from his tattoos. When she did, he opened his eyes and spoke to her, quietly, in the voice of the Avatar State with his in the forefront, "Don't fear me My Love. I would never do anything tot hurt you. Don't worry, I have not lost control of the Avatar State, I've just lost myself in you…Please, take it as a complement."

When they were done and she was laying in his arms Aang spoke an explanation into her hair, "It happens to all Avatars, its just the spouses of the air benders are more likely to notice it because of the tattoos."

"So I'm your spouse now?", she asked, snuggling deeper into his chest.

He fiddled with the shiny new charm around her neck, "You are, just not officially yet, but that will change soon enough."


	18. Pain

**I'm sooo happy that I have a Beta…yay! And she's awesome. Thank you K****rystalFruit22 for all your help.**

**I don't own Avatar…ahhh, but if I did.**

Pain

The pain screamed through Aang's body, but he could not let Yakone the satisfaction of knowing he was hurt. He stood straight and spoke strongly although his body was in agony. The gang leader had not only blood bent him and threw him around, he'd cracked quite a few bones in the process.

"My grandmother should've killed you and the councilman when she had the chance!" Yakone spat as the metal bending police took him into custody for the second time.

"Wait a minute." the Avatar said to the cops when they began to load the criminal into a buggy, "What do you mean by that?"

"You fool," Yakone said with a smug look on his face, " she escaped when she was still a young woman, do you really think she spent all those years alone?"

Aang's eyes narrowed, "Hama." he said, the name tasting bitter in his mouth.

Yakone smiled, "Yes. Grandmother Hama. I was taught by the best, just like your wife."

"Get that scum out of here!" Toph ordered from behind Aang. He didn't realize that she, Sokka and a few others had caught up to him. She stepped close enough so only he could hear her, "Aang, you need to let a healer see you, you're more banged up than anyone else." She advised. When she realized that he was about to protest she said, "I know you're in pain. At least go home and let Katara take care of it. You've taken his power, he can't hurt us anymore."

He took his old friend's advice and made his way to Appa's stable in the city. He tried not to make it obvious that he was using air bending to cushion his steps and move him along. When Aang got to Appa he slumped into the bison's fur. Appa let out a groan of concern. "I'm okay Buddy," Aang said, "I just need to go home."

.~.

Katara was on the beach showing Tenzin water bending stances when she saw Appa come up over the horizon. She noticed that Aang was slumped over Appa's head and she knew that something was wrong.

"Mother, Father's home early. The trial must of went well." Tenzin said, having read all about the upcoming trial in the newspaper.

"Yes Tenzin." she said, making sure not to let her son see her worry, "Hey, didn't you promise to help Mushi make some fruit pies, I'm sure our dad would love to have one for desert tonight. He can't make them right unless he has an air bender's help."

Tenzin gave a small bow, "Yes Mother. Don't tell, I want it to be a surprise."

She smiled, "I won't." and she waved as he went off to find Mushi. Once he was out of sight, she ran up the hill to where Appa was landing. "Aang! Aang, are you okay?"

"Not really," he grunted, trying not to let on how much he was hurting as he slid down off Appa. He was weak, but he used what strength he had left to cushion his landing. Katara reached him right as his feet touched the ground and scooped in under him, "Oof. I really could use a healing session right now." he remembered his son and looked around, "Where's Tenzin?" He asked.

"I saw you coming and I sent him to help Mushi."

"Good."

She helped him into the house and into their bedroom. She ran into the bathroom and got a basin of water. When she came back he was trying to take his shirt off. Katara pulled it off for him and threw it to the floor before she pulled the water over her hands and began to glide them across his body.

"What in the world happened?", she asked as she read the cracked bones and pulled muscles all over his body, "Who did all of this?"

"Yakone," he said weakly, "He blood bent me…and everyone else."

Katara flinched, "How? How could he blood bend everyone? It's not even a full moon."

Aang didn't want to tell Katara the next thing, but it was sure to be in the newspaper, so he did, "He's Hama's grandson. He's probably been blood bending all his life."

At the mention of the papermaker's name Katara gasped and lost her concentration, dropping the water across Aang's back. He hissed at the shock, "Did you say Hama's grandson?" she asked, drawing the water back over her hands and working on repairing her husband's damaged bones.

"That's what he said. He said that she should've killed me and Sokka when she had the chance."

The mention of her brother's name made her remember about him and his love, "Toph and Sokka, are they okay?"

"They're fine. I got the worse of it, but he didn't get away… Katara, I had to take his bending away."

Katara knew that he hated having to take a person's bending away, "It was for the best, now he can't hurt innocent people anymore."

Aang gritted his teeth as his bones moved into place, "I suppose so. I just hate having to reach into someone's soul to pluck something out."

"You did what had to do." she said bluntly, starting to tend to her husband's pulled muscles. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, so much better." he said, stretching and twisting his body around, "Thank you Sweetie. I can always count on you."

"And don't you forget it." she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.


	19. Sweet 16:Getting Ready

**I must admit that I'm excited about the next few chapters. They're kind of like a story within a story. I'm posting a few times this week because I went on a typing spree this past weekend. I wanted to do a little more dealing with Ursa Jr and Zuko. Two chapters posted tonight.**

**Just the ramblings of an over active mind, I own nothing…**

Sweet 16: Getting Ready

The citizens of the Fire Nation Capital watched in puzzled curiosity as the two teenagers and a little girl ran towards each other down the Royal Plaza. Kya and Ursa launched themselves into the air in the usual way as little Lin launched herself into the air on a boulder she'd pulled from the ground. They embraced in the middle and floated down on Ursa's now blue flame. When the steam cleared Kya and Lin had encircled the young Fire Princess and were telling her "Happy Birthday."

.~.

The next day was Zuko's baby girl's sixteenth birthday. He couldn't believe that the day had come already. His daughter, his precious little flame had come of age and he had to step back and let her make her own decisions.

Ursa was excited about her upcoming birthday celebration. She could care less about all the high class muckatty mucks who had been invited out of duty. She was excited to have her friends all in one place, but most of all she was excited to be coming of age. She was officially an adult now and her father had to admit it to the world. No more treating her like she was still five years old. He had to admit, in front of everyone that she was a young woman now.

He was beginning to show signs of lightning up. He told the seamstress that she was allowed to have any kind of dress she wanted from then on. He also made it a point to tell her that she could invite anyone she wanted to, including boys. Although he kept a stone face while he said it, the words burned in his throat. The thought of some little bag of hormones being near his baby girl irritated him to no end.

As much as he hated it, she was sixteen now and he had to let go.

"Hey old man." Aang teased as he walked up to Zuko on the morning of Ursa's birthday, "How's it feel to have a grown daughter?"

Zuko flinched, "You'll know soon enough, Kya's not too far behind."

"True." Aang conceded, sitting next to the Fire Lord by the turtle duck pond, "So. Why are you out here pouting?"

"Just thinking." he said, "She isn't my little baby anymore, I have to let her go."

The Avatar was shocked, brooding Zuko was the Zuko that he knew how to deal with, but touchy-feely Zuko was something that was rarely seen by anyone. "Did you think you were going to be able to hold on to her forever?"

"I hoped so." Zuko admitted.

"Well, you never know, when you give her her options she may decide to stay."

"That would be ideal, but I know Ursa, she'll take the journey."

"But she'll be back when she's done. We traveled the world when we were younger than her."

He looked at Aang, "And look at all that we went through. I hope you're not trying to make me feel better."

Aang laughed, "What I'm saying is things are different now. If a group of kids can make it through what we made it through, the Ursa will be fine."

"I know, but I don't have to like it."

.~.

"You guys are going to love them." Ursa said excitedly as she led her friends to the room that she'd turned into a top secret workroom for the seamstress, "I had something special made for all of us."

The youngest of the group spoke up, "But I already have something to wear." Lin said, "My Grammy Poppy got me a dress just for tonight."

"But these clothes are one of a kind, and they have meaning." she stood at the doors and turned to her friends, "These are special."

She threw the doors open and the children were less than thrilled with what sat before them. Six dressing dummies with clothing on them that were obviously old and slightly dusty. They looked at the clothes and then at each other with confused faces.

"Um, Ursa," Kya said, trying to think of how not to hurt the princess's feelings, "these clothes are kind of…antique."

Ursa laughed, "No, we aren't wearing these." the kids let go a sigh of relief, "Don't you know what these are?" she looked around at her friends and they all shook their heads negatively.

"These are the clothes our parents wore when they went undercover in the Fire Nation. I found them in some of my mother's things."

"Oh wow," Bumi breathed as he walked up and reached out to touch the school uniform his father wore as a child, "Your mom saved these?"

"Yeah. She had a room filled with all kinds of stuff. And she wrote little notes that say what everything is." She looked around at what each of her friends were touching, "Boom, Uncle Aang wore that, he had to go to school because that's an old academy uniform," she turned, "Kya is standing at what Aunt Toph wore, she knocked the bottoms out of the shoes so she could see." she pointed to Tenzin, "Uncle Sokka wore that," and to Lin, "and my mom wore those. And this was my dad's and Aunt Katara wore those."

The seamstress just stood back and smiled at the children's amazement over the old things. Then she and her assistant quietly stepped forward and pulled back the curtain that was behind the dressing dummies to reveal the new garments.

One by one the children looked up at the glimmering new cloths. They were all dressy, updated versions of what their parents wore all those years ago. Each carried symbols representing the nations that the children descended from and the colors of those nations. Then they noticed there was a sixth dummy.

"Why is there an extra one?" Kya asked, "Is somebody dressing as Uncle Zuko?"

"Yes, my friend Kyu is."

.~.

Kyu and Ursa met in school and it was hate at first sight. He thought she was a stuck up little princess who didn't need anyone, and she thought he was a bratty general's son who was nothing more than a dumb jock.

One day, three years earlier, Zuko invited Kyu and his family to dinner in an effort to try and make the two children get along. The night ended in Ursa being kidnapped by her grandfather and Kyu going on his own to save her.

Needless to say, they became friends after that ordeal.

.~.

"Kyu, huh?" Kya smirked.

Ursa blushed and looked at her, "No, no, it's nothing like that," she denied, "he's just a friend."

"If you say so. So where is your 'friend'?"

"Right here," the young man said as he stepped into the room in his custom made suit, "How do I look?"

Kyu turned slowly, showing off his crimson suit with golden flames licking at his wrist and hips, his long dark hair pulled up into a top knot. The tall seventeen year old cut a rather handsome figure.

"You clean up nice." the princess said to her school friend.

"Yeah," Kya said, then she whispered to Ursa, "Since you don't want him, save him for me."

"Not a chance." Ursa whispered back, "Okay, the rest of us need to get dressed and get our hair done. We have to be ready when they announce us."

Tenzin rubbed his head, "But I don't have any hair."

They laughed, "Well Tenzy, maybe you can get a spit shine." Bumi joked, causing his little brother to scowl.

"Just get dressed Tenzin." Ursa said, then patted her little friend on the back, "Kyu will keep you company until we get back."

Kya, Ursa, Lin and Bumi went and had their hair cleaned, combed and styled. Bumi protested the styling, but the girls threatened not to spar with him for a month, so he caved in.

They returned to the work room to find Tenzin scowling at Kyu. "My name is Ten-zin." he asserted as his siblings and friends returned to the room.

"Sorry little man, your friend called you Tenzy, I thought it was your name." Kyu apologized.

"That's my brother, and he does it to annoy me."

"Yep, I sure do," Bumi said proudly, "You look good Tenzy Wenzy. Let's check you out."

After giving Tenzin the once over they stepped behind changing screens and got dressed themselves. The seamstress smiled at the sight of the six young people in her newest creations. They were an impressive sight.


	20. Sweet 16:Party

**Fair warning, the next one is not typed yet, so it may not be up until next week…Enjoy**

******Just the ramblings of an over active mind, I own nothing…**

Sweet 16:Party

Although this was a Sweet Sixteen party, it was also an official Fire Nation event. Everyone was announced as they came in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our honored guest…

Police Chief Toph Beifong of Gaoling…

Councilman Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe…

Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…

All hail Lady Ursa the First of Fire Fountain City and Fire Lord Zuko."

When the applause died down, Zuko and the others took their seats at the head table. They were waiting to see what the kid's big surprise was, then the moment finally came.

The announcer spoke again, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our guest of honor, escorted by her most honored friends…

Lin Beifong of Republic City and Tenzin of Air Temple Island…"

The head table gasped as the two children stepped in, Sokka leaned over to Toph, They're dressed like we were when we hid out here during the war."

When Tenzin and Lin stopped at the bottom step the announcer continued, "Kya and Bumi of Air Temple Island."

Their parents beamed and pointed as they took their places.

"And finally, Kyu of Capital City and our Princess, Ursa the Second."

Everyone stood and clapped as Kyu and Ursa made their entrance. Zuko shuddered when he saw his baby girl looking grown up. She'd always looked like her mother. But today she really could be mistaken for Suki if not for her glowing golden eyes. Ursa Sr, saw the emotion about to bubble over in her son. She looped her arm in his and stroked his bicep, "She is glorious, isn't she Zuko?"

"Yes mother, she is."

.~.

The night went by beautifully. The dinner was comprised of all of Ursa's favorite foods plus extra meat for Sokka and extra vegetables for Aang and his family. There was music, lots of dancing and performances from all four nations. Zuko asked Teo to be on hand to capture the event with his camera.

When it was announced that it was time for the presentations, all the young people groaned and dragged their way to their seats. This was sure to be the most boring part of the night; adults going on and on about Ursa growing up and the type of person she was now and a bunch of boring toasts from people she'd never even met, but either wanted to be seen or kiss up to her father. Ursa begged Zuko not to have presentations be a part of the party, but he told her that they were a tradition and very important.

So the parade of speeches stared. Team Avatar did Ursa a huge kindness and had Aang speak for all of them. Then the strangers started talking. Ursa noticed that her father remained aloof except for when two people spoke, both of them women.

The first one she had seen before, Lady Mai. The princess knew that her father use to date Mai back when they were her age. Ursa didn't care for Mai at all. She was stiff and had the most boring voice in the world. Ursa had once told Kya, "Ugh, could you imagine if she were my mother. She'd better thank the spirits that she's beautiful. I can't believe that she and Ty Lee were friends." Zuko was always polite, but always seemed to be irritated by her presence.

The second lady Ursa had never seen before, but she noticed that her father pitched to attention when Lady Jin, Ambassador from the Earth Kingdom, began to speak. "The Fire Lord may not remember, but we met years ago in Ba Sing Se. I knew him as Lee and he was very kind in lighting some lanterns for me."

A faint blush came on Zuko's face, and Ursa nudged him, "Dad, I hope that's not some kind of euphemism."

Her looked at his daughter, "No, I lit some lanterns around a fountain," he smiled, "We were on a date."

Ursa cut her eyes, 'So all your old girlfriends are here, wonderful."

"It was just one date little girl."

Their attention turned back to Jin, "Princess, I wish you a happy birthday and I pray you become as kind a person as your father."

A few more people spoke and then it was Zuko's turn. "When we are young we don't understand the things that are most important to us grow and evolve. Well, I have to accept that my little girl is grown now." He reached out for his daughter's hand. She took it and he led her to the performance stage. Two fire sages joined them and stood on either side of them. "On the day my daughter was born I made a decision." he reached into his robes and pulled out a small bundle wrapped in an old cloth, "This was once given to my Great Grandfather Avatar Roku by my Great Grandfather Fire Lord Sozin shortly after their sixteenth birthday as a gift of their friendship. When I was sixteen my uncle, General Iroh the Dragon of the West, passed it on to me along with the story of Roku and Sozin's lives. Today, on her sixteenth birthday, I pass it on to my daughter."

Aang, who already knew what it was, was the only one who didn't lean forward slightly in curiosity as the Fire Lord slowly loosened the wrapping around the item. "This is a royal artifact made to be worn by the crown prince of the Fire Nation. On the day Ursa was born, I wrote a decree that she was my heir and I would put no other child in line before her just because they were male." he reached over, held Ursa's hand and leveled a slightly mournful smile at her. A fire sage took the bundle from Zuko's other hand, "Alas, we lost our Fire Lady all too soon and that has never become an issue." Ursa held her head down and her father placed his finger under her chin and raised it, giving her a pride-filled smile, "Kneel my child."

Ursa bowed down before her father and the fire sages stepped in. one took the decorative pin from her top knot while the other pulled the cover from the item, revealing a small, shimmering crown. He placed it on her head and slid the pin through to hold it in place, then he spoke, "All hail Ursa, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation."

Applause echoed through the ballroom as Ursa stood and jumped into her father's arms for an emotional hug, "Thank you Dad."

"You deserve it, and more. If it were mine to give, I'd hand you the world."

After a few moments Zuko released his daughter and raised his hand for silence, "Now, for the rest of my presentation. Your true gift." he hesitated to make this bitter-sweet offer, but his mind was made up, "You are now free to choose your own path. When this school session is over you are free to make whatever move you choose to make. You may stay here, go to a university, or travel the world, it's up to you."

A huge smile crossed Ursa's face and once again she jumped into her father's arms, "Thank you Daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you."

.~.

Once the congratulations were given, the party resumed. Little by little people started to leave and the few who stayed dispersed. The adults who were left lingered in the ballroom while the birthday girl and her friends moved to the garden.

Bumi, never one to pass up on an opportunity to show off in front of girls, especially pretty older girls, got out his brand new broad swords that Zuko had given him for his birthday and gave an impromptu performance. Tenzin and Lin chased each other around in a game of tag while the teenagers stood around laughing and talking. None of them realized they were being watched.

As the night wore on the crowd started to dwindle more. Kyu volunteered to walk Tenzin, Lin and Bumi back inside to their parents, leaving Kya and Ursa in the garden.

"Wow," Kya said, "I hope my sixteenth birthday is half as great as this. I had a ball."

Ursa smiled, gently touching her newly acquired headpiece, "Yeah, it was great, wasn't it? Dad gives the best gifts."

Then a sinisterly deep voice came from the shadows behind Ursa, "Yes, isn't Daddy just wonderful? It takes a special fool to give his entire world to a filthy little bastard."


	21. Sweet 16 : Crashers

21- S16 : Crashers

Inside the adults were also dispersing. Toph and Sokka had snuck out of the party over an hour earlier and made their way to their room in the guest wing. Aang and Kyu's father, General Kimoshi had gotten into some long drawn out conversation about politics in the courtyard while Katara and Kimoshi's wife, Ling, shook their heads and talked about how their husbands always did this. Zuko was still in the ballroom, talking to Jin.

"I'm surprised you remember the lights, I'm surprised you remember my days as Lee."

"No girl forgets her first kiss," Jin smiled, "especially when she finds out later that it was with a prince."

Zuko smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you, both times."

"Oh yes, your circus friend! I see she's doing well."

Zuko smiled a bit, "I suppose so."

"Your daughter is absolutely beautiful. She must look like her mother." Zuko's face contracted a bit, "Oh, no, that's not how I meant it." she said flustered, "I mean you're handsome, but she doesn't look like you, only her eyes."

Zuko smiled, "I know what you meant. She does look just like Suki." there was a bit of silence, and then, "So you think I'm handsome?"

She smiled, "I always have."

.~.

Kya saw the quick flash of fear that crossed Ursa's face, but then the Crown Princess put on a brave face. Without turning around she said, "Hello Grandfather. I thought the Avatar told you not to speak to me that way."

Kya looked at Ursa in confusion, then she looked at the outline of the man standing in the shadows. "Ozai?" she said in a hardened whisper.

"You say that as if I care what that simpering oaf has to say." Ozai bit back.

Ursa held on to her cool expression for dear life and turned around, "Grandfather, how is the Boiling Rock? I hear it's beautiful this time of year."

Ozai let out a sinister laugh, "Ah, but aren't you a smart mouthed one Little Bastard. Perhaps you are somewhat better than that concubine you had for a mother."

The young fire benders fear was replaced by a burning rage, "My mother was no man's whore! My father loved her! He still loves her!"

"Ah, the dreams of a child. Sadly the truth is that your precious mother was passed from the Water Tribe savage to my son. The Avatar may have had his turn if it wasn't for the water witch."

"That's not true!" both girls yelled as Kya moved to her friend's side.

Ozai noticed the symbols at Kya's hips, "Ah, one of the Avatar's bastards is here too. I suppose birds of a feather do flock together."

.~.

Kyu had the younger children halfway to the guest quarters when Lin stopped short, "Oh no." she said, holding one hand to her ear, "I dropped one of Grammy's earrings. I have to go back and get it."

"Okay," Kyu said, "Let's go back and find Lin's earring."

Tenzin groaned and Bumi rolled his eyes, "You don't have to," Lin said, "Kya and Ursa are still in the garden, they can help me."

Lin made her way back up the corridor and to the doorway leading to the garden. She slowed down when she heard a man's voice say, "birds of a feather do flock together." She noticed her friends standing in a defensive stance and she rushed to the door, when Kya saw her. She moved her hand ever so slightly and Lin caught the signal and stopped, before Lin could say anything Kya said, calmly, "Hello little girl. It's late. Why don't you go find your parents, I'm sure they're looking for you."

Catching on to Kya's hint Lin turned and walked calmly until she was out of sight, then she took off running. She crashed right into the boys who had turned around on Kyu's insistences.

.~.

"..I'm sure they're looking for you." Kya said to Lin

"Wise choice, "Ozai said, "Why put the blood of some poor little child on my hands just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I only have to kill two tonight."

"Ozai, you won't be killing anyone tonight!" Kya yelled as she stepped forward.

"Ah, you're as spirited as your father, and beautiful. If I wasn't already spoken for I'd take you with me."

This time Ursa stepped forward, "You'll do no such thing!" she said as she formed a pair of broad swords of blue flame in her hands.

Her grandfather let out a huge, amused laugh, "You are a special little mutt, aren't you. You've inherited the blue flame. So you only look like that whore you call a mother, everything else is pure Fire Nation."

Ozai had pushed her trigger button again, Ursa charged at him while Kya drew water from a nearby fountain. Kya felt three fast jabs at her side as she fell, dropping her water. Before she could hit the ground she saw a blur of flying black hair and red cloth rush past her and do the same to Ursa, her swords disappearing as she dropped.

.~.

"What's wrong Lin?" Kyu asked as he helped the little girl up.

"There's a man, in the garden. Something's wrong because Kya pretended she didn't know me and she told me to go find my parents."

A cold feeling came over the young man, "It can't be." he said out loud, "Tenzin, go with Lin and tell every adult you see to come to the garden, Bumi, come with me."

.~.

The girls were unable to move as the stared up in amazement at Lady Mai, "It's a good thing I learned a little something from that ditz Ty lee, isn't it honey." she said, then she kissed Ozai.

Ursa pushed weakly off of the ground, "And you call my mother a whore?" she tried to send a ball of fire their way, but nothing came out, "Wh-What did you do to me?"

"I just blocked your chi so you can't bend for a little while. It's only temporary, but it will last long enough for us to take you out."

Ozai turned to Mai, "Dear, the little one is beautiful, couldn't we take her with us?"

Just then a blast of fire came out of the door and surrounded the girls. Bumi jumped through the flames, brandishing his swords, "Don't you DARE touch my sister you old perv!"

The flames died down and Ozai and Mai saw Kyu helping Ursa to her feet with Kya standing behind them.

"Well well, if it isn't the Rat. This is just a regular little reunion." he turned to Bumi, "and you must be another one of the Avatar's mutts."

"We're not mutts," the preteen smirked, "I prefer to think of us as a new breed," and he charged the couple.

As Bumi ran towards then, Mai flashed past him and headed straight to Kyu. "Kyu, don't let her get near you, she knows chi blocking." Kya warned.

He shot quick burst of flames at Mai and jumped backwards. Mai was so busy concentrating on catching Kyu that she didn't notice Ursa jump up. She punched the woman, knocking her out of midair. As soon as the princess's feet hit the ground, Mai threw her stilettos, pinning the tail of Ursa's dress to the ground. She ran up to the birthday girl and held one of the knives to her throat, "If Ozai didn't insist on killing you himself, I'd do it right now."

Ursa pushed Mai's hand away and shoved her to the ground. A wall of flame came up between them. She ripped the edge of her gown, pulling away from the knives and charged back at Mai.

On the other side of the yard Ozai had his hands full with the siblings from Air Temple Island. As agile as he was for a man of his age, he could not dodge the children. It took all the energy he had to back away from the blades that he took quite a few blows from the young lady he found so beautiful.

.~.

"We need to get back out there before anyone starts looking for us." Toph said with a smile as she rolled out from under Sokka's arms. She pulled her dress from the headboard where she'd put it to keep it from wrinkling. She pulled it over her head.

"Aw, come on, who'd be looking for us tonight?" he asked. She smiled and slid down off of the bed. Her expression changed as soon as her feet touched the ground. "What's wrong?" Sokka asked sitting straight up.

"Something's wrong," she answered, "Lin and Tenzin are running this way, and they're upset. And something's going on in the garden, I just can't quite tell what." With that, she ran into the hall to meet the children.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom, there's a man, in the garden. I think he's a bad guy because Kya pretended that she didn't know me."

Then Tenzin spoke, "Kyu and Bumi went to help. Kyu told us to bring help, but you're the first person we found."

Sokka slid out of the room just in time to see Toph lift her foot and plant it firmly on the floor.

"Oh no," she said and turned to Sokka, "The kids are fighting Ozai ads Mai." Sokka's mouth flew open, "Tenzin, your folks are in the courtyard, go get them now, Lin, go get Zuko from the ballroom."

The kids obeyed immediately and Toph and Sokka headed down the long hall toward the garden.

.~.

Katara saw her youngest run into the courtyard, "Ten? Tenzin, what's wrong?" Aang, the general and his wife turned their attention to the boy.

"Mother, there's a man. Aunt Toph said it's Ozai."

"Ozai?" Aang stepped up, "Where is he son?"

"In the garden."

The four instantly ran into the palace, Aang and Tenzin using air bending to speed ahead of the group.

.~.

"Uncle Zuko!" Lin said as she burst into the ballroom, "Ozai's in the garden." She was in such a panic she didn't notice that Jin was in Zuko's arms.

Zuko ran out of the room without a word, Lin and Jin on his heels.

.~.

The battle in the garden was coming to an end. Bumi, growing tired of the former Fire Lord's constant remarks towards his sister and insults about their parents and their mixed race decided to end things.

"Shut up old man!" he yelled as he flipped over Ozai's head, landing on one knee behind him. Before Ozai could react the young man drew his sword across the back of the man's ankle, cutting his Achilles tendon.

"Ahhhhh!" Ozai screamed as the pain surged through his body and he fell to the ground. Mai, hearing her lover's cry, turned to where he was and motioned to draw more knives, but before she could move a stump of earth came up around her.

Toph and Sokka arrived just in time to stop Mai and survey the aftermath. The garden was almost destroyed and the four young ones who grew up in a time of peace had held their own against two adults who were raised on war.

"Kids, are you all okay?" Sokka asked, scanning them all.

"We're fine Uncle Sokka." Bumi said, "a little scratched up, but fine."

As Ozai lay grasping at his wound and bleeding, Kya, Bumi and Ursa sought comfort in Sokka and Toph's arms. They had trained all their lives to do so, but they had never really had to fight. "You kids did good." Toph assured them.

Aang and Tenzin were the next to come on the scene. The Avatar's children ran into his arms and he looked at them to ensure that they were okay. Kyu's parents and Katara were the next out of the door, the general and his wife running see about their son who, until then was standing to the side, watching the reunions with a smile. A few seconds behind them was Zuko.

Ursa ran to him, "Daddy, oh Daddy, I was so afraid." she said into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here now," Zuko spoke into the top of his daughter's head, "Did he hurt you?"

"He said things, horrible lies about Mom."

Ozai hissed out his bitter words, still in pain, "I didn't lie. My idiot son married his Earth Kingdom harlot and now he's trying to give our kingdom to a half-breed bastard."

"Shut your mouth Ozai!" Zuko yelled, "how did you get away from the Boiling Rock?"

Ozai laughed, "You fool, for as long as I live there will be Fire Nation citizens who are loyal to me and the old ways. Isn't that right darling?"

"Darling?" Zuko said, then he focused on the woman trapped in the earth, "Mai? What the hell?"

Toph silently gagged a little and Sokka was openly disgusted.

"You helped him do this Mai? What could you have possibly gained from this?"

"I don't need to gain anything. Ozai is all I need."

Zuko gave Mai a pitying look, "Mai, don't you understand that he doesn't love anyone! He didn't love his own children! Don't you see that he's using you?!" He turned to his father, "So that's how you got in, you used her!"

"Yes, it was a rather ingenious plan if I do say so myself." Ozai gloated.

"What did you say?" Mai croaked, shooting Ozai nasty look.

Ursa spoke up, "Can't you hear! He used you!"

Ozai, still holding on to his smug demeanor, continued to taunt the young woman, "No matter where they send me, no matter what they do to me, I'll always come back. I will never let the child of a non-bending Kyoshi slut sit on my throne."

"Ozai! Don't you say another word against my daughter of my wife!"

"And what will you do if I do? You and the Avatar could've killed me long ago, but you didn't, and you won't now."

"Rrrrrahhh!" Zuko roared and sent a massive wall of fire to surround his father. Ozai just laughed.

"You're still a weakling! You could never hurt me!" he spoke through the flamed, "You'll never do anything to me and I'll keep coming back until I kill your little bastard and then you. I'll die an old happy man and my only regret will be that nature killed your bitch before I had a chance to."

That was the last straw, before anyone could react Ursa snatched Bumi's swords from his hands and leapt through the flames, "No! You die tonight!"

Zuko and Aang lowered the flames and they all gasped as they saw Ursa, standing behind Ozai with Bumi's swords crossed in front of his throat, tears of anger dripping from her face, "If you so much as breathe I'll cut your head off."

"Ursa," Zuko said as calmly as he could, reaching his hand out to his daughter, "don't do this. Don't let him take you to his level. You're better than that."

"No Daddy," she cried, "you heard him, he'll never leave me alone. He'll never leave us alone."

Kya stepped up, "Sister, no, please. Please don't do this. You'll be free of him, but you'll have to live with the knowledge that you killed someone and every birthday you have will be a reminder."

"I love you Kya, you know I do. You are my sister in all but blood so you know that I am not an Air Nomad. I am a Kyoshi, and Fire Nation, and THIS is how we handle things." she tightened her grip on Ozai's neck , breaking the skin, "This is how we settle things, isn't it Grandfather?"

Aang stepped cautiously toward Ursa, "Don't do this. We'll make sure that he'll never get away again, I promise, just don't do this Ursa. Please don't so this."

"Uncle Aang, I can't let him go."

"Please Ursa," Zuko said, also stepping forward, "Listen to us. We know what we're talking about. He'll never come after you again."

The two men stood on either side of the young woman, being careful not to force her hand because they knew that the slighted slip would result in his jugular being cut. "Give me swords," Aang said gently.

"Honey," her father said, "Listen to Aang. Give him the swords."

Everyone was so busy concentrating on Ursa, no one noticed Mai was chipping her way free.

"Let him go." Zuko whispered, gently cradling her in his arms. "Give then to Aang."

She lessened her grip in the swords and Aang quickly took them from her. She fell back into Zuko's arms, crying.

Before Ozai could complete his sigh of relief a stiletto buried itself into his head. He fell forwards without even gasping for air.

Everyone looked and saw that Mai had dug herself just free enough to throw a single stiletto. Tenzin and Lin buried their heads to their mothers as everyone else stood in shock. Jin looked only at Zuko who was holding on to his sobbing daughter and looked tearfully at his father.

"It's over now baby," he said, holding her tighter, "It's all over now."

**.~.**

**Poor Ursa had a hell of a birthday night, didn't she...I wanted to make Ozai the nastiest scum there was, I hope I came close **

**most characters by Bryke**

**Kyu and his parents by Mary Kate**


	22. Comfort

**Ozai's dead, had to do it. I had a hard time deciding what I wanted to do with him, so I read it to my husband when I was about half way through the chapter and he said "Oh, that bitch gotta die." As for Mai, I needed somebody who would have the skills to help Ozai, and , in my mind, she was the most logical choice. **

**Did I mention I have a beta and she's awesome? Well I do, and she is. I like her stories too. I've read four, about to start on the last one. Her name is ****KrystalFruit22**** .**

**So here we go, I'll probably post the next one tonight or tomorrow and that'll be my two for the week…or maybe I'll have time to post more later in the week…who knows.**

**.~.**

Comfort

Although things moved quickly after Ozai's death, for a small group of people they seemed to drag by. The palace was cleared of everyone except for those who were in the garden at the time of the former Fire Lord's death, Lady Ursa and the guards. When the news reached the Lady, she ran down to the garden. She paused as she passed the body of her ex-husband then she went to her son and granddaughter. She led them away from Ozai and into the waiting arms of their friends.

Toph released Mai from the stump when the guards came to take her to a nearby jail. Kyu, his parents and Jin stood near the doorway, wanting to offer comfort, but not sure how. When the Fire Sages came to remove Ozai, Kyu stepped forward, put his hand on Ursa's shoulder and said, "Ursa, Fire Lord Zuko, I'm sorry for your loss."

For the first time in what seemed like forever Ursa let go of her father and leaned into Kyu's chest. The young man was shocked at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her, "It's gonna be okay." he said sweetly.

Aang and Sokka stepped in by Zuko and his mother. Ursa Sr was standing by her son with one hand rubbing his back. His friends each put a hand on his shoulder.

This was nothing like when Suki and Iroh died. Then he had grieved openly, now he just stood there, his eyes on his daughter, but he wasn't looking at her, he wasn't focusing on anything, his eyes were staring into nothing.

Jin took her eyes off Zuko and went to try and help Katara and Toph console the other children. Kya and Bumi were exhausted and emotional not only from seeing someone die, but also from the battle that preceded Ozai's fall. They held on to their mother as Lin and Tenzin huddled in Toph's arms. Jin helped the women usher their children back into the empty ballroom, followed by Kyu, Ursa and his parents.

.~.

The night wore on. Lady Ursa said that because it was getting late, Jin, the general and his family could stay in the guest wing. She had a guard provide them with bed clothes and rooms to sleep in.

Once the children calmed down, they gave their attention to Ursa. She had gone from her highest high to her lowest low within a couple of hours. All of her friends refused to leave her, including Kyu. After bathing and putting on fresh clothing they all gathered in her room. They cuddled up together in Ursa's gigantic bed, something they hadn't done since years earlier on Ember Island when they'd all fallen asleep on the living room floor. Kyu, fascinated with how close these five were, laid at the foot of the bed quietly.

One by one they each fell asleep until Ursa and Kyu were the only one's awake. Because he had been so quiet for so long the princess thought that the general's son had fallen asleep too. She had put on a brave face for her friends, but holding back the tears was ripping her apart inside. So now, seemingly alone in the dark, she started to cry.

Kyu, who had been laying quietly with his eyes closed, opened them when he heard a muffled cry. He sat up and saw who it was, "Ursa?"

The young woman lifted her head and looked back at him. "Kyu. I didn't mean to wake you," she said, trying to speak in as normal a voice as possible, "go back to sleep."

"You don't have to put on a brave face for me." he said quietly, "I know what you've been through." he reached out to her.

She hesitated, then she sat up and moved over, allowing him to pull her into his arms, and his lap. He wrapped himself around her and wished that he could take her pain away.

Ursa relaxed in Kyu's arms and cried all her tears out quietly. Even after she'd finished, she stayed there, listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt safe in his arms. He had rescued her when they were younger and fought beside her that night. She found herself focusing on things about him. The way he smelled, the way his long, dark hair cascaded down his back and his sideburns framed his face. Kyu's arms were so strong, but soft and caring at the same time_. 'I could stay here forever',_ she found herself thinking before she drifted off to sleep.

.~.

Jin made a wrong turn when she left the bathroom and was trying to find her way back to her room. Her first instinct was to call out for someone, but she was sure that everyone was asleep by now. As she wondered down the hall she saw quick burst of light coming from a doorway to her right. She stopped at the door and saw Zuko punching out short angry burst of flame. With each strike he released an animalistic growl. She hesitated to say anything, but she could see that he was in pain. "Fire Lord Zuko." she said quietly.

Zuko heard something that sounded like someone saying his name, but it couldn't have been because everyone was asleep, he'd checked himself. All the children were asleep in Ursa's bed, including that boy Kyu. Strangely enough Zuko didn't let the boy's presence in his daughter's room bother him because she was snuggled between Kya and Lin.

Aang and Katara were getting some rest because he'd asked them to leave early in the morning to go pick Azula up from the convent she'd been living in since she left the mental hospital. He could hear Sokka snoring through the door, so there was no doubt about rather or not he was asleep, and Toph was not in her room, so she must have been with the warrior. Zuko did not realize that he had another house guest.

"Fire Lord Zuko." he heard it again, this time a little louder. He turned to see Jin, clad in a long red night gown and her thick black hair free from the buns they'd been in earlier.

"Ambassador Jin? You're still here?" he said, embarrassed that someone had caught him venting.

"Yes," she said, "your mother told us to stay here tonight."

"Us?"

"Yes, the general, his family and I."

"Oh." he said, "Is everything okay? Why are you up so late?"

"This is embarrassing to admit, but I'm lost. I think I made a wrong turn when I left the restroom."

Zuko smiled lightly, "Yes, you are very lost."

Jin smiled, and then her face got serious, "Fire Lord, are you okay? This has been a difficult night, I mean…he was your father."

The fire bender shrugged, "Technically yes, but my uncle raised me. Ozai didn't love us. He scarred me and tried to raise my sister to be a monster."

The Earth Kingdom woman took a step forward, "Fire Lord, stop me if I'm out of bounds, but I saw your face in the garden. You were devastated. No matter how bad a person he was, a part of you loved him. You wouldn't be in here right now if you didn't."

Zuko was taken aback. She'd seen right through him, and had no qualms about being honest with him about what she saw. He didn't respond, he just looked down at his bare feet and flexed his toes as if, suddenly, they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Jin stepped farther into the training room and picked up the clothing he had thrown down when he came in. Zuko had snatched of everything but his pants in a rage and flung them to the floor when he'd first come into the room.

"You don't have to do that, Lady."

"Just call me Jin." she interrupted, "and yes, I do. It would be a shame to ruin these nice things." he watched her carefully fold his clothes In half and lay them across a nearby bench, "Your highness, you really should take better care of your things."

He smiled at her lecturing, "Call me Zuko."

She turned and smiled back, "or maybe Lee."

"You know, my days of being Lee were some of the best I had back then. Me and Uncle in the tea shop. You being able to see past…" he touched the edge of his scar, "this. I've always wanted to tell you that I appreciated that so much. I still do."

Jin stepped forward and placed her hand on the marred part of Zuko's face. He placed his hand softly over hers and leaned into her touch, "This does not define who you are, your actions do. From what I see you're a food father, friend, son and king, and if your father couldn't see it, then that was his loss. You are not what your father tried to make you into, and from what I hear, neither is your sister."

He stepped slightly forward and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you Jin."


	23. Forgetting

Forgetting

They were back in the embrace they'd been in when Lin barged in with the news of Ozai being in the garden, but this time the layers of clothes between them were considerably less than it had been earlier; Jin in a thin silk robe and even thinner night gown, Zuko in only his pants. They had even snatched the top knot out of his hair when he'd taken off the rest of his clothes.

As he held her close, she tried to remind herself that he was a grieving man, but the situation she was in lent itself to her mind wondering. '_His body is marvelous_,' she thought, '_and he smells awesome. How in the world could someone be sweaty and still smell like warm cinnamon. And his hair, no man's hair should be this beautiful, but it was beautiful when it was short too._' she paused in her thoughts, '_No, no, no. I shouldn't be thinking like that, this man's father just died, his daughter was attacked. He's been through hell tonight. Get yourself together Jin_.'

She leaned back from his chest to look into his face, "Zuko, perhaps you should go try and get some rest."

"I can't sleep," he admitted, "It's too quiet in my room. I was thinking too much. I came here because I needed to do something to occupy my mind."

"Perhaps I can go sit and talk with you for a while, at least until you fall asleep. Would that help?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Zuko said.

He gathered his things and threw his cape around himself just in case someone was in the hallway. On the way back he quietly pointed out to Jin what the doorways she'd passed on her way to the training room were.

He pointed to the right and chuckled, "This is where you should've gone after you left the restroom. The guest wing is on that hall." She nudged him and they continued on. "My daughter's room is here, and my mother is across the hall," they reached the end of the line, "And this is mine."

He pushed the door open and Jin's Jaw almost dropped. The room was more of an apartment. As soon as they walked in the door she saw what could best be described as a living room facing a gigantic window to the right, and to the left was the biggest bed she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes stretched. "What a modest room you have." she said jokingly.

Zuko smiled and gestured over to the couch, "Have a seat."

Jin sat on one side of the couch while Zuko sat on the other. For a few minutes they said nothing, but then Jin said, "This is a lovely view."

Zuko's expression dropped, "It used to be."

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, confused.

"Go closer." he answered dryly, holding his head down.

Jin moved across to the window, the closer she got, the slower she moved as the scene outside became clear. The Fire Lord's bedroom was directly over the garden. "Zuko, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, there's no way you could have known." he buried his face in his hands and said, "I wish I could just forget the last five hours."

The ambassador went over to the Fire Lord and knelt down in front of him. She pulled his hands away from his face and brushed the tears away from his cheeks, then she kissed him gently on the lips. "I can help you forget, at least for a little while."

She'd reacted before she took time to think '_What the hell is wrong with me_.' she thought '_He's hot and all, but since when do I just offer myself to a man?_' Zuko put his arms around her and pulled her closer, then he kissed her, '_Aw, well maybe just once won't hurt,' she said in her mind, 'It has been a few years._'

.~.

For the first time in hours Zuko's mind cleared enough for him to focus on what was going on. '_What am I doing? This is not an honorable way for a Fire Lord to carry himself_.' he thought, '_And what about her, her husband's only been gone a year. She may not be ready for this, I wasn't after five years…Oh but she feels so good._'

He took Jin by the shoulders and broke their kiss, "Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this?"

I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure." she pulled the robe off and tossed it onto the couch, "Come here." she said, holding her hand out to him.

He stood, but instead of taking her hand, he pulled her into another kiss. Without breaking it, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to where his bed stood. Zuko stopped at the side of the bed and lowered in to her feet slowly. She rested her hands on his well-toned chest as he slipped the spaghetti straps off of her shoulders. Jin let her arms drop to her side, allowing the gown to slip to the floor. She stood, almost naked before the man with whom she had shared her first kiss. Suddenly she was conscious of being nearly nude. She held her head down and blushed.

The Fire Lord was taking in the beauty before him when he noticed the almost embarrassed look on Jin's face. He reached out and ran his hand through her hair, "You're beautiful." he said gently as his hand traveled behind her head and he pulled her into another kiss.

.~.

In truth, the only man she had ever been with was her husband who had passed away over a year before and had been very ill for two years prior. She didn't know what she expected, exactly, but Zuko was not it. She had heard from friends that benders made love like the elements they commanded, and fire benders were like a forest fire: wild, untamable and all consuming. They dominated, encompassing their partner and ravishing them.

Zuko, he was like fire, but more like the flickering atop a candle. He was warm and comforting. Instead of a raging inferno, he was a slow, steady burn that filled her with warmth. A dancing glow that elicited a most sought after sensation, then release of long pent up tense ions that had been lingering for over three years followed by a change in the flame. From a small flickering glow to that raging wild fire she'd heard so much about until the burning was satiated.

He collapse beside her, spent, and wrapped her in his arms. They laid there silently except for the heavy breathing that was bringing them down from their high. When Jin noticed Zuko's breathing had become regular, she looked up and saw that he was finally asleep, a soft smile on his lips. She slowly slid out of his arms, got dressed and went back to her room.

.~.

Zuko awoke to the sun beaming across his face. He reached out for his companion from the night before. When she wasn't there, he thought that it had all been a dream, the first time in forever that he had dreamt of anyone other than Suki. Then he realized he was naked and smelled of sweat other than his own.

He walked around the room and checked the bathroom hoping that she was still there, but it was obvious that she had been gone for hours. Zuko threw on a pair of pants and a robe then headed to the guest wing. As he reached the end of the hall he ran into Jin, once again in the gown she'd worn the night before with her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, disappointed.

"Yes, I have a ship to catch in a few hours."

He'd forgotten that she'd told him her son and his wife were expecting a child soon. "Oh, yeah. I forgot you said you were leaving today. Will you be back?"

"Yes, in a few months. All my sessions here are done for a while, so the timing was perfect."

They both found it slightly strange that they had spent such an intimate night together, and were now behaving as if nothing had happened. "Send me a letter when the baby comes. Tell me all about him…or her."

"I will." she said as she reached out to hug him goodbye, "Take care of yourself."

"You too." he said, "You don't know how much I've appreciate you being here."

* * *

**Because Zuko needs love too. **:smooch:

**Most characters by BrykeKyu and his parents by Mary Kate**


	24. Mourning

**Most characters by BrykeKyu and his parents by Mary Kate**

**.~.~.**

Mourning

Aang and Katara got up shortly after dawn so they could go pick Azula up from the convent she'd been living in for the past several years. If they left within the half hour they would be able to make it back by the afternoon. The Avatar dressed and made his way to the stables to feed Appa while Katara went to check on the children.

As she came up the hall, she saw Zuko stepping through his door. She started to stop him, but decided to check on the kids first.

Before her eyed adjusted to the darkness, she smiled at the shadow of the bundle of young ones on the bed. When her eyes focused, she saw Lin hugged up in Kya's arms and Bumi and Tenzin on either side with their backs to the girls. She gasped and closed the door quickly when she looked to the foot of the bed and saw Ursa with Kyu wrapped around her. She shook the girl gently, but with urgency, "Ursa, Ursa wake up." she said in a panicked whisper.

"Ah, but Granny, there's no school today, let me sleep, please." She turned over and her eyes popped to attention when she realized that she was in someone's arms.

"You'd better be glad I'm not your granny."

Ursa jumped up, waking Kyu, "Auntie Katara, nothing happened, please believe me. I don't even know when I fell asleep. I would never-"

Katara put a finger on the flustered girl's lips, "Shhhh, I know nothing happened, but if Zuko or the Lady came in here first I don't think they would be as understanding." the girl breathed a sigh of relief as Kyu sat up and stretched beside her. "How are you feeling?" Katara asked Ursa.

"Okay I guess."

"Aang and I are going to get Azula, but we'll be back by the afternoon. Sokka and Toph will be around."

"Yes Auntie."

"I'm going to go check on your dad. Do you know if he got any sleep last night?"

"I don't know. He came in early last night. I pretended to be asleep so he wouldn't worry."

"Okay." Katara said as she turned and walked to the door, "we'll be back later. Go see how your granny's doing."

"Yes Ma'am, I will."

.~.

Zuko heard the knocking at the door, but he did not answer. Katara opened the door and stepped in quietly, "Zuko? Zuko, are you in here?"

"I'm here." his sullen voice came from her right. She turned and saw him sitting in his window sill.

She stepped lightly across the room and stood on the other side of the large window. She looked down and saw that the gardeners had arrived and were beginning to clean up the destruction of the night before. "Zuko, I think the head gardener can oversee the work." she said, trying to dance around the subject, "Why don't you get dressed and go have some breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." he said flatly.

"Did you sleep any last night?"

"For a few hours."

"Zuko." she turned to him, "how are you doing?"

He looked at her, "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Katara looked confused. "Ozai was a monster, but he was still your dad. I know that deep down you always loved him, there must have been some good in him at one time."

Then Zuko told her something that he had never shared with anyone.

"He was great, at first. When I was still really little, and before Uncle and Lu Ten left. That's when he started seeing the possibility of him becoming Fire Lord. Before that he loved us, and he showed it. But after Lu ten left and Azula started showing that she was a prodigy, he changed into…well, into what you knew him to be."

"So maybe it's okay that you remember the good in him and allow yourself to mourn."

"I don't want to mourn him. He doesn't deserve it. He was willing to kill me, scarred me, sent my mother away, poisoned my sister's mind, kidnapped, abused and tried to kill my child. Who would want to mourn a man like that?"

"A son who loves the man Ozai used to be. You can't control your memories. You have to let it go so you can move on. If not for you, then for your mother, daughter and sister. They need you…and you need them."

Zuko held his head down, his forehead propped on the arm he had resting on his knee, his hair falling over his face. For the first time, he allowed himself to weep openly. Katara moved to his side a placed a caring hand on his back. Aang came in, and when he saw his old friend crying, he went to him. He didn't say anything, he just sat in the window sill in front of Zuko. The Fire Lord lifted his head slightly and glanced at Aang through tear blurred eyes. "You two have been married too long." he said, wiping his eyes, "she's starting to sound like you."

.~.

Aang, Katara and Appa arrived at the Abbey at the Mo Ce Sea at around noon. The Mother Superior met them as Appa landed in the courtyard. "Aang, Katara, it's good to see you again. I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Yes Mother Superior, we do to." Katara said as they moved to hug their elderly friend, "I see the messenger hawk made it. How's Azula taking the news?"

"Surprisingly well, how is the Fire Lord?"

"He's trying way too hard to be strong," Aang answered, "but other than that, he's fine."

"Is Azula ready to leave?" Katara asked as one of the Nuns approached the group. "We promised that we'd be back before nightfall."

"I'm ready." the nun responded, "I wouldn't want to keep Zuko and Mother waiting."

"Azula?" the couple said in unison.

The princess leveled a sweet smile at them. "Yes. I see you like my new attire. I've decided to become one of the sisters."

Katara reached out and hugged Azula. "I'm happy for you Azula, Zuko didn't say anything."

"He doesn't know. I made the decision a month ago. I decided to hold off telling him because it was so close to Ursa's birthday."

Aang stepped up to hug the newest sister next, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." she said in a newly chipper voice. "It's sad that he's dead, but it was inevitable." she looked to Katara, "The letter didn't say how it happened. I suppose Zuko wants to tell me himself."

"Yes, that's what he said."

"Fine then." Azula said, "shall we go?"

.~.

Zuko was finalizing the arrangements for Ozai's funeral. He'd decided that there would be the traditional service that was held for a member of the royal family, but instead of a public display it would be held privately in the garden. Right as the Fire Lord was giving the last detail to the head fire sage, his daughter came storming in with her best friend behind her.

"Ursa, listen to reason." Kya pleaded, reaching out to try and stop her friend.

"No! This is crazy!" she said, shaking the white robes she had gripped in her hands at her friend, "Dad!" she turned to Zuko, "Do you really expect me to mourn HIM?"

In a surprisingly calm tone Zuko said, "No, I expect you to carry yourself like a Crown Princess should; and that means doing things that you may not want to."

"After all he's done to me, why would I?! Why would you?!"

"Because he was still our father." a voice said from the doorway.

There stood Azula, holding her mother's hand and dressed as an Earth Kingdom nun. "Azula," Zuko said, crossing the room to embrace is sister, "you look well, but you should've said that you were out of clothing. I would have had some sent to you."

Azula chuckled. "I have more than enough clothes. I guess you can say that this is my new uniform. I've become one of the sisters." Zuko looked at the two young women who stood behind her brother. She picked out her niece immediately. "She's beautiful ZuZu. You've done well."

Zuko smiled and turned to the girls. He reached his hand out for Ursa, "Ursa, come say hello to your aunt."

Ursa stepped forward unflinchingly. Although she had never met her aunt in person, they wrote each other regularly. "Hello Aunt Azula." she said, bypassing her father's hand and going to hug her aunt.

"Hello Love." Azula responded as she had in every letter she'd sent since Ursa was thirteen and Zuko told her that Ozai called Ursa 'Little Bastard' as if it were her name. She squeezed her niece tightly then looked at the young lady standing shyly behind her, "is that the sister I've heard so much about?" she whispered.

"Yes Aunt Azula." she whispered back.

"Is she still afraid of me?"

"She says she isn't." Ursa said loud enough for Kya to hear her. "but I think she is."

Kya straitened her posture and shot Ursa a look that said 'you talk too much.' "Hello Princess Azula." she greeted.

She approached Kya and offered her hand. "Call me Sister Azula. I relinquished my title when I joined the abbey."

"You did?" Zuko asked, surprised, "Why did you do that?

"

"Well, I couldn't very well take a vow of poverty if I still held the title of princess. That would be like taking a vow of chastity and having a husband."

.~.

Lady Ursa stepped forward and spoke into her granddaughter's ear, "Come to my room. I'd like to speak to you."

The two Ursas walked calmly own the hallway with Kya behind them. Kya continued to look for her parents and the other two went into the elders' bedroom. Ursa Sr closed her door tightly and locked it. Then she grabbed the mourning robes from her granddaughter's hand and shook them at her. "How dare you behave like a spoiled little brat? Do you think this is about you?" Ursa Jr was so shocked that her grandmother was chastising her that she couldn't answer. "Don't you understand that your father is in pain?"

"I'm sorry Granny Ursa." the young woman said ashamedly. "I hadn't thought about that."

"And that's the problem with youth, you don't think?"

"Granny," she said sheepishly, "can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you can." Lady Ursa said, calming her tone.

"Why haven't you cried?"

"I've cried, but not to mourn Ozai. The Ozai I loved was gone long ago, and I mourned him for many years. I've cried for my children because no matter what Ozai was their father and they loved him."

.~.

Ozai's funeral was held after dark. In attendance were those who were in the garden at the time of his death, Azula, Lady Ursa, the fire sages, and all high ranking officials and military personal that were in the Fire Nation at the time.

Ursa took heed of her grandmother's words and stood in support of her father and aunt. Zuko had resumed his stone faced demeanor while Azula allowed silent tears to flow. The Fire Sages spoke and Azula offered a prayer for her father's soul before his body was set ablaze.

The Fire Princess notices a small shudder cross her father's body as the sages shot the flame into the funeral pyre. She wrapped her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder. Zuko rested his hand on his daughter's and took a deep breath. She didn't know it, but she had given him the strength to make it through the rest of the memorial.


	25. Bits and Pieces

Bits and Pieces

A week after the funeral, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and the children were getting ready to leave. They'd planned on leaving a few days earlier, but they stayed longer to make sure Zuko was handling things okay. Before everyone went their separate ways, Princess Ursa asked everyone to come to her father's office because she had something to say.

"Hi, um, I just wanted to get this out there while everyone's together so I can hear what you all have to say." She took a cleansing breath and turned to Zuko, "Dad, I've decoded that when this session is over I'd like to see the world."

Zuko fought the urge to grimace. "I knew you would, but I am concerned about you doing this alone."

She held her head down and spoke softly. "I won't be going alone. Kyu offered to go with me and I accepted."

"What?" Zuko asked through clenched teeth. The others stood around, not sure if Zuko was going to go in search of the young man or burn his desk down.

"Wait Dad, before you set the place on fire, let me finish." Zuko balled his fists tightly and nodded his head, "The first thing I'd like to do is go to Air Temple Island and study the Air Nomad way of life," Aang lit up at the words, "if that's okay wit Uncle Aang and Aunt Katara."

Aang wanted to give the girl the biggest hug of her life, but he contained his excitement because Zuko's expression had not changed. He simply said, "We'll be glad to have you."

"This is starting to sound a little better." Zuko said with a much less murderous look in his eyes, "And what do you plan to do when you leave there?"

Once again she looked to Aang and Katara, "Um, also if it's okay with you two, I'd like Kya to travel with us when she turns sixteen."

Aang's face went from joy to a 'not my baby' expression while Zuko got a smug 'I told you so' smile. Before he could say anything, Kya looked at her father with pleading eyes and said, "Please Dad, please Mom."

Aang inhaled and forced a smile, "I suppose that would be fine," he relented, "you will be sixteen."

.~.

A few months passed and Kyu and Ursa were welcomed to Air Temple Island. Because she had spent so much of her time on the island growing up, she knew what to expect, but the young man had a bit of a hard time adjusting. The meditation and the chores were hard enough, but when he found out that Air Acolytes were expected to be vegetarian, he almost went back to the Fire Nation. After a couple of months, and losing ten pounds, he finally got the hang of the diet, and he found that he rather liked working at the pier, in the kitchen and feeding the lemurs. One lemur in particular, that Kyu named Chong, took a liking to him and would sometimes follow him around the island or perch on Kyu like Momo did with Aang.

The thing Kyu enjoyed the most were the classes about Air Nomad culture. He didn't care that they were extremely long, he was fascinated with the difference in the lifestyle. In the end, he was happy that Ursa insisted that their first stop be Air Temple Island.

.~.

Kya's birthday came and went with as much fanfare, but, to everyone's delight, less action than Ursa's. Everyone she loved and friends from all over the world were there to celebrate with her.

On occasion, Kya noticed her father pouting and her mother would nudge him and give him a sympathetic smile. After the party, Kya went and asked her mother what was wrong.

Katara hugged her daughter and whispered into her ear, "Aang's having a hard time with the idea of letting you go."

Kya pulled away and looked at her mother, "But I'll be back. It's not like I'm going away forever."

"But you won't be here all the time. And as you get older, the amount of time you spend here will be less and less."

"No it won't. I'll always live here."

"I thought I would always live at the South Pole," the mother said as she caressed her daughter's hair, "but you see where I am." she put her hand on Kya's cheek, "Baby, you never know where life will take you."

"Where's Dad now?" Kya asked.

"Oh, he said he was going to think." Katara said waving her hand with a smile and walked away.

Kya thought for a second, and then she took off running. On the way out of the door she grabbed her brother. "Come here Ten, I need your help."

They ran to the house and got one of their father's gliders, then they went to the top of the hill where the temple stood. "Alright Tenzin, give me some air."

Tenzin shot a burst of air into the glider for his sister, "Thanks Ten!" she yelled back to him as she spiraled her way to the top of the temple where Aang was sitting. She said "Daddy! Catch me!" as she glided up above him.

Aang made a cushion of air for his oldest to land on when he heard her close the glider. She floated softly down to the edge of the roof next to her father. She looked at him and smiled, but he only looked out over the island. Kya pretended to pout and made sad eyes, but her father still didn't move. Finally she rested her head against his arm, "You know I'll be back Daddy, I'll always come back."

"I know you will Kya." he said with a small smile. She hardly ever called him 'Daddy' anymore.

"Daddy, do you remember the first time you brought me up here?"

He smiled a little bigger, "Yes, I remember," he looked at his daughter, "you were still my baby back then."

Kya nudged her father, "Dad, I'm serious. You were trying to make me understand why I had to let you go. Dad, it's time to let me go. I'll be back, I'll always be back. This is my home. My family is here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." he admitted as he wrapped his arm around her, "It just seems way to fast."

.~.

The time for the young travelers to leave came all too soon. Zuko came in from the Fire Nation and Sokka, Toph, and Lin came early in the day so that they could see the kids off. Lin happily helped the girls pack a few things and Tenzin went to help Kyu.

"You look sad Little Man." Kyu remarked, noticing Tenzin was more serious than usual.

"I'm fine." Tenzin answered.

Kyu smiled at the boy then looked back to his pack. "You know, it's alright to admit that you're going to miss your sister. Your family's going to miss her too. And she's going to miss you." Tenzin just looked at him. "Boom said he's going to miss her."

"He did not." Tenzin said, "Bumi would not say that."

"Yes he did." the fire bender said, looking back at the boy, "He told me last night at dinner."

Tenzin thought for a second, "Yes, I'll miss her." he admitted, "She used to be the only one who didn't try to make me act like a kid. She always just lets me be me."

"Used to be? You mean she stopped?"

"No, I mean she's not the only one anymore. You don't try to make me be a kid."

Kyu looked at Tenzin again, "But you are a kid, just the serious kind. Everybody's different. And I don't think you're all that serious, you have a great sense of humor."

The young air bender looked at the man. No one had ever said he had a sense of humor. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean cone on, your bison's name is Oogi. That was funny enough, but then Ursa told me what oogies were; now that's hilarious."

Tenzin smiled, "Not too many people get that."

Tenzin paused for a second, "Kyu, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything?"

"Are you going to marry Ursa?"

Kyu was so surprised by the straightforward question that he choked a little, "What?" he asked between coughs.

"Well, you like her, don't you?"

"Um, well," Kyu rubbed the back of his head, "I do, I mean I like her but…"

"But what?"

Kyu exhaled and sat on the bed, "I like her, a lot, but it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend or anything. We've never even been on a date."

Tenzin tilted his head, "So ask her out."

"It's not that easy, I mean she's a princess. I'm just...Kyu. She's going to be with someone more important than me. She just sees me as a friend."

"That's not what Lin said." the boy said, teasing Kyu with his inside information.

"What, what did Lin say?"

"Well," Tenzin said, looking uninterested, "Lin told me that Kya and Ursa said you're 'really hot' and they don't know why you're taking so long to approach Ursa. Lin said maybe you don't like girls."

"What?" Kyu said, jumping to his feet.

"That means she thinks you're homosexual...If you are, it's no big deal, Mushi is, so is Ty Lee, nobody cares." Tenzin covered his mouth as if he had a realization, "Oh, were you keeping it secret. If you are, I won't tell. I heard that they're a lot of people who won't accept people who are ga-"

"Tenzin. I like girls. Okay. I like Ursa, and I'm going to do something about it."

Kyu slid his dormitory room door open so fast that it startled Lin and Kya who were about to knock. Kyu paused, "Where's Ursa?" he commanded.

The two girls, eyes stretched wide, pointed down the hall toward the door. He took a couple of steps, then he turned around and shook his finger at Lin, "I like girls." and he stormed down the hall.

Kya was confused, "What was that all about?"

Lin and Tenzin smirked at each other as he approached the door, "I see it worked." the younger girl said.

"Yes, it did. It took long enough. He's a little thick headed."

**Another one of my strange collections of ideas.**

**Too Lazy to do a real picture this time.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**My beta, ****KrystalFruit22 , is awesome. Thanks to her for cleaning up my mess and always doing it so fast.**

**Most characters by Bryan and Mike**

**Kyu by Mary Kate**


	26. Challenge

Challenge

The young fire bender huffed down the hall. He slowed his march when he saw Ursa step into the door. "Kyu, are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" he asked.

"Lin and Kya didn't tell you?" Kyu shook his head, Ursa let out an irritated sigh. "Dad wants us to meet him on the beach."

"Um, okay." he said, turning back and noticing that Lin, Tenzin and Kya were coming down the hall. He decided that he would have to wait.

.~.

As the young group neared the bottom of the stairs that were carved into the rock, they saw the adults, looking most serious, with Bumi off to the side, snickering. Zuko spoke, "Before we can let the three of you leave, you have to prove that you can defend yourselves and each other...so you have to fight us."

Ursa and Kya smiled at each other, but Kyu looked worried. He thought, '_These people are crazy' _as he looked at them. The Avatar and his wife wore the clothes he'd seen them practice in on a daily basis. The Chief was in full uniform, the Fire Lord and the councilman stood shirtless, both with weapons at their hips. Bumi, Tenzin and Lin had settled on a bench that the little earth bender had pulled from the rock, then he twitched when he saw her pull a protective cage around them.

Then Sokka said, "We won't hurt you, not on purpose anyway. But we won't hold back either, and neither should you."

"Won't hold back?" Kyu said to the girls, "What does he mean by that?"

"Don't worry," Kya responded, "Dad won't go into the Avatar State, will you Dad?"

"No, I won't," he said, "but that's the only thing I'll keep to myself."

The girls got into a defensive stance as the adults encircled them. The young man didn't know how to react to the situation. They moved and stood in a triangle, backs to each other and stepped slowly in a circle.

"Who do you think will attack first?" Kya asked.

"Dad or Toph." Ursa said. "Keep an eye out for moving sand Kyu."

Kyu didn't know what to do. He had studied them as heroes of the Hundred Years War, but he'd never actually seen them fight. He just knew them as the kind-hearted family of his friends.

Suddenly, Zuko shot flames at them, which turned out to be a distraction because Sokka's boomerang came around and knocked them off their feet. "You'd better pay attention!" Katara yelled as she pulled a wave down on them.

"You too!" Kya said, pulling the wave around herself and her friends and lifting them into the air. Kyu and Ursa sent a swirling vortex of blue and red flame down and surrounded their attackers.

Aang surrounded himself in a ball of air and floated up to eye level with Ursa. He gave her an evil smirk, "Uncle Aang! Don't you-" before she could finish he pulled the water and flame from under them.

They fell a few feet before Kyu was able to grab the girls and float them down to the sand on a jet of flame. As soon as they touched the ground sand came up around them,

trapping their legs. Zuko and Sokka came at them full speed with their swords out. They pushed back, ducked and dodged until they were able to break free. The girls jumped out of the middle, leaving Kyu to dodge the swords alone. "Hey!" he yelled at them.

"Just hold on!" Ursa yelled back as she shot a huge ball of flame at Aang and then Katara and Toph, allowing Kya to make it to the water. Kya made snake-like movements sending a curtain of water around her uncles and froze them, allowing Kyu to jump free. He thanked Zuko as he took the broad swords from his hands and gave one to Ursa. They ran at Katara and Toph as Kya coated Zuko and Sokka with more ice and headed for her father.

"The old divide and conquer, huh?" Toph laughed as she charged at the young man, "How do you know that's not what we're doing to you?"

"That doesn't really matter." he said as he sent a punch of flame her way.

Toph pulled a wall of stone from deep in the ground, then she came over it, wrapping Kyu's arms in her metal cable, making him drop the sword. He gave her a sly grin as if she could see him, "Thank you Chief." he said joyfully as she grabbed the cables in his hand and sent a small shock down it. Just enough to knock Toph down.

"Damn it kid!" she yelled, "He bends lightning!"

Everyone paused for a second, even Ursa, "You bend lightning?" she said.

"Yep." he said as he ran to her, grabbing her up and running to where Kya was. He shot a bolt between her and her father to separate them and Kya took the hint and went to where they were. He encased the three of them in a round cage of lightning. "We've proven that we can protect ourselves. Is this test over?" he asked so everyone could hear him.

"No," Zuko said as he released Sokka, "You've trapped all three of you. You've proven nothing."

"Yes we have!" Kya protested, "We've fought the best and we're standing, still ready to go on."

"Yeah Dad," Ursa added, "We've held our own against you, and we've shown self-control. If we went all out someone would've gotten hurt."

"Hey," Toph said, folding her arms, "They did hold their own. And, if I say so myself, that shock move was pretty smart."

"Fine." Zuko said, "It's over."

They all let their guard down. Hugs were given all around and they headed back up the stairs. "Hey kid." Toph called up to Kyu.

"Yes Chief?" he said, turning to face her. Just then a stump of earth shot up and truck him in the behind, pushing him down two steps.

"Don't you ever shock me again."

.~.

"Alright guys, go wash up then come to the house for lunch." Katara said as she neared the top of the steps.

"Kyu," Ursa asked, "when did you learn to bend lightning?"

He hesitated to answer, "I asked one of my father's soldiers to teach me after your birthday."

Zuko was impressed, but he refused to show it. It was obvious that this young man learned the new skill so he could protect Ursa.

.~.

They reached the top of the stairs and headed towards the dorms. The younger children walked part of the way with them before they went off toward the house to get ready for lunch. Finally Ursa and Kyu were alone. "Hey Ursa," he started, "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure Kyu." she answered in a bouncy tone, still happy about their recent victory.

"Um, well, I heard about this place at our first stop. It's supposed to be really nice. Would you like to go?"

"That sounds great. I hope Kya hasn't already been there before though, she's been all over that place. What's the name of it, maybe-"

"No," he reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her, "not with Kya, just with you."

Ursa looked down, Kyu was still holding on to her hand. She looked up at him, "Just us?"

"We can't just leave Kya alone." she said, fighting the urge to tell him yes.

"Isn't her grandfather there?" he asked, drawing her closer still.

"Yes, Chief Hakoda is there."

"Then she won't be alone."

They were standing toe to toe now. They hadn't been so close since the night of her birthday. "I'd love to go." she said with a light blush.

"Good." he quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran off to get ready for lunch.

.~.

As they came near to their house, Katara left Toph's side and went to walk beside Aang. When he looked down at her she said, "You know it's time right?"

He looked at her, puzzled, "Time for what?" he asked

"It's time to talk to Tenzin."

Oblivious, Aang said, "Talk to Tenzin about what?"

"You know what I mean. It's time to 'talk' to Tenzin."

The air bender stopped in his tracks, "No. It can't be." he said a little too loudly and drew the attention of everyone else, who stopped and looked at him. He blushed, "Don't mind me, carry on."

Katara went to where he was standing while the rest of the group walked on. Aang glanced at his sons as they passed him and the younger one shot him a rather disgusted look. He looked down at his wife, "Katara, it can't be time to have _the talk _with him already."

"Aang, he'll be eleven soon, and he's changing already. Don't you see the way he's been acting lately?"

"Yes, I know." he conceded, "Did you see the look he just gave me?"

"Yeah, and I see the ones that you don't see."

"What? How often does he do that?"

"Lately it's been at least a couple times a day, but it's not as bad as Kya was when she started."

He gave a defeated sigh, "Okay, I'll talk to him later, Maybe tomorrow."

Katara wrapped her arm around her husband and gave him a pitying pat on the back as they started back on their walk to the house. She felt bad for her husband, he was already having a hard time letting go of their only daughter, now he had to admit to himself that their youngest was growing up.

* * *

**I'm not so good at the action thing, but I wanted to add it in. Hope it doesn't suck too bad, I tried. **

**I do not own ATLA or LOK**


	27. Lunch

27 Lunch

Over lunch the conversation was light until Sokka asked, "So guys, what's the plan for this journey? Or are you just going to be willy-nilly like this one over here?" he pointed across the large round table at Aang.

Aang threw a bean at his brother-in-law and Zuko shook his head at them. "Yes," the Fire Lord said, "I've been wondering the same thing."

"Well," Ursa said with a small proud smile on her face, "We're going to take the same path you guys did, starting with the South Pole and ending in the Fire Nation."

"So, how long will you spend in each place?" Katara asked

"We don't know," Kyu answered, "a few days, maybe a few weeks. It all depends on what's going on when we get there." he glanced over to the girls, "They've been to most of those places before. I've never really traveled outside of the Fire Nation, until now."

.~.

Lunch went on. Aang and Katara sat in their usual seats, Katara at her husband's left. Next to her was the Fire Lord, followed by Toph, Sokka, Bumi, Lin, Tenzin, Kyu, Ursa and Kya at her father's right. At first the conversation was all about the upcoming journey, but then side conversations started developing. Kyu, Ursa, Kya and her parents were talking about the places they were planning to go. Zuko and Toph discussed adding earth and metal benders to the Fire Nation Palace's guards. Sokka and Bumi talked about the upcoming council meeting. Bumi had started to take an interest in politics, especially the planning of the new United Forces. Sokka was more than happy to teach his nephew everything he knew. Tenzin and Lin quietly mused about how well their plan to force Kyu to finally ask Ursa out had worked.

Tenzin happened to glance up and see his parents. His dad had placed his arm around his mom and pulled her into a kiss on the cheek. She giggled and playfully slapped her hand on his chest, mumbling something about the Cave of Two Loves.

Tenzin scowled at his father, 'Why are they always groping at each other? They make me sick. He's always pawing at her,' the boy thought, 'and she lets him. What makes them think we want to see that?"

The young man's blood began to boil and Toph felt it. Like Katara, she had seen puberty rearing its ugly head in Tenzin. He was less calm and much more short tempered than usual. Although he and Lin had become the best of friends, their relationship had deteriorated into the on again off again fights of their toddlerhood. The young man had no patience for Lin's constant silliness and that would lead to fights that would have to be broken up quickly or Katara would end up having to do a couple of healing sessions.

"Hey Meathead," Toph whispered to Sokka, "Where is Gramps looking right now?"

Sokka paused in his conversation to Bumi and they both looked at Tenzin who was visibly fuming. No one else noticed him because they were talking. Even Lin was still going on about what a good plan they had come up with.

"He's staring Aang down." Sokka whispered back.

Toph felt Tenzin put his hands on the table and ball his fingers around the edge. She sensed that he was about to say something. Doing her best to sound up beat she said, "Hey Gramps?"

"WHAT?!" Tenzin snapped, whipping his head towards Toph.

Everyone stopped and looked over to the boy. Jaws dropped. Aang expected Katara to jump down the boy's throat, but she was shocked at the outburst.

"Tenzin!" Aang said, "What's the matter with you? Why did you answer Toph that way? Apologize to her."

Tenzin crossed his arms and slumped into his seat, "I'm sorry Toph," he mumbled.

"Tenzin," Katara finally spoke, "what was that all about? What's wrong with you?"

The boy slapped his hands down on the table and jumped to his feet, unintentionally sending a gust of wind out around him. "Him," he said pointing to his father, "and you! Why are you two always all over each other? Do you think we want to see all that?! Do you think that we want to know that you two...that you," he threw his hands up in frustration, "well, we know what you do and we don't need to know about it."

The boy's parents were thoroughly embarrassed. Aang's jaw finally dropped and Katara buried her red face in her hands and considered climbing under the table. Bumi and Lin leaned against each other as they bit back laughter. The others' eyes stretched, they couldn't decide if they should stay or go or even where to look.

All an embarrassed Aang could manage to say was "Wh-who told you about..."

"Sex?" Tenzin finished his father's question in a straightforward, angry way. His brother and friend finally fell over each other in a laughing fit, "Bumi did. He told me all about what men and women do...What you two..." he flicked a pointed finger at his parents, "do."

"Bumi!" Katara yelled, finally snapping out of her embarrassed silence, "That was not your place!"

"Hey, I was trying to save you guys the trouble. I didn't know he would flip out in front of people."

During his rant, Tenzin had forgotten that they had a table full of company. Suddenly he realized that there were ten pair of eyes on him and he felt self-conscious. Even Toph seemed to be staring at him. In a huff he turned and stormed out the back door.

.~.

They went in search of the boy. First to the bison caves to make sure that he hadn't taken Oogi and left the island. His siblings and friends pretended not to know where he was, but they knew exactly where to find him. They waited until Aang said to split up and they pretended to go in different directions. They met on the beach near the entrance to their secret meeting place.

"Okay," Kya said, "Bumi and I will go get him, you guys keep pretending to look."

"Why do I have to go?" Bumi complained.

"Because your big all mouth started this whole thing." Lin said with a smile crossing her lips.

Bumi shook his fist as his sister pulled back the false rock.

When Bumi and Kya entered the cave they found their younger brother in a meditative posture. He tried to pretend he didn't hear them, but Kya saw when he clinched his jaw. She played along. "Boy, did you see the look on Mom and Dad's face when Ten called them out?" she said falling across a pile of pillows.

Bumi played along, "Yeah, he got that vein in Dad's head to pop up. I thought I was the only one who could do that."

"I know right, and Tenzin wasn't even trying. Now that's real talent."

Tenzin let out an irritated sigh, but did not move or open his eyes, "It's not funny. Mother is going to kill me."

"Oh, and Toph." Bumi added, "Don't forget, you yelled at Toph. I'm surprised she didn't bury you."

The boy opened his eyes, "I didn't mean to yell at Toph, I was just irritated. Why did you have to tell me about that anyway?"

"I was trying to help you out. Would you have rather heard it from me or Dad?" Bumi stood up and started an impersonation of their father, "Well son, when a man and a woman love each other very much."

Kya rolled with laughter, "Oh Bumi, stop it. That's dead on."

"Yes, well I guess I should thank you for saving me from that." the boy thought a second and asked, "Why would people do something like that? That's just disgusting. I'm never doing that."

Bumi laughed, "Yeah, that's what I said at first. You'll change your mind." Kya shook her head in agreement.

Tenzin looked at his siblings, "So, you've done...it?"

"No." they said in unison.

The siblings sat in silence for a minute, then Bumi spoke, "I do think about it...a lot."

Kya made a disgusted face at her little brother, but Tenzin was curious, "Why?"

"Come on Tenzy. Girls. Have you ever looked at a girl? I mean really looked at a girl. Not Kya, but a real girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" their sister asked.

"You're our sister, you don't count." he turned back to Tenzin, "Girls, they just...they have…" he mimed large breast, "and" then he mimed a large round butt, "and they're so soft."

"Hold on," Kya said to her not quite fourteen year old brother, "how do you know girls are soft?"

The boy blushed, "I just do, okay." he turned back to Tenzin, "And the way they bounce and move, ooh, you can't help but think about it."

"Oh great, my brother's a pervert."

"Shut it Kya. Uncle Sokka said I'm just a healthy young man and I'm supposed to feel like this."

"Do you think about it too Kya?" Tenzin asked.

The young woman blushed, "Yeah, sometimes. It's only natural. And, the fact is, it may be disgusting, but Mom and Dad are adults and they're married. That's one of the ways they show that they love each other, and as much as we may hate it, that's how we got here. Its best to just act like it doesn't apply to them, because if you think about it you'll just gross yourself out."

.~.

Aang and Katara stood outside the supposedly secret cave and smiled at each other, "They handled that well," the man said quietly, "the kids are growing up."

They stepped away. "Yeah," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, ready to take off on the glider, "But you do know we still have to punish Ten for that outburst."

"Yeah, I do." he said as they took off, "Maybe we should tell him that we've used their little hideout as a love nest a few times."

**Yes, Tenzin had a little spaz out and big sis and bro had to come to the rescue. I really got to write more for Bumi and Lin, I've been neglecting those two. I think they could cause a lot of trouble together, as of Bumi doesn't get in enough trouble by himself.**


	28. Revealed

Revealed

Sokka stopped in his tracks. For a second he thought he'd seen his mother in the crowd. He wiped his eyes and took a second look, but she was gone.

.~.

The young woman made her way back through the group. Kimi had come along with a group of about fifty other students and five faculty from the new Kanna University of the South Pole. The twenty year old had never been outside of the Southern water Tribe before, and now she was in this huge city. She waded her way back to the middle of the crowd, back to her mother, Shima.

"I saw him Mom," she spoke softly to her mother, grabbing her hand, "I saw Sokka. I think he saw me too."

Shima smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, "I'm glade you've seen him, are you happy?"

"Yes." her daughter said, placing a light squeeze on her mother's hand.

"Are you satisfied now?" the mother asked in a more serious tone.

The girl held her head down, "Yes, I am."

Kimi lied, she was not satisfied. She'd grown up with stories of Sokka and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. The brave ones who, in their early teens, rescued the Avatar from the iceberg and helped to end a hundred year old war. Now, finally, she was in the same place as Councilman Sokka, son of the Chief, warrior, master swordsman, inventor, friend to the Avatar. How could she be satisfied with only seeing him? She wanted to talk to him, touch his hand to feel that he was real. She wanted him to smile at her and hold her in his arms like she used to dream about when she was a little girl. After all, he was her father.

.~.

Sokka, with his older nephew by his side, went to greet the group from the collage that was named in his grandmother's honor. He shook some hands and stopped to talk to Maska. The man had once been one of Sokka's Warriors-in-training, now he was the head of the Politics department at Kanna University.

The men grabbed each other's forearms, said, "Show no fear." then fell into laughter.

.~.

Kimi angled her neck to try and see around the crowd, trying to get another glimpse of Sokka. She saw him, and a boy who looked a lot like him at his side, "Mom," she whispered, "is that his son? Do I have a brother?"

Shima watched what appeared to be Sokka introducing the boy to Maska, and Maska giving the boy a warrior's hand shake. "I suppose so." the woman said, feeling a slight tug at her heart.

.~.

Shima had met Sokka late one night in a bar when she was twenty two. She'd spent an hour watching the man's head tilt with gusto as he downed one drink after another. She didn't know who he was, but she felt bad for him. It was obvious that he was trying to drown his sorrows. She told her friends to wait while she went and sat next to the man who was all alone at the bar. "So, what's her name?" she'd asked as she sat on the stool next to him.

The drunk man kept his face buried in her arms as he tapped his glass on the bar for a refill, "What does it matter?" he'd slurred, "You're one of them, a woman. You're all traitors. The only ones who never betrayed me was my mom and Gran Gran."

Shima tried to see the man, but all she could see dark brown hair with a large brown skinned hand clasped over his head. "I have a Gran Gran too, you must be Water Tribe."

"Yeah, so?"

"Just saying." she answered, "So, who betrayed you? You must've loved them very much."

"Yeah, I loved her," he said, lifting his head to empty his newly refilled drink, "loved him too. He was supposed to be my friend." he looked at her with drooping eyes.

"So your girl left you for your friend. That's messed up."

"Yeah, they say they didn't get together till way after we broke up, but I'm not stupid."

"I'm sure you're not." she said.

"No, I am NOT." he said a little too loud, "Shhhh." he looked around, "You know what else?"

"What?"

"Them bitches is getting married right now." he pounded his finger on the bar to emphasize his point.

"That's really messed up."

"That's not all, my sister, my own flesh and blood sister went to the wedding. Her and my brother-in-law and my other friend. They went all the way to the Fire Nation to see them bitches get married."

"After she did that to you? That's so wrong."

"Ohhh, nooo. She says that they are telling the truth and they didn't get together _till after_, but I don't believe that. Them bitches were together all along. I just know it."

The young woman stayed with the man long after her friends left. She listened to his drunken rants about 'them bitches' and no good family and friends. Eventually she got him to leave the bar, but by then he was so drunk he couldn't coherently tell her where he lived, so Shima took him to her apartment.

Her roommate chided her for bringing a strange drunk man to their apartment in the middle of the night, but Shima just said, "Aw, he's harmless. He's lonely and his friends have abandoned him. Just let him sleep it off on the couch."

The roommate agreed as long as he stayed on the couch, which he did until the next day. When he woke up, he thanked Shima for her kindness and she finally learned his name. Afraid he'd made a bad impression, he invited Shima and her roommate to his house for a Southern Water Tribe meal. They both accepted, but after Sokka left Shima convinced her friend to let her be alone with the handsome, heartbroken tribesman who had spent the day recovering on their couch.

That evening Shima and Sokka had a coherent talk about how love had failed them both and how it wasn't worth the time or the effort. Eventually their conversation dissolved into them being nude and entangled in each other's arms. The next morning the two of them decided that they could help each other satisfy their physical needs without the complications of a relationship. Whenever one wanted to see the other they would send a picture of a tiger seal and the two would meet at Sokka's house late that night.

This went on for about a year until one day, without warning, Shima said that she was going back to the Southern Water Tribe. She told Sokka it was because more of her family was migrating from the Northern Water Tribe and she needed to go back and help her mother, but that was only partially true. Yes, more of her family was migrating, but they didn't need her help.

She felt that she couldn't tell Sokka the truth, than she had fallen in love with him. She loved the way he thought, spoke and moved. She loved the ideas he had and how absolutely beautiful he was, even though he seemed not to know it. She loved the way he moved and how he knew exactly how to touch her. Shima wanted to tell Sokka all of this, but she couldn't. How could she when she made such a big deal of making sure that he understood that what they had was purely sexual and nothing more. She couldn't tell him that she'd fallen in love with him, and she definitely couldn't tell him that she had just discovered that she was pregnant.

So she spent one last night with him. Shima said it was for old times' sake, but she really just wanted to be with the one she loved one more time. She would leave the next morning and then shift all the love for him to his baby that she was carrying, but, until then, she made the most of the moment.

.~.

Now she stood here, over twenty years later. Her daughter, no, their daughter by her side, and a boy who seemed to be his son by his. '_Is that his son_?' she wondered '_he has to be. Look at him. I wonder what his wife looks like, and how many other children they have. That young man sure is as charming as Sokka, just look at him, surrounded by all those older girls, and they're completely enthralled with him. Just like Sokka. I won-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by a commotion in the back of the room. She turned and heard people saying, "Hello Avatar Aang," and "It's nice to meet you Avatar Aang."

.~.

Aang came through the room, smiling and shaking hands with the crowd as he was followed closely by a blue-eyed young man who looked just like him. "Look Mom," Kimi whispered, "They're air benders. The only two in the world, and one's my cousin."

"Shhhh child, calm down."

Shima watched. When Aang got close the young man who was with Sokka, he turned, "Hey Dad, hey Tenzy." the boy said as he turned and went to his father.

"Oh, that's the Avatar's son," the young woman said, "maybe I don't have a brother."

As Aang and the boys made their way through the crowd Kimi stepped forward to get a chance to shake his hand. Her mother grabbed her wrist to stop her, she turned, "Mom, come on, it's the Avatar. I'll probably never get to meet him again." Her mother released her hand.

.~.

Sokka looked up from his conversation with Maska, there she was again. '_Mom?_' he thought '_No, I must be losing my mind.' he closed his eyes and opened them again. The woman was still there. 'I'm going crazy. Am I seeing a ghost. No, it can't be. She's headed straight for Aang and the boys. She's shaking his hand_.' He started to make his way to his brother-in-law to get a better look at the person, or maybe it was a phantasm. After all, Aang was the bridge to the spirit world.

.~.

"You look like somebody," Bumi said to the newest young woman to shake his father's hand, "did I meet you before?"

Tenzin rolled his eyes, "Really Bumi, must you flirt with every girl you meet?"

Aang suppressed a giggle. Bumi said, "It's not like that, Tenzy. I met a lot of new people last year when Grandpa took us ice dodging." he turned back to the young woman, "It was me, my sister and our two fire bender friends. You must have been at the party after."

The young woman smiled, "No, I'm not much of a partier." then she felt her mother grab her hand again.

Shima saw when Sokka started heading that way so she made a bee line to her daughter. She grabbed her hand, "Kimi, Kiki was looking for you." she said nodding her head to the side as a signal to her child to leave. "It's nice to meet you again Avatar Aang, it's been a long time."

.~.

Sokka turned away for two seconds and when he looked again she was gone. Now there was another familiar face shaking Aang's hand, Shima. He hadn't seen her in over twenty years. They'd had a sexual relationship, then one day she said she was leaving, the next day she was gone.

"Hey buddy," he said as he reached Aang, then he turned to the woman, "Shima, it's been a long time. You look nice."

"So do you." she answered, "I was just about to tell the Avatar how much his sons look like the two of you. That's probably what the two of you looked like when you were on your adventures."

Aang smiled, "My wife says the same thing. She says it's almost spooky."

Bumi smiled, "I don't look like Uncle Sokka, I'm more handsome. He doesn't have these smoking' hot eyes. Now if you'll excuse me, I think some ladies are calling my name."

"Oh no you don't," the Avatar said, grabbing his son by the collar, "it's time to get started. Let's take our seats."

.~.

After the meeting and talking to the visitors from the college, Sokka headed to his office. As he rounded the corner he saw someone, a woman, standing a few doors down from his office. As he got closer he saw that it was her, the apparition. He wondered why this image of his mother was following him, and why was it happening now.

He got closer still, this wasn't his mother's ghost, it was a young woman who looked a lot like her. So much like her that it was scary. He remembered sitting on a cliff years ago and telling Toph that he didn't remember what his mother looked like, but seeing the young woman brought it all back to him.

"Hello," he said, stopping a few feet from her, "Are you lost? I see you've been separated from your group."

"Councilman Sokka. No, I'm not lost. I snuck away from the group because," Kimi paused. She'd been brave while she was waiting, but now her nerve was leaving her, "Because I wanted to talk to you alone, in private I mean."

The warrior started to worry about the young woman, she seemed nervous. "Sure. Is everything okay? Do you need my help with something?'

"No… no, I just-…" she felt her resolve breaking so she rounded her shoulders and took a deep breath. All at once she blurted out, "My name is Kimi, I'm twenty years old and my mother's name is Shima." she say Sokka's eyes stretch wide, she slowed down and held her head down, "and you-" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "you are my father."

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm late. I'm sorry, it's just been a really busy month at work and at home. **

**So here they are, Shima and Kimi. I hope you like them, they may be around for a while. I haven't really decided their whole story yet. This OC thing is harder than I thought it would be.**

**Maska means "strong"**

**Shima is Navajo for "mother"**

**Kimi is Alganquin for "secret"**


	29. Fathers

**It's a little long, and rambles just a tiny bit, but I wanted to get some ideas out. **

**.~.**

Fathers

Hours later the words still echoed in his head. '_You are my father._'

'_What was her name again_?' he thought to himself. '_Oh yeah, Kimi. She said she's Shima's daughter. Could it be true? It has to be. How else could she look just like Mom?' _

The young woman's voice ran in his head again '_you are my father_.'

He sat on the back of Appa's saddle in silence. He rode with his brother-in-law and nephews and thought. Katara, Toph and Zuko were already on the island, waiting. Ursa and Kya were scheduled to be back from their journey late that night. It was a good thing they were all there because he needed to talk to them, all of them, most of all Toph.

When they landed, he sulked up to the house. Aang saw that Sokka needed to talk and sent the boys off to do chores. "Sokka, what's wrong?" he asked, approaching the house.

"Huh?" the tribesman said, shocked out of his thoughts, "Oh, um, I don't think I can explain this twice. I'll tell you when we get inside."

They walked in and were greeted by their old friends and Lin. Sokka looked at the girl and gave a sad smile. This was his child. Maybe not biologically, but he had raised her. What if this Kimi girl was his daughter? She was grown now, he'd missed so much.

"Lin, why don't you go help Tenzin with the bison." he said to get her to leave the house.

When Lin closed the door behind her, Sokka slumped down on the couch. Toph sat beside him and placed a hand gently on his back, "Sokka? What's wrong?"

He looked over at her, "When I left the council meeting there was a girl, waiting for me near my office. Toph, she says she's my daughter."

Everyone froze. Toph moved her hand from his back out of shock, then the questions came.

"How old is this girl?" Toph asked

"She said she's twenty."

"Is it possible?" Katara asked, "Who's her mother?"

"Yeah, it's possible. Her mother's name is Shima."

"The woman from the university?" Aang asked.

"Yes."

"Twenty? She's older than Ursa." Zuko commented.

"I think I saw her." Aang recalled, "Bumi thought he recognized her. I think Shima called her Kimi."

"That's her name…Wait a minute, Bumi said he thought he recognized her?"

"Yeah."

"That's spooky." he whispered

"Why?" Zuko asked.

Sokka turned to his sister, "Because she looks just like Mom. Just like her Katara. I use to think I forgot what Mom looked like, but when I saw her in the crowd...at first I thought I was seeing things, a ghost maybe. She has Mom's face."

Katara fought back the tears. Aang put his hand on his wife's back and spoke again, "So, do you believe her?"

"I- I don't know. Part of me does, but I have to be sure." he turned to Toph, "I told her to bring her mother to my office tomorrow. I need you to come with me to tell me if they're telling the truth or not."

"We'll leave bright and early." she assured him, wrapping her arms around him to try and comfort him. She placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you."

.~.

They waited on the porch. It was around midnight when they heard Yeshe bellow their arrival. They ran down the path to the bison caves to welcome the children home. They had been gone almost two years. In that time Aang had run into them in Ba Sing Se, Bumi had seen them at the South Pole and Zuko had seen them six months earlier on Ember Island. Since then they'd back tracked to take the friends they'd picked up along the way home.

The girls slid down Yeshe's tail together and took off running as soon as their feet hit the ground. "Mom! Dad!" Kya said, running into her parents arms. "Dad!" Ursa cried, jumping into her father's embrace.

'_you are my father_' Kimi's voice reverberated in Sokka's head again and he stopped in his tracks.

Kyu jumped down from Yeshe's back and shook everyone's hand. Then he went to Ursa and placed his arm around her. Zuko raised an eyebrow. He knew that they'd been dating, but the nerve of that boy to put his arm around his baby girl in front of him.

Ursa smiled sweetly at her father, "I was going to wait until later, but I have to tell you now." Kya smiled and tapped her parents to get then to pay attention, "Daddy, Kyu has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

Everyone swarmed the couple, hugging them and offering congratulations, everyone except Zuko. He stood frozen in his spot, not able to speak or think. Once everyone had hugged her, Ursa turned to her father. "Dad, did you hear me? Kyu and I are getting married."

Zuko looked down into his daughter's eyes, "You're getting married?"

She smiled, "Yes Daddy."

"To Kyu?"

She giggled, "Yes Dad."

"You...love him?"

She placed her hand on his, "Daddy. Yes, with my whole heart."

The Fire Lord looked at the young man, "And you love my child?"

Kyu smiled and looked at Ursa, "More than she loves me."

Zuko finally smiled, "Then I am happy for you and I wish you two all the best. You have my blessing."

.~.

Aang walked back to the house with his wife under one arm and his daughter under the other. "So" he said, "did you go off and fall in love too?"

Kya smiled, "I met somebody nice, but no, I'm not in love."

Aang stopped, "And who _is_ this boy?"

"Aang, stop it." Katara said, "So, what do you plan to do next?"

"I'll be right here. I start at the university next month."

.~.

The morning came all too soon for Toph. When her feet hit the floor she felt that everyone was up and about. They all had made plans to go into the city that day. Kyu and Ursa were going to meet his parents at the ports and tell them the news, Kya and Katara were headed to Zei University so Kya could sign up for classes. Aang and Zuko had to preside over a meeting and they were taking Bumi with them to observe. Tenzin had finally decided that he wanted to start school in the upcoming year, so after coming from the university Katara would be taking him to register. Lin went along to keep them company.

They took Appa and Hariti up to the city stables and walked to their destinations. Lin and Tenzin went to city hall with Toph and Sokka to wait until Katara came back.

"Lin, we're supposed to be in Father's office until Uncle Sokka and Toph are done with their meeting." Tenzin said as he trailed behind the girl.

"Oh Tenzin, get over yourself. They're not in there yet. I just want to go to Sokka's office to get some candy an-"

"My father has a whole drawer full of candy." the boy cut her off pointing back to where they'd come from.

Lin stopped and rolled her eyes, "Well, if you would of let me finish you would of known that I want jerky too" she poked him in the chest, "and last time I checked you guys don't eat meat."

Tenzin gave her a little shove, "Just hurry up."

The kids slid into the councilman's office and Lin went to get what she'd came for.

Tenzin stood by the slightly cracked door. As Lin headed back toward her friend with her hands full of candy and jerky she saw an alarmed look come across Tenzin's face.

"What?" she asked him.

"They're coming." he said in a quiet panic, "We're going to get in trouble. Toph told us not to come in here. We have to hide." he looked around, thinking, "behind the drapes."

Lin made a disappointed face at him, "Dummy. No matter where we hide my mom will know. She probably already knows we're in here."

Tenzin grabbed Lin and air scootered them up off the ground. Len gave him another disgusted look, "What are you doing?"

"Maybe she'll think she's mistaken. Hold on. I can keep this up for a while, I just hope this is a short meeting." and with that he took them behind the large decorative curtains behind Sokka's desk.

.~.

There was a deafening silence as the group walked down the hall. Sokka couldn't think. All he could hear in his mind over and over again was Kimi's confession. Toph's mind was racing so much she could barely form a rational thought, but she had to clear her mind, after all, she had a job to do.

When they stepped into the office she stopped short for a second. She smelled her daughter.

Ever since Ozai's funeral, Azula had been sending each of the girls their own special perfumes that she'd made just for them, and Lin wore hers all the time. Toph thought it smelled like spring. Whenever her daughter passed her the smell reminded her of the ground warming, grass, flowers and what she had determined sunshine smelled like.

Toph raised an eyebrow when she stepped in and smelled spring in Sokka's office. She sent out a stronger wave to sense if the kids were there, but she couldn't feel them. She decided that they snuck in and out before they'd made it to the office and she would halve to discipline them later for not following directions.

.~.

Sokka sat behind his desk and Toph leaned against it. His demeanor was business-like, so much so that Shima barely recognized him. She and Kimi sat in the chairs that sat in front of the warrior's desk. Lin and Tenzin floated silently on the ball of air, listening.

"Ladies." they heard Sokka say, "Thank you for coming. We all know why we are here."

"Yes." they heard the older lady say, "but we should not be here. Had my daughter done what I told her to do then we wouldn't be here right now," The woman sounded irritated.

"Mom, I couldn't let it go like that." the younger woman said.

"If this is true, then it should have been brought to my attention long ago." Sokka sounded angry, and he very rarely used that tone. The kids knew this was serious. Tenzin got nervous. "This is my friend, Chief Toph Beifong. She'll be able to tell me if you're telling me the truth or not."

"Friend, ha." the older woman said.

The kids were shocked that Toph didn't respond. They heard Sokka take a deep breath, "So Kimi, you say that I'm your father, what gave you that idea?"

Lin covered her mouth to keep from gasping aloud and Tenzin's breath caught in his throat.

.~.

"My mother, she told me all my life that you were my father." Kimi replied looking into Sokka's eyes. She wondered why he was being like this.

Sokka looked to Toph, she nodded her head to him. He turned to Shima, "So you were pregnant when you left?"

"Yes." she answered simply.

"How far along?"

"A couple of months."

Sokka's face knotted, "Did you know you were pregnant?"

"Yes." she said, looking away, "I knew."

He sighed heavily and looked back at Toph, she nodded her head again. His heart began to race. "Shima, is there any possible way that Kimi may not be my daughter?" His heart slammed heavily against his ribcage. Toph felt it, but she fought the urge to go to him.

Shima didn't answer for a second. She was not happy with the fact that he'd asked that in front of her child. "There was nobody else, you were the only one I was with while I lived here. Kimi is our child."

Before he could look to Toph she said, "She's telling the truth." Then, suddenly she felt Tenzin and Lin's feet touch the floor. They were there, behind the drapes. She felt Lin slide to the floor and put her hands to her face and she felt Tenzin put his arms around her.

.~.

Sokka felt every possible emotion run through him, but the one that won out at the moment was rage. He slammed his hands on the desk and was on his feet seconds after Toph finished her sentence, "Why didn't you tell me!" Everyone in the room flinched at his sudden switch in demeanor. No one said anything. "Shima! That was not a rhetorical question! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"And what was I supposed to say?" the woman yelled back, "That I was pregnant and despite our agreement I had fallen in love with you." at that Sokka shrunk back a little bit, "And then what?"

"Whatever happened, it would have been better than you taking her away."

"Better for who? You? I've given Kimi everything she's ever wanted. She's intelligent, well-adjusted and beautiful, and that's with her just having me. She had all she ever needed."

The rage came back over him, "Well if that's true, then why did she seek me out? You know what, don't say anything because you don't know the answer. You don't know what it's like to have a parent missing. You don't know what it's like to be missing something that everyone else around you has." he looked over at Kimi, who had her head down and was crying. He calmed his voice. "You don't know, but I do." tears filled his eyes.

He came from behind the desk and went to where Kimi was sitting. He knelt beside her and spoke softly. "I'm so sorry you had to know what that's like and I am so extremely glad that you found me."

A moment before she'd been afraid to look at him. He was so angry, but at that moment she lifted her eyes to his. Kimi was surprised at how much they were like the ones she saw in the mirror every day.

He opened his arms to her. She smiled and gladly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sokka hugged his daughter tight, stood up and spun her around twice. Kim laughed happily as her fondest childhood dream came true.

He stopped his spin facing his love, "Toph, look, I've got a kid." he said excitedly, lowering Kimi back to the floor.

"Yeah, I'd love to look, but you know." she said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"Hey, why don't you guys go find Katara, they should be on their way back by now."

"Yeah, you have to meet my sister, let's go." he grabbed Kimi's hand and started for the door, but Toph and Shima didn't move, "Aren't you guys coming?"

"I'm coming." Toph said "I've got to go check on Gramps and Lin."

"Ok, Shima?"

"I think it'll be better if I go back to the inn." she answered as she stood up.

The newfound father and daughter walked out of the door with Shima behind them. She stopped at the door and looked back at Toph, '_friend my ass' _she thought to herself.

.~.

When the door closed Toph went behind the drapes to her daughter and scooped her in her arms, "What are yon two doing in here?" she asked gently, "I told you to stay in Aang's office."

Tenzin answered, "Lin wanted some snacks and we didn't get out of here fast enough, so we hid."

"Mom," Lin sobbed, "It's not really true, is it?"

"Yeah Lin, it is." Toph said, pressing her lips to the top of her little girl's head."

"Is he going to stop taking care of me now?"

"Badgermole, Sokka is not that kind of man."

"What if he is?"

Toph held her daughter at arm's length, "Look at me." Lin did so, "Who helped me raise you from the second you were born?"

"Sokka."

"Who taught you to read?"

"Sokka."

"Who, despite being the manliest man in the world, played tea party whenever you wanted to?"

"Sokka did."

"Yes, he did, and he did those things because he wanted to, not because he had to. I didn't ask him to take care of you, he volunteered. He fell in love with you the second I put you in his arms, I felt his heart flip. Kimi is his daughter, but you are too."

As they stepped from behind the drapes Sokka walked back into the office, "Hey Toph, Kimi went back to the inn. I told her to take the ferry to the island later to meet everyone. I went to get Ten-" just then he looked up and saw Toph's arms wrapped around Lin. "Lin? What's wrong?"

Lin pressed herself deeper into her mother's arms, "They were hiding behind the curtains." Toph said, "They heard everything."

Sokka gasped, "I'm sorry Linny. I don't want you to find out like that." He reached out to her, but she pressed deeper into her mother. He bit his bottom lip, "Lin?"

"She thinks you'll leave her now that you have your own child." Tenzin said bluntly.

His eyes filled with tears again. He stepped forward, knelt down and pulled the girl into his arms. "Lin. I want you to understand that no matter what, I will never leave you."


	30. Daughters

**Daughters**

Tenzin sat quietly on the top of the hill next to Lin. She'd said that she understood the situation and she was fine with it, but Tenzin knew better.

She'd left the house a half hour earlier, tired of all the excitement about Kimi's impending arrival. Lin went and sat on the top of the hill with her knees to her chest. Tenzin followed her out and quietly sat beside her, waiting for the moment when Lin would tell him to go away, but that moment did not come. They sat together, in a profound silence, looking out over the water.

.~.

It was ten minutes before time for the ferry to arrive when Sokka came outside. He was nervous, excited and still quite angry with Shima. How could she just take his child away without even giving him a chance to know her?

He stood on the porch and looked around. On the hill, he saw Tenzin and Lin sitting, not talking, not playing bending games, not even fighting, just sitting there. The councilman felt bad that they had overheard everything, especially Lin.

Lin had never pulled away from him before and she always had something to say. He felt terribly guilty that he'd had a part in her feeling the way she did.

He had tried to temper his excitement about Kimi, but the fact was that he had secretly longed for a child of his own for most of his adult life. Him helping Toph raise Lin had quelled that desire for quite a while. He'd become satisfied with their little family, and his longing for a child of his own had all but gone away until three years earlier when the possibility became real.

.~.

One afternoon Toph came to his office, which was something she almost never did on her day off. As she closed the door behind her he glanced up from his stack of paperwork, "Hey," he said, then looked back to his work, "I wasn't expecting to see you until later. I thought you and Linny were going to the Island."

"Yeah, we went." she said as she sat in one of the chairs across from him.

"You're back early." he deadpanned as he signed his name for the hundredth time that day, "Where's Lin?"

"She stayed on the island." Toph said with a wide smile on her face, not that the busy councilman noticed.

"Oh"

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Toph listening to Sokka flip through pages occasionally groaning or cursing under his breath as he read. Finally, she spoke up, "Hey Snoozles." She began, "I'm pregnant."

"That's nice," he said, flipping to the next page before what she said dawned on him, "Wait…what?"

"I am pregnant."

Sokka leapt across his desk and pulled Toph into his arms, "Really? Are you sure?"

She giggled. Toph only giggled when she was with Sokka. "Yeah. That's why I went to the island. To see Katara so I could be sure."

He dropped to his knees and rested his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her. "Hey buddy. I'll be waiting to see you."

.~.

A week later when he went to Toph's house after work, he saw Hariti laying on the front lawn. He wondered why Katara hadn't taken her to the stables. He petted the bison's nose and went inside. It was too quiet. "Toph, Katara…" he called out as he went through the living room, "are you guys here?"

Katara came down the hall, "Yeah Sokka, we're here." she said in a downtrodden tone.

At the sound of his sister's voice the water tribesman got worried. He was even more worried when he saw the sad look on her face. "Katara, what's wrong? Is Toph sick?"

Katara held her head down and went to her brother. She placed her hands gently on his, "Sokka, Toph sent Ty Lee to have Aang come get me this morning." she inhaled deeply. She didn't want to finish, but she know she had to. "Toph's okay, but there was no way I could of gotten here fast enough. It just happens sometimes."

The tears burned Sokka's eyes. He knew exactly what his sister was trying to tell him, but he didn't want to let himself believe it. "What are you saying?"

The water bender couldn't look at her brother. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Sokka, I'm so sorry. Toph had a miscarriage this morning."

"This morning? Why didn't somebody come get me?"

"She said not to. She feels like she let you down."

Sokka turned his head and tried the blink back the tears, but they came anyway. "How could she think something like that?"

Katara wrapped her arms around him, "I tried to tell her you would understand, but she thinks that you wanted the baby so much that you would blame her. Really, I think she blames herself."

He wiped his face. "Is she really okay?"

"Yeah, physically at least. She just needs to get some rest. Her heart is hurting though."

I know." he said "Can I go see her?"

"Yeah, she needs you, even if she won't admit it."

.~.

Toph was balled in the middle of her bed with her head under the covers when she heard her door open and close, "Katara?" she mumbled from under the covers.

Sokka swallowed hard, "No, it's me." he said lightly.

The earth bender sniffed, "Did she tell you?"

He nodded his head before he remembered that even if she weren't under the covers she couldn't see him. "Yes, Katara told me."

She poked her head out from under the covers in a childlike way, "I'm sorry Sokka, I should of taken better care of myself, I-"

Before she could finish he was in the bed pulling her to him, "Shhh" he said, stroking her hair, "there was nothing you could've done. Sometimes it just happens."

She buried her head in his chest and sobbed, "I'm sorry Sokka, I'm so sorry. I know you wanted your own baby."

Sokka fought the urge to sob along with her, "Stop apologizing to me. You didn't do anything wrong. It just…happened."

"But you were so excited."

"Yeah, but now I'm just thankful that you're okay. I have you and we have Lin and everything is going to be fine."

.~.

Though he refused to admit it, Sokka's heart had broken a little that day. Over the years he had begun to think that he hadn't exactly been careful and in all the time he and Toph had been together they'd lived by the philosophy 'whatever happens, happens and we'll deal with it as it comes."

That day, in his office, three years earlier, he'd felt so much joy and hope. A week later it turned into mourning, but the hope remained. He knew that he would feel that joy again, and he did, just not in the way he expected.

.~.

As the Island came into view Kimi got extremely nervous. She'd known all her life that these people were her family, but it had always seemed unreal. There had always been a voice in the back of her head telling her that her mother had lied and her father was some deadbeat. Her mother had just made up the story to make her feel like she was special. That little voice of hers had been put to rest that day.

As the pier came into view her heart raced. Her father stood there, her father, flanked by two Air Acolytes. He had a gigantic smile and was waving wildly. She smiled and waved back to him. When the boat docked and she came down the plank he scooped her into his arms. "Hi! I'm glad you made it." he said happily.

"I wouldn't have missed it." she said, returning his hug, "I never thought I'd be here."

He held her back to look at her, "I'm glad you are."

They turned and he started leading her toward the house. "My sister is so excited to meet you. Oh, and she might get a little emotional, because a, well you look just like-"

"Your mom," she finished for him, "I know."

He stopped, "How'd you know?"

"Bato came and spoke at our school a few years ago. He looked at me like her was seeing a ghost, kind of like you did yesterday."

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay, anyway, after the lecture he came to me and started asking me about where I was from and who my family was." she looked away from him, "I told him what my mother taught me to say."

"And what was that?"

"That my family was from the Northern Water Tribe and my father lived far away." she looked back at him, "Not a lie, but not the whole truth. After that he told me that I looked like his friend's late wife."

"Oh," he said simply and they turned and headed to the house. That was when they saw Lin headed towards them, follow by Tenzin. "Hey Lin, come here, I've got someone for you to meet."

Lin cut her eyes at Kimi as she passed, but did not stop. She threw her hand up, said "Nice to meet you" and kept trotting down the hill.

Tenzin stopped and bowed to Kimi, "Nice to meet you again cousin."

Kimi smiled and returned his bow. Then he followed Lin down the hill. Kimi looked back at Sokka, "Is the little girl okay?"

"Yeah, I think she's a little peeved with me right now."

"She's pretty, she looks like your friend, Ms Beifong."

"Yeah, she's her daughter." Sokka almost said _'our daughter' _but he wasn't sure how much information he wanted to give Kimi yet. She was his daughter, but she was still virtually a stranger.

.~.

Katara stood with her husband's arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was nervous, as if this was her long lost daughter about to walk through the door. She thought about the haunted look on her brother's face when he told her that this girl looked just like their mother. She didn't know what to expect.

When she saw their shadows come up onto the porch, her heart raced. Toph turned her head toward Katara, "Calm down Sugar Queen. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack."

Aang looked at her with a sympathetic smile and pulled her tighter to him. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm as Sokka opened the door. The warrior looked around the room, then he reached behind him and pulled his daughter to his side, "Well everybody, this is Kimi."

Katara was shocked. She knew what her brother had said, but she never thought that the resemblance would be so complete. She looked up at Aang, her eyes full of emotion, "She does," she whispered, "she really does."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Go say hello to your niece." he whispered in her ear.

Everyone let Katara be the first to step forward, and she did so slowly. Kimi extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you Master Katara." She greeted

Katara smiled, reached out and pulled the young woman into a hug. "Welcome. I'm so happy to meet you." she said, crying lightly, "And just call me Katara, or Auntie." she laughed.

As Kimi hugged her back, Kya and Bumi stepped forward. Katara let Kimi go and reached back for her daughter. "This is Kya, I hear you already met Bumi and Tenzin."

"Yes, I did." she smiled at Bumi as Kya came in to hug her.

"Welcome cousin." Kya said as she squeezed Kimi tight.

"Thank you." she said as she took a moment to look around the room. Her eyes landed on Toph first. "Hello again, Ms Beifong."

"That's Chief Beifong Kid, and call me Toph."

She nodded her head, "Yes Ma'am." then she continued on, "Hello Ava-"

"Just call me Aang, please." he said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello…Aang." then her eyes traveled a bit more and she saw Zuko. He looked rather intimidating standing there with his usual sour expression. "Fire Lord Zuko." she said as she began to bow to him.

"None of that young lady." he said as he graced her with a small smile, "This is my daughter Ursa and her…um, her-"

Ursa stepped forward and took Kimi's hand, "Fiancé, betrothed, intended, take your pick." She leaned over and whispered to Kimi, "Dad's still getting use to the idea. This is Kyu."

"Nice to meet you." he and Kimi said at the same time.

.~.

Bumi returned from the beach with Tenzin and a visibly agitated Lin just as dinner hit the table. They all sat and began to eat. The parents carried on polite conversation, asking Kimi different things about her life, nothing too personal or that which would possibly make her uncomfortable. The younger ones at the table, however, were not that tactful.

"So," Bumi started, "We go to the South Pole kind of often, and Grandpa lives there. Why hasn't anybody ever seen you before?"

"Bumi!" Katara snapped.

"It's okay." Kimi said, "The word always spreads quickly whenever you are there, I mean flying bison are kind of hard to miss." Kyu laughed a little, "Whenever any of you were in town my mom would just have me stick close to school and home. As for Chief Hakoda, he doesn't come into town very often, he mostly sticks to the old village. It's easy to avoid him. The hardest was after Bato saw me." it was then that she noticed that everyone was looking at her and she blushed at the attention, "I had to sneak out of class because he brought the chief to see 'the girl who looked like Kya'."

Sokka's curiosity took over, "Why didn't you tell my dad who you were then?"

She held her head down in shame, "I was afraid to. Back then there was a part of me that said that you weren't my father. That it was a story my mother made up to make me feel better."

"You should've keep listening to that part of you." Lin bit out in a defiant mumble.

"What?" a stunned Kimi wondered aloud.

"You should've stayed where you were!" Lin yelled at Kimi from the other side of Sokka.

"Lin Beifong. You stop that this instant!" Toph ordered.

Lin didn't divert her glare at Kimi, "You should've stayed in the South Pole! Why don't you go back!?"

"Linny, stop it right now." Sokka said calmly.

"No Sokka. It's not fair. Look at her. She's a grown up. She doesn't need you to be her father. I do!"

Kimi was shocked and confused by the outburst. All she could get out of her mouth was "What?"

Lin sat forward and offered her a challenging look, "Oh, you aren't too bright are you? Well I'll say it in a way you'll understand." she jumped up, "Sokka's my father and you can't have him." and she stormed out the door.

Sokka was immediately on his feet and after her, "Lin, you come back here."

Bumi turned to Katara, "Mom, we really need to stop having these big dinners. The kids can't control themselves."

Katara rubbed her hands across her face, "Shut up Bumi."

.~.

Kimi ran out of the door behind Toph, "Chief Beifong, I'm sorry. I didn't know that Lin was his daughter too."

Toph stopped and held her head down, "She's not. At least not in the way you mean. Her father, he's never been around. Everybody stepped in to help me with her, but Sokka, he's been around the most. From the second she was born he's stepped up and taken that role."

"Oh," Kimi said in an understanding tone, "and I just strolled in and got in her way."

"That's pretty much how she feels about it." she started walking again, "Come on, you can watch me dig your old man out."

"Dig him out?" Kimi asked, but it all became clear when they rounded a large tree and saw the warrior buried up to his neck in the ground. Kimi covered her mouth to fight back a chuckle.

"Yeah kid," Toph smiled, "She usually only does that to Gramps. You must've really gotten under her skin."

Sokka spoke calmly at first, "Ladies, if you're done laughing at my expense would you kindly," then he yelled "get me out of here!"

.~.

Kimi sat down on the tree stump next to Lin. "What do you want?" the younger girl snapped.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're a lucky kid." Kimi said. Lin just huffed at her. "Yeah, I wish I had the chance to have Sokka around when I was growing up. I wish I had somebody just a little bit like him around. I'm so jealous of you." she admitted.

"Yeah right." Lin scoffed.

"It's true. I used to watch the other kids with their dads and I would wish and pray that mine would just show up one day. You're lucky. You've always had Sokka." Lin gave Kimi a curious and thoughtful look, "Yeah, you're one lucky kid, but I guess I'm lucky now too. She looked at Lin, "I didn't just find my father, aunt and cousins, I found a little sister too."

"I am NOT your sister." the girl snorted.

"You said Sokka's your father, right?"

"I said that?"

"Yes you did. So that makes you my sister and no matter how much you deny it, I'll sing it from the roof tops."

"Then I'll bury you neck deep in the ground." Lin reintegrated with a smirk.

"And when I get loose, I'll freeze you to a tree." Kimi countered.

The earth bender recoiled in shock, "You're a water bender?"

"If you were listening you would've known that."

"So what else did I miss?"

Kimi went over how she'd beaten out all of the boys in her warrior's class and was in the process of learning to be a healer while taking politics at the university. All the while, Sokka stood out of view behind them with his arm around Toph. "Those are a couple of good girls we've got there." Toph said as Lin went into telling Kimi about how her metal bending training was going.

"Yeah," he smiled proudly, "they really are."


	31. Mothers

**Mothers**

"Chief Beifong, there's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Toph asked her secretary, not bothering to take her hands from behind her head or her feet off the desk, "I thought I didn't have any appointments today."

"You don't Chief, but there's a woman here who'd like to speak to you."

Toph groaned. This was the first time in three days that she hadn't been completely busy. "Can't the lieutenant handle it?"

"No Chief, she insists on talking to you. She said if you're busy she can come back another time." the woman answered.

"Okay, okay. Send her in." Toph relented.

"Professor Shima, Chief Beifong will see you now."

With that, Toph sat up straight in her chair and placed her laced fingers on top of her desk. Shima walked in and the secretary closed the door behind her. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice." she said to Toph.

"No problem," the metal bender answered, "I'm in the middle of a lull in my day. Have a seat. What can I help you with?"

Shima sat down in the chair that sat across from the police chief's desk, "My daughter is quite enamored with all of you, Especially your daughter. She speaks very fondly of your little Lin."

"She does?" Toph asked, knowing full well that Shima was fishing for information.

"Oh yes. Kimi has claimed Lin as her sister."

"Is that so?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes. She's totally in love with the child. She says that Sokka is helping you raise her."

"He is. And so is Aang, Katara, Zuko and Ty Lee." Toph was growing annoyed with Shima's attempt to trick information out of her, "Look, I know you didn't come here to gush to me about the girls, so could you please just get to the point."

"Okay," the tribeswoman said, "getting straight to the point. Kimi won't tell me and I want to know. Is Sokka Lin's father?"

"Not biologically, but yes."

"So, you two are together."

"You say that as if you already know the answer." Toph said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I knew the first time I saw you. I saw it in the way he looks at you. I used to wish he would look at me that way." Toph fought back a gratified smile, "Too bad that it is wasted on you. Being blind you can't appreciate the way he looks at you."

Toph fought back a second urge, the one to call her a bitch and punch her in the face, "And how does this concern you?"

Shima didn't answer immediately. Feelings that she had stuffed down decades ago had resurfaced when she saw him again. He was more handsome than she remembered. Sokka had gone from a silly young man to a distinguished councilman and his confidence exuded sex appeal. Shima felt that all that eye candy was wasted on this blind woman he was in love with. "Oh, I just wanted to know the type of situation my daughter was becoming involved in. I'm guessing this relationship is not public knowledge."

"I tend to keep my private life private." Toph said stiffly.

"I understand," Shima said, "It must be hard living your life in front of prying eyes."

.~.~.

For the first time in weeks, Aang and Katara were alone in the house. Zuko, Ursa and Kyu had gone back to the fire nation, Bumi was at school and Kya and Tenzin went into the city to do some shopping.

Aang startled Katara when he eased up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. She swung around and hit him with the empty clothes basket she was carrying back to the house.

"Ow!" he yelled out, rubbing the side of his face.

"Serves you right," she laughed, "I told you to stop sneaking up on me. I'm glad you're here though, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." he said, dropping to the ground with his legs crossed. He reached up and pulled her onto his lap and she came down with a surprised yelp.

"Well, you know the White Lotus has been trying to get me to join for years."

"Umhumm." he said as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

She giggled, "Aang, I'm being serious."

"I am too." he said, nipping at her ear, "I'm listening."

"Okay, they want me to join, but I've been putting them off because I was busy with the kids and making sure things on the island went right."

"Yes." he murmured, finding a place on her other side of her neck.

"And since Sokka became a Grand Master, he's been trying even harder to get me to join." he hummed his agreement, "Well, they're starting a new White Lotus Guard and they want me to go to the North Pole to train the water benders. Aang, I think that's the thing for me to do."

Aang looked up into his wife's smiling face, "What was that now?"

She smiled bigger, "I'm going to the North Pole to train White Lotus Guards."

He furrowed his brow, "I don't think that's a good idea. What about the kids."

She was confused by his expression, "What about the kids, they can take care of themselves. Beside-"

"But what about all the things you do around the island?"

She was getting irritated, "With the amount of acolytes that are here now, there really isn't much for me to do around the island."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

Katara crossed her arms and huffed. She almost got up and walked away, but then she said, "NO! I'm not letting this go that easy," she turned and poked her husband in his chest, "Let me tell you something MONK." it was then that he knew he was in deep trouble, "I've given everything to you and the kids and this island for most of my life and now that I want to do something for me it's 'not a good idea'. What?! Did you think I was going to spend my entire life catering to you?! You didn't even let me finish. I'd only be gone during the summer. You are so SELFISH!"

That instant she jumped up and stormed into the house. Aang groaned and got up to follow her. He stopped short just in time to keep from being hit in the face by the slamming door.

.~.~.

Ursa's grandmother and Kyu's mother were driving the princess absolutely batty. They were both entirely too eager to start planning the wedding. Ursa and Kyu told them that they would not be getting married for another two years because Kyu had joined the United forces, but the two women said that it just gave them more time to plan the royal event.

She tried to enlist the help of her aunt who was in the Fire Nation for a visit. "Aunt Azula, they are making me absolutely crazy." she paused and looked at her aunt wide-eyed because of her bad choice of words.

Azula just laughed, "I'm sure it's not all that bad. Take it from me, I know crazy."

Ursa smiled at her aunt, "Grandmother has set up a meeting with the seamstress already and Madam Ling is talking about flowers and guest list. Every time I see them it's all they can talk about."

"I'm sure they're just excited for you Love." Azula said, placing her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"I'm excited too Auntie, but they're going overboard."

"Love, you have to understand, Lady Ming has no daughters, she only has Kyu. I certainly will not be getting married and you are ZuZu's only child, so this is Mother's only chance to have the mother-of-the-bride experience."

"I understand, I guess." she paused, "Aunt Azula, could you do me a favor?"

"What would that be?"

"Leave the abbey and get married so you can take some of this pressure off of me."

Azula smiled, "Sorry love, can't help you."

.~.~.

Aang eased in the door just in time to see the tip of Katara's braid slip around the corner. He followed her down the hall knowing he had to tread lightly. "Katara," he said as he poked his head through the bedroom door, "can we talk about it?"

"That's what I was trying to do."

"I know, and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It sounds like a good opportunity."

"It is," she said, still agitated from his initial reaction, "and Tenzin will be with Dad for most of the spring and the whole summer. Kya's grown. And although he doesn't act like it sometimes, Bumi's almost there."

"I'll miss you." her husband admitted in a childlike tone.

"Well then you'll know how I always feel." she said sadly.

He rubbed the top of his head, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. All I heard was you say that you were going away and I just reacted. I guess I've just gotten use to you always being here when I came home."

"You think?" she said snidely.

"Yeah, I know." he went to her and pulled her into his arms, "You'll make a wonderful teacher, Sifu.


	32. Fathers (Part 2)

**Fathers (Part 2)**

Kimi opened the door of her room at the inn only to see Lin, Bumi and Tenzin standing there, Lin and Bumi with wide grins on their faces. "Hey Sis." Lin said happily.

"Hi guys," the young woman replied, "What are you doing here?"

"We kind of need your help." Lin said, angling her neck to look around the room, "Is your mom here?"

"No. Come in guys, tell me what's wrong."

The kids stepped in and Bumi closed the door tightly behind him. Lin got right to the point, "You know, the way you stepped up and told Sokka who you were got me thinking. I don't know anything about my real dad." the little girl looked at Kimi, "You always knew that Sokka was your dad, I don't know anything about mine, only that his name is Moo-Chee."

Kimi felt for her, "I know exactly how you feel Lin, but I don't know how I can help you."

Tenzin spoke next, "We are going to the hall of records to see if we can find her birth certificate or anything else. We need your help in distracting the guard."

"Why do you need me for that?"

"Well, for one," Lin said, "almost everyone in this city knows us. Secondly, even if they didn't know us, you're better…equipped to distract the guard."

"And what makes me more equipped?" Kimi asked wondering why they chose her.

"We were hoping you could use your feminine wiles to distract the guard." Tenzin answered.

"And you think that will work because?"

"It's because, well," Tenzin stammered rubbing the top of his bald head nervously.

Bumi stepped in, "It's going to work because you've got a rack that could stop a tank." They all gave Bumi strange looks, he shrugged, "Hey, what can I say, before I knew you were family I took a good look." he turned to his brother, "You know you did too Tenzy." The young air bender blushed.

"Will you help me?" Lin asked, "I just want to know who he is. You know what that's like."

"Yes, I do." Kimi answered, "Let me get dressed and we can go."

.~.~.

Kimi strolled into the hall of records and up to the desk where the guard sat turned around in his chair. "Excuse me," she said in a melodic tone, "I think I'm lost. I could really use your help."

"Well this is not the information desk," he snipped, "it's the hall of records. If your lost I suggest you go-oh-" he said as he turned around and caught an eye full of who was at his desk.

There Kimi stood in a simple, sleeveless, knee-length dress that was cut very low at the neck and very high at the right hip. Her long curly hair cascaded down her back where she had her hands clasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry to bother you," she said with a pout, "I'll just be going then."

She turned and pretended to start to leave, exaggerating the sway in her hips as she took a few steps. "No, I can help you." the man said jumping up from behind the desk and going after Kimi. She smiled as Lin, Tenzin and Bumi snuck down the hall to the records room.

.~.~.

It wasn't hard for Lin to find her and her mother's name in the records room, after all there weren't very many Beifongs in the world, and they were the only two in the city. They went through her small file first. The only things in there were copies of her school and a copy of her birth certificate.

"Hell no." she said at the sight of her father's full name, "Well, now I know why she named me Beifong."

"Tenzin looked at her, "I always thought he didn't have a last name, like us." he said motioning at himself and his brother.

"Oh, he has a last name alright." she said passing the paper to the boys. Tenzin covered his mouth to suppress a laugh while Bumi just let his out, "It's not that funny, okay."

Tenzin passed the paper back to Lin, "No, it's not funny." he looked at his older brother with a stern face, "Now Bumi, you apologize to Miss Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee." and in a rare show of his childhood he and his brother fell into each other's arms laughing.

Lin huffed and started going through her mother's file, which was full of things pertaining to her job and the founding of Republic City. Then she found a set of three scrolls labeled 'Divorce'. She spread the three out amongst them and they started to read.

The scroll she'd passed to Bumi were the actual divorce papers, she had the statement that Aang had written as a witness and Tenzin had the scroll that would hurt her the most. It was the statement from her father.

They each read over the papers in their hands quietly. Bumi and Tenzin traded worried looks with each other, too nervous to look at Lin because they didn't want to tell her what the scrolls said. Tenzin finally looked at her and saw her rolling the paper back up, her eyes full of tears.

"Alright," she said quietly, "let's go." She took the other two scrolls from the boys, rolled them up, and tucked them into her shirt before putting the drawer back. "Kimi's probably tired of talking to that jerk by now."

.~.~.

"Oh wow, you're training to be a cop. That's amazing." Kimi said as she was perched on the edge of the guard's desk, leaning over just enough for him to attempt to look down her shirt.

"Yeah, "the young man said in a smug voice, "I can't wait to be able to train with Chief Beifong."

"That's so interesting." she said as she watched the kids sneak out, "Oh goodness, I've been talking to you for a really long time. I'd better get going before my group starts looking for me." she didn't give him time to say anything, "Thanks for your help." and she rushed out of the door.

.~.~.

They silently made their way to Sokka's house because it was close and he was hardly ever there. Lin used her key to get in then locked the door behind here. The others followed her into the kitchen where she untucked her shirt and let the scrolls fall onto the table.

Kimi was acutely aware of the silence among the usually talkative group. "Do you want me to read the papers first?" she asked Lin.

Lin looked at the papers in front of her. She didn't say anything at first, then, "He didn't want me. He left because Mom wouldn't give me away. He told Aang that he was leaving and not coming back." she said flatly, bottling the emotions she was feeling. "What did yours say Bumi?"

He lifted is eyes to her, but she kept looking at the papers on the table. "About the same, they were more official. Saying that your mom was divorcing your dad because he abandoned the two of you."

Lin nodded her head, still pretending to be strong, "Okay. Tenzin, what does yours say?"

The young man looked at his best friend, "Lin, I don't want to say."

She finally looked up at Tenzin, "Tell me what it says." she demanded.

He closed his eyes and turned his head, "I can't tell you what it is. It is best that you don't know." He looked at her, "You know enough. Why keep going on with this?"

Lin grabbed the scroll off of the table and opened it. Her eyes stretched when she saw that it was a statement from her father. As she read, tears formed in her eyes. The letter spoke of how he'd told Toph since before they got married that he never wanted children and how when Toph came to him saying that she was pregnant he tried to he tried to change his attitude, but he couldn't. He wrote that Toph's parents had said that they would take the baby and raise it. When she refused he'd told her that it was him or the baby and she'd made her choice.

The scroll fell from Lin's hands and she put them to her to her and she put them to her face and sobbed, "He didn't want me." she cried "Even before I was born he didn't want me."

Kimi wrapped her arms around her new little sister, "Then he's a fool and it's a good thing he left because it gave you a chance to have a real dad," she reached and picked up the scroll, looking it over. "He's an idiot Lin. You are special and you are loved. If he didn't want to be a part of that then it's his loss."

"Yeah Lin," Bumi chimed in going over and wrapping his arms around the girls. "the guy's an ass. He doesn't deserve to be your dad."

Tenzin sat, reserved as always, but a strange sensation coming over him. He was angry that this man had hurt Lin. How could he not love her? How could he not want her? Tenzin wanted to go to Lin and take her in his arms. He wanted to be the one to make her feel better, but he didn't know what he could say to a girl who just found out her father never wanted her.

He also wanted revenge. He wanted to track down this man that made Lin cry and make him pay. How dare he hurt her like that? How dare that man hurt his Lin?

'_My Lin_?' Tenzin thought '_Where did that come from_?' He stood up, "Lin, let's take Oogi for a ride, the fresh air will do you good."

"That's a good idea Tenzin." Kimi said, "I have to get back, but I'll come check on you tonight." and she kissed the top of Lin's head. Lin nodded.

"Yeah," Bumi said, "I'm supposed to meet Dad at City Hall. I'll see you guys later."

.~.~.

Tenzin landed on the little island in Yue Bay that his father had created a few weeks earlier. Aang planned on placing a museum there to house all of the Avatar artifacts that he'd been collecting for years. For now the island was bare.

As soon as her feet touched the ground Lin bended an underground cave and went in. Tenzin and Oogi followed her, the bison opting to lay down not far from the opening. Tenzin went to where Lin sat and kneeled in front of her. He placed a hand on hers, "Lin, it's okay." he said, trying to comfort her, "You don't need him."

Lin pulled her hand away from her oldest friend, slid her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tenzin crawled closer to her and lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, "Really Lin, it's going to be fine. If he knows how wonderful you are then he's kicking himself every day."

Lin turned her head away from him. Tenzin didn't know what to do. He tried to think of something he could say or do to make his friend feel better, but he couldn't think straight. The only thing that was in his mind was how miserable she looked. He was at a loss, so he reacted out of pure instinct.

The boy reached out and pushed the girl's wavy black hair away from the side of her face. When she turned her head back to him he cupped her face and kissed her.

He felt her tense for a second, then she relaxed. He had never kissed anyone other than a peck on his mother's cheek so he wasn't sure if he was doing it right. He just knew that at that moment it felt right. He lingered on her lips for what felt like a long time, but was only a few seconds.

When Tenzin pulled away, Lin's eyes were still closed and her lips were stilled puckered for a moment. When her eyes popped open she looked stunned, then angry, "What the hell was that all about?" she said in her usual demanding tone.

Tenzin blushed and rubbed his neck, "I don't know. I thought it would take your mind off things."

"Oh!" she yelled jumping to her feet, "So you think that you're such a manly-man that you could kiss me and everything would just go away!" she shoved him down. "How dare you!?" then she stormed out of the cave mumbling something about Tenzin stealing her first kiss.

.~.~.

The rest of the week went on. Once again, Kimi helped Tenzin, Lin and Bumi sneak into the hall of records so they could return the scrolls to their proper places. The persistent guard asked Kimi out and she agreed to a date on the following Monday knowing full well that she was due to leave that coming Friday. When the young man went to the inn looking for Kimi he was very disappointed.

.~.~.

That Friday, Kimi's departure was full of tears, hugs and promises to write often and visit as soon as possible. As soon as Sokka found out that Kimi was his daughter he sent a letter to Hakoda telling him where to be when the ship filled with students arrived so he could meet his granddaughter.

.~.~.

When Kimi stepped off the plank, she noticed that her fellow college students had pooled a short distance from the ramp. She wondered what all the commotion was about, but her thoughts were lost when she heard someone say, "He's looking for Kimi, there she is now."

The crowd parted and at its center stood her grandfather, Chief Hakoda. He gave her the same look that Sokka and Katara had given her, haunted and full of tears. Bato was standing beside him. He leaned over and said, "See, and you thought I was losing my mind."


	33. Changes

33 Changes

The young teenager stood on the banks of the Southern Water Tribe, his thick brown hair complete with warrior's wolf tail and three beaded locs blowing in the wind. His blue eyes lit up when the thing he was watching out for came over the horizon.

Appa, the Avatar's personal flying bison bellowed as he came into view. The young man turned and ran back to the village, back to Chief Hakoda who had been waiting for his son, son-in-law and grandson to arrive. He smiled at the young man's approach. Before the boy could say anything he said, "Ah, so they are here." he clapped his hands, "Boys! Take your places."

The chief's granddaughter approached him, wearing men's clothing and a huge smile, "This is going to be fun." she laughed.

"Yes, it is." the older warrior said, "Okay, go huddle up. And put on your hoods."

Kimi and the group of seven boys and young men did so just in time for Appa to touch down. Aang, Sokka and Bumi disembarked. "Hello Hakoda," Aang said as he reached his father-in-law, "How are you?"

"As fine as I can be." he answered.

"Grandpa!" Bumi said as he grabbed the man's arm for a warrior's handshake, then he pulled him into a strong hug.

"Hey!" the man said to his strong young grandson "Not so rough. I'm an old man you know."

"Oh stop it Dad." Sokka countered with a chuckle, "You're not that old."

Aang looked around, "Where's Ten?"

"Follow me." Hakoda said and he led them to the other side of the line of tents, "Gentleman, we have company." He announced, causing the circle of boys to stand tighter together. He turned to his sons, "Okay, this has been a rather _interesting_ few months for Tenzin. We've decided to play a little game. You have to pick him out of a crowd, but you cannot speak to him, and you cannot look into his face."

Aang laughed, "Really Hakoda. Do you think I wouldn't know my own son?" he walked around the edge of the circle and he reached out and put his hand on the shoulder of the young man who was a little taller than Tenzin was when he'd left, "So, you've had a little growth spurt, have you Tenzin?"

The boy turned around and bowed, "Sorry Avatar Aang, I and not Tenzin."

Sokka and Bumi guffawed, "That's funny, Aang doesn't know his own kid." Sokka said.

"Close ranks!" Hakoda called and the boys moved into a line, shoulder to shoulder with their heads down.

"Let me handle this." Sokka said in a cocky manner as he strolled over to the lineup. He stepped down the line and noticed the different shades of brown hair peeking out from under the hoods, all except for one. "Hey Tenzin, how was your summer?"

The hood lifted and Sokka was shocked to see Kimi standing before him, her hair pulled into a tight bun. "I see Aang isn't the only one who doesn't know his own kid."

Sokka gathered her into his arms and hugged her tight, "Kimi! I thought you weren't going to be able to see us until later."

"Grandpa isn't the only one who can come up with pranks." she laughed.

"Okay you armatures, it's my turn." Bumi said as he folded his hands behind his back. He went behind the line and stepped back far enough that he could see all of it. "Hmm, this is a hard one. This is hilarious, you came all the way to the South Pole to get a sense of humor. Yeah, that's really funny Tenzy Wenzy."

At that a boy clenched his mitted fist. '_Gotcha_' Bumi thought as he lunged himself playfully on his younger brother's back. They laughed as they hit the snow. "I knew that would get you. Man Tenzy, you got big. You've been eating meat or something." he asked as he got up and offered Tenzin his hand.

As Tenzin got to his feet, Aang and Sokka's mouths dropped. The small boy that they had dropped off five months earlier had grown a good seven inches and was about twenty pounds heavier. He was tall and thin with broad shoulders and as a little bit taller than Bumi. Then, with a mischievous smile, he pulled the hood off of his head.

"You have hair!" Aang and Sokka exclaimed at the same time.

Aang stepped forward and touched one of the locs hanging from the front of his son's head. He hadn't seen the thick brown hair since the boy was four years old.

"We had you fooled, didn't we father?" Tenzin said with a smile.

Aang hugged his son, "It's so good to see you Ten. Why didn't you write about…" he stepped back and gestured at his son, "about all of this."

"I wanted to surprise you." he said, tugging slightly at his hair.

"Well you did that." Sokka said, "Aang, if he's this tall now, he's going to outgrow you by the time he's fifteen."

.~.~.~.

They stayed at the Southern Water Tribe for three days and then headed home so they could be there when Katara got back from the Northern Water Tribe.

Kya, Lin and Toph were there to greet them when they returned. When they heard Appa, they headed towards his stable. About half way there, Toph recognized that the guys were dismounting. She stopped for a second and thought, 'That can't be gramps' .

As they got close enough to see the guys, Lin and Kya stopped in their tracks, "Is that...Tenzin?" Kya said and then ran to take a good look at her baby brother. "Oh my goodness, you're huge! And you have hair!" she said as she looked up at the boy that she was eye to eye with when he'd left.

Lin stood back and looked at Tenzin. They had written each other on a weekly basis. He'd apologized again for kissing her in the cave, he'd confided in her that he'd tried meat and felt sick and guilty for an entire week, and he'd told her all about ice dodging and the new friends Kimi was introducing him to.

'_That jerk didn't tell me he grew_,' she thought '_and he grew hair. And it's really nice hair too. How dare he not tell me that he went to the South Pole and got hot_?' she paused in her thoughts for a second, '_Whoa, where did that come from?_' she asked herself as her mother passed her.

"Did you say Gramps has hair?" Toph asked as she walked up to the boy.

"Yes Toph, I do." Tenzin said as Toph reached up to touch his head.

"So," she said, "Apparently you went away and turned into a hunk." she got a crooked smile when she felt her daughter's heart skip a beat, "Is he a hunk Lin?"

"No Mom, he's just...Tenzin." the girl said as she stepped forward and held one of his beads between her thumb and forefinger, "What's with all the secrets?" she asked then let the bead bounce on his face.

"I do not have to tell you everything." he said to his best friend, a slight blush coming across his face.

Tenzin was not the only one who had changed. As Lin was looking at him, he was getting a good look at her. She was a little bit taller, but only a couple of inches, and she had blossomed. Lin had all those lovely curves that Bumi always seemed so fond of. All of a sudden what Bumi had said in their hideout a couple of years earlier made all the sense of the world.

.~.~.

It was late when Katara returned. Aang was at the bison caves when Hariti arrived. He didn't wait for her to land, he jumped up on Haiti's head and grabbed his wife, hugging her and locking his lips to hers, "I've missed you so much." he said between kisses, "Three months is too long."

He scooped her into his arms and floated them down to the ground. She looked around, "Where are the kids?"

"They're at the house." he answered, "I wanted you all to myself for a few minutes."

.~.~.

As they neared the porch, Katara saw her son leaning against one of the post with his back to her. "Why didn't you tell me Bumi cut his hair?" she asked her husband.

"Well-"

"And he grew a little bit, my boy is growing up too fast."

"You don't know the half of it." Aang said with a smirk, "Hey son, look who I found."

The boy turned around, "Mother, how was your trip?" Tenzin said as he came down toward Katara.

She looked at Aang and then back at Tenzin, "Look at my baby." she said placing her hands on his cheeks, "You went and grew up on me. And look at your hair."

"Do you like it Mother?" he asked, tugging at the back of his hair.

Katara pulled Tenzin's hand away from his head, recognizing the nervous habit. It was the same thing she would do when she was that age. "You're beautiful no matter what you do." She gushed. For the first time since he'd started dressing himself, he looked outwardly Water Tribe.

"Hey, what about us?" Bumi said, as he and Kya came outside to hug their mother.

"All of my babies ore beautiful." she said, opening her arms to them.


	34. School

**34 School**

Tenzin was apprehensive. He knew he said that he was ready to go to school, but now he was nervous. It was orientation day. He got up, got washed and dressed in the clothes his grandfather had gotten him while he was in the South Pole because there were the only ones he owned that fit. He combed his hair and looked at himself in the mirror.

It had been a week since he'd come home. He decided that he'd keep his hair for a while because he liked the way it looked and he liked the fact that Lin liked the way it looked. He couldn't exactly put his finger on the reason, but he liked it when she would grab one of his beads and tug on a loc. He smiled at the thought.

He opted to leave Oogi home and take the ferry. When Tenzin arrived in Republic City, he started walking. The closer he got to the school, the more new students joined him. A majority of them were younger kids who'd come with their mothers or fathers. The rest were like him, thirteen or soon to be thirteen and about to start the upper school. When he reached the auditorium, Lin was there waiting.

"It's about time you got here." she said with a customary pull of his hair.

"Stop it Lin." he said as he swatted at her hand. He sounded annoyed, but smiled on the inside.

He was surprised when she joyfully wrapped her arm around his, "Well, it's about time you joined us humans at school."

"Whatever Lin."

.~.

After the orientation, the children were told to go meet their teachers. Tenzin and Lin went their separate ways and he navigated the halls, papers in hand. As he walked, he heard a group behind him.

"Is that him?" a girl's voice whispered all too loudly.

"No that's not him," a boy said, "he has hair. The air bender kid is bald, like his dad. That's a water tribe kid. Besides, he's too big. The air bender kid is a runt."

"Okay, but isn't his mom water tribe?" another boy said.

"Yeah," the girl said as Tenzin continued to walk and listen.

"She is," the first boy answered, "but he always dresses like his dad." Then Tenzin felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, "Hey Kid, we hear the Avatar's son is starting this year. Have you seen a bald kid in orange robes?"

He was shocked. With hair and in different clothes, no one recognized him. Tenzin was extremely happy. Being one of the last two air benders brought him more than enough unwanted attention and being the Avatar's son just doubled it. While Bumi reveled in the attention and Kya just took it as a part of her life, Tenzin hid from it.

"No," he answered, "but then again I don't know very many people at this school. This will be my first year here."

"Oh, a new kid." the first boy said. He was tall, but not as tall as Tenzin, with green eyes and dark hair, "Hi, I'm Adra." he pointed to the girl with amber eyes, dark skin and thick black hair, "This is Kuji," and then he pointed to the other, short stocky boy with brown eyes, "and this is Cam. So who are you?"

He held out his hand, "My name is Ten-" then he caught himself. They didn't know who he was, he could be anybody. "Wen. My name is Ten Wen." he flinched inwardly. Of all the names he could've picked he chose the one that his brother had tormented him with all his life. He had to remember to forehead slap himself later. "Nice to meet you."

"Dude, you're so formal, relax." Adra said, "So, which tribe are you from?"

Tenzin gave the boy a strange look, then remembered his hair and clothes, "I just came from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh really?" Kuji asked with a strange smile on her face, "Are you a water bender? Water benders are so hot," she got closer, "you look like a water bender."

Tenzin looked down at the girl and blushed, "Um, no. I'm not a water bender."

Cam looked over Tenzin with a suspicious eye, "You're kind of light to be Water Tribe."

Kuji gave the boy an appalled look and Adra slapped him upside the head, "And you're kind of stupid to be Earth Kingdom." he turned to Tenzin, "Don't mind my cousin." he said.

"Yeah." she turned to Cam, "It's obvious he's mixed raced. If you have a problem with mixed people, let me know so I can stay away from you."

Tenzin felt very uncomfortable, "Well, um, I'd better go meet my teachers. I guess I will see you on Monday."

.~.~.

He went and met each of his teachers, insisting that they refer to him as "Ten". None of them questioned it until he got to his history class and the teacher, Mr. Yoo, said, "And why, may I ask, would you want me to 'just call you Ten'?"

Tenzin felt compelled to tell him the truth, "Well, for the first time in my life people are looking at me and not instantly recognizing who I am. It's ... nice."

"Oh, I see." the gray haired man said in an understanding way, "It must be nice not to be instantly pegged as the son of famous people, but if I remember correctly your brother loved that attention."

"The differences between my brother and myself could fill Yue Bay."

The man smiled, "So I see. You so understand that we study the end of the Hundred Years War in this class and most of that includes your family."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"And you know that if your father is available he's scheduled to come speak to the class in a week and a half."

"Yes sir, I know."

"I assume you don't plan on telling your parents about this."

Tenzin pulled at his hair, "I did not think of that." he admitted.

"Perhaps you should."

.~.~.

Monday came quickly. Soon enough he found himself headed to the pier with his brother. "Bumi," Tenzin said nervously, "I have to tell you something."

"Don't worry Tenzy, The first day is rough on everybody." the older brother said.

"It isn't that." he said, "I sort of told some kids that I was somebody else."

Bumi stopped in his tracks, "What? So who are you?"

The boy held his head down, "I told then my name is Ten Wen."

The older brother almost fell over laughing. When he caught his breath, he said "Ten Wen, huh? Well Ten Wen, why aren't you Tenzin anymore?

"I just want to see what it would be like if everyone didn't know who I was."

"Hmmmm, that's interesting. I won't blow your cover, but I can't say the same for Dad, and you'd better pray that Mom doesn't find out."

"Yes, I know."

"So what about Lin? Did you tell her?"

"Yes, she knows."

"Well, good luck with that."

.~.~.

"Hi Ten." Kuji called out as Tenzin and Lin entered the courtyard with Bumi a few feet behind them, "Hey, I didn't know you knew Lin."

"Yeah," Lin said wrapping her arm around Tenzin, causing him to blush, "Me and old Ten Wen go way back."

"Oh yeah?" Kuji said falling in on the other side of the boy as they walked, "So do you have any other cute friends you've been hiding from me?"

Tenzin's blush grew hotter, "Believe me," Lin said, "He didn't always look like that."

"Yes, I have." Tenzin protested, whipping his head toward Lin.

"If you say so, Ten." she said, tugging at her favorite bead.

Then they saw Adra and Cam leaning against the wall, "The new kid gets all the girls."

"Get over yourself, Cam." Lin snapped, "You're always hating on somebody."

"Anyway," Cam said to Lin, "I thought your boyfriend was starting school today, you know, the air bender kid."

"He is not my boyfriend!" Lin said a little too quickly for Tenzin's liking, "Besides, he changed his mind. I guess he saw you jerks and got some sense."

"Ha-ha" Adra said, "Oh well, his loss." the first bell rang, "Well, let's get to it."

**Adra - Indian name meaning rock**

**Cam - means orange in Vietnamese and man with crooked nose in Gaelic**

**Kuji - short for Kujichagulia (pronounced Koo-gee-cha-ga-lee-ah) which is the Swahili word for Self-Determination, the second principle of Kwanzaa and one of my favorite words to say**

**I just pulled Yoo out of thin air, I don't know what it means, if it means anything…I guess I'll look it up later.**


	35. Confrontation

**Well, I've had the idea for this chapter and the next one floating around in my head for a month now. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Once again a billon thanks to my beta KrystalFruit22 who took time out of her Christmas Eve to check three chapters for me.**

**And, as if you didn't know, I don't own ATLA, I just have fun messing around in their world.**

* * *

Confrontation

Tenzin's first week at school went swimmingly. Adra and Kuji were pretty good friends, and even though he found Cam to be entirely too negative, he had his moments. All his teachers were impressed with his knowledge and work ethic, and nothing threatened his identity, until the second Monday when his father came to speak to his class.

Before leaving home, Tenzin asked Aang not to acknowledge him while he was at the school. Aang agreed, assuming it was because Tenzin was never one to welcome attention. So when he came to the school before lunch he didn't single his son out. He gave a little speech and answered questions until the lunch bell rang, then he stayed behind and talked to Mr. Yoo.

Tenzin, Kuji and Cam went out into the school yard together where they met Adra. "How was the lecture?" the older boy asked.

"It was cool, real interesting," Kuji said, "just imagine, they did all that stuff when they were about our age."

"Big deal," Cam said. Tenzin fought the urge to say something.

"Yeah, it is a big deal." Adra said, "Fire Lord Ozai was going to burn down the entire Earth Kingdom. Our family would have been cinders if it weren't for them."

"Yeah, yeah. I know that. The whole group of them is just weird though." the shorter cousin said, "I mean, come on. The Avatar has all this power and he's always talking about peace and non-violence until he has to kick ass, then it's okay."

Tenzin was getting irritated, but he did his best to cover it. "My father says that the Avatar does not have the option to live a completely peaceful life. He says that sometimes he _has_ to use force to solve a problem."

"Whatever. I think he's a big sissy who's the luckiest S-O-B in the world."

Nobody paid attention to the fact that in the middle of a warm still day a steady breeze started blowing. "So what do you mean by that?" Tenzin asked, maintaining his calm tone.

"Look, every other air bender in the world was killed except for him because he bitched out and ran away from his responsibilities and he got rewarded by being frozen in an iceberg for one hundred years, only to be found by a couple of Water Tribe kids who then leave their home to go around the world and take care of him. He was born the Avatar, how much more lucky could he get? It's gotten him everything." the wind picked up more, "I mean, if he wasn't the Avatar do you think that water bender would've married him?"

"That's enough!" Tenzin said stepping into Cam's face.

"What's your problem?" the boy said, "You act as if…" Cam noticed the wind, "Oh, I get it. _You're_ the air bender kid."

Adra and Kuji looked at each other, "No he's not, he's Water Tribe." the girl said.

The short boy didn't break eye contact with the tall one, "Oh, this is him. Look at his face, he's all upset because I talked about his precious daddy." Tenzin stepped closer, "Yeah, I've been wanting to tell you this. Your whole family is a bunch of weirdoes. I mean Bumi's cool and your sister's plenty hot, but everybody else is a bunch of misfits, and your dad is the head creep."

"Stop it Cam." his cousin called out, "That's not cool, back off the man's family."

"Quit being a jerk Cam." the girl said, grabbing Tenzin's arm "Don't listen to him. He's just being the ass he is. Calm down."

Tenzin pulled his arm away from Kuji, "Apologize. Now." he demanded.

"Oh, you know what," Cam said with an evil look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "I'm sorry your whole family isn't weird. Your mom, now that's one hot piece of ass. Too bad your dad's too much of a punk to appreciate it."

Tenzin raged, "You leave my mother out of this!", and he pushed Cam back twenty feet.

.~.~.

Bumi came running into Mr. Yoo's classroom in a panic, "Dad, Dad! You have to come here right now!"

"Manners Bumi", Aang corrected, "You're always so overly dramatic."

"Hi Mr. Yoo," he rushed out, "Dad you don't understand. Tenzin's about to fight this kid and I can't get him to stop."

"Boom, that's not funny." Aang said, thinking this all was a prank.

"Dad, look at me, I'm serious. Tenzin is out there stewing and this kid is taunting him. As soon as I get close to Ten he just blows me away."

.~.~.

A crowd had gathered around the edge of the school yard to watch the fray. The young air bender stood there, his hair whipping in the wind that surrounded him, fist clenched, breathing hard, trying to calm himself, but nothing was working. Cam continued to taunt him, noting that jabs at his mother tended to make him even angrier. The young earth bender shrunk back for a second when the Avatar landed halfway between him and Tenzin.

"Tenzin!" Aang called out, "Stop this!"

"Father, stay out of it." the boy answered.

"Son, calm yourself." the Avatar said, as he stepped closer.

"Yeah little baby," Cam yelled out, "You'd better do as daddy says."

Aang started to turn to the boy, but he slid out of the way when he sensed the boy going into a bending stance. When Tenzin saw his father dodge the perceived attack, he reacted.

Things seemed to move extremely fast to everyone else, but to Aang and Bumi time crept by. First they saw Tenzin split his legs and crouch as if he were on a tight rope. Then he extended his arms and rotated them in a circle causing himself to surrounded by a wheel of air that he rode full force toward Cam.

Aang was in shock, he had never seen anything like it. Tenzin was moving so fast and with so much determination.

Lin popped up in front of Cam from the ground. Tenzin stopped in his tracks, his wheel changing into a ball of air. "Move Lin." he ordered.

Aang watched in awe as the little earth bender walked calmly. She stepped through the ball and grabbed Tenzin's clenched fist. She spoke softly, "Tenzin, stop it."

For the first time Tenzin's icy stare left Cam. He looked down at Lin's face. The wind around him died down . Lin reached out with a small smile and tugged at a loc of his hair. All she said was "Good."

Cam opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly found himself punched hard in the mouth. "You don't talk about my family!" Bumi said as the boy held his swelling, bleeding lips.

.~.~.

Katara was prepared for Aang to come home about an hour past noon, but she was surprised that both of the boys were with him. "What's wrong?" she asked as Aang stepped through the door with Tenzin moping behind him and Bumi looking proud.

"Mom, you should've seen it." Bumi said, "This kid was bothering Tenzin, I mean talking much shi…mess about all of us and Ten went ballistic. Dad couldn't even get him to calm down."

"What?" Katara asked, looking at Tenzin with an expression of disbelief.

"Yeah Mom, it was ama-"

"Boys," Aang said in his sternest tone, "go to your rooms." The two young men turned to walk away, "And Tenzin."

"Yes Father?"

Aang did not look at him, "Go shave your head."

"Wha-, but father, I wanted to keep my hair for a while.'

The Avatar snapped his head toward his youngest. "I said go shave your head and I mean for you to do it _now_!"

"But Father, you heard the things her was saying. I-"

"I said now Tenzin."

If looks could kill, Aang's head would've popped off at that moment. Tenzin turned and huffed his way down the hall, followed by Bumi.

"Aang, I'm guessing by your reaction that this really happened," Katara said, "but this is the first time he's ever gotten into trouble. Don't you think making him shave his head is a bit much?"

"It's not a punishment," he said as he sat in the armchair and rubbed his hands down his face, "He's been suspended for a week and a half."

"Then why does he have to cut his hair?"

"Because Katara," he said looking up at his wife, "he's done, he's mastered air bending." the water bender's mouth fell open, "You should've seen him, he was awesome. He formed this wheel of air and rode it."

She was in shock, "I..I didn't know he was so close."

"Nobody did, I didn't even let him know how fast he was progressing. I was hoping that he wouldn't invent his own move for a few more years, until he was stronger, but he's earned it, so I have to tattoo him now."

"I don't understand, didn't you get yours when you were ten?"

"I did, and it was extremely painful. I didn't want to have to do that to him while he was so young."

This was the first time Aang had ever really talked about getting his tattoos. Whenever Katara or anyone else would ask he would just gloss over it. "I always thought you just meditated through the pain." she said.

"I did," he answered, "until I passed out."

"Passed out?" Katara jumped, "You passed out?"

"I did, boys older than me, and grown men did too. Gyatso said everyone either passes out from the pain or exhaustion because it takes so long." He rubbed his face, "I'm not ready to do this."

Katara settled down on the chair arm beside him, placed her hands on his shoulders and her head on his, "It'll be okay. I'll be there to ease the pain and Kya can help."

"You know Ten, he would never agree to that. Besides, I don't think he wants his mother and sister seeing him naked. It's bad enough Mushi will be there."

"Then we'll just have to wait until he," she didn't want to say the words, but she did, "passes out and then we'll come and help ease the pain."

Aang pulled his wife's hand from his shoulder and kissed it.

.~.~.

Kya walked into Bumi's room and closed the door. He looked up from where he was laying across he bed, "What's your deal?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked in a straight tone.

"Tenzy was about to kick some kid's ass for talking shit about the family. Me and Dad couldn't stop him, but Lin did. We got suspended."

"Hold on, if Ten was the one about to fight, why did you get suspended?"

"Because when Lin finally got Tenzin calmed down I knocked the jerk in the mouth."

"Bumi!" Kya said shaking her head at her brother.

"No Ky, you should've heard the things this brat was saying. If I wasn't so busy trying to keep Ten from killing the kid I would've handled him myself."

Kya sat on the floor across from her brother's bed, "Tenzin's mastered air bending." she said quietly, "Dad said that that wheel thing he did was the last step. He's getting his tattoos in a couple of days."

"That's great. That's why Dad made him shave his head…He was a little harsh about it though."

"What do you expect, you guys were fighting. Plus he's worried about doing Tenzin's tattoos. He doesn't want to hurt him."

"Oh," the young man said, then a thought occurred to him, "Wait, how do you know all this? Have you been eavesdropping?"

"Hey, I was about to walk in the front door and I heard them talking. I didn't want to interrupt, so I just sort of…stood there."

"You snoop." Bumi said, falling onto his back, "So, should we tell Tenzy?"

"No, we should leave that to Dad, but I do have an idea."


	36. Tattoos

**36 Tattoos**

When his parents came to his bedroom, Tenzin was laying on his bed with his chin propped on his hands. The sunlight reflected off his clean-shaven head as he stared at the pile of hair next to the bowl of water on his dresser.

"Tenzin, can we talk to you?" Aang asked.

"It's your island." he said, frowning at the sound of his father's voice.

"Look, Tenzin, I don't want you to think that I told you to shave your head as a punishment."

"It seems like that's why you told me to shave." the boy said as he continued to look at the hair he'd become so fond of.

"No son. That wheel thing you did," Aang's thoughts jumbled, "When did you come up with it?"

"When I was in the South Pole." Tenzin answered bluntly, not interested in going into details.

"Well, it was amazing. Although you didn't use it at the right time, it was an awesome sight." Tenzin looked at his father out of the corner of his eye as Aang move in front of him. He stooped down so that he could be eye to eye with his son. "Tenzin, I told you to shave your head because your wheel, it was the last step."

"Last step?" the boy questioned.

"Yes Tenzin," Aang smiled proudly at his son, "You've mastered air bending. Mushi and I will start your tattoos in two days."

Tenzin jumped to his knees, "Father, are you serious?"

Aang stood, "I'm serious Tenzin."

"Mother! Did you hear him?!" Tenzin asked jumping over to where Katara was and wrapping her up in his arms "I'm a master Mother!"

She laughed as he swung her around, "I know baby."

"Hey, I delivered the news, what about me?" Aang said, opening his arms to his son.

Tenzin turned and hugged him, "Yes Father. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Don't thank me, you did all the work."

Bumi and Kya came to the door, "What's all the commotion about?" Bumi asked.

"I'm getting my tattoos!" the boy said as he embraced both of his siblings.

"Congrats, now get off me," the elder brother protested, "this is NOT manly."

.~.~.

That night Kya approached Aang, "Dad, can I talk to you?"

He looked up at her from behind his newspaper, "Sure Kya, shoot."

She looked over at Tenzin who was sitting nearby, petting Momo and the lemur drifted off to sleep, "Um really, I need to show you something. Could you come here?"

"Okay" he said. Then he got up and followed her to Bumi's room. "What are you two up to?" he asked when he got there.

"Dad," Bumi started, "We've been talking and we want to get tattoos along with Tenzin."

Aang opened his mouth to speak, but Kya did so first, "Before you say 'no', we understand that we can't have the arrows, that's why we came up with these."

Bumi handed Aang a rolled up piece of paper that he'd been drawing on. The young adults look at their father as he studied the paper. At first he had a deadly serious expression, then he raised an eyebrow, "So, this is really what the two of you want to do?"

"It is." they answered.

A grand smile crossed his lips, "Then I'll be proud to tattoo all of my children."

.~.~.

Tenzin lay on a specially made table. His head rested on a semi-circle with a hole in it for his face and the gap at the top of his head. His arms were stretched out with the table stopping right at his elbows, his knees dangled over the other end. His father and the two Air Acolytes he had trained for this moment were there. Tenzin knew that Mushi was going to assist, but he wondered why Yonten was there.

The young air bender did his best to meditate the pain away, but he still felt every jab of the needle. They started at his feet and it felt like torture. He was relieved when they made it to his legs because, although he still felt it, the pain was very manageable. He had gotten use to the constant tapping and had relaxed completely into his meditative state.

He popped out of his trance when the first strike hit his spine. Aang knew the jolt was coming so he placed his hands firmly against his shoulders so that he wouldn't jump up. The man wondered if Gyatso had felt this mixture of sadness, guilt and pride when he'd been tattooed. As he was thinking, Momo came and landed on his shoulder. Something about the lemur's presence always calmed Aang. He prayed for that feeling to transfer to his son.

After an hour of Aang and Mushi working on the tattoo running up the center of his son's back, the boy finally passed out. Aang called out, "You can come in now."

Katara came in with a basin of water under her arm. She was followed by Kya in a free flowing orange halter dress and Bumi in a pair of loose orange pants.

"He held out much longer than I thought he would." Aang said as Katara set the basin down and started moving glowing water across the boy's feet and legs. "Just cool them a little. If you heal them completely, he'll know you were here."

Aang backed away and let Yonten take over where he left off. He took a blanket from under the table and spread it out on the floor, "Okay, which one of you is next?"

"Sweetie," Katara said as she reached the boy's upper legs, "Don't you think you should rest first? You've been at this since daybreak."

"I'm fine", he said "I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." he answered as Kya laid on her stomach on the blanked on the floor, "Are you ready Kya?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Yes Dad." she answered and she cleared her mind and started to meditate. She flinched a bit when Aang tapped the first bit of ink into her flesh, but then relaxed.

.~.~.

After dealing with the completed portion of Tenzin's tattoo, Katara went and sat on the other side of Kya and watched Aang work. His hands moved as if he had been doing tattoos all his life. Though his face was stoic, she knew that underneath he was upset. He hated inflicting pain on anyone, but these were his children. Even if the pain was for a good reason, he still would rather not have been the one to do it.

She also noticed her older son. It wasn't very often that Bumi was quiet, but he sat against a wall and watched every move that his father made. He had the same look on his face that he did at the first council meeting he'd went to, total interest and the intent to soak up as much information as possible.

.~.~.

When Tenzin awoke, the first thing he noticed was the searing pain that radiated all over his body, especially at his right hand. The second thing he noticed was the glow in the room. He became irritated because he had expressly said that he did not want his mother or sister to heal his tattoos. He was hurting too much to say anything but a whispered "Mother?"

Then a voice said, "The young one is awake." He recognized the voice, but he couldn't quite place it.

He saw the hem of Katara's dress, them he saw her face as she lay down under him. The glow persisted, "Mother," he strained out, "tell Kya to stop."

Katara smiled and reached up to brush his cheek, "Kya is sleeping." she said with a soft smile.

"The young one wants to know about the glow." the voice said again. Tenzin realized that it was the voice of the Avatar State, but this one was different. When he heard it before his father's voice was at the forefront, but this voice was that of a woman.

His mother told him, "Aang refused to go rest, so Avatar Yangchen stepped in to finish your tattoos."

All Tenzin could find to say was, "Oh."

"Tenzin," Yangchen said, "I am done." He painfully turned his head to the woman standing on his right. He'd seen statues of her many times before, but he couldn't help but think that they did not do her justice. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, "You have done well Tenzin. Avatar Aang is right to be so very proud of you, and your siblings."

Tenzin nodded his head and Yangchen stepped away. As the glow in the room faded, her façade disappeared and was replaced by the smiling face of his father.

.~.~.

Once Aang and Katara got the new tattoos covered with ointment and bandaged they helped Tenzin up and draped him in a large loose robe. He looked and saw his brother and sister lying asleep on blankets on the floor with large square bandaged on their backs. "Father, what happened?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that now Ten, you need to eat and get some rest. I have some tea that will help you sleep." Aang said. The look of concern stayed on Tenzin's face. "They're fine, they'll come see you when you wake up. Come, let's have breakfast."

Tenzin looked out of the window and saw the sun rising, "Father, have you been awake all this time?"

"I have."

Tenzin gave Aang a small smile, them looked concerned, "Father."

"Yes Tenzin?"

Tenzin held his head down and blushed, "I don't think I can sit down."

Aang laughed, "Believe me son, you won't want to for a couple of days."

.~.~.

Tenzin wandered the halls. It was very late and everyone was sleeping. The tea Aang had given him had made him sleep all day and now Tenzin was restless so he walked around the house. Finally, he decided to go wake his brother.

"Bumi," he said, shaking his brother, "Bumi, wake up."

The elder brother opened one eye, "What is it Tenzin?" he groaned, "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"What happened to you and Kya?" the boy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bumi answered, still half asleep and snuggling deeper into his pillow.

Tenzin got annoyed, "What is this?" he asked as he stuck his finger into the middle of the bandage on Bumi's back.

The teenager shot up, "Ow! Tenzin, what the hell is wrong with you? What if I stuck my finger in the middle of your tattoo?"

"Tattoo?"

Bumi exhaled heavily, "Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise. Me and Ky got tattoos along with you. We didn't want you to go through it alone."

The younger brother didn't have the words to express how he felt at that moment. All he could say was "Can I see it?"

Bumi reached over and lit the lamp beside his bed, "Knock yourself out." he said as he turned his back to his brother.

Tenzin carefully pulled the bandage away from Bumi's skin. There a blue wolf's tail swirled around with a dark blue line tracing its center.

'_Air and water_.' Tenzin thought, immediately noticing that the wolf's tail swirled in the same way that the Air Nomad symbol did. He asked "What does Kya's look like?"

"Come on, you woke me up, we might as well get her up too."

.~.~.

"Kya," Bumi said as he opened the door, "Are you awake?"

The lightly sleeping young woman turned her head, "What do you want Bumi?"

"Tenzy wants to see your tattoo."

Kya pushed up to her knees and shot a hard leer at her brother, "You couldn't wait 'till morning to tell him?"

"The kid got pokey and it kind of slipped out."

She sighed "Okay, hold on."

She dragged herself behind her changing screen, took off the nightgown she was wearing and pulled on a halter dress. Bumi turned her lamps on when she stepped out and motioned for Tenzin to see her back. In the middle there was a swirl, much like the one on the Air Nomad Insignia, with three dark blue waves inside.

"That's nice." her youngest brother said in a less than enthused voice.

Kya turned and looked at her baby brother, then at Bumi, "He hasn't seen his yet has he?"

Bumi looked at Tenzin, "I guess not, he's been sleeping all day." He stepped up to the boy, "Come on Tenzy, let's get you unwrapped."

Tenzin gave his brother a weary look, "Just the top," he answered, "you have no idea how hard it was for me to get these pants on."

Bumi chuckled a little as they carefully took the bandaged loose at the palm of each of his hands and started unwrapping his arms. When the older siblings were through, Kya undid the wrap around his head and pointed him toward her full length mirror.

Tenzin barely recognized himself. Over the months he had gotten used to seeing himself with thick brown hair, and now the image he'd worked toward for years was in front of him.

He was immensely flattered that his brother and sister had chosen to go through the process with him, but their tattoos reflected all they were, air and water, while his only reflected air. Those months he'd spent in the South Pole had a great influence on him. It was the first time he had been there without his parents or siblings. Most days it was just him and Hakoda going around the village and town, his grandfather telling him Southern Water Tribe history and legends. Although his mother had taught him all about his heritage, there was just something about being there for that amount of time that shook something in him.

"They are beautiful, aren't they Tenzin?" Kya said, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder."

"Yes." he said in a somber tone.

His elder sister looked at him, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be excited."

"I am. It's just that, Bumi and your tattoos…they say so much more than mine do."

Kya and Bumi smiled at each other. Bumi said, "Tenzy, turn around."

Kya stepped over to her dresser and took a hand mirror from the drawer. She handed it to Tenzin, "Here, look at your back."

The boy gave his sister and brother a strange look and lifted the mirror so he would have the right angle to see his tattoo. He started at the top of his head and moved the mirror so he could follow the line down his back. Then, between his shoulder blades her saw it, three dark blue waves in the middle of the light blue line. He smiled, "You got father to do that for me?"

"Nope," Bumi said proudly, "I put them there myself. It was Kya's idea, and Dad let me do it."

Tenzin whipped his head over to his brother a little too fast and a twinge of pain ran down the blue streak on hid neck. "Father let you do what?"

"What you don't like it?"

The boy smiled, "I do, I like it very much."

.~.~.

Lin hadn't seen Tenzin since he and Bumi were led out of school by a very angry Aang. She tried to go to the island, but she was told by her mother that Aang had asked them not to come to the island for a couple of days. She thought that the boys must have been in tons of trouble.

When they got to the house, she thought it odd that Aang asked them to sit on the couch in his den and wait. She listened to her mother and Sokka talk about the possible punishments the boys had endured. Toph pointed out that Aang seemed strangely happy, more so than usual.

Aang and Katara came into the room with smiles on their faces. They looked like the cat that had swallowed the sparrowkeet.

"What's the deal guys?" Sokka asked, "Why all the secrecy the past few days?"

They stood on either side of the door and Aang called out, "Hey Ten, come here."

Lin's eyes stretched wide when Tenzin walked into the room. He stood there shirtless and covered in newly inked arrows. She tried to focus on the arrows, after all, they were the thing he'd been working toward for most of his life, but she caught herself looking at how broad his shoulders were and how muscular he was even though he was thin.

"What is it?' Toph asked, "The blind woman doesn't know what's going on here."

Sokka leaned over and said, "Tenzin has his tattoos."

"Oh. Congrats Gramps."

"Thank you Toph." he said as he turned to show off the waves on his back.

"Hey, look at that." Sokka said and Toph punched him in his arm, "Oh, sorry. He has waves on is back."

"Sounds like a nice touch." Toph said.

The words "It is." slipped dreamily from Lin's lips before she could catch it. She blushed as she looked up at Sokka who was giving her a fatherly squint of disapproval.

"That's not all," Katara said, "Bumi, Kya, come in."

The other two siblings stepped in and turned around. Tenzin was standing relaxed, leaning to his left. Kya pulled her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't cover the top of her tattoo. Bumi, never being one to pass up a chance to show off, flexed his muscles to try and make himself, and his new wolf tail, look bigger.

After describing the other two tattoos to Toph Sokka said, "Well sis, I guess you're the only one in the house who doesn't have a tattoo."

"Yes she does." Toph said "She told me she has one of the symbol of her betrothal necklace on her-"

"Toph!" Katara yelled at her old friend, "That was not for you to broadcast."

Everyone looked at Katara except for Sokka who leveled a suspicious eye at a blushing Aang. He wondered when he had tattooed his sister and exactly where this tattoo was.

* * *

***Revise 12/28***  
**I forgot to add a few things. I do not have a tattoo because I'm a big chicken and I am deathly afraid of needles, but I've been asking other people about theirs for years (people I know and people who came into placed I worked at). The consensus seems to be that the ones over bone and that cross the spine hurt like hell. One girl told me the ones on her legs and arms didn't hurt much, but the one on her foot and her ankle caused her to cry. The first guy I met in person who had a full sleeve was in the process of getting his back done. he showed me the lines (which in hindsight was weird because I was working in a gas station at the time, but hey, he showed me and I wanted to see) and said he was going back for the color that day. He said he wasn't looking forward to when they crossed his spine because that hurt like hell. Almost everybody I asked who had back tattoos said the same thing. I've also watched a few documentaries about it. That being said, I don't know what getting a tattoo is like, but I imagine that this is what getting air bender tattoos is like.**

**Also I think the Air Nomads would do tattoos the old Bornean way. If you want to see it got to "The Vanishing Tattoo Documentary - Part 4 of 6" on Youtube .**

**They make the tool at 3:44, the actual tattooing starts at 5:12.**

**You'll find out where Katara got her tattoo and when and how she got it in the next chapter. I'm trying to decide when I'm going to post it. If I post now it'll be a while before I post another one because I don't have anything else written yet. What do you think? Should I post the next chapter now and you'll just wait for the next one, or should I hold it for a few days?**

**If you want to see the kids' tattoos go to my DA page.**


	37. Alone (The Prequel)

**How Katara got her tattoo and other things that happened that night…**

**.~.**

**Alone (the prequel)**

Katara laid in bed partially propped on her pillow reading a book. She smiled up at her husband when he came in and closed the door. He crossed the room and crawled up on the bed, pushing his wife's legs apart just enough so he could lay his head on her right thigh. He placed his hand on the left one and rubbed his thumb across the faded tattoo on the inside of his wife's leg.

"I didn't know you told anybody this was here."

Katara smiled, thinking about the night he'd placed the image there.

.~.~.~.

It was a beautiful spring evening in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara were celebrating their engagement at the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh had closed down for the night so that they could have a private party. Most of their family and friends were in attendance.

About two hours into the party, Katara and Aang stood on the terrace trying to steal a moment alone when Iroh came out. He cleared his throat, interrupting their kiss. "Young love is a beautiful thing to behold." he said with a soft smile on his face. A hot blush heated their cheeks, "It must be hard for the two of you to have time to yourselves." he said, stopping in front of Aang, "I love Sokka, but it must be daunting having him constantly between the two of you."

Aang smiled and nodded his head. The general handed him a folded piece of paper with a string attached. Aang took the uncommonly heavy piece of paper and a key slipped out attached to the other end of the string. He opened the paper and saw an address on it. "Iroh, what's this?"

"Just an engagement gift from King Bumi and I. I will leave you two to go see it." and with that Iroh went back inside.

Katara and Aang looked at each other and Katara took the paper from his hand, "This is right down the street, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and they ran around the side of the shop and down the street to the address on the slip of paper. "They gave us a house." Aang sputtered out, "I was thinking it was an office or maybe an apartment, but this is a whole big house." he turned to Katara, "This is too much."

The young woman smirked at him, "Come on Aang, let's at least see it."

She took the key and opened the door. The house was marvelous. It was decorated and furnished with items from all over the world. King Bumi and Iroh had even added things from the Air Temples.

The nineteen year old man ran his hand across the head of a small statue of Avatar Roku, "Well, it is nice." he said, starting to have a change of heart, then he noticed a little note sticking out from under the statue. He pulled it out, opened it and smiled.

"What does it say?" Katara asked.

Aang looked at her, "'All lovebirds need a nest.'"

The nearly twenty-one year old woman took hold of her fiancé's hand and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Can't we keep it Aang, please? We're here all the time and I'm tired of staying at the palace. Wouldn't it be nice to have a real place to come home to?"

The young air bender looked around the room, then at the love of his life, "Come on, let's go see the rest of this place."

They went from room to room until they had seen the entire house, then they settled back in the living room on the couch, "So, do you want to go back to the party mow?" Aang asked.

Katara gave him a startled look, "Are you crazy? For the first time we are totally and utterly alone. Nobody knows where we are except for Iroh and King Bumi, and they won't say anything, and you want to go _back_ to the party?"

"No, I was just giving you the option. I want to do this." he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, easing her back on the couch. "I've been trying to get you completely alone for years."

"You know what I've been wanting to do for years?"

Aang leaned back and cocked and eyebrow thinking he already knew what she was going to say, "What would that be?"

"I want to see your tattoos."

Aang gave her a disappointed look. "You've been seeing my tattoos for seven years."

"No I haven't," she said with a smile, "I don't know if the tattoo on your back is one continuous one or it it's three."

"Oh." Aang said simply. He understood the curiosity. Sokka and Zuko had asked him that same question years ago, but they hadn't asked to see it. Then it hit him, she'd asked to _see_ his tattoos, "Ohhh…" he said finally getting the point.

Aang got up and practically jumped out of the formal robes he'd been wearing. He was in nothing more than his underwear in a couple of seconds. The Avatar gave the water bender a cocky smile, turned around and took off his last piece of clothing.

Katara's eyes followed the blue line from the top of Aang's head, down his back and to the point at the base of his spine where it split into the two lines that crossed his buttocks and rounded his legs. "That's what I thought." she said as she stood up. Aang looked back at her over his shoulder and started to turn around, "No, don't move."

She came up behind him and cocked her head, studying the stripe on his back. She reached out and put a finger at the base of his spine and lightly traced the center of the line up to the base of his skull. He shuddered and moaned a little, "Katara, what are you doing to me?" he asked rhetorically.

She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around him, resting her hands on his chest, "Aang," she hummed, "do you know what I want?"

"What's that?" he asked, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"I want a tattoo." she said, sounding excited.

"What?!" he asked, looking over his shoulder with a furrowed brow.

She looked up at him smiling sweetly. "I want a tattoo. You know how to do one, don't you?"

He cut his eyes at her, "Technically, yes, but I've never done a real one, and I've only seen it done once."

"And didn't you say those things in the case in the back room were for tattooing?"

"Yes, I did." he said through gritted teeth.

"And you said the ink was easy to make?"

"Yeah."

"So can you do it, please? I just want a little one."

He looked into her pleading eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her anything. "Yeah, I'll try."

She bounced up and kissed him on the cheek, then ran off to get the tools and start cleaning them. Aang stood there, alone, naked and disgusted with the situation. He looked down at his erection, "Well, you might as well go away. I've got a tattoo to do."

.~.~.

He was still irritated about the turn of events, but he had taken a few minute to pull himself together. He put on his pants and went out into the garden to find what he needed for the ink. After preparing a small well of ink he went back into the house looking for Katara.

When he found her she was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom with the tools laid out on a towel beside her. "So, what did you want me to tattoo on you? I hope it's nothing too hard for me to do." he asked.

"It's not, you've already done it before." she rested her hand on the new betrothal necklace she was wearing, "I want this."

For the first time since he was naked in the living room, Aang smiled, "I can do that. Where do you want it?"

Katara pulled her dress back at the slit and slowly spread her legs, "I want it right here." she said, touching the inside of the highest part of her thigh.

Aang's eyes stretched and his brain shut down for a second, then it clicked back on, "Um, you want it right there?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, right here."

He gathered his composure as much as he could, "Okay, lay down and get comfortable." He mentally lectured himself about getting too excited about exactly where he had to position himself in order to place the small tattoo. '_Alright, it's just skin. I'm going to get down here, put the design on her leg and then_' he shook his head to keep his thoughts from drifting to where he knew they would go, '_Get yourself together Aang_.'

The young man crawled up on the bed and settled himself slowly between his betrothed's thighs. He ran his hand gently across the spot where she said she wanted the tattoo. Aang felt Katara quiver under his touch and he brushed his thumb across her leg again. He smiled up at her again, "It's going to hurt, are you sure you want me to tattoo you?"

"I'm sure." she said in a confident manner, "You got a full body tattoo when you were half my age, I think I can take it."

All he responded with was, "If you say so." and he dipped the tool into the dark blue ink and started to tap the design into her thigh.

Katara flinched with the first piercing of the needle into her skin. It hurt quite a bit, but she couldn't tell him that after her bold proclamation. First, he made the swirl that was at the center of the design. Then he made the waves, two small ones on either side of the swirl and one underneath. When he was done, he wiped away the bits of blood and excess ink and looked up toward Katara.

"Well, that didn't take long at a-" he stopped mid-thought when his eyes reached her face and he saw that she was in pain, "Are you okay?" he asked, jumping up on his hands and leaning over her, "Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

She smiled at him, "Because I really wanted it. Besides, you told me it would hurt, I just didn't know it would feel like that. How did you handle it when you were so little?"

Aang's pride wouldn't let him say more than, "I meditated." The truth was he had tried to meditate, but it was hard for him to focus so he laid there and cried silently until he passed out, "I'll be right back."

Aang came back with a glass of water. He sat it down and drew the water over his hand, "Okay, I'm going to heal it, tell me what to do." he said, sitting beside her.

"Aang, you don't have to do that." Katara protested.

"Come on, I have to learn sometime. Either tell me what to do or you'll have a cold wet leg."

She laughed, "Just focus on it. Think about healing, about making it better and send that energy out through the water."

The Avatar did as he was told and the water started to glow, so brightly that the water bender said, "Would you look at that?"

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked, taking his eyes away from the water.

"It's almost as bright as spirit water." she said.

"Oh." he answered simply as he placed the water covered hand on her thigh. "Is it working?"

"It worked" the woman said, propping herself up on her elbows, "I don't feel the pain anymore."

"Good." he placed the water back into the cup, "Can I?" he asked, gesturing at her leg.

"Be my guest." she said.

Aang got back in the position he was in when he'd placed the tattoo. He laid his hand on her thigh, with the newly placed ink in the crook between his thumb and forefinger, "it came out pretty good." he said, admiring his work.

"It's perfect." Katara said, sitting up and opening her legs wider so she could get a good look, "I love it."

"I love you." he said, gliding his thumb across the tattoo. He started to look up at her, but the sight of blue silk and lace above his head caught his attention. "Is that new too?" he asked as he gliding her thumb against the lace.

She shivered a little, "Suki brought them for me from the Fire Nation. They're much more comfortable than my old ones. Do you like them?"

He rolled over on his stomach and slid his hand up to her hip, pushing her dress further up, "Very nice." he glanced up with a devious twinkle in his eyes, "Can I see the whole thing?"

Katara wordlessly pulled the tail of the dress up around her waist and leaned back. Aang his hand from one side of the blue material to the other, "Yes, this is very nice. Did you thank Suki?"

"Yes I did."

"I think I should thank her too."

"Aang," she said sweetly, "come here."

He did as she asked and crawled up until he was hovering over her. Katara laid back and beckoned him to follow. He did so and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked onto his eyes, "Aang, do you know what I want now?"

He pursed his lips, "What would that be?" he asked, ready for another crazy request.

She pulled him closer, put her lips right next to his ear and simply whispered, "You."

He didn't move, his eyes just stretched wide open, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly, "You don't want to wait until the wedding?"

"I think we've waited long enough." she said into his ear, "Don't you want me?"

He pulled back and gave her an offended look, "Did you really just ask me that? Of course I want you."

"Then stop talking and kiss me." she said, pulling him down on her.

Aang gladly obliged Katara's request. For the next several minutes they didn't say anything. For the first time they could enjoy each other without the possibility of being interrupted. There was no Zuko looking for Aang to talk about plans for Republic City, no Toph interrupting just to interrupt and, most of all, no Sokka hell bent on them not having any time alone together.

The two wordlessly explored each other's bodies taking special notice of what touched elicited what reactions. Katara loved the low hum Aang would give when she ran her nails across any one of his arrows and the moan he'd give as she nibbled and sucked at his ears or neck. She giggled when she wrapped her hand around his length and he gasped.

Aang paused for a second and blushed at his reaction. He looked at Katara who had a smug look on her face. He squinted his eyes and said "Oh, you find that funny, do you?" Then he locked eyes with her and with a smug look of his own he slid his hand down her body. When he paused at the sensitive nub between her legs, her breath hitched. His smirk widened into a smile. Then he went farther and dipped two fingers into her center. She gasped and tightened her grip around him.

He loved the way she felt inside, soft and warm and wet all at the same time. The way she writhed under him and placed soft kisses about his face and neck as she stroked him almost pushed him to the brink. "Katara,' he said as he pressed his forehead into the pillow next to her, "I need you now."

She replied breathlessly. "I need you too."

Katara moved her hands and placed them on his back. Aang slowly pulled his fingers from her and position himself at her entrance. As he pushed inside her slowly, she pressed her face into his shoulder, trying to hide her discomfort at being stretched in such a new way. She gripped her fingers into his back.

Aang's rapture at finally being inside his love was tempered when he felt her face contort on his skin, "Katara?"

"No Aang," she held him tight to her, "don't stop. I'm fine." she already knew what it may have felt like, a few of her friends had told her what she could expect.

Though he was reluctant to carry on, Aang pressed himself deeper into Katara until he was fully inside her. He lifted himself so that he could see her. He wanted to see for himself that she was fine.

"I told you not to stop." she chastised softly. She lifted one leg around his waist and stroked against him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

They moaned and grunted softly as they moved slowly against each other until they found their rhythm. Katara's discomfort turned into pleasure and she started to breathlessly moan his name into his ear.

"I love you Katara." he panted to back to her.

She wanted to say 'I love you' back to him, but she was overcome by the raw sensation racing through her body. All she could get out was a drawn out moan of his name. Katara wrapped her legs around him, pressing her face into his chest and gripped her nails into his back, holding on until her pulsing around him eased. When she laid her head back on the pillow, Aang, for the first time in years, involuntarily slipped into the Avatar State.

.~.~.~.

Katara looked down from her book at her husband, "She asked why I was walking different. I decided to tell her about the tattoo."


	38. Shorts

**Shorts**

Back to School

Soon enough, it was time for Tenzin and Bumi to go back to school and Bumi made sure to make a show of it. Instead of taking the ferry like they always had, he decided that they would take Pong, after all, the school wasn't far from the stables. He also insisted that they both dress in Air Nomad colors, which was fine with Tenzin.

When they made it to the city, Bumi was sure to have Pong fly over the campus. The boys then got the bison settled and walked down to the school where Lin was waiting. She smiled when she saw them,

"You guys sure know how to make an entrance."

"Don't we though?" Bumi chirped back. He was more put together than Lin had seen him in years. Not since Ursa's sixteenth birthday had his hair been so neat. Instead of the usual wolf's tail surrounded by wildness his hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. He was bathed in yellows, oranges and reds trimmed in Dark blue Lin always thought that Bumi dressed nicely, but today he looked especially good.

Then there was Tenzin. His clothes were simpler than his brother's but Lin thought they made him look so handsome, especially since his shirt was sleeveless and she liked to see the way his tattoos wrapped around his arms. And the way that the light blue arrow on his head stopped in just the right place to draw attention to his beautiful blue eyes made her day. "Why don't you join us?" he offered with a smile.

"Don't mind if I do." she laughed as she skipped in between the two brothers.

As the three stepped into the courtyard, the brothers put stern looks on their faces. Lin continued to carry her smirk. The three knew full well that all eyes would be on the boys; it was very rare to be suspended on the second week of school and the altercation had been the talk of the school since it happened. On top of all of that, no one outside of their little family knew that Tenzin had gotten his tattoos.

Bumi fought the urge to chuckle at all the pointing and whispering. They were on a mission, and he was determined to see that it was carried out before he went to his friends. He, his brother and their friend made a bee line for Adra, Kuji and Cam.

Kuji spotted them first. She ran over to the group, "Hi Ten…I mean Tenzin. It is Tenzin, right?"

"Yes, it is." the boy answered, his mind still on what he had to do.

"Well Tenzin," she said, "Your tattoos are nice. I thought you were hot before, but you really look good now."

Lin cut her eyes and Bumi fought back the comment that was lingering in his mouth. He had to remember to question Tenzin about the pretty golden eyed girl later. They stopped when they got to the Earth Kingdom cousins. "Okay," Bumi said, "Tenzin, do what Dad told you to do so I can get out of here."

Tenzin tried not to notice the crowd forming behind them. He placed his fist in his palm and made a small bow towards Cam, "I am sorry I lost my temper with you Cam. That was not the way I was taught to handle things."

Cam was taken aback. He couldn't very well let 'the air bender kid' come out of this smelling like a rose while he looked like a complete tool. He bowed back to Tenzin, then to Bumi, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have provoked you two by speaking ill of your family."

"It's cool kid." Bumi said, "Sorry I popped you one in the mouth." he shook Cam's hand and turned to his brother, "See you later Tenzy."

Tenzin extended a hand to Cam and the shorter boy took his hand to shake. Tenzin pulled Cam close to him and whispered through gritted teeth into his ear, "If you ever again, in your life so much as utter _anything_ about my mother there will be no one in this city that could stop me from ripping you a new asshole. Am I understood?"

Tenzin stepped back and smiled at Cam. His eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. He realized that the young air bender was not the pacifist that his father was. Cam snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head in agreement. "Good," Tenzin said happily, "let's go to class."

.~.~.~.~.

Conversation

Ursa sat on the pier of Aang's new island. It was the grand opening of the Avatar Museum, but the Crown Princess was in no mood to celebrate. Her grandfather's words were haunting her

… _the truth is that your precious mother was passed from the Water Tribe savage to my son.._

He'd called her mother a concubine, a whore and a slut. He'd never called her by her name, instead her referred to her as Bastard. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Sokka sitting down beside her.

"The party's inside." she said to her with a huge smile on his face. It never failed to amaze him how much she looked like Suki.

Ursa gave him a weak smile, "Oh. Hi Sokka. I don't think I'm up for a party today."

"If you want to talk about it, I'm a good listener." He stuck one finger behind each ear, "These ears aren't this big for nothing."

The young woman chuckled a little, "I'll be okay, I was just thinking."

Sokka looked out at the water, "You know, your mom use to say that when she had something serious on her mind. It always helps to talk things like that out."

Ursa noticed the pained look that crossed Sokka's face, "You knew my mother pretty well, didn't you."

He smiled, "Yeah, she was one of us. Part of Team Avatar. You know that."

The fire bender looked out over the water again, "But she was more than that to you, wasn't she?"

The councilman inhaled deeply and exhaled. He was hoping that he'd never have to explain him and Suki to any of the kids, especially not Ursa. They all had purposely keep some parts of their adventures out of the history books, and Sokka and Suki's relationship was one of those things, but there were people out there who knew. "Why would you ask that?"

"My grandfather said that she was passed from you to Dad."

Sokka exhaled again, "Damn Ozai." he muttered. He looked at the young woman and saw a single tear run down her face. "Look, Suki and I were together for a while, but it was nothing like Ozai said. We had been apart for quite some time before she and Zuko got together."

"Did it really happen like that or are you just saying that to try and make me feel better."

"I didn't believe it at first." he said honestly, "I didn't want to believe it. I was cruel to both of them. Even though Toph told me again and again that they were telling the truth, I wouldn't listen." she looked at him "I believed that they were seeing each other while the Kyoshies were guarding him, but that wasn't what happened. I lost so much time with them because I was hurt and stubborn."

"I don't know if I would be understanding either."

"Yeah, I have the benefit of age and hindsight now, but back then I thought Suki would be the only one for me.

"Like Aang and Katara."

"Yeah, that's what I thought then, but time has taught me different."

She looked back over the water, "What if …Kyu and I aren't meant to be together."

"Is that what you're worried about? Look, some people are lucky and find the love of their life the first time around like Aang and Katara. Some people, like your parents, grow into loving each other. Then, there are dummies like me who have the love of their life in their face for years but it takes a while for their hearts to catch up." he put his hand on her shoulder, "I've seen you and Kyu together, you too are the lucky ones."

She smiled, leaned over and hugged him, "Thank you Sokka. I knew you were my favorite for a reason." she looked up at him, "But don't tell the others."

.~.~.~.~.

Greetings

Zuko and Aang were standing near the Avatar Roku exhibit and talking when Tenzin approached them with a girl by his side. The Fire Lord saw them first and nudged the Avatar.

"Father, Zuko, this is my friend Kuji. She wanted to meet you two."

As the girl bowed to the two men she said, "Fire Lord Zuko, Avatar Aang , I bring you greetings from Ran and Shaw."

They looked at each other, besides Katara, Suki, Sokka and Toph they had never told anyone about the dragons. "You're a Sun Warrior?" Aang asked the girl quietly.

She smiled, "My mother is, my father is from the Foggy Swamp. My PawPaw Huu said to tell you 'Howdy.'

"You can't be Ku." Aang said, looking at the girl, "Huu made it sound like you were a little girl." he saw his wife walking by, "Katara, Tenzin's friend is Ku."

Katara stopped and looked at the girl, "Huu's granddaughter?"

"Yes Master Katara," she giggled, "but PawPaw is the only one who calls me Ku. My name is Kujichagulia, but everyone just calls me Kuji."

Katara smiled and looked at her son. "Ahhh, this is Kuji." she looked back at the girl. "I've heard so much about you."

Tenzin groaned as he ran his hand down his blushing face. He let out a long suffering "Mother. Please."

"Katara." Zuko said in a warning voice, feeling sorry for the embarrassed boy.

"What? I didn't say anything." she said as Aang pulled her to him.

"Nice to meet you Miss Kuji." Aang bowed as he ushered his wife away.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tradition

A ruckus in the lower half of the Beifong house brought Ty Lee downstairs. "Mom! I don't want to do this! Why are you making me?!" Lin yelled as she stomped by the staircase.

"Lin, I didn't want to do it either, but it's a Beifong tradition. I'm their only child, you're mine. It would make them happy."

"We don't even live in Gaoling. Why do I need to be introduced into Gaoling society?"

Toph growled, "Ty Lee, please talk to her." she said throwing her hands up and walking away.

Lin huffed and sat on the bottom step. Ty Lee sat on the step above her, "You know Linny Pinny, you really shouldn't give your mom such a hard time."

"I don't want to do this Ty Lee."

"Okay, so do it for your Grammy Poppy. You know that's the only reason Toph even wants you to do it, that's why she did it."

"You were there?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Your mom was beautiful, and your grandparents were so happy. Can't you just do it for them?"

"I guess so." the girl relented.

"Okay." Ty Lee said hopping up, "Now let's go borrow Sokka's boat and go to the island so you can ask Tenzin to be your escort."

Lin pretended to be taken aback, "Who said I want _him_ to be my escort?"

"Your red cheeks. Lets go."

.~.~.~.~.~.

Goodbye

Aang was meditating, taking a journey into the spirit world. He had just gotten the last answer to something he had been looking into for years. He was headed back to his body when Momo landed on his shoulder, "Hey Momo." he said as he reached his hand up to pet the lemur's head. Then it hit him. He looked up, "Momo? What are you doing here?" he knew, but he didn't want to admit it. When the lemur jumped down in front of him he said, "Oh Momo. I'm sorry buddy, I didn't know."

Then, for the first time since he'd had hallucinated from lack of sleep, Momo spoke to him, "That's quite alright Aang, I came to tell you goodbye."

Aang's eyes stretched. Right before him Momo's form changed into that of Monk Gyatso. He was so overwhelmed that his spirit world form turned into that of his twelve year old self, "Gyatso!" he exclaimed as he ran into his father figure's arms.

"Hello my boy." Gyatso laughed as he hugged Aang back.

Aang stepped back and returned to his adult form, "You've been with me all along."

"Yes, I could not leave you. Not until now."

"Why now?" the Avatar asked in a mournful tone.

"You don't need me anymore. You have not needed me for a long time."

"I will always need you Gyatso."

"No Aang, you are not a boy anymore, you are a man. You have a wife and children who love you very much. I was just…there. Lingering around for my own selfish reasons."

"They love you too you know." Aang said as if he were pleading with Gyatso to come back with him.

"Yes, and I love them, but I couldn't stay in that form forever. I was very old Aang. I lived so much longer than most lemurs."

"I know." he admitted, "I just wish I knew sooner that you were Momo."

"And I wish I could've told you. You all took very good care of me. Especially Bumi."

"Bumi?"

Gyatso smiled, "He would sneak me snacks at night."

"That's Bumi for you." Aang laughed.

Gyatso stepped forward and placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, "I will miss you young one."

"I will miss you, Gyatso."

Aang came back to his body and opened his eyes. Momo's body lay in front of him, curled up in a ball as if he was sleeping. "Oh Momo." he said again, tears falling from his eyes. The air bender scooped the lemur up and cradled his little body in his arms. He started the trek to the house to tell Katara and the children about the loss of their friend.

~.~.~.~.~.

**Another set of small ideas I had. **

**Tenzin has Katara's attitude, doesn't he. **

**I've been having the Ursa/Sokka conversation idea for a while now, I thought this was the best spot to put it. **

**When I decided to give Tenzin and Lin some more friends, Kuji's back-story was in my head. **

**The Toph/Lin/Ty Lee thing is a set up for what's coming. **

**And as much as it pained me to kill Momo, I just had to get that out of my system. Ever since the first time I saw him I thought he was Gyatso's reincarnation. Then I read that that was Bryke's original idea for him. I wish they had went with it, but what are you going to do.**

**Anyway, enjoy. I'm fighting a bit of a writer's block right now. I might have to do a couple of big time skips, because all the ideas I have are for years ahead of where they are now, so you might see a 5 or te10 year jump soon…hey Desperate housewives did it, why cant I.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I own nothing but my crazy ideas, I just like harassing Bryke's characters.**


	39. Colors

**Colors**

Toph was quiet. Totally in shock. She felt Aang and Sokka looking at her, waiting for her answer, but she didn't know what to say. Sokka finally spoke up, "Aang, is it really possible?"

"Yes it is. I looked back as far as I could and the ancient Avatars say that I can do it as long as I can get a spirit that's willing to help me." he turned to Toph, "I've always wanted to do this for you and Teo, but he declined because it's only temporary." he stepped to her side, kneeled beside her and put a hand on hers. "Toph, let me do this for you. I know it won't last forever, but your memories will."

Toph turned her head to him "This can really happen?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes." the Avatar said smiling at the chief.

"And…there's a spirit who cares enough about me to help you?"

"Yue wants to do this for you. She offered before I could ask."

Toph couldn't hold the tears back anymore. "I'll be able to see my baby?" she turned to Sokka, "I'll be able to see my Lin?"

Sokka smiled "Aang says he and Yue can do it. I think you should try."

Toph turned back to Aang "And it'll last about two weeks?"

"Give or take. Will you do it?"

She reached over and hugged him, "Yes, thank you Twinkletoes."

.~.~.~.~.~.

Soon they were on their way to the North Pole. Sokka and Toph took a month long leave of absence, long enough for them to make the trip to the Northern Water Tribe, see the sights and go to Gaoling for Lin's Coming Out Party.

Sokka took Appa's reigns with Toph close by his side. She gripped onto his arm like she had since they were kids. Appa also carried half of the luggage, the rest went with Aang and Katara on Hariti. Bumi, Kya, Lin and Tenzin took Pong.

When they landed in the North Pole the new chief, Arnook's nephew Dasan, was there to meet them. He had some of the young men of the tribe take care of the bison and unpack their saddles while he walked with the group to the Spirit Oasis. He stopped at the door "I wish you the best Avatar Aang. Tell my cousin we thank her for her protection."

.~.~.~.~.~.

When Sokka helped Toph into the oasis, she immediately sat down and ripped off her boots and socks. She sighed in relief when she planted her feet on the warm ground then she went about snatching off her jacket. She never understood why Sokka loved all the ice and snow.

While everyone else was removing their heavy jackets, Aang led Toph to the water. He stepped into the pond and held her hand as she stepped down into the pool. The others stood around the pond in awe as the Koi circled the two and Yue appeared.

"Hello Aang. Hello everyone." she spoke smoothly in her otherworldly voice. They all quietly bowed to her. "Aang, shall we begin?"

The air bender nodded his head and placed his hands on either side of Toph's head. Yue stood behind Toph, placing her hands on top of Aang's. The three were bathed in a white light that lasted a moment and then faded away.

Toph stood there, afraid to open her eyes. What if it hadn't worked? What if it did and she didn't like or understand what she was seeing. She pinched her eyes tighter and turned away from where she knew everyone was. She was afraid and she was angry at herself for feeling that way. Yue floated in front of her, "Toph, don't be afraid. Open your eyes."

Toph wanted to be defiant, but she did as the Moon Spirit told her. Slowly she lifted her lids. Before her stood a beautiful girl with long hair, a flowing gown and bathed in light. "Yue?" she asked stunned at being able to see.

The spirit said "Yes Toph. I will leave you to enjoy your family." and with that, she faded away.

It was silent. Toph still didn't turn around. She stood and looked at the water '_This must be blue' _she thought as she was mesmerized by the way water glistened, then she looked down and saw an image in the water. She stared at it as it rippled with Aang's steps toward her. "Twinkletoes…is…is this me?"

She heard the smile in his answer "That's you Toph."

She studied herself. She looked at her hair that everyone had always told her was black, and her eyes that they said were green '_Blue, black and green.'_ she thought to herself, then the other reflection in the water caught her attention. She turned around slowly, "Aang?"

"It's me Toph." He said sweetly with a grand smile on his face.

She reached up and put the tips of two fingers on the arrow on his forehead, '_blue_' she thought '_and gray. Katara said his eyes were gray_.'

"Toph, are you okay?" he asked still beaming at her.

'_White_' she thought looking at his smile. She grabbed his cloak and looked up at him, "Is this orange, red or yellow? She asked. She wanted to know every color.

"It's red," he pushed his cloak open and pointed to his shirt, "and this is orange," then to his collar "and this is yellow." he fought the urge to chuckle at her curiosity.

Then she completely surprised him and hugged him tight "It's good to see you Aang." she said half crying, half laughing.

"There are others for you to see." he said, hugging her back.

"I know," she whispered "I'm nervous."

"Don't be." he said "Come on." they turned around, Toph's face still buried in the comfort of her friend's robes, and he walked her to the shore. "Toph, turn around."

She turned slowly, looking down at the water. The earth bender gently raised her head. When she stopped her gaze landed on a pair of sparkling green eyes just like the ones she had just seen on the water, "Linny?" she said, her voice quivering, "Lin you are so beautiful."

"Mom? You see me?" the girl turned around, "She sees me guys!" then she jumped into her mother's arms sending them both into the water "Mom!"

They both laughed as the water splashed around them. Lin lifted herself up and Toph pushed the wet curls away from her daughter's face, "Look at my pretty baby." she said quietly.

"Come on Mom," Lin said holding her hand out to Toph "lets get out of this water."

Toph took her daughter's hand, still staring at her. She watched Lin climb out of the water, then she saw another hand reaching out for her. This hand was large and darker than hers, or Lin's or Aang's. There was a tremble in her voce as she looked up into his eyes for the first time and said "Sokka?"

He smiled "The one and only." he said, trying to joke as he noticed her misty green eyes were now bright and glimmering.

She put her hand on his face and thought '_Brown, I love brown. And more blue_' she thought looking into his eyes '_this blue is awesome_.' Toph threw her arms around Sokka and fell into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "Is everything as beautiful as you and Lin?" she whispered.

"It's all wonderful." he answered.

After familiarizing herself with everyone and having Kya pull all the water from Toph's clothes, they got back into their coats and took the walk across the Northern Water Tribe to the house they always stayed in when they were there. Now that Toph could see it, she understood why people lived at the poles. Despite being cold the place was absolutely lovely. The blues, purples and brown skin popped so nicely against all the snow.

Everyone took turns telling Toph what things were and what signs said. She wanted to know what everything was. Inside the house there were so many more things to see. The thing that really stopped her for a while was the fire that Aang shot into the fireplace. The way it flickered and danced mesmerized her. She wondered how something so pretty could be so destructive. Toph thought about Zuko and the scar that dominated the left side of his face. He'd let her touch it when they were younger and the way it felt scared her. She wondered what it might actually look like.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

That night, Toph stood in front of the full length mirror in her room studying her nude body from every angle she could see. When Sokka came in he was shocked. "Whoa" he said closing the door quickly behind him, "what's going on in here?'"

She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, "You like seeing me like this?"

He smiled, "I always have, I always will. You don't like seeing yourself naked?"

"It's…different." she said looking back to the mirror. "I can't explain what I thought I would look like but-" she looked at him again "Take your clothes off." the police chief said bluntly. She noticed Sokka's strange expression "I want to see all of you. I want to match the feelings with the image."

He smiled, "Okay, let me put some more wood on the fire."

He did so and started to pull off the layers of clothes he was wearing. It was strange to know that Toph was actually watching him undress. When his top half was bare she stepped up and started touching his scars. She knew where they all were what had put them there, but seeing them was entirely different from touching. There were some that were flat and dark, and others that were lighter and slightly raised. She looked over the scars on his chest and arms and then went to the ones on his back. Those were the ones she liked best because she had put a least a couple of them there.

When she was done inspecting his top half she pushed his underwear down to his feet. She covered her mouth and laughed. "Hey!" Sokka said offended as her covered his crotch with both hands.

"I'm sorry." she said wiping a tear from her eye, "you've got to admit, that's funny looking. Do all men look like that?"

Sokka huffed "Basically, but everybody's different."

Toph tried to suppress her smile as she moved forward to take his hand away "I'm sorry. I love every part of you." she kissed him on his cheek. "Now make it jump."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next afternoon, Toph was actually excited to get on Appa. Sokka was taking her to the Fire Nation to see Zuko. The Fire Lord didn't know that they were coming or that she could see.

For the first time, Toph enjoyed the flight. Seeing the clouds, the birds and the endless sky caused her to hold on to Sokka for an entirely different reason. She was overwhelmed by old feelings of hating flying and new ones of wanting to see more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Fire Lord Zuko, the Avatar's bison is approaching the palace."

"Thank you." Zuko told the guard and he got up to go meet them in the courtyard. Aang usually told him when he and Appa were coming. '_It's probably not Aang,_' he thought '_It's probably Kya and Yeshe coming to pick Ursa up for the party_.'

When he got to the courtyard, he saw that it really was Appa, but Sokka and Toph were with him. "Hi boy," he said as he petted the bison, "It's good to see you again. I'll have someone bring you a cart of cabbages."

Appa growled his thanks as Toph and Sokka slid down from his head. Sokka walked up to Zuko and clamped both of his hands down on Zuko's shoulders, "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you. To what do I owe this honor?"

"Toph wanted to come for a visit." he said with knowing smile on his face.

Sokka stepped aside and Toph walked up to Zuko with her head down as usual. She stopped when she got to him and lifted her head. Zuko furrowed his brow at the sight of Toph's eyes. Before he could say anything she put her hand on the scarred side of his face and said, "You are very handsome Fire Lord Sparky. This looks way better than it feels."

"You-you can see me?" he said, then he thought twice. "No, you're playing a trick on me. I don't think that's funny Toph."

"I can see you, just like I can see a pretty girl walking up behind you." she turned to Sokka, "Is that Junior?"

Sokka nodded and Zuko was still not convinced. "Come on Toph. You probably sensed her coming the second you got off Appa."

"And how would I be able to do that?" she asked holding a foot up to show Zuko that she was actually wearing shoes complete with bottoms.

The fire bender reached out to hug his old friend "How is this possible?"

Ursa walked up just in time to hear the story of how Aang and Yue made it possible for Toph to be able to see for a couple of weeks.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Toph sat in Appa's saddle admiring her feet. She'd decided that she liked shoes, but only the pretty ones, and the ones Ursa had given her were very pretty. They were covered in tiny diamonds. She knew that she'd have to be putting her boots on again soon, after all, they were heading to the South Pole.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was early in the morning when they arrived at the Southern Water Tribe. They'd only spent a few hours in the Fire Nation, just long enough to let Appa eat and get some rest. Toph insisted on seeing where Sokka and Katara grew up while she still could. There was time, they still had two free days before they were due to meet everyone in Gaoling.

"Son," Hakoda said as he embraced Sokka "I wasn't expecting you. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Dad. Toph just wanted to see you."

The elder warrior hugged the small earth bender, "How are you? I thought you said you were never coming back to this 'frozen wasteland'."

She laughed, "Well, things change."

"Welcome back, Daughter."

"Thanks Pops. You know, for an old man, you're pretty hot."

Hakoda gave her a questioning look, then laughed, "You shouldn't tease me like that. For a second I almost believed you." then he noticed, "Toph, your eyes are different…you really see me, don't you?"

"She sees you Dad." Sokka answered, sure that Toph was tired of assuring everyone that she wasn't pranking them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As they walked through the halls of Kanna University, no one paid much attention to the little black haired woman holding on to the chief's son's arm. Many of them had seen her before and they all knew that she could not see. No one noticed that this time she held her head up and looked around; no one except for Kimi.

"Toph!" she said as she ran down the hall towards them.

"Well damn, Sokka. Every guy in this place is probably trying to be your son-in-law."

"Watch it Toph." he warned.

"Hey, I could've said the first thing that came to my mind, but I censored myself."

"I appreciate that." he said as his daughter wrapped her arms around Toph. He turned his attention to Kimi, "Well you just don't see me, do you?" he said in a jealous tone.

"Hi Sokka." she laughed as she released Toph and hugged her father, "Don't be like that. I haven't seen her since I was in Republic City." she looked around, "Did Lin come with you?"

The couple went into telling the young woman where Lin was and why. Kimi was amazed by talk of the North Pole, the Spirit Oasis and Yue. After her initial disbelief and following acceptance, she gave Toph and Sokka a tour of the school.

When they got to Shima's office, Toph asked Sokka and Kimi to wait by the door while she paid the professor a visit. Sokka was hesitant. He knew whatever Shima had said to Toph on that day she'd went to the police station had rubbed the chief the wrong way, but Toph wouldn't tell him what the conversation was. He watched her go into the office. When she closed the door, he leaned against the frame so he could hear.

"Hello Shima." Toph chirped.

Shima lifted her head from the stack of papers she'd been reading, "Well hello Chief Beifong. What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sure." she said sarcastically, "Anyway, I just stopped by to tell you that you were right."

"I was right? About what?"

"About what you said about me not being able to see the way Sokka looks at me. It was a bit of a waste, but now that I've seen it, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What?" the startled professor asked.

"Yeah. I've seen him, the way he looks at me and so much more. And I've gotta say it's all great." she smiled at the dumbfounded woman "Well, I just wanted to pop by…oh, and by the way, we asked Kimi to go with us to Gaoling as a surprise for Lin. She said yes. Bye."

Toph turned to leave and saw something else new, a very angry Sokka. She looked back at Shima and smirked, then walked out of the door.

"How dare you?" he growled as he stepped inside and pulled the door shut, "How dear you say something like that to her! What kind of a jackass taunts somebody about a disability? You know, I've been spending months telling myself not to be angry with you for keeping Kimi away from me. I told myself that you were young and scared and you did what you thought was best, but you haven't changed. What did you think saying those things would accomplish?" he closed his eyes and held his hands up in disgust, "You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to hear any of your crazy ass reasoning." and with that he stomped out of the door without giving her a second to respond.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**I've been considering doing this for a while, but I second thought it because I've seen the same idea in a few different stories. But I decided to go ahead with it because my version took it outside of the Spirit World.**

**I also changed my mind about how I would end the situation with Toph and Shima. I think this was a good way for Toph to get the last laugh and (although Toph doesn't need it) I wanted Sokka to stand up for her.**

**Dasan is a Native American name meaning chief/ruler. It's also my son's middle name. **

**I don't own ATLA, just Kimi, Shima and my ideas.**


	40. Gaoling pt 1

**Gaoling part 1**

It was busy at the Beifong estate. People were everywhere; housekeepers, decorators, cooks, wait staff and seamstresses were everywhere. Toph stood and watched the bustle of activity. In truth, she was hoping she would blend in.

Now that she could see, her mother wanted her opinion on everything, but when she told Poppy she didn't like something, Madam Beifong answered with "Oh Toph, you've only been seeing for a few days, you don't know what you like." Instead of arguing, Toph would simply leave for the comfort of her garden.

Once there, Toph pulled off her shoes, planted her feet on the old familiar ground, closed her eyes and just felt her home until she sensed her mother coming towards her. That's when she gathered her shoes in her hand and sought coverage from all the people preparing for tomorrow night's party.

* * *

It was merely hours until her coming out party and Lin Beifong was disgusted. She still didn't want any part in this, but she was doing it to make her grandmother happy. As she sat in her chair having her hair gathered into two round buns on the back of her head she looked across the room at Kimi. The Water Tribe woman seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself. She didn't seem to mind the ladies fussing with her hair, painting her nails, or priming her face with makeup. Lin tried to relax and find comfort in all this fuss like her sister did, but she was finding it entirely too hard.

This was not her. Yes, she liked dressing up and doing her hair, but Earth kingdom upper class seemed to take all this to extremes. As if the big hair and layers of thick dresses weren't enough, they all had to wear headpieces that Lin referred to as heavy and butt-ugly.

Lin wanted to look around, Kya was to her left and Ursa was to her right, but she had to sit still to keep from being stuck in the head with hairpins. The woman working on Ursa's hair had finally finished combing it when her reinforcements arrived. The Crown Princess very rarely had her hair cut, and when she did it was only a small trim. Because of that she had massive amounts of very long, very thick dark brown hair that had to be wrangled into an updo.

After an hour of three women on her hair, one on her makeup and one doing her nails Ursa was finally done. The other young women had long since been done and had started dressing when the army around her disbursed. Her friends stood there, eyes wide open and mouths agape. "How is it?" she asked.

"It's...unique." Kimi said, trying to put a positive spin on it.

"Yeah." Kya added. "interesting."

Just then, Toph walked in. She stopped and looked at everyone, then her eyes landed on Ursa. "Junior? What the hell is going on on your head?" she turned around, "Who did this? Now you know you are dead wrong."

The elder of the three women who did Ursa's hair stepped forward, "Our apologies Lady Beifong, but with the amount of hair that the young princess has that was our only option."

"Toph, it can't be that bad." Ursa said as she turned around to the mirror. Her eyes popped when she saw her face surrounded by five round buns. She looked as if she has children's balloons attached to the back of her head.

"Princess." the woman said, "I assure you, once we attach the head piece it will look much better."

"Um, yes." she said trying to put a good face "This is just fine." Ursa said, trying to be diplomatic about the whole thing.

"No it's not." Toph said, "That hairstyle is ugly as sin." she turned to the three women, "You will take that mess down off that child's head and she's going to wear her hair down.

Before the woman could say anything Ursa said "No, Toph, really, it's okay. If Earth Kingdom culture dictates that I should wear my hair up, then I'll wear it up."

Everyone looked in awe at the princess, "Well," Toph said, "it's not my head looking like a basket of melons. Suite yourself." and she left.

* * *

Bumi and Tenzin were standing in the hall waiting for the girls to come out of the room they were dressing in. They leaned on the wall dressed in traditional Air Nomad formal clothes, the younger in blues, the older in shades of orange. They listened to the muffled voice of the announcer trying to hear the names of the guests as they arrived, but the boys were too far away to make out any names. Then the door finally opened.

"Well it's about ti-" Bumi's tirade caught in his throat when he saw Ursa and it quickly burst into laughter. He outright guffawed as Tenzin did his best to muffle his laughter with his hand.

Ursa cupped her hand and brought up a ball of fire, "Let's see how funny you think hair mishaps are after I light yours on fire."

Ursa felt a hand lay on her shoulder. "Ursa, why are you threatening Bumi?" her father asked in a cool voice then she turned to him. Zuko took a stumbling step back, "Oh, I see." he said holding back the giggle that was fighting to rise in his throat. "Well...um...your headpiece is very nice."

Ursa huffed at her father and stumped off, settling a few doors down with her arms crossed.

"I told you it was rough." Toph said as she, Sokka, Aang and Katara arrived.

Kya and Kimi were the next to emerge from the room. The two cousins were dressed in white and blue greeted their family and headed down the hall to comfort their friend in red and green.

Tenzin was looking at the girls down the hall, starting to feel bad about his part in Ursa's current state when an audible gasp caught his attention. He turned his head back to the door where his eyes landed on Lin.

The girl stood there with her hands clasped in front of her as she looked down slightly. Tenzin could tell that his lifelong friend was much less that comfortable, but in his opinion she shouldn't have been.

Though her dress was the simplest of the four, it literally sparkled. She was covered from head to toe in shining white silk trimmed in pure gold thread. In all their lives he had never seen her look like that. With the red lips and olive eye lids and pink cheeks she was beautiful, but he didn't dare tell her that.

He hadn't noticed the adults heading toward the ballroom to be announced. Lin's voice broke his trance. "What the hell are you gawking at?!" she snapped with her hands firmly on her hips.

He blinked, "Nothing...it's just," he rubbed the back of his head, "you look nice."

Bumi patted his little brother on the back and whispered "Go get her Tenzy." in his ear as he walked away.

Tenzin snapped a nasty look at Bumi then turned back to Lin "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." she said reluctantly as they started down the hall.

* * *

The children stood behind their parents as they were announced. Ursa stood by her father, Bumi between his sister and his cousin and Tenzin and Lin brought up the rear. The Beifongs made their way to the front of the line, gushing over how lovely all the young people looked. They settled in the front of the line just in time for the announcer to start again.

"And now the family and special friends of Young Lady Beifong."

"Lady Beifong." Bumi laughed looking back at Lin, "suuure."

Lin shoved Bumi in the back. Toph laughed as she slid her feet into the glittering shoes Ursa had given her. The announcer went on "The grandparents, Lord Loa and Lady Poppy Beifong." he paused long enough for Lin's grandparents to enter and reach the bottom of the staircase "The young lady's mother and honored friend, earth bending and metal bending master Lady Toph Beifong of Gaoling, Chief of the Republic City Metal bending Police Force and Weapon's master Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Councilman of Republic City."

As the door opened, Sokka whispered to Toph, "Damn they're long with the introductions. I thought they were going to give our addresses and birthdays too." Toph tugged on him and they entered. After a minute or so the announcer spoke again, "Master of the Four Elements Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple and Water Bending Master Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Aang and Katara smiled at each other and headed down the steps. "Fire bending and Sword Master, Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Ursa looked up at her father, "Dad, I thought we were going in together." she said with her hand still looped around his arm.

Zuko took her hand from his arm gently and smiled at her "They'll announce you in a minute, just wait." then he went through the doors.

Ursa looked back to Kya who shrugged. She didn't want to be the only one who walked out alone, but it seemed like that is what she would have to do. She looked at the group of late comers that were gathering behind Lin and Tenzin and began to feel self-conscious. When the announcer began to speak again she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"Fire bending and Sword master, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, Ursa the Second." she inhaled another deep breath that caught in her throat when the announcer continued, "and Fire Bending master, Kyu of the Fire Nation, Sergeant in the United Forces."

Ursa looked to her right and saw her fiancé standing there in his dress uniform with a huge smile on his face and his arms opened. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The applause from the small crowd that had gathered alerted her to the fact that they had an entrance to make. Silently, she placed her hand in his arm and he put his free hand on hers they walked down the stairs together, not once breaking eye contact.

Bumi shook his head as his sister and cousin sighed beside him "Girls." he said with an eye roll. Kimi responded by pulling Bumi's braid while Kya slapped him upside the back of his head.

"Water bending and Weapons Master Kimi of the Southern Water Tribe, Weapons Master Bumi of Air Temple Island, and Water Bending Master Kya of Air Temple Island."

Lin took a stuttered deep breath knowing that she and Tenzin were next. As she took his arm he asked, "Lin, are you okay?"

She looked at him with worried eyes and said "I'm fine." right before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The two turned around to see a tall thin man with the strait black hair. "Miss Beifong?"

"Yes." the nervous girl answered.

"You, the both of you really, have grown into fine young people."

Tenzin looked at the man, "You know us?" he asked. The man did seem familiar, but he couldn't place him.

"Yes." the man said, "I knew you as a baby, but I never got to meet you, Miss Beifong. I know your families though. They're good people."

The kids smiled at the man as their names were being announced "Well," Lin said "We'll see you inside." and she and Tenzin turned for the long walk down the steps.

The girl's heart raced. Everyone was looking at her. She was uncomfortable and irritated and she wanted no part of any of this. She just kept reminding herself that it was for her granny as they reached the bottom of the stairs, bowed to each other and went into the choreographed dance.

"Don't worry about them, focus on me." Tenzin said sweetly when he noticed how tense she was.

Lin's usually stiff and serious friend was strangely light on his feet. As they danced, she finally took the time to see how nice the young air bender looked in his blue robes. His eyes sparkled and his smile beamed. The crowds of people all but drifted away.

Two thirds of the way through the dance, she heard the announcer start naming the late comers. As the dance ended the couple bowed to the four corners of the room. When they turned to the staircase, they saw the nice tall man who had spoken to them right before they came in.

He whispered to the announcer before the man went to his job "And finally, Earth and Metal Bending Master Moo-Chee-Goo-Chee-La Poo-Chee the Third."

* * *

_**I'm finally making it to some of the ideas I had. One of them was this party. A bit of drama coming up next, more drama in upcoming chapters after that big time jump I was talking about. Sorry it took so long, I'm getting back into the groove of writing, so I should be able to post again soon.**_

_**characters by Bryke**_

_**Kyu by :Mary-Kate-Serafin on Deviant Art**_

_**Kimi and story by me**_


	41. Gaoling pt 2

**Here's some more, just a tiny bit up drama, more to come. The next chapter is a little fluffy, then we get to the serious stuff. I'll post the next one in the next day or two.**

**I haven't said it enough lately, but thanks for all feedback...it makes me happy.**

**most characters by Bryke**

**Kyu By Mary Kate**

**Kimi and story by me**

* * *

**Gaoling part 2**

Toph and her friends watched their children dance around the ballroom. A wide smile graced her face as her eyes followed Lin and Tenzin on the dance floor. She watched Ursa and Kyu wrapped in each other's arms looking totally in love. He was just as handsome as Katara said, even more so in his cream dress uniform. Sokka twirled around the floor with his daughter and Bumi was pulled around by his big sister.

Sokka looked so happy to be with Kimi, but then Toph noticed him glance at the staircase and he stopped in his tracks. Toph followed his eyes up the staircase to the tall thin man at the top of the stairs. Katara must of notice Sokka stop too because she quietly said "No…it can't be."

Toph looked at Katara, "Who is that?"

Before Katara could answer his name was announced. "Why is he here?!" she demanded.

"I don't know." Madam Beifong answered.

"I invited him." Lao said bluntly, "His family has standing and he _is_ the child's father."

"No he's not!" Toph said, "He gave us up a long time ago."

~.~.~.~.

Kimi was gliding across the dance floor with her father when he stopped all of a sudden he stopped and glared at the man at the top of the stairs, "Sokka?" she asked just in time to hear the man's name announced. She gasped and shot a worried look over at Bumi. Without saying a word they both headed for Lin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lin froze. All she could do was stare at him. That nice man who had spoken to her and Tenzin minutes before was her father. The same father who didn't want her. The same father who'd abandoned her before she'd even had a chance to take her first breath in this world. There he was, marching down the stairs toward her. Her knees may have buckled if Tenzin and Kimi weren't holding on to her.

"What is he doing here?" Kimi demanded, glaring at the man.

"I don't know, but he needs to leave." Bumi bit out.

Kya, Ursa and Kyu walked up, "Who's that?" Kyu asked "And why are your folks acting like somebody sucked all the air out of the room?"

Kya and Ursa squinted "He looks familiar." Ursa said.

"Yeah." Kya chimed in, "Wait…is that?"

"That's her father." Tenzin said bitterly glaring at the man who was approaching them. He stepped in front of Lin just as Toph walked up.

She jammed her finger in Moo-Chee's chest "What are you doing here?!"

"It's nice to see you too Toph." he said smiling as if this was a happy reunion, "My parents and I were invited. They send their apologies that they could not attend."

"That is not what I asked you." she growled through her teeth.

"I came to see my-"

"Don't you dare!" Toph snapped "Don't you dare finish that sentence." Toph noticed Lin step up beside her. "Lin, this is-"

"I know who he is." the girl said woodenly staring up at the man who fathered her. Now she saw where her height and lean body came from.

"Hello again Lin. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. You've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

"Earlier? You were around my child earlier?"

"Yes." he said, still very calm "I saw _my_ daughter and Tenzin and I spoke to them."

The way he said _my daughter _made Lin's blood boil. She opened her mouth to rant at him, but just then Sokka stepped up "Linny, didn't you want to show me the pond?" he said calmly, knowing the girl was about to explode.

"Sokka." she said, her voice shaking and breathless. She was on the verge of tears. Lin turned and stepped into his arms.

"Hello Sokka. Long time no see." Moo-Chee chirped.

"Yeah." the warrior said, cutting his eyes at the earth bender before he turned and walked Lin outside.

.~.~.~.~.~.

"So Toph," her ex-husband said "You look good."

"Same to you girly face." she bit back. She finally knew what he looked like. She had always imagined him being ugly because he had done such an ugly thing, but the fact was he was slightly nice to look at.

"Oh yes. Your father told me about your little miracle. Congratulations."

Toph crossed her arms, "My father talks too much." she shot Lao a nasty look, "What else has he told you?"

"He talks to me about Lin." the man cast his eyes to the floor in shame, "All about what a great kid she is and how your friends stepped in and took care of her in my place. Mostly he tells me what a fool I was to leave her…to leave both of you."

"He said that?" Toph asked.

"Yes. I know it's way too late, but I wanted to make amends to you two."

"The best way for you to do that is to leave and stay gone. We've done fine without you."

"I'm sorry Toph, but I can't do that. You always think it's about what you want. What if my daughter wants me around?"

Toph started to lunge at Moo-Chee, but Zuko grabbed her arm and Katara stepped in front of her. "You heard her. She asked you to leave."

"Ever the bodyguard, aren't you Katara." he smirked.

"We take care of each other." Aang chimed in, "Too bad you couldn't do the same."

"Look. I know I screwed up. I'm trying to do better. Let Lin decide if she wants me in her life or not."

Aang thought for a second, "Okay, but is she tells you to leave then you will do so."

"Aang!" Toph snapped.

"Listen Toph, Lin is old enough to make this decision for herself. Let him talk to her and let her decide if she wants him in her life." the chief looked at her old friend with sad eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, "She's a smart girl and Sokka's with her. It'll be okay." Toph made a face.

"Go before I change my mind." she said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When they reached the pond, Lin balled herself in Sokka's arms and began to weep. "Why is he even here? He never wanted me." she cried into his robes.

He held her so he could see her face, "Lin, who told you that?"

"We snuck into the Hall of Records and found Mom's files."

"Linny, why did you do that? When did you do that?"

The girl sniffed, "When Kimi was in Republic City. I just wanted to know. I thought, I thought maybe he wanted me like you wanted her. But he didn't. He never wanted me."

He brought the girl in closer. "He didn't have to because I did. I see no difference between you and Kimi. _I_ raised you, not Moo-Chee. You are my daughter."

"Ah Sokka, if that were only true."

"Did you follow us Dark One?" Sokka said with a knotted face.

"You can say that. I wanted to talk to her." he turned his attention to his daughter. "Lin. I don't know what they've told you about me, but I'm sorry I ever left you. It's taken me way too long to figure that out. I'd like a chance to be in your life."

In almost a whisper Lin said "No."

For the first time that day The Dark One frowned, "What was that?"

Lin tore away from Sokka and clinched her fist, "I said **NO**."

"But I'm your father."

"You are _not_ my father. Fathers love you and take care of you. They raise you and teach you things. You did none of that! Zuko, Aang and Sokka raised me. They loved me and took care of me even though they didn't have to. That was your job!" she went back to Sokka. "He's right. _He_ is my father. You just donated the genes."

Moo-Chee looked at Sokka "You poisoned my child against me."

"No he didn't! Nobody ever said anything against you to me. I went in search of answers. I saw what you wrote." she dropped her head, "You didn't want me. You didn't even want to give me a chance."

"Lin, I'm sorry. I should've done better, but I want to try."

"Why now?!" she snapped, "I'm almost fourteen years old!"

Moo-Chee lidded his eyes "Ha-has it been that long already?"

"Yes." she looked to Sokka's robes, "My birthday is next week."

He looked back at his daughter. Her face was washed in tears and she clung to the shirt of the man she regarded as her father. In that moment he felt so ashamed. "I'm sorry Lin. I shouldn't have interrupted your day."

Moo-Chee-Goo-Chee-La-Poo-Chee the Third turned to leave. He'd only taken five steps when he felt a hand on his shoulder, then he heard Lin's voice, "Look. You came all this way. You might as well stay for the party."

He turned and smiled softly at her, "Thank you Lin."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Once Sokka and Lin came back and reported to the group what happened, everyone went back to enjoying the party. Kyu had stood silently by and waited for Ursa to get word from her little friend, but as soon as that word came he pulled her back on the dance floor. It was a great way to get away with holding her so close with her father in the room.

"I'm so happy you're here." the princess said as she rested her head on his chest, "I thought you couldn't get leave."

"We were near here. I had to drop a couple of names to get here, but when the commander found out that I was going to a party at the Beifong estate where the Avatar and the Fire Lord were in attendance he gladly gave me twenty four hours."

Ursa sighed, "I suppose a little while is better than nothing."

"It is." he said "So…um…is this a new hairstyle?"

Ursa looked up at Kyu with an angry face and stormed off the dance floor. "Ursa! I meant it's nice." Kyu called behind her. He started to follow but Bumi stepped in front of him.

"Ah. She'll be back. She's just a little touchy about being a melon head."

"I should've known better."

"Yeah," the younger man said, "You should've…Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Could you tell me about the United Forces. I mean what it's really like to be in it."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As night started to fall, the guest began leaving. The only ones who lingered were the social climbers who wanted to kiss up to Lao, Aang or Zuko.

Lin disappeared shortly after Moo-Chee left. She'd actually taken a few minutes to talk to him and told him that it was okay if he wrote to her from time to time. She would have been lying if she said that when he smiled at her it didn't make her feel a bit happier inside. The day hadn't been the total disaster she'd thought it would be.

When Tenzin found Lin, she was sitting on a bench in the garden. She had pulled her shoes off and was stretching her toes in the soft grass. "Took you long enough to find me," she said as he walked up behind her. "If you passed that door one more time I was going to come and tell you where I was."

He smiled, "You've gotten good at that. You're probably as good as Toph by now."

"Naw. Mom's the pro. I'll never be as good as her."

"You never know." he said as he sat down beside her "So, your, um…Moo-Chee, he seems to be nice."

"I guess so. I told him he can write me sometimes. We'll see if he does."

"That's good." he said looking at his feet shifting in the grass, "You really look nice today."

"You told me that already." she said, "You look nice too."

He felt a blush cross his face, "Thank you." they sat for a moment before he said, "You know, I still feel bad for what happened…you know, in that cave on the island."

"Are you still going on about that? I already told you, it's no big deal." Lin said as she smiled inwardly at the impulsive kiss her friend had given her.

"I know." he said "But your first kiss should have been special and I ruined it."

She smiled, "Yeah, you kinda did. But it's okay. I get why you did it." she looked at him "So was it special when you kissed Kuji?"

Tenzin's head shot up and he looked at Lin with confusion "I never kissed Kuji. Who told you that?"

She looked away, placing her hand on either side of her body and leaning back, "Oh. Well, you want to kiss her. Don't you?"

His face softened and he looked away, "I don't know. Maybe." he looked out of the corner of his eyes at his friend who was looking at him again "I mean, she's nice and pretty and everything. And I think she likes me."

The earth bender rolled her eyes "Gee, what was your first clue?"

He cocked his head "What do you mean by that?"

Lin stood up and went into an over blown mimic of Kuji "Oh Tenzin, you're so hot. I love your arrows. Oooo can I go for a ride on Oogi?"

Tenzin almost laughed "Well, it's good to know _someone _likes me."

Lin's smile dropped and she looked at him "I like you."

"Yes, but not like that."

Lin twisted her toes in the grass "I don't know. Kuji might be a little right."

He rolled his eyes "Lin, I'm not falling for your prank. You don't like me."

She crossed her arms "Oh shut up Tenzin."

"I don't know why you're acting like that. It's not like _you_ want to kiss me or anything."

"I don't know. It might be nice to do it on purpose."

Tenzin studied Lin for a minute. He saw that she was serious. The teenager stood up, walked over to his friend and gently uncrossed her arms. They stepped to each other silently and their lips met.

The two didn't know how long they stayed like that, but they snapped to attention when they heard "Whoa Tenzy! Way to go!"

"Bumi!" the boy yelled as he took off running at his older brother.

The older boy laughed as he ran back toward the house "I'm telling. Toph is gonna kick your ass."

"Get back here Bumi!" Tenzin yelled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Finally, all the guests had gone home and everyone started heading to their rooms except for Bumi who ran to catch up with his parents before they turned in. "Mom, Dad!" he called out just as Aang was about to close the door. He wished he hadn't heard his father's frustrated sigh.

"Yes Bumi, what is it?" Aang asked hoping it was something he could handle quickly so he and his wife could get back to their plans for each other.

"I need to talk to you guys."

"Really Bumi? Now?" Aang asked.

Katara nudged her husband "Come on in Boom. What's on your mind?"

Bumi gave his father a knowing smirk as he passed by to which the Avatar responded with a whispered "I hope you have five kids just like you."

Bumi settled in the middle of the room "Okay, so I know you were expecting me to make this decision a while back," the young man started "but I had to think on it for a while. I've decided what I'm going to do when school is out."

The water bender and the Avatar had always known that it was a forgone conclusion that their son was going to travel the world like their daughter had, "We've been waiting for this." Aang said "So, which friends will be traveling with you?"

Bumi looked his father in the eyes and in a very serious voice he said "The United Forces."

"What?" both parents said in shock.

"I know, I know. It won't be easy, but it's what I want to do."

Aang said "Boom, you do understand that you have to be very disciplined."

"Yes Dad."

"And you have to do as they tell you." Katara added.

"Yes Mom. I had a long talk with Kyu. He told me all about it."

"And you're positive about this?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about this for over a year. This is my path." he said with assured determination.

Aang put a hand on his shoulder. "Then we will happily do whatever you need us to do to help you follow that path."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The crown princess had just taken the heavy headpiece from her head and has started the process of pulling the hundreds of hairpins from her hair when there was a knock on her door. "Well it's about time Kya" she said as she went to the door, "You have to help me with this shi-" she stopped in her tracks when she say Kyu standing at her door instead of her friend. She pulled him in the door and ducked her head out to see if anyone was in the hall. "What are you doing here? What if Dad had seen you?"

"How could he when Kya is talking to him downstairs?" he said with a sly smile before he closed the distance between them, "I've come to bow to the princess."

The euphemism made the young woman smile at memories of her fiancé's head nestled between her thighs. She said, "Well Sergeant, perhaps we can do a bit more."


	42. Shorts II

**Shorts II**

_**Exposed**_

When Zuko got to the office that day, his daughter was waiting in his desk chair. He held his head sown and waited for the tirade.

"Dad," she started in a chastising tone, "why have you been avoiding me for a week!"

The Fire Lord dragged his hand down his face. "You know why." he mumbled, "Why can't you just handle it?"

"Dad, the wedding is in three months. I need your guest list."

"You've invited everyone I'd want there."

"So there's no one you want to come." she said crossing her arms.

"No."

"Not a single person." she pressed.

"Ursa," he groaned, "I said no."

"You mean to tell me you don't want to invite Ambassador Jin."

Zuko went red. "What are you talking about?"

"Dad please. I'm not a child. You don't have to hide your relationship from me."

"How'd you know?"

"Let me see, all the trips to Ba Sing Se. You insisting on me and Granny going out on the same nights that you decide to give the staff off. _And _I came back to get something a few months ago and I saw you guys in the garden."

Zuko got panicky "A couple of month ago? What exactly did you see?"

"You guys were eating dinner and holding hands across the table. It was really swe-" then a thought she never wanted to think crossed her mind, "What did you think I saw." she asked her father cautiously. He held his head down and ran his hand through his loose hair, "Dad! In the garden! EW! If I had come back a little later then I would've seen…Ew!"

"Or a little earlier." Zuko admitted, red faced.

Ursa gagged a little "Ugh, that settles it! Kyu and I are living in the villa." she got up and rushed out of the room only pausing in front of her father for a second to regard him with a disgusted look and say "Sick."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Leaving**_

"Mother! Stop this. I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Kimi. Listen to reason. What do you really know about him? He's basically a stranger to you."

That plucked a nerve. "And whose fault is that?!" the young woman yelled as she swung around to face her mother. She leveled an accusing finger, "_You_ kept me away. _You _didn't tell him he had a child. I'm going to live with him for a while and _you are not _going to convince me otherwise."

"But Kimi," Shima said sadly, "I'm your mother."

"And Sokka is my father." she retorted bitterly. Kim took a deep breath and calmed her tone, "Look, there's nothing else for me here. I need to find where I belong and I think that starts in Republic City. The other half of my family is there. Wouldn't you rather me be surrounded by people who love me?"

"I know. You're right." Shima relented, "It's just…its hard letting you go."

"Mom, is not easy for me to leave, but I need to do this."

"I know…Hakoda's going to miss you."

Kimi smiled, "I'll visit as often as I can."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Changes**_

Aang sat in his office at city hall, sipping tea and thinking about all the changes over the past two years. Ursa and Kyu were expecting their first child, Bumi had been in the United Forces for almost two years. Kya had married a young nomad named Heng six months earlier and was once again traveling the world. Tenzin was his only child left at home, but now he was sixteen and it would only be a matter of time before he left too. And Katara had become a full White Lotus Master.

Toph sat across from him, also sipping tea. It was her day off and she had been at home, but ever since Ty Lee went back to the Fire Nation, the house had been quiet.

Lin was a teenager now and was hardly ever home. She was either out with friends or training in metal bending. Lin could not wait until she turned sixteen so she could become an official cadet. Toph was in the process of trying to encourage her to go traveling with Tenzin and their friends.

Finally she said, "Aang, has anyone changed since that time?"

"A little." he answered not glancing up from his tea. He knew exactly what she was asking. Toph wanted to know what had changed since she was able to see.

No one expected it to last as long as it did. Instead of a few weeks Toph had been able to see for a full three months. She was disappointed when she woke up one morning with blurry vision, but she knew it was coming. By the end of that wee she was blind once again.

"Well," Aang continued, "you know Lin and Tenzin are taller, he's taller than me now. Their faces have thinned out a bit more. The baby fat is almost all gone. Bumi looks nice with short hair, but I know he's going to let it grow out as soon as they let him. We're all getting a little older; laugh lines, crow's feet. Not a lot, but you know how it is."

"Yeah." she said unconsciously swirling the tea in her cup, "How long is Junior's hair now?" she asked with a laugh. After the hair fiasco at Lin's party Ursa had cut a full two feet of length off of her hair.

Aang laughed, "It's at the small of her back again. Oh, speaking of hair," he looked around and leaned across the desk. Toph felt him doing so and leaned in to hear the secret, "Katara has gray hair and she's trying to hide it." Toph reared back in a laughing fit, "Don't tell _anyone _I told you that." Aang chuckled.

"Sugar Queen _is_ shallow. I knew it." she said then she leaned forward, "But you know what? She's not fooling anyone. Sokka told me he noticed last month."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Destiny**_

The young couple walked across the school courtyard hand in hand to the bench where they usually spent their lunch breaks. The young man carried his books slung across his back in his bag while he carried his girlfriend's books cradled in his arms.

He looked at her. He loved looking at her. He watched her dark hair bounce as they walked and then a light wind blew through it. She looked up at him and smiled knowing full well that he had bent the air around them. When she squeezed his fingers, he looked down at their hands. He liked seeing the way her dark skin wrapped around his light skin. Then he looked at her sparkling amber eyes. She looked like something was wrong, like she was deep in thought.

As they reached the privacy of their bench and sat down, he noticed that she sat her lunch bag by her side and folded her hands in her lap.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Tenzin asked.

"No." Kuji said back not looking at him, "I don't really feel like eating. My stomach's a little upset."

"Oh." he said, "Well, I have an apple, maybe that'll make you feel better."

He reached over into his bag and she placed her hand on his forearm, "No Tenzin. I'm fine." she pulled on his arm slightly so that he would face her, "Tenzin, I have to tell you something."

The teenager's brows furrowed upward and his eyes stretched in worry, "Kuji, are you-"

"Tenzin, no." she laughed as she realized what he was asking, "You worry too much."

He released the breath he was holding and slumped in relief. "Good. You said your stomach was upset then you said you had something to tell me." he straightened his back and gave her a stern look "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

She laughed again and nudged him with her shoulder "You're cute when you panic," she grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, "and when you're being an old man."

He was not amused "I don't find that the least bit funny." he chided, but the smile on her face broke his resolve to be angry, "So, what do you want to tell me?"

Kuji face straightened again "When we go traveling, I…well I won't be finishing the journey with you guys." he looked at her with confusion, "I'm going home Tenny. When we reach the Fire Nation I'm going back to the Sun Warriors."

"But why?" the air bender asked.

"I've been trying to decide trying to decide what to do with my life, and last night I had a dream, about us. It was more of a vision than a dream. We were leading our people, but we weren't together. I was leading the Sun Warriors and you were here."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I got a glimpse into the people we are meant to be, but we weren't together."

"So you're breaking up with me?" he asked, trying to pull his hand from beneath hers, but she gripped him tighter.

"No Tenny. I'm just telling you what I've seen. I want to be with you for as long as possible, but the fact is that we have paths to follow and ours diverge."

He placed his free hand over both of hers "We've…shared so much."

"I know." she smiled, "I'll never forget you."

"I thought I was supposed to be the serious spiritual one in this relationship."

"You are," the little fire bender answered, "I guess you're rubbing off on me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Home Again**_

Zuko stood at the entrance to the Sun Warrior's ancient city with his grandson in his arms and the Chief by his side. The two men looked on as Tenzin and Kuji said their goodbyes. "Thank you for allowing Tenzin to see her home. It means a lot to him."

"He's a good young man." the Chief said to the Fire Lord, "I'm happy that my young cousin has returned, but it grieves me that it is causing the two of them heartache."

Zuko smiled as Kazuki patted he tiny hand against his grandfather's scar. The six month old was fascinated with the change in textures on the man's face. The Chief smiled at how much the Fire Lord had lightened up over the years, "He's going to be an amazing bender."

Zuko looked at him "Do you really think so?"

"Yes." he answered, "The only other baby I've ever seen Ran and Shaw react to like that was that young lady there." he pointed to where Kuji was, wrapped in Tenzin's arms, her face buried in the boy's shoulder. "She mastered fire bending by the time she was eleven."

"I'm glad she agreed to train my grandson when the time comes. Are you sure you'll be able to spare her?"

"She'll be near if we need her. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, but she will take my place when I pass into the next life. I'm not a young man you know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Girl Talk**_

Ursa sat at her vanity. She studied the look on Lin's face as the younger woman ran the brush through the princess's long hair. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Lin quickly perked to attention "Wha-oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"You're worried about Tenzin, aren't you?" the new mother asked.

"Why would I be worried about him? Zuko's with him, and it's not like he can't take care of himself."

Ursa smiled at Lin's thinly veiled nonchalance. "I suppose you're right. Poor Tenzin. He's probably kissing Kuji goodbye right now-ow!" she yelled out when Lin snatched down on her hair, "What was that about?"

"Sorry, I found a knot." Lin lied as she put the brush down and separated Ursa's hair into three sections and started the task of braiding her long, thick hair. About half way down the braid, she asked "How did you know you wanted to be with Kyu?"

Ursa smiled again. "I don't know, I just knew. If he didn't ask me out when he did I think I would've asked him."

"When did you know you loved him?"

"I don't know when exactly it happened. It just did. Why?" she turned as Lin tied the red ribbon to around the end of the braid "Do you love someone?"

"I don't know." Lin said, "I don't know if I really like him or if it's just because he was the first guy to kiss me of what, but I can't got him out of my head."

"That must have been one hell of a kiss." Ursa said noticing the dreamy expression in Lin's eyes.

"The first one wasn't at the best moment, but the second one was great."

Ursa was shocked "You kissed Tenzin twice?"

"Yeah." Lin said dreamily, then she came back to herself and jerked to attention, "No. I didn't say I was talking about Tenzin. Why would you even say that?" Ursa crossed her arms and legs and regarded Lin with a 'do I look stupid to you' look. "Bumi and his big damn mouth. That boy can't hold water."

"So, at your grandparents house, was that the first kiss or the second?"

Lin blushed "The second."

"So when was the first?"

"Before he went to the South Pole. He kind of caught me off guard."

"Wow, I didn't know Ten was a ladies man. Who would of thunk." the princess said, truly impressed.

"What's that mean?"

"I mean Ten's a cute kid and all, but he's kind of…let's just say he's an old soul. You and Kuji are beautiful, smart and powerful young women. You have your pick of the boys and you both fell for Tenzin. I have to say, I don't get it."

"I guess it's what isn't really obvious. He's kind and generous and really sweet when he wants to be. Tenzin's not as stiff as he always seems. There's just…there's something about him that I can't explain."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Fun**_

Kya sat on a hill and lay back into Heng as they watched a twenty year old Tenzin air scooter their children back and forth across the yard. Adama and Ama sat in their uncle's lap while Keahi hung from his neck and the four of them laughed wildly as they rolled across one hill after another. She smiled thinking about how her father used to ride them across the yard in the same manner.

"Uncle Ten," Keahi said over Tenzin's shoulder "could you do it, please?"

"Yeah Uncle Ten, peeeeease." the twins sang from his lap.

"I don't know." the young man said, "Kya doesn't really like it when I do that."

"Momma won't mind." the three year old said.

"Peeeease." the two year olds sang again

"Okay, okay. But if I get in trouble for this I'm never doing it again." he said and he scooted then down the hill out of Kya's sight.

When the water bender noticed that Tenzin and the children went down the hill and didn't come back up, she jumped to her feet. "No he didn't. I told Tenzin not to do that anymore."

"Honey, relax. Tenzin wouldn't do anything to hurt them. You worry too much."

Kya regarded Heng with a nasty look before stomping off to find her brother and children. She crossed a hill and there they were, doing exactly what she had told them never to do again. Tenzin stood on the ground looking to the sky rotating his hands above his head as her children spun on a tunnel of air a good twenty feet up. She cleared her throat to announce her presence without scaring her brother.

"Oh no." Tenzin muttered under his breath and turned to his sister, still rotating his hands, "Hello Kya. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Bring my babies down now Tenzin."

"Okay, I will." the young air bender said and he lessened the spiral little by little holding his arms out expecting his nieces and nephew to land there.

"I said now Tenzin!" Kya demanded.

Tenzin looked up "I stopped bending. They should be down by now."

Kya looked up "How are they still up there?" she looked at her brother, "You don't think-"

A chuckling laugh from the top of the meditation pavilion got their attention. There stood Aang, manipulating the disc of air his grandchildren were floating on. He pulled the three children to him to cheers of "Grandpa! Grandpa!" and he wrapped the three of them in his arms.

The Avatar floated down to the ground to find his very angry daughter standing with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping furiously. "Dad! That wasn't funny at all! For a minute I thought Keahi was air bending!"

"I know," the man laughed, "that's why I did it."

* * *

**Just a little fluffiness**

**Heng is a Chinese name that means "permanent/constant"**

**Kazuki is a Japanese name that means "Harmony hope" I swear I found it on a baby name site and did not make it up. The "Zuki thing is a coincidence.**

**Keahi is a Hawaiian name that means the "fire"**

**Adama is a Hebrew name that means "man/earth" it's also a African name that means "magnificent child"**

**Ama is a Cherokee name that means "water." it is also a Yoruba name meaning "difficult birth" and an Ewe name meaning "born on a Saturday."**

**Most characters by bryke**

**other stuff by me.**


	43. Untitled 43rd Chapter

**So here's the start of the drama I promised you. Don't hate me.**

**I'll try to post the next chapter by Thursday, I have a really busy few days coming up and I haven't typed it yet.**

blah, blah, blah, Bryke made ATLA and LOK, blah, blah

~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Untitled 43****rd**** Chapter**

Toph sat across the table from Lin, drumming her fingers on the granite. Her breakfast lay in front of her getting colder by the second, but she was in no mood to eat. She rested her chin on her other hand and did her best impression of staring at her daughter. When Sokka had finally devoured his mountain of food, kissed Toph goodbye and walked out the door she spoke to her daughter, "So Linny, you and Gramps have been together for what, two years now?"

Lin regarded her mother across the top of her newspaper "About that long." the twenty year old said and went back to her reading.

"So what are your plans, for the future I mean?"

"We don't really have plans." Lin said, turning to the next page.

Toph had never been a very patient person and all this dancing around the subject was irritating her. She wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know now.

She'd been feeling it for months now. At first it was faint, but then it grew stronger and stronger. She tried to wait for Lin to say something herself, but two months had passed and Lin hadn't said a single word. Toph folded her fingers together in front of her chin and got strait to the point "Lin, does Gramps know?"

"Does Tenzin know what Mom?" she asked, still reading her paper.

"Does Tenzin know that you're pregnant?"

The young woman flipped her paper over backwards and squinted her eyes at her mother "How long have you known?"

"Lin, give me a break. Did you think I wouldn't notice another heartbeat?"

She cast her eyes down in shame "I knew, I was just hoping it was still too early for you to tell."

"You didn't answer me. Does Tenzin know?"

"No," she answered, "I haven't told anyone except for the doctor."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not." Lin said coldly.

"And why not?" Toph demanded." You should've told him as soon as you found out. Why would you keep that from hi- Lin, this is Tenzin's baby, isn't it?"

Lin knotted her face at her mother "Is that what you think of me Mom?" Toph didn't react. "Of course it's Tenzin's"

"I can't think of another reason why you wouldn't tell him."

"He doesn't need to know." she said quietly, "Nobody needs to know."

"What do you mean by that?" Toph asked.

"What I mean by that, Mom, is that after next week this won't be an issue so you don't need to worry about it."

Lin put her paper down and headed for the door but Toph was right behind her, "Lin, wait."

The daughter exhaled and dropped her hand from the door knob with an exasperated huff "Yes, mother."

"Look Lin, I know how you feel. When I found out I was pregnant with you I was scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do, but _that _was never an option and I'm so glad I didn't consider it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Why don't you tell Tenzin and you two can talk about it. I don't want you to make any rash decisions."

"Mom, I've done nothing but think about this for two months. I have not made this decision lightly."

"But Lin-"

"Mother! I'm done talking about this." Lin snapped and she walked out of the house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lin did not feel well at all. As if it wasn't bad enough that she and her mother had barely spoken in three days now she was having searing back pains. They had started the night before while Tenzin was walking her home from work. She did not let on that she was in pain. She just kissed him goodnight, went upstairs to her apartment and went to bed.

The metal bender curled herself into a ball trying to stretch the pain out of her back, but that just made it worse.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Toph went upstairs to make sure Lin was up. She noticed the night before that Lin didn't seem quite right. "Linny, are you awake?" she asked. She heard her daughter groan and felt her foot touch the floor lightly. The police chief's heart skipped a beat when she noticed that the presence she'd been feeling within Lin was extremely weak. Toph unlocked the door with metal bending and walked in. "What's wrong Lin?"

"Mom, I'm fine." Lin said pushing stiffly to her feet.

"No you're not," Toph said back, "and neither is the baby. I'm calling Katara."

"Mom, I wish you wouldn't." Lin said, but Toph had already left and was headed downstairs.

A few months earlier, Teo and his had installed these things he called telephones in the houses of his favorite guinea pigs. Toph picked up the earpiece and hit the button that would call the island.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tenzin was on his way through the house gathering his things so he could go to class. So far it had been a good morning. He got up, meditated and ate breakfast with Aang, fed the bison, took a shower and got dressed. He only had one class that day and then he and Lin would go to Republic City's dock and wait for Bumi to arrive.

As the young man passed through the kitchen the telephone rang. "Good morning." he answered. No one spoke, "Hello?"

"Gramps, I need Katara to come to the house." Toph said at the other end of the line.

"Okay. She's out feeding the lemurs, but I'll leave her a mes-"

"No Tenzin, I need her to come now." Toph said as calmly as she could muster.

"What's wrong Toph? Are you okay?"

He heard her sigh "I'm fine, but Lin, she's not feeling well. I need Katara to come as fast as Hariti can bring her."

Tenzin didn't say another word, he hung up the phone and ran out to where Katara was "Mother, I need you to come with me now. Lin's not well."

Before Katara could answer, her son had scooped her around the waist and was calling for Oogi. Oogi came instantly. Before he could land Tenzin and Katara were on his back, "To Lin Oogi." he said as he grabbed a tuft of the bison's fur for support and his mother grabbed on to him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

When they got to Toph's house the door was open. Tenzin followed his mother up the stairs and to Lin's room where she was laying on the bed in a fetal position. Her mother sat on the bed behind her holding a warm towel on her hack.

"Lin. What's wrong?" Tenzin asked before Katara could say anything. The young woman stiffened at the sound of his voice.

Toph answered, "She's having back pains and-"

"Mother," Lin cut Toph off quickly, "Could you please take Tenzin downstairs, I'd rather talk to Katara alone."

Tenzin looked back with worry as Toph closed the door. The last thing he saw was Lin wince as Katara pressed the water to her back. In all their lives he had never seen her in that much pain. Lin was a fighter and she never let pain stop her, so he knew this must have been serious.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

The second the water touched Lin, Katara had a flash. The same type of flash she'd had when she was pregnant with her children, the same as the flashed she had both times Kya was pregnant, two small hands. But, unlike in all the other visions, the hands faded away before the vision did.

Katara focused on what she was doing. '_I'm too late_' she though to herself, '_I'm too late again._' She held her head down and spoke to the young lady "Lin, how long have you been in pain?" she asked lightly.

"Since last night." Lin answered sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Lin, there's nothing I can do but ease the pain so that you'll be able to rest."

After Katara finished with Lin and stepped quietly out of the room she stormed down the stairs and found Toph in the living room, "Where is he?" she asked gruffly.

"He's outside on the step, but Sweetness, listen."

Katara didn't give Toph time to finish. She swung open the front door and smacked her son across the back of his bald head.

"Mother!" the young man called out as he grabbed his head to keep her from landing another blow.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded, "Did you know she didn't feel well last night? You should've said something!"

"Mother, I didn't know she didn't feel well. She didn't say anything." he rushed out, rubbing the red handprint on his head.

"Katara!" Toph said from the door, trying to get her friends attention but her rant continued.

"Okay, fine." the water bender went on, "You may not have known she felt bad last night, but you could've told us she was pregnant. How long did you plan on keeping _that _from us?"

Toph was by her side now. She quietly said "Katara, he didn't know."

Tenzin stood up to face his mother with a look on his face like she had never seen. Her baby boy looked like his world had just crumbled around him "What did you just say?" he asked.

She looked at him, "You didn't know?" he stood stunned, shaking his head, "Tenzin, I'm sorry."

The air bender looked at the expression on his mother's face and he knew instantly. He bent himself across Katara and Toph's heads and up the stairs.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tenzin tapped on the door quietly before he stepped in, "Lin." he said lightly, poking his head in the door, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." she said demurely.

He stepped into the door and closed it behind him silently. Then he crossed over to the bed. There she sat propped on a pile of pillows, her long wavy hair frizzy and pulled over one shoulder. Tenzin pulled the chair from her desk to her bedside and sat down. A million things passed through his head to say to her, but the first thing that came out was "I'm sorry."

She couldn't look at him, "You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything."

"I wish I'd known." he lamented. He asked gently, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She still didn't look up "It doesn't matter now Tenzin, I just want to move on."

He placed a hand on her leg, "You could've told me, you know. You can tell me anything. You do know that, don't you?'

She lifted her eyes to him "I know that, Ten."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he asked again.

She looked back to her hands folded in her lap and whispered, "You didn't need to know."

Tenzin drew back. He turned his head slightly and looked at her out of the corners of his eyes "Why on earth wouldn't I need to know?" he asked, trying not to get upset.

Lin got irritated. If he was determined to make her say it, then here it was "I wasn't going to keep it." she said turning her head away from him.

"I..I don't think I heard you." he said in disbelief.

She turned back to him "I said I wasn't going to keep it."

Instantly, a deep red radiated from the base of Tenzin's neck to the top of his head, "What was that?" he asked, trying not to lose control of his anger.

Lin held her calm demeanor despite the fact that she could practically see steam coming from Tenzin's ears. "Tenzin, you heard what I said."

Tenzin closed his eyes and inhaled. He placed his thumb on his chin, brushing it across his short beard while he rested his forefinger across his mustache, "It sounds like you said that you were carrying our child and _you_ decided to get rid of it without even talking to me."

"This wasn't _your _decision." she snapped, "_You're_ not the one who would have had to put your whole life on hold."

Tenzin balled his mouth and exhaled, "So you're happy this happened?" he said clasping his fist to his pants.

"It was for the best." she answered.

A gust of wind filled the room and Tenzin got up and stormed out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I've know for a couple of months now. But I only found out a few days ago that Gramps didn't know." Toph said to Katara as the two women sat next to each mother on Toph's couch. "I told her to talk to him, but she's so stubborn. She has to do things her way."

"And what was her way?" Katara asked glancing over at Toph.

The earth bender inhaled then exhaled sharply "She was going to have an abortion." Toph was about to say more, but she felt Tenzin coming down the stairs, "Gramps is coming, and he's in a mood. She must've told him everything."

"Mother, we're leaving." Tenzin growled as he stomped through the living room.

"Tenzin, stop. Talk to me for a minute."

"No Mother. You can stay here if you want, but I'm going home."

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Katara and Tenzin said nothing on the way back to Air Temple Island. The only sounds were the occasional groans from Oogi. Finally Tenzin stroked his hand on the bison's head and said "I'll be okay."

When they landed, he got down and headed to the meditation pavilion. "Tenzin." Katara called out as she ran after her son. "Tenzin, won't you talk about it?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang heard his wife calling after their son and he looked up to see him trudging across the hill as she trailed behind him. Then he heard the younger of the two say "No mother. I don't want to talk about it." as he continued forward, then he stopped short and turned, "There is something I want to know." he said and he walked up to his mother.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tenzin looked down into Katara's eyes "Did you see it? Like you did with Kya? Did it work the same way with me?"

"Tenzin, that doesn't matter now." Katara said.

"You didn't say 'no'. You did see it. What did you see?"

"Tenzin, I don't think-"

"Mother, please. I need to know. When the hands opened, what did you see?"

"I saw a spiral," she said in almost a whisper "of air." She wanted to cry when she saw the tears well up in his eyes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang watched as Tenzin stepped up to Katara. He seemed to be asking something that she didn't want to answer. Then he saw her tell the young man something. The two stood there for a moment then he growled in anger and bent a wave of air out around him that Aang felt where he was standing.

"Tenzin! Get back here!" Aang yelled as he started towards them just as his son turned to walk away, "Tenzin! I know you hear me!"

Katara stepped in front of her husband "Aang, leave him be. It's been a bad morning for him."

"What was so bad that it excuses him bending at you?"

"It wasn't at me, it was out of frustration." she said as she stepped to her husband and placed her hand on his chest. "Just listen."

As Katara went through the motions of telling him all about the events of that morning, Aang felt so overwhelmed that he sat on the ground. When she finished he dragged his hand down the length of his face. "And all this happened this morning?" he asked.

"Yes. He's hurting so much Aang. Maybe he'll talk to you."


	44. Conversations

**Conversations**

Aang folded down in front of Tenzin, who was doing his best impression of meditating. The young man tended to do this when he didn't want to be bothered. Aang mimicked his son's position, closed his eyes and sat quietly.

After about twenty minutes the father opened one eye and said "So Ten, are we going to sit here and pretend to meditate all day or do you feel like talking to me?"

"Pretend." the son said flatly.

"That's fine," Aang said, "but it may help to vent."

"I know you already know what happened. I know mother told you, she tells you everything. I wish Lin were like that."

"No matter how much we may want to we can't change people."

Tenzin finally opened his swollen red eyes "Did mother tell you? Did she tell you what she saw?"

"She did." Aang said casting his eyes to the wooden floor.

"Lin…she didn't even take that into consideration. She just made up her mind."

"So if the baby wasn't an air bender you would have been less hurt, or less angry?" the older man asked looking back at his son.

Tenzin's answer was quick "No. It's just…I don't know, it makes it seem worse to me."

"I think I understand." he said, "But I don't want you to put that kind of pressure on yourself."

"But father, we're the last of our race and, unless there's something you and Mother aren't telling us, you won't be having any more children."

Aang laughed, "Yeah, I think we're about twenty one years past that, but you're wrong about one thing, we are not the last. Your brother and sister carry just as much Air Nomad blood as you do."

"I know Father, it's just-"

"You feel a greater burden because you are the only air bender."

"Yes."

"Tenzin, I don't want you to take that pressure on yourself." Tenzin held his head down, "Look son, we never told you three this, but there were complications when Bumi was born and we were told that your mother wouldn't be able to have any more children. I didn't want to accept it. For a year and a half I dragged her, your brother and sister from one city to another trying to find an answer, but there wasn't one."

"Well there must have been, after all, I'm here." Tenzin stated.

"Yes, but it's not because of any of that. I had to accept that perhaps it was my destiny to be the last air bender. When I finally accepted that, you were there waiting for me."

Tenzin had a thoughtful look on his face "So, what you're saying is perhaps this happened so I could learn not to put so much pressure on myself."

"That's one possibility, but that's a lesson I wouldn't wish on anyone. I'm just saying that you can't put all that pressure on yourself. As for you and Lin, I think you need to talk about all of this and figure out what you're going to do because it's obvious that your plans for the future are drastically different."

"She knows how I feel Father." he said. Tenzin sat for a minute, mulling over rather or not to share the next piece of information, "I asked her to marry me you know."

Aang was startled, "When did that happen?"

"About six months ago…I made this."

Tenzin stuck his hand in his pocket and dropped the contents into his father's open hand. There sat a betrothal necklace made of black silk with a silver medallion. Across the center ran a darker silver, almost blue, arrow with three waves carved in the top and a silver Beifong boar flying across the center. It was the most intricate betrothal necklace Aang had ever seen. "You made this?" he asked his son, looking at the necklace in wonder.

"Yes."

"How did you do all this?"

"I wanted the different colors so I went to a metal smith to learn how to do the plating. I figured out how to carve it on my own."

"Wow. My son's an artist. I'm impressed." he looked up at Tenzin, "So, I'm guessing by the fact that you're carrying this around she said no."

"But she didn't, that's the issue. She said that we were still young and we had time." his father handed the necklace back to him and he tucked it back in his pocket. "I've been carrying this around with me for six months, waiting for her to tell me yes, but she never even mentions it. I'm starting to think she doesn't want to be with me."

"I don't know Tenzin, that's an answer you can only get from Lin."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It'd been four and a half years since Kimi moved to Republic City and so much had changed. When she arrived, Katara scooped her up and took her along to train the new crop of White Lotus guard. She enjoyed it so much she joined the White Lotus and became a full time trainer in water bending, weaponry and strategies at their secret training camp outside of Republic City.

To Kimi's surprise a familiar face was sitting front and center in her first weaponry class. Philo, the guard from the Hall of Records, instantly caught her eye when she walked in. She struggled to keep her tough demeanor in front of the man who she'd seduced in order to help her sister and cousins sneak in.

After the class he approached her, determined to chew her out, but she apologized so quickly and so sweetly that he couldn't be angry. After assigning him to another class she took him out to make amends. A year and a half later they were married.

As she made her way up to Lin's apartment, she wondered if her little sister even wanted to see her. '_After what she's been through I'm probably the last person Lin wants to see._' she thought as she turned the doorknob.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lin was sitting in her bed when her door opened slightly and Kimi popped her head in "Hey Sissy, can I come in?" she asked with a big, silly grin on her face.

Lin laughed, "Yeah, come in." she said as she placed her book at her side, "I'm surprised Sokka let you come up the stairs alone."

"Well, he had an emergency council meeting to go to." Kimi said as she and her very pregnant belly came through the door "Thank La for small miracles." She eased herself down on the foot of the bed, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Miserable. I haven't heard from Tenzin in two weeks and every time I try to leave, Mom stops me. Did you know she's paying the guys at work extra to watch the doors when she goes in?"

"She's just worried about you, Lin. Toph just wants to make sure you're doing well."

"I feel fine," Lin said, "I just miss Tenzin. He was so angry Kimi. I think he hates me. I think Sokka hated me too."

"Why would you say that?"

"He's barely spoken to me this entire time. He doesn't even come here as much as he used to. He's avoiding me."

Kimi smiled "It's not like that. Sokka hasn't been here much because he's been sticking around the house to keep me company. He's scared to death that I'll have this baby when he's not around. Philo and I told him that Philo will come get him when the time comes, but you know how Sokka is."

"I know, but I still think he's mad at me for trying to keep everything from Tenzin, you know, because it's so close to what happened to him."

"Yeah, I think that did hurt him a little bit, but he's also still trying to get use to the fact that the girl he raised as his daughter is dating his nephew. He was already saying he was living in Oogiesland, and now that he knows that you two had sex he's a little…..okay, there's no other way to say this, he's disgusted. It's just awkward."

"I can understand that." the younger woman said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Plus he doesn't want to comment on the situation. He doesn't want either one of you to think he's on the other's side. Maybe you should come over to the house and talk to Sokka. I could tell Toph you're coming to help me decorate the baby's room."

"That would be nice." she said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bumi lay half napping in the sand while his brother swam, his hands propped his head as his wild hair splayed everywhere. It was the last day of his leave and he was enjoying his time at the beach with his brother while they waited for their sister and her family to arrive.

"Hey Boom, welcome home." a familiar voice said from above him.

"I've been home a month," he said curtly, his eyes still closed, "but I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"I guess you're right."

He sat up and looked at her "You know, I'm going to say it, because Tenzy never would; that little plan of yours was pretty fucked up." Lin started to say something, but he held his hand up, "No, I get it. Your body, your choice and all that, but you didn't have to let my brother find out like that." she opened her mouth again and he stopped her once again, this time standing up "And it's not like he's just some guy you were messing around with, you two are supposed to love each other and you would keep something as serious as you being pregnant from him. It's just, it's just some fucked up shit." he finished before walking off toward home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tenzin emerged from the water and wiped the saltwater from his face. When he looked to the spot where his brother had been laying and saw Lin, he paused. The Air Nomad in him was screaming '_You don't want to deal with this. Go back and swim a while longer_.' while the Water Tribe blood in him was saying '_She's got some nerve. Go tell her about her shady ass.' _He looked back out at the water, then at Lin and decided to do something half way between the two ideas.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lin watched Tenzin come up put of the water. She couldn't help but smile at the water dripping from his muscles as he wiped some away from his face. She almost forgot that he was angry with her, but him pausing when he saw her was a definite reminder.

He stood there for a moment, obviously trying to decide what to do, then he made his way to the beach. He sat down beside her and stared out at the water as if she wasn't there. They sat there for the longest five minutes of her life before she finally said something.

"I'm sorry you found out like that." she said, looking at his profile. His eyes tightened, "I should've told you from the beginning, but I didn't see the point in it when I had already made my decision." his mouth tightened, "Tenzin…I've missed you." she said quietly, drawing her knees to her chest.

They sat a while longer before Tenzin said anything. Finally, without turning to her he said "I'm leaving."

"Huh?" Lin asked straightening her back.

"When Father returned from his trip last week he said that the air temples were finally completed. Some of the acolytes have volunteered to go live at them and I'll be going to help get everyone settled."

Lin looked at the side of his face, it was still drawn tight. She wanted to yell at him, but instead she said, "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. A year, perhaps longer. It depends on how I feel when I reach each temple."

"Typical." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, finally looking at her.

She looked at him "Typical air bender cut-and-run bullshit."

He looked back at the water "Fuck you Lin." he said calmly.

Tenzin rarely cursed, and he hadn't cursed at Lin since they were teenager, "What?" she asked shocked.

Tenzin turned and got nose to nose with her "Fuck. You. Lin." he said as stiffly as he could, "This isn't about you. Contrary to popular opinion my whole life does _not_ revolve around Lin Beifong."

With that he got up and made his way back to the house leaving her alone on the beach with her head tucked in her arms, crying.

* * *

I know I said Thursday, but life interceded.

This one kind of just flowed out after finishing the last chapter. I had to add how Sokka felt about LinZin, I've been thinking about the fact that he couldn't of taken the relationship very well. And see, I didn't forget about Bumi being home.

Thanks to for Jordanalane for helping me out with an idea.


	45. Letters

**So guys, Have I told you how awesome my beta is, well it bears reapeating, you know why, because I sent her five chapter over the weekend and she sent me all of them back last night.**

So the next few chapters are a little fluffy and then back to the drama. I may post once a day for a while since I'm kind of caught up. I'm trying to wrap this thing up.

* * *

**45 Letters**

It had been over a year since the repopulation or the air temples had begun and Tenzin had been away from home the entire time. While the rest of the family was back and forth between home and the air temples, Tenzin traveled from temple to temple. He went where he was needed most at any given time, but his favorite by far was the Southern Air Temple.

He wasn't sure if it was because this was where his father had lived during his childhood, but there was something about the place that called to the young man. He claimed his father's old bedroom as his and spent any and all downtime there.

As Tenzin looked out of his window and watched the Air Acolytes mill about he wondered if this was what it was like when his father was a boy. Granted there were far less people, only a few dozen, and now the Air Temple was populated by both men and women, but it was nice to see what it must have looked like.

Tenzin left the window and went to his desk. He pulled out a small, hidden drawer and retrieved a stack of letters Lin had sent to him with one family member or another. The first letter, delivered by Katara read:

_Tenzin_

_I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have come at you like that. I wish you would come back home, if only to visit. I'd love to see you, maybe we can talk things out._

_I miss you,_

_Lin_

The next letter, brought by Aang went:

_Tenzin,_

_I haven't heard from you, so I guess that means you're giving me the silent treatment. I suppose you're still angry. I hope you can forgive me one day._

_Lin_

A few more came, following the same suite, but after a year Lin had grown tired of being nice.

_Tenzin,_

_Or should I say you big jackass. I don't know how long you think I'm going to sit here and wait for you, but I want you to know it ends now. I don't know how else to say I'm sorry, and I'm tired of saying it. I'm done with this melodramatic crap. You, Tenzin of Air Temple Island, are not the only man in this world._

_Bite me,_

_Lin Beifong_

Tenzin laughed and thought about the letter he'd finally sent back to her.

_Dear Lin,_

_I never asked you to wait for me. I am also well aware that I am not the only man in this world._

_I do, however, want you to know that I forgive you, I did so quite a few months back. Sadly I was not ready to let go. I admit that I was still hurt and angry for a long time and anything I would've written or said to you would of been quite nasty._

_I do miss you. Even when I was angry I missed you every day. I just wanted to let you know that._

_I wish you happiness in whatever you decide to do_

_Tenzin_

As he placed the letters back in the drawer he wondered if he would get a letter that day. His parents were bringing a herd of bison to settle the temple and they were due at any moment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was another three hours before Aang and Katara arrived with a dozen bison. After getting the animals settled at the caves and getting their things from Appa, Katara gave Tenzin the box she'd brought for him. He went to his room, placed the box on his bed, folded down and started pulling out the contents.

On the top were two sets of clothing, a new cloak and a weeks' worth of underwear, obviously packed by his mother. Under that was a new pair of boots and a few books, and in the very bottom were his letters.

There was a stack of drawings from Keahi, Adama and Ama, a letter from Kimi as well as a picture of the newly one year old Hondo. Even more letters lined the bottom, a few from his friends, one each from Sokka, Bumi and Zuko, but none from the person he was looking to hear from.

He checked the things that had come in the box. There was nothing tangled in the clothes or inside the shoes, and none of the letters had stuck together. He was just thinking that he had waited too long to write her back when he heard his father's laugh coming from the window behind him.

Tenzin sighed "Father, how long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough to see you consider taking that box apart to look for this." Aang said as he held a piece of paper between his thumb and forefinger. He flexed his knuckles making it wave slightly back and forth. "Must be mighty important. I think it's my job as the Avatar to go over something this important."

Tenzin let his head roll back limply, then looked at his dad. "Father, may I please have my letter." he lifted his open palm.

Aang floated down to his feet in front of his son "I don't know. This looks official. Sealed and everything."

Tenzin looked at his father with a smirk. "So that means that it's only for the eyes of the addressee."

"Hmmmm, well played." Aang said, placing the letter in his son's hand "Well, I'll leave you to your reading." he said with a smile and left.

Tenzin sat down on his bed and broke the seal.

_Tenzin_

_I'm glad to hear from you. I was starting to think you either weren't getting my letters or weren't reading them. Sorry about the last one, I was a little frustrated when I wrote it._

_Hondo is the most perfect little boy there ever was. He has hazel eyes, dark skin, the nicest wavy hair I've ever seen and I'm totally in love with him. I make sure I go see him every day._

_I got asked out today, by Cam's little brother Saikhan. That kid is a little pervert if there ever was one. I wouldn't be surprised if the little degenerate grew up to be a pimp._

_Work is going good. I came up with a new cable system and Sokka helped me with the mechanics of it. The first one was a disaster, but it's been perfected now and Mom is considering making it standard issue._

_Okay, I think I've danced around this long enough. I love you, I miss you and I want to make things work. I wish you would come home._

_Lin_

Tenzin got up and went to his desk to respond.

_Dear Lin_

_I know that Cam's brother had a crush on you. Cam told me in his last letter, but the fact that you would fall in love with my own cousin, well that hurts me to the core. And because I've been told in person that I have a very dry sense of humor I suppose it would not translate on a letter. Just to let you know, that was a joke._

_As much as I miss you, I won't be coming home right now. There is still much to be done that only an air bender can do. After all these years the acolytes have found chambers at two of the air temples that only my father or I can open. I'll be headed to the Western Air Temple tomorrow. There's no telling what's in there, so I don't know how long I will be there._

_I will return home when my work is done._

_Tenzin_


	46. The Western Air Temple

46 The Western Air Temple

"I can't believe that I was there when you were born and now I have to look up to you." Lee greeted as he opened his arms to Tenzin.

"Lee, it's been a long time. I didn't know you were back from the Fire Nation."

"Yes, my mother is doing much better and when I got the letter from your father saying that it was time to resettle the temples, I couldn't resist."

Tenzin noticed a little hand clutching Lee's robe, then a pair of eyes peeped out at him and retreated, "Well Lee, I didn't know you had such a talented shadow." he said with a smile, "It's made itself look like a little girl."

"I'm not a shadow." a little voice responded from behind Lee's leg.

Tenzin stooped down "Oh, I'm sorry." he made a little bow, "Hello little 'Not a shadow."

Lee reached behind him and placed a hand on the girl's head, "This is my niece. She came to live with us." the he mouthed "She's a bit shy." and then in his regular tone he said "Say hello to Master Tenzin."

"Hello Master Tenzin." the quiet voice echoed with a small nod of the head.

The young man smiled and stood back up "So Lee, where is this entrance?"

"Follow me." Lee said and he and his niece led Tenzin to a statue of Avatar Yangchen in a chamber in the lower level of the temple. When they got there, he patted the girl on the head. "Well here it is, it was actually little Pim here who found it."

Tenzin looked at the statue, confused. He had seen it several times, in fact, as a child he would spend great amounts of time staring at it, trying to figure out why it was posed so strangely. The figure of the past avatar stood there, her right hand out and slightly cupped and her lips slightly parted as if she were asking for something. The statue stood on a slightly raised pedestal, only about two inches tall, and it was life sized.

"Found what?" Tenzin asked.

"She found that there was more to this statue than it appears." Lee put a hand on Pim's shoulder "Tell Tenzin what you told me Pimmy."

The little shy girl stood beside her uncle almost folded into herself. She lifted her eyes to Tenzin and spoke softly "I was chasing glow flies, just trying to catch one for a pet and they flew in her mouth," she pointed up to the statue. "Then her hand started to glow."

"Glow?" the young air bender asked.

"Yes." she stepped up to the statue and touched the raised hand lightly "Light came through all these little holes, then it was gone. Then the glow flies came out there." she said as she pointed to a crack in the base of the statue.

"We figure there must be something down there." Lee said, looking at Tenzin as he studied the statue.

"I...I think she wants someone to hole her hand." the child said innocently.

Lee smiled "I don't think it's that simple."

Tenzin looked thoughtfully at the little girl, then back at the statue "It may _be _just that simple."

He stepped to the side of the statue and placed his left hand in her right. Then he sent a small puff of air through the hand. The statue's reaction made him pull his hand away, the arm moved down slightly and a short, sweet musical mote came from between its lips.

Pim smiled "She's singing. Can you do it again Master Tenzin?"

Tenzin smiled at the girl "I can." and he stepped back to the statue's side again, placed his hand in hers and sent a longer stream of air. The hand moved down, the stand beneath the statue and it and its base slid counter clockwise to reveal a spiral staircase.

The three stood and looked in wonder "Uncle, let's go see what's down there." the little girl said.

"No Pim. It may not be safe for little ones down there."

The little girl pouted and the young man stooped down to her. "Why don't you let me go see what's down there and make sure it's safe and clean and then I promise I'll let you see what's in there."

"Okay." she said quietly, lowering her eyes to the floor.

He stood up and she watched him go down the stairs. _'It's not fair'_ she thought _'big people get to do all the fun stuff. I found it, I should get to go down there first.'_

The little girl was so busy ranting in her head that she didn't hear her uncle call her the first time. "Didn't you her me?" Lee called from a few feet away. She shook her head "I said lets go help with lunch, Tenzin will come get us when he's done." she looked back at the staircase and Lee called her again, "Come along Pema."

"Yes Uncle Lee." she answered as she ran to catch up to him.

* * *

And here she is. Pema, enter stage right. Notice the fact that Lee only calls her by her nickname until he really needs her atention (like family members tend to do) and that's when Tenzin's not around...that'll come into play more later. I think I'm a little behind on these new names...I'll get them all updated later.

Thanks again to Jordanalane who suggested (and reminded me about) the air temples. The ideas have been flowing ever since.

Bryke created ATLA and LOK, I just like hanging out in their world.


	47. The Avatar and the Giant

**Bryke's world, my ideas...**

* * *

**47 The Avatar and the Giant**

Tenzin slowly, cautiously descended the staircase. The farther down he traveled, the warmer it got, so much so that he took off the fall cloak he'd been wearing and left it on one of the steps.

As the bottom of the stairs came into view, he noticed something odd, light. He wondered how it could be so bright so far down. He cautiously rounded the last corner and it came into sight. "A spirit oasis." he gasped as his eyes landed on the lush green grass, colorful flowers and flowing water.

A strip of land reached out from the doorway to a larger, circular landing surrounded by water. At the center of the landing stood a statue. It was raised off of the ground by a three tiered square pedestal.

The statue itself was a couple. To Tenzin's right stood Yangchen in the same pose as the statue above the staircase, but this time there was someone in place to hold her hand.

A man was at her left, very tall and quite large. The two stood facing forward, but their heads were turned slightly toward each other and the looks carved into the stone were subtle but loving. Tenzin walked up to the second step and looked at the couple then he looked around. It was beautiful, peaceful. He sat down and looked at his surroundings.

"This is a lovely place, isn't it?" a voice said from behind Tenzin.

Before he'd remembered that he was alone he said, "Yes, it is indeed." then it struck him. The young air bender jumped up and turned around only to find himself standing before the hulking blue form of a spirit, not just any spirit, the man from the statue.

Tenzin jumped back and the spirit laughed haughtily. "Well hello young air bender. I am Jampa the Larger of the Northern Air Temple."

The young man looked at the giant spirit wide-eyed and bowed "Hello good spirit. I am Tenzin of Air Temple Island."

"Air Temple Island? Well Tenzin of Air Temple Island, what brings you here. You're the first visitor I've had in a few hundred years."

"A few hundred?"

"Yes, three or four, I'm not sure. I lost count." he said, looking down at Tenzin "So…woman trouble?"

Tenzin was startled "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well," the spirit said settling down on the base "It's usually only the lovelorn or those with relationship issues who tend to see me." he patted the spot beside him "Have a seat young man, maybe I should start from the beginning." Tenzin sat down next to Jampa "I was what you would call a late bloomer."

"You? You're a giant. That must have been one magnificent growth spurt."

Jampa laughed "I was always great in stature, but I was shy, and a bit of a slow learner. I didn't receive my arrows until I was eighteen. I was mortified when I found out they were going to do my arrows at the western temple and when I found out they were going to let a girl assist I almost had a panic attack. It only got worse when I saw her.

"She was beautiful. I begged my guardian not to let her be present, but Dorje assured me that they would not allow her in until my bottom half was done and draped with a sheet.

"When she finally came in I tried to hide the fact that I was in pain, as if she didn't know what it felt like."

"You didn't pass out?" Tenzin asked "My father says everyone passed out."

"That's what my guardian told me. The elders said I was the only one they'd ever seen who didn't. Nevertheless, she completed the ones on my arms. When she got to my right hand she sneezed, causing my line to be crooked." Jampa held out his hand to show a wide-eyed Tenzin a slight deviation in the arrow. "When she was done, she apologized for hours. I told her it was barely noticeable, but she said that she noticed, that she would always notice," he smiled, "then she blushed and ran away."

The next day, they announced her as the Avatar. It was ten years before I saw Yangchen again and she was more beautiful than I remembered, more amazing. I followed her around like a lovesick puppy." he chuckled "I actually tried to hide from her."

Tenzin pressed his lips together and raised an eyebrow "You're seven feet tall."

"Actually I'm seven foot two, but I did it. One day she walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She said 'I can fix that nick if you'd like me to.' I told her that she was the only one who noticed it. That was the start.

"We were married not very long after. She created this place for the wedding. I traveled with her for five years before I was killed in a raid. Our time together was short. She brought me back here to be laid to rest and erected this statue.

"My Love came here every time she was in the area. All I could do is watch as she lay on these steps and cried time after time. The first time she came after my burial was the hardest. She came to tell me she was pregnant. The next time she came she brought our infant son. After that she came alone.

"When my son came again it was to bury her beside me. That's when this became a spirit oasis. That's when the lovelorn started seeing me.

"The first to see me was my son, Rohan. He came down here to say one last goodbye to his mother and I was able to appear to him. The woman he loved didn't know he existed. For the first time I had a vision. I saw him, and my grandchildren." he smiled at Tenzin "I was able to tell him that everything was going to work out just fine for him.

"For over a century they came, even Kyoshi, but slowly people forgot about me. No one's been here in centuries, until you. So young Tenzin, I ask again, what brings you here?"

Tenzin went through the short version of the events of the last hundred fifty years. Jampa was overwhelmed.

"I've been in this place so long that I didn't know our people were annihilated." he looked at the young man next to him "So you are the first air bender born in over one hundred years, and your father is the Avatar. I knew you were special."

"I don't know about that, but I do want to show you something." Tenzin held out his right hand.

"You have the nick." Jampa said jovially.

"Yes, my father was exhausted and Avatar Yangchen stepped in to complete my tattoo. I'm the only one who ever noticed it, I was beginning to think I was being paranoid."

The large spirit smiled "My Love marked you. You are special." he stood up "and now I know why you are here. I have your message."

"You do?" the young man said as he stood up.

"Yes. Your soul mate is here, but she is not ready for you yet. Be patient, she will come to you and your life together will be wonderful."

With that, Jampa faded away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Remembering his promise to little Pim, Tenzin ascended the stairs backup to the surface. He thought about what Jampa said. For years he had been sure that Lin was his soul mate, but the spirit clearly said that she was 'here.' He decided that he would just wait and see.

When he reached the top of the stairs he closed the entrance and headed out to look for Lee. As he passed the window he noticed a group of bison that included Appa. "Father's here already?" He ran out to the fountain, knowing that it was where Aang usually went when he first arrived. Tenzin was excited to tell him about the oasis.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When he reached the fountain he was surprised that no one was there. He sat on the edge of the water and said "I wonder where he could've gone."

"Aang didn't come," a voice answered, "I did."

Tenzin's heart skipped a beat as he stood and turned around. There was Lin, draped in green silk with her wavy black hair flowing over to one side. "Hello Tenzin."

* * *

**Just a little something that popped into my head. I love Jampa **

**Catching up on the names:**

**Philo (Kimi's husband) is a Greek name that means love**

**Hondo (Kimi's son) is a Shona (African) name that means warrior, fighter**

**Jampa is a Tibetan name that means loving kindness**

**Dorje is a Tibetan name that means indestructible**


	48. Reunion

**48 Reunion**

"Lin." Tenzin said breathlessly.

She took a few steps toward him, "Aang said I could bring the bison. He said to tell you he'll be along in a few days." she clasped her hands behind her back, "It's good to see you."

Tenzin stood, just looking at her, Lin shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Then, all of a sudden he went to her and scooped her into his arms. "It's good to see you. So good to see you."

Lin wrapped her arms around his neck. "For a second I thought you weren't happy to see me."

"I am thrilled to see you." he put her down and pulled her into a kiss. As his hand slid from behind her neck to her cheek he pulled away "Lin?" he pushed her hair away from her face to reveal two healing cuts from her cheek to her chin. "What happened?"

She took a step back, her hair falling back over the side of her face as she held her head down. "I told you the first version of the new cable system was a disaster. It's hideous, I know."

"No," Tenzin said pulling her back into his arms and pushing her hair back "Two little scratches could never take away your beauty. You will always be beautiful."

"Little scratches," she chuckled "these little scratches hurt like a bitch."

Tenzin smiled and pulled her into another deep kiss. "I've missed you so much…. I can't believe you're here," he said between oscillations "and I'll be right back…I have to…take a girl to see an oasis."

"What?!" Lin snapped snatching herself away from Tenzin.

"No, wait. I worded that wrong. She's an actual little girl, Lee's niece. She's the one who found the entrance and I promised her I'd take her to see it after I made sure it was safe."

"Oh. " Lin laughed, "Sorry. I kind of jumped to conclusions."

"Would you like to come along? There's a really wonderful story behind it."

"You can take me later. She found it. If I was her I would be pissed if you took some woman before I got to see it."

"But you're not just _some_ woman."

She kissed his cheek "That's true, but fair is fair."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lin stood and looked at the statue of Avatar Yangchen when she heard giggling coming from the staircase. She turned her head to see Tenzin floating up with a little brown-haired girl hanging from his neck. He sat on the edge of the staircase an let her off.

"Well Miss Pim," he said "How did you enjoy your discovery?"

The little girl made a slight bow. "It was great. Thank you Master Tenzin." she said before she ran off to tell her family.

Lin stepped to Tenzin's side. "So, what's down there _Master Tenzin_?" she asked with a smirk.

"Come on." he pulled her close to him, held her around her waist and put her arm around his neck. She screamed a little when he jumped back into the staircase.

They landed softly at the bottom and stood in each other's arms for a few minutes before stepping out into the oasis. The air bender stood back and smiled as the earth bender explored in awe. Finally she turned around to him "It's amazing. Did an Avatar do this?"

"Yes. Yangchen made it. She was married here." he held his head down in reverence "And buried here, she and her husband."

"Oh," she said as she turned and walked toward the monument "is this them?"

"Yes, that's Jampa and Yangchen. They were only together a short time, but they loved each other very much."

Lin looked back at Tenzin. "There's no inscription. How'd you know that? Did you read it in a scroll?"

"No," he said, coming to her side, "Jampa told me."

"Oh. And what else did Jampa tell you?"

"Good things." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was getting late so Tenzin walked Lin to her room. Once he made sure she had all that she needed, he said "Well…goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

He stepped to her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. Tenzin moved to step away, but Lin grabbed his cloak and kissed him deeply. "Couldn't you stay a little bit longer?"

"I really shouldn't linger on the women's wing," he said. "it's unseemly."

"But I've missed you so much." she said, pulling him closer still.

He put his hands on hers "And I've missed you, but the rules say-"

"I know what the rules say. Must we be such sticklers for the rules?"

"Yes." he said, gently taking her hands away from his clothing, then he whispered "People have seen me walk you here, I'll come see you later."

"I can't wait." she whispered back.

"We've waited this long, what's another hour or two?"

"I suppose." she whispered then her voice returned to its normal level "If you say so. I guess I'll see you at breakfast."

He smiled a wicked little smile at her, "Yes, breakfast it is."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Lin rested peacefully wrapped tightly in Tenzin's arms as he watched the moonlight dance on her pale skin. His staff sat propped against the window he had flown in through two hours earlier while a trail of clothes led to the small bed he and Lin now shared.

She'd fallen asleep forty five minutes earlier, but he lay there awake, thinking. He thought about how much he'd missed her and how she'd just appeared after Jampa had given him his message. Tenzin's mind also went to places he tried to keep it away from. He thought about how they could have been married now and their child could have been in a cradle near them.

He tried to shake those thoughts from his head, after all, Aang had taught him that the monks said it's not right to dwell on what could have been, but those images kept coming to him. A little baby with green eyes, wavy brown hair and skin a shade or two darker than his. He'd have a strong Water Tribe first name and his mother's last name to show his Earth Kingdome roots. And of course their first child would have been a boy, all men hope for their first child to be a boy. He would have been the perfect mixture of all that he and Lin were.

The air bender inhaled deeply. He wanted to wake Lin up to talk about it. They had never talked about it outside of when everything first happened and that had accomplished nothing. Lin acted as if nothing had happened. As he dozed off, Tenzin decided to leave it alone. He would do as Jampa said, be patient. As Lin said before, they were young, they had time.

* * *

Lin's back. A little sweetness before the drama returns. See, I do like Lin. I actually love her, I think I'll write something from her point of view later.

Bryke's world, my ideas...


	49. New Crushes and Old Relationships

**49 New Crushes and Old Relationships**

A young woman walked happily down the corridor at her new job. She had only been in Republic city for two months and she had already landed a position at City Hall. Okay, so maybe she was just a page, but a job is a job.

She tapped on the large door in the middle of the hall and stuck her head in "Avatar Aang, I have some files for you."

"No more Pema, have mercy on a poor old man." he said, looking up from the document he was signing.

"Old man, right." she scoffed as she put her armful on the desk.

He leaned across his desk with a serious look on his face "I'll have you know, young lady, that I just turned one hundred sixty four years old."

She folded her arms and pursed her lips at him "I don't think you can count the time in the iceberg. And besides that, I don't believe you're sixty four. I think you lied about your age so you could be with Master Katara." she leaned in "Come on, you can tell me."

Aang laughed "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Pema smiled "Is there anything you need me to take?"

"No Miss Pema, I think it'll be tomorrow before I dig myself out of this mess."

She chuckled again "Okay Avatar Aang, I'll check back before I leave just to make sure." The young page turned to leave and walked right into someone. She immediately started to apologize before she looked up and saw who it was.

There was Tenzin, so close to her that his body was pressed against hers, cupping her elbows to keep her from falling back.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she stepped away.

She folded into herself like she used to when she was a child "I'm fine Master Tenzin. I have to go now." and she rushed out.

Tenzin watched the befuddled young woman hurry down the hall, the he turned to Aang who was obviously fighting to contain a laugh. He sighed "What's so funny Father?" he asked as he closed the door.

"Oh nothing." the Avatar said "So, what brings you here today?" Tenzin said nothing, just pouted. Aang groaned "Are you and Lin at it again?"

"She is so, so…infuriating. Every time I bring up marriage or children she either changes the subject or talks about the importance of her work or says we have time." he flopped down in the closest chair "When she said that this time I, I think I said something I shouldn't have."

Aang groaned again, this time resting his forehead on his palms "What did you say this time?"

Tenzin held his head down "I said that we aren't in our twenties anymore and if we wait too much longer she'll be past her child bearing years."

Aang groaned louder and rubbed the heels of his hands on his forehead "Ten, you never call a woman out on her age." he looked up "Well, you're clean so I guess she didn't bury you this time."

"We were in public and she was in uniform so she just walked away."

"Well that's a good thing." he shifted in his seat "So, have you thought about taking Mushi's place on the council? All the acolytes seem to think you would be the one for the job."

"I don't know Father. It's an honor that they nominated me, but there are so many others who say it's not right for Uncle and I to both be on the council, and I can understand where they're coming from. Besides, I enjoy teaching. I don't know if I'd want to give that up."

"I understand. They do love you at the university."

"I suppose so." the younger man said. "I'm sure someone will step in when Mushi retires."

"I'm sure they will." Aang said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was late in the afternoon when Pema returned to Aang's office as promised "Avatar Aang," she said jovially when she stepped into his office "I'm back. Do you have anything you need me to take?"

He smiled "Pema. You know, I'm actually finished, but it's so much that Tenzin and I will take them."

Pema hadn't noticed the Avatar's son sitting in the armchair in the corner, but when she did she clasped her hand together, held her head down and spoke quietly "Very well Avatar Aang. I'll see you tomorrow." then she scurried out.

Aang held back a chuckle again and Tenzin raised an eyebrow at him "I'm glad you find it funny that the young woman hates me."

Aang's face straitened and he looked at his son "Are you serious?"

"Yes. That's not the first time I've heard her talking regularly to someone and when she sees me she hurries away. I wonder if I did something to offend her that I can't remember."

Aang let out an exasperated huff "Tenzin, you can't really be that thick, can you?" his son looked at him confused "Can't you see the girl has a crush on you?"

"Father, be serious."

"I am being serious. When she realized it was you she ran into today her heart rate almost doubled."

Tenzin scowled at Aang "Father, put your boots on and let's go home."

"Why are you trying to get off of the subject? I felt that you know, you were flattered. I would be too if a pretty young lady was interested in me."

"Father, it's nonsense. I'm almost twice her age and I'm with Lin. Why would she be interested in me?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants."

"Well then I think you need to get your feet checked because there is no way Pema wants anything to do with me."

"If you say so."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Although they'd had an argument earlier in the day Lin was ready when Tenzin arrived to take her on their date. She'd been looking forward to going to that play for over a month and nothing Tenzin said or did was going to make her miss it.

They walked quietly to the theater, sat in their seats and waited for the play to begin without exchanging a word.

"How are you enjoying the play so far?" Tenzin finally asked during the intermission.

"It's nice. I'm glad it came out while I was still young enough to enjoy it." she said nonchalantly.

"And here we go." Tenzin said gliding his hand across his face.

"What. I'm just saying I have to live my life before I become an old dried out hag."

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Tenzin exhaled and looked around the box to see if the couple who sat behind them were still there. They weren't so he went on "Look, I need you to tell me this straight out and I need the truth." he took a deep breath "Are you ever going to marry me? Are you ever going to have my children?"

Lin held her head down "Tenzin, I love you…but no, I don't want children."

"Have you always felt like that?"

"Yes. I used to think that I'd change my mind, but I haven't."

"Okay." he said and he looked out at the stage as if the play had begun again.

"Tenzin. Tenzin? Tenzin, don't do this. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."

"It's fine Lin. The play will be starting again soon."

"Tenzin, don't do this passive-aggressive shit."

"I'm passive-aggressive?" He raised his voice a little more "I'm passive-aggressive? You knew for years exactly what I wanted from this relationship and you're just now telling me that you want the exact opposite and _I'm_ being passive-aggressive. You-" he was cut off by the sound of the couple coming back. He turned back to the stage.

"Tenzin," Lin said softly as she touched her fingertips to his arm. He snatched it away "Tenzin, you're acting like a petulant child."

"And how would you know anything about that?" he snapped as he got up and stormed out of the box.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Lin caught up to Tenzin he was half way to the stable "Tenzin, won't you talk to me?"

He stopped "Oh. Now you want to talk?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I don't know why you're so gung ho about this. Would it be the worst thing in the world if we didn't get married and have a litter running around? Bumi's perfectly satisfied with living the single life."

"And since when have I _ever_ been like Bumi? If that's what you want then maybe you're with the wrong brother."

Then, out of anger, completely before she took the time to think she said "Well maybe I am!"

It came out faster than she could clamp her hands over her mouth to catch it. Almost in slow motion a hurt expression drew across his face "Tenzin, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that at all."

"Oh, but I think you did. Is that what you want? My brother? You're just settling for me?"

"Tenzin, I said I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it, but it's amazing how easily it just slid out of your mouth." he turned and started walking toward the bay.

"Tenzin. Come back. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do something I should've done a long time ago."

Lin followed Tenzin out to the end of the biggest, longest dock in Republic City, the one used by only the largest ships. He stopped right on the end of the dock, lifted his sleeve and started untying something from his wrist.

"Tenzin, what are you doing?" Lin asked.

He turned around "Do you remember this?" he asked holding the decade old betrothal necklace between his fingers.

"Yes I remember it. Tenzin, what are you going to do?"

The air bender turned around, reached back and threw the necklace as far out as he could into Yue Bay.

"Tenzin don't!" she yelled out, but it was too late "Why would you do that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What difference does it make? You were never going to accept it. I've been carrying that thing around for more than ten years like a dammed fool. Why would I continue to do that?" he turned back to her and saw the tears on her face shimmer in the moonlight. For a second her felt bad, the he turned and left. As he walked away he thought '_I'll never make another betrothal necklace._'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pema and her roommate sat out on their balcony and enjoyed the cool night air as they talked about their day.

"And he had the nerve to say that he didn't smell smoke as if we all couldn't see the table smoldering in front of him." Zarra laughed.

"That's hilarious, what did the professor say?" Pema asked.

"She said 'Young man, if you can't control your bending then perhaps we should send you to the daycare down the street." the two young women fell into laughter "Pema, you should really enroll. It would be great. We could hang out all day. _And_ you'll be able to see Professor Hotness on the regular."

"Get off it Zarra." Pema blushed, suddenly focusing on the contents of the cup in her hand.

"I'm just sayin'. I mean he _is _hot. Oh and have you seen his brother Bumi? He was there as a guest speaker last month and the girls are still talking about it. The Avatar sure knows how to make 'em. I mean they're old and all, but fine is fine."

"I don't know, they're not all that old." Pema shook her head "Why am I talking to you like this? He's with that cop lady anyhow and they've been together forever."

"Whatever." Zarra said unconvinced.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is they've been together all this time, but they're not married or anything; there's something not right about it. And whenever you see them together they almost always look intense, almost like they're constantly fighti-" she stopped short and looked down the street, "Well lookey what we have here."

Pema turned to see Tenzin coming up the street as if her were on a mission. She blushed brightly and folded down in her chair. Zarra, on the other hand, sat strait up with a mischievous look on her face. "Zarra, don't, please." Pema pleaded.

"Good evening Professor Tenzin." the young woman called out as the man reached their building.

Tenzin stopped in his tracks, plastered a pleasant expression on his face and turned "Good evening ladies. Enjoying the breeze?"

"Yes." Zarra said "Pema and I sit out here almost every evening when it's nice out."

"Stop it Zarra." Pema whispered harshly.

"That's very nice. Well, you ladies have a good night."

"Goodnight Professor Tenzin." Zarra called back as the man turned to leave, then she said quietly "Tell your hot ass brother to come see me when he comes back to town."

"You're shameless." Pema laughed as she sat back up in her seat.

"Did you see the look on his face before I called him? He was pissed."

"I know. I don't think he was in the best of moods when I saw him earlier today either."

"Ah, you've been holding out on me. Spill, what happened?"

"Nothing much. I was dropping some files off to Avatar Aang, joking around with him, you know, and I turned around to leave and walked right into him. I was mortified."

"So what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"His body. What's it like under all those robes? Is he solid or does he have a gooey center?"

"I don't know."

"Pema tell that to someone who doesn't know any better."

The young woman smiled "Okay, so at first I didn't know it was even him, I just knew that I ran into somebody strong. Then he grabbed my arms to steady me."

"So what did you do when you saw it was him?"

She held her head down in shame and exhaled "The usual."

"Oh Pema," Zarra said with pity in her voice "I thought you outgrew that years ago."

"That's the thing. I only do it around him."

"Well you're going to have to work on that. We can't have you going into a cocoon every time he's around."

* * *

**Here's another jump, this one was 12 years. Here's grown up Pema and another OC that just popped into my head while I was writing. Her name come from to of my online friends, Mary-Kate-Serafin on DA and Jordanalane . They both have OCs named Zarra and they've both helped me out with this story.**

**I couldn't find an exact meaning for Zarra, but there are alot of names like it that mean shining or golden.**

**This is the last of the daily updates for a while, but they will be a little more regular form here on out. **

**Bryke made ATLA and LOK**

***edit* so I made a mistake, Mary Kate's Oc's name is Zana...Hum, maybe my Zarra has a twin sister.**


	50. W T A H & W T W B S

**50 What the Avatar Heard and What the Water Bender Said**

Since her conversation on the balcony with Zarra, Pema had paid attention and noticed that Lin and Tenzin's relationship seemed more like an old habit than love. She tried to tell herself that even though they may not have been on the best of terms it was not her place to do anything to come between them even though holding her feelings in was eating her up inside.

She decided the she would swallow it. She would stuff it down and keep it to herself and surely the feelings she had for this man would go away, but they didn't. They only grew more and were made more intense a few months earlier when he asked whether he had done something to offend her.

She assured him that he had been nothing but kind to her and if she'd ever made it appear otherwise, then she was sorry. Tenzin let her know that she had nothing to apologize for and insisted that she just called him 'Tenzin'.

On one particular day the young page walked down the hall with single minded determination. She couldn't keep it to herself any longer, she had to tell him how she felt.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang was hiding out in his office. The only light that was on was a small lamp near the door that he usually left on. He was trying to have some peace and quiet before the next council meeting, and he was also trying to avoid hearing stories about Tenzin and Lin's latest argument. Those two were tiring.

When he saw his door start to open and heard his son say "What is it that you need? Is anything wrong?" he ducked down and sat under his desk.

"No, there isn't anything wrong." he heard Pema say. He was surprised to hear that she was talking to Tenzin. There was a pause then he heard her say "I know you're in a …situation, but I can't keep this to myself any longer." Aang couldn't believe what he was hearing "I…I care for you and I had to let you know it." There was more silence.

Aang pressed his hand to the floor to 'see' what was going on. They were just standing in front of each other, both of their hearts racing but obviously for different reasons. Then Pema said "Th…that's all I wanted to say."

The Avatar felt the young woman turn to walk away, but then his son reached out and caught her arm to stop her "Pema, I'm flattered," he said "but my life is just…complicated right now."

All she said was "I understand." and she walked out.

Tenzin closed the door and fell back against it with a huff. He tapped his head against the door a couple of times before he was startled by the sound of his father's voice saying "I told you so."

He looked around "Father? Where are you?" he asked exasperated. Aang climbed out from under his desk and sat in his chair "Why are you under the desk?"

"I thought it was somebody coming in here for me to sign more papers or something about that blasted meeting. How was I to know it was you getting a secret love confession?"

Tenzin rolled his eyes "Monkeyfeathers." he huffed again "Father, what am I supposed to do about this?"

"Well son, I don't know, but what I do know is what I felt, and it felt to me like you were interested."

"Father…I don't know. There's Lin, and if there wasn't, Pema's so young."

"Pema is an adult who obviously knows what she wants, but as for Lin…what is going on with you and Lin?"

"I don't know. We're in a rut. I've honestly been thinking about ending it for good, but now this. Father, I don't want it to seem like I'm leaving Lin because Pema's interested in me."

"That would be the assumption, but Tenzin, you know I've always told you that you can't live your life by what others think, you have to do what's best for you and those around you. What you have to so now is figure out if it's best for you and Lin to stay together or break up. After that you can decide what you want to do as far as Pema is concerned."

"I guess you're right."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Katara sat with her two younger granddaughters while her oldest granddaughter and the twins spared laughingly with Aang.

"Gran Gran, is Keahi trying to burn Grandpa?" three year old Itsuko asked as Emiko unbraided their grandmother's hair.

"No, they're just playing."

"Yeah Koko." the five year old said "They couldn't hurt Grandpa anyway. He's the Avatar you know."

"I know that Miko. Keahi's just mean."

Katara laughed, "She's not mean, she just takes her training seriously, like her Sifu."

"Yeah, Fire Lord Zuko's tough. He's going to train me too." Emiko said proudly.

"You don't fire bends." the younger girl said, "We don't bend at all."

"So. I can learn the swords and he and Kimi said they would teach me." she said sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, that's enough." Katara said sensing a fight coming on.

"Gran Gran, where's Uncle Ten?" Itsuko asked.

"He's off meditating."

"He's always meditating, or at work." Emiko chimed in "Doesn't he want to play with us?"

"Your uncle has a lot on his mind." Katara answered "He has grown-up things to work out."

"Oh." both girls said as they started combing their grandmother's hair.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Good evening Mother." Tenzin said as he heard someone enter the meditation pavilion.

"And how did you know it was me? It could have been Ama."

"The girls don't step as lightly as you do." he answered.

Katara smiled and sat beside him "You've been at this for a week. Have you found your answer?"

"At times I think I have, but at other times I have so much doubt."

She looked at him "Tenzin, how do you decide where to sit when you come to meditate?"

He looked at his mother with confusion all over his face "I don't know. I just sit down."

Katara smiled "No, it's more than that. You always sit in that exact spot because that's what feels natural to you."

"I never realized I sit in the same spot. I guess it does feel natural."

"Well I think, maybe that's how you should approach your love life. You need to do what feels natural to you. You can't force love Honey." she said as she stood up.

"Yes Mother. I believe you may be right."

She patted him on his head and started to leave, then she turned back "Oh, and another thing. That spot you're so drawn to all the time, it feels natural to you because that's the spot where you were born. You've instinctively gone to that spot since you could crawl." she giggled "Just a little fun fact."

Tenzin smiled his first genuine smile in a week "Yes Mother."

He thought about what she said and the truth was his relationship with Lin had been a bit forced for years now. The only thing that came naturally to them was the physical part and even those moments were few and far between. Things had deteriorated even farther since their night at the theater. Tenzin finally felt as if he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

**Nothing much to say...**

**Emiko is a Japanese name that means graced with beauty, smiling child**

**Itsuko is a Japanese name that means fifth child**

**Bryke made atla and lok**


	51. Broken

**51 Broken**

As she always did when she was home, Toph opened the door before Tenzin could knock. "Hi Gramps." she greeted with a smile.

"Hello Toph. How are you?" he asked as he walked in the door.

She punched him in the arm "Good as ever." she closed the door "Lin's upstairs."

"Thank you." he answered and he kissed her on the forehead like he had taken to doing when he was a teenager. At first it was to annoy her, but then it turned into a loving habit. She shoved him in the back, which was her usual response. They both smiled and Tenzin headed up the stairs.

"I thought you said Ten was here!" Sokka called from the living room.

"I did." Toph said as she reentered the room "And you don't have to yell, I'm not deaf."

"Oh, so he couldn't take the time to say hello to his old uncle? First my daughter abandoned me in that big empty house, now my nephew casts me to the side."

"Meathead please. Stop with the dramatic overture. You know better than anyone that the White Lotus needed Philo and Kimi in the North Pole and you never spent much time in that house even when they were here." she exhaled sadly "As for Gramps, well, he's here on a mission."

"What did he tell you?"

"It's not what he said so much as his heart. I think he's finally going to end it."

"Ugh. I hate to say it, but it's about time one of them came to their senses." Sokka said.

"You never liked them being together anyway." Toph snipped.

"That's true, but as long as they were happy, I accepted it. We both know they haven't been happy for a long time."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Tenzin found Lin in her den she was admiring a shiny new pair of metal boots. She looked up and saw him "Ten, look. Sokka made them for me." she held the bottom of the boost to him "They have sections so they retract easier." she made the bottoms of the boots pull back "Isn't that great?"

Tenzin gave a weak smile "Ever the daddy's girl."

"Oh," she said "That reminds me. Moo-Chee will be here soon, in a day or two. He wanted to know if he could take us out for dinner."

Tenzin shifted "You two hardly get to see each other. I think I should let you have your time."

"Okay. Hey, have you seen the paper today?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well apparently that Sato guy, you know, the one who was Teo's assistant for a little while, well he was a shoeshine boy before Teo took him on and now this invention of his, the Satomobile, is making a mint."

"That's good." he said quietly "Lin, I need to talk to you."

She went on "You know, Teo gave him the money he needed to get started. Talk about a smart investment." she turned to put her boots on the shelf. "Sokka's kicking himself for not thinking about it first. He said it wa-"

"Lin," he said a bit more firmly. "I need to talk to you."

She smiled "Oh. I've been rambling, haven't I?"

Tenzin gave another weak smile "Just a little."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Lin, I've been thinking a lot lately, about us and-"

She rolled her eyes "Tenzin, not this again. I swear, do we really have to talk about this _every_ couple of weeks?"

"No Lin, it's not that. I have accepted that you don't want to be married or have children."

"Oh. Well good."

"I've also accepted that it's not in our best interest to remain in this relationship."

"What?"

"We're making each other miserable, we have been for a long time. We're not doing each other any favors by staying together."

The metal bender stood stunned "Wha- You-" then a thought came crashing in on her "No, this isn't about us, it's about that girl."

"Girl?" Tenzin said. Pema hadn't entered his mind in a few days.

"Yes. That page at City Hall. I see the way she looks at you."

Tenzin frowned a little "She has nothing to do with this. This is about the two of us."

"So _you_ say…Okay, if it's not her then it's this marriage thing. Why is it so important to you? Look at Mom and Sokka, they never got married and they're perfectly happy."

"Why are you determined to compare us to other people? Our relationship is not theirs."

"And it's not _your_ parents' either." she snapped folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I never said it was." he snapped back.

"You may as well have. That's all you want is that perfect little family that your parents had."

"Why do you act like having a family is a plague? You had just as much of a stable home life as I did."

"Stable? I had my mother, her secret boyfriend, a crazy nanny and a father who didn't want me. How is _that_ stable?"

"You had people who loved you, that's how. No, Moo-Chee wasn't there when you were a child, but Sokka always was. He still is. How can you be this bitter about family?"

"I just don't want that!"

"Well I do! Can't you see, this is something that we are never going to agree on?!"

"Tenzin you-" she threw her hands up "Just get out."

"Lin, I don't want it to be like this."

She scowled at him "What did you expect this to be like? Did you expect me to be happy about this?"

"Lin-"

"I said get out!" she pointed to the door.

He tried again "Lin-"

Before he could get another word out she punched him in the nose "I said get the fuck out! You want it over, it's over."

He held his hand to his bleeding nose "Goodbye Lin."

She inhaled with a shudder "Get out."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sokka watched unnoticed as his nephew came down the stairs with wet eyes and a bloody handkerchief on his nose. Once Tenzin was out the door he went up to Lin.

"I told you to get the fuck out." she yelled through the tears when she heard the steps coming down the hall "I'll do more than punch you this time."

"It's me Linny" he said as he entered the den.

"Sokka?" she said turning around to see her surrogate father standing near the door with his arms open "He's gone Sokka."

"I know Linny." he said as he closed his arms around her.

"Why isn't the fact that I love him enough?" she cried into his shoulder.

"Sometimes people want different things." the old warrior said rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She looked at him with furrowed brows "You…agree with him, don't you?"

"Lin, I never wanted you hurt, but maybe this is for the best."

She stepped back "You too? You think we shouldn't be together."

Sokka exhaled with a pained look on his face "Babygirl, you two have not really been happy together for years. What was either of you gaining?"

She shook her head "We had each other, that should have been enough."

"But it wasn't Lin."

Lin close her eyes and squeezed them tight "Just leave me alone Sokka."

Sokka put his hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sorry Linny." then he turned around and left.

* * *

**I didn't really want to do it, but it was inevitable. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much, I just wrote whatever pops in my head while I was writing…wait, that's what I always do. Oh well.**


	52. Begining Anew

**Beginning Anew**

It had been four months since he and Lin had broken up. Four months since she'd broken his nose. Four months of actively trying to avoid each other and awkward encounters. It had been hard, but it was how things had to be. And now, after four months, Tenzin had decided to move forward.

Over the previous two months his interactions with Pema had gone from awkward hellos in the hall when he went to visit his father or uncle to short conversations and blushing smiles. At first he tried to fight it, but eventually he found himself enamored with this young woman. He wanted to know more about her so he made up his mind to ask her out to dinner.

Tenzin was nervous, more so than he'd been in years. It had been well over ten years since he'd been on a first date, and even then it was with Lin, who hw had known all his life. This was different, entirely new and he had no idea how to handle it. He finally decided to just come right out with it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Pema was walking down the steps of City Hall with a bundle of files in one arm and a full tote bag hanging from the other. She smiled when she saw who was coming up the steps "Hello Tenzin." she blushed as he started up the stairs.

He smiled "Hello Pema. Nice say isn't it." he groaned inwardly _'Damn it. Don't do the inane small talk' _he chided to himself.

"It's beautiful." she answered "Councilman Sokka just went inside. If you run you can catch him."

"I'm not here to see my uncle." he said '_offer to help her you ass._' his inner self yelled at him. "That looks heavy, let me help you."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm stronger than I look, plus I'm headed out. I haven't seen your dad today, but I think he's in his office."

"Actually my father's on his way to the North Pole." he said as he took the tote from her arm "I came here to talk to you."

"Me?" she asked as she started down the sidewalk "What is it?"

"Well," he hesitated '_just say it damn it' _"well I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner…tomorrow…with me…if you don't have plans that is."

Tenzin glanced at Pema, her eyes were stretched wide, then she looked at him "I would like that."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After dropping the files off at the Hall of Records Pema went back outside to where Tenzin was waiting with the tote "I think I can take that from here." she said reaching for the tote.

"I can walk with you a while longer, that's is if you don't mind."

She smiled and blushed again "I'd like that."

They walked a bit more and Tenzin said "I could come pick you up at seven if that's fine with you."

"That sounds fine."

He smiled a bit more "Good, and I don't think it would be a problem to get a reservation since it's the middle of the week."

She looked a him "Reservations, oh no, that's too much."

He smiled "Well, I have to admit, there's a new restaurant I want to try. I figured you could be good company."

Pema smiled at him "I think that would be nice."

He smiled back "Wonderful."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Zarra I am **not** wearing that." Pema said as she threw a slinky too tight too short dress on the bed "I'll look like a whore."

Zarra folded her arms "So you're saying I look like a hooker when I wear it."

"No, I'm saying that I'm taller than you and a little bigger so that dress would cling to my…well, everything."

"And that's bad because?"

"Because I want to look nice, not easy."

"Easy couldn't hurt."

Pema picked the dress up and threw it at Zarra "Be serious. This is important."

"Okay, don't have a heart attack." she pulled a long dress from her packed closet "How about this. I haven't worn it yet because it a little too big. It should fit you perfectly."

Pema took the dress "This is so pretty, and its brand new. Are you sure you want to let me wear it?"

Zarra shrugged "You can have it if you want. My mom'll be sending me more clothes soon anyway."

"Zarra, its too much."

"Hey, how often do you get asked out by the hot older guy you've had a crush on. This is a special occasion. Consider it an early birthday present."

Pema hugged Zarra tightly and she laughed "Thank you Zarra. You're the best."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Tenzin was right on time. When Zarra opened the door she was surprised to see the professor not in his usual robes, but a nice jacket, a pair of pants and boots. She showed him in and offered him a seat on the couch which he politely took.

Tenzin looked around. This was an exceptionally nice apartment considering the inhabitants were a college student and a city hall page. The furniture was obviously new and the walls were covered with art and other nice décor. Just as he was starting to wonder how the two young ladies could possibly afford to live so lavishly, Pema stepped out of the room.

He felt like his breath had been pulled from his body. He'd only ever seen her in her City Hall page uniform with her hair pulled into a low ponytail under a silly little hat, but tonight she wore a form fitting floor length dress with shining silver buttons and short sleeves. He stood up "Pema," his eyes wondered over her body "you look-" he caught a quick glimpse of Zarra stepping out of the bedroom behind Pema "very nice."

Pema fought the urge to pout "Um thanks. You look very nice too." she said clutching her right hand to her left arm.

Zarra popped her hand then nudged her forward "Well, you guys have a nice night." she placed a hand on Tenzin's shoulder "I expect you to have her back at a decent time," she wagged a finger at him "and no hanky panky young man. I expect you to be a gentleman."

Tenzin laughed a little "Yes ma'am" and opened the door for Pema.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They walked quietly down the street about a foot apart for a few blocks before Tenzin said "I was able to get the reservations. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

She looked at him "Heights? No, I'm not afraid of heights. Why do you ask?"

"Well, because we'll be going on my bison. The restaurant's in Yu Dao. It'll take about forty minutes to get there. I hope that's okay."

Pema gave him a weary smile, "That's fine.

When they got to the stables he asked her "Are you sure you're okay with flying. If you're not we can do something in the city."

She looked at him with confusion "I'm fine with flying." she said and she walked ahead of him into the stable.

Tenzin stood amazed as the young woman walked strait to Oogi and gave him a nuzzling hug. She said something quietly to him and he let out a happy groan in return. She turned to Tenzin "I'm ready whenever you are."

With a small flourish of his hands he bent her into Oogi's saddle then he settled himself on the bison's head "Lets go my friend." he said and Oogi walked out of the stable. "When they were outside he said "Okay Oogi, to Yu Dao, yip yip."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After ten minutes in the air Pema called from the saddle "Air Temple Island looks so beautiful across the bay. It must have been great to grow up there."

Tenzin smiled and turned around "Yes it was. Where sis you grow up?"

She looked at him with confusion again "Well, I was born in Republic City, but we moved to the Fire Nation when I was five because my grandmother was really sick. When I was six she was doing better, but my parents decided they would stay to look after her. After that, well, you know."

Tenzin looked back again "I know what?"

She furrowed her brow at him "I knew it. See Oogi, I told you."

The sky bison growled and Tenzin turned around "You told him what?"

"Oh, I just told him that I thought you didn't remember me, but I knew he did." Tenzin just looked at her and Pema rolled her eyes "Tenzin, I found Yangchen's Oasis."

He scoffed "No you didn't. A little girl found that. Her name is Pi-" Pema shook her head at him smugly "Pim…Pema."

She laughed "Has anyone ever told you that you're a little thick?"

He blushed a little "Just my father." '_Oh spirits, this is that little girl. Damn she's so young. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_' "So what brought you back to Republic City?"

"I wanted to see what it was like to be on my own. When Zarra told me that her aunt had given her an apartment and she wanted me to come live with her I took her up on her offer."

He smiled "Oh, well that was nice of her." '_Pema is little Pim. Oh spirits. Has it been that long since I've seen her. Okay, get that out of your head, ask something else_.' "How sis you decide to work at City Hall."

"Actually it was your dad. My uncle kept going on and on about how he didn't want me in the city all by myself so Avatar Aang told him he would give me a job so he could keep and eye on me. I thanked him everyday for a month for getting Uncle Lee off my back."

Tenzin chuckled "That's Father for you."

They rode on and talked more, all the while Tenzin was fighting back thoughts of Pema's age. When they landed at their destination Oogi settled at the bottom of the hill where the restaurant sat. The two walked up the small hill and into the restaurant.

The hostess sat the couple in a rather large but very private booth in the back. Tenzin and Pema sat and talked some more. The more they talked the more comfortable they became with each other. By the time their food came they were less than a foot apart.

"Thank you." Tenzin said as the waiter placed the dishes on the table. The man bowed slightly, which they both returned, and walked away.

Tenzin reached for his chopsticks and Pema reached over and grabbed his right hand in both of hers. Her hands were so soft and she touched him so gently that he instinctively brushed his thumb across one of her hands. Her face flushed "Um, I didn't know you had a dent in your arrow."

He looked at her "Nobody's ever noticed it before, well one person, but you wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me." she said.

As they picked at their food he told her about Jampa and Yangchen's life together and how the giant noticed his tattoo, but he left out what his message was. When he finished she said "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes" she pushed a dumpling around on her plate "I would sneak down there to play all the time when I was little. For old times sake I went down there a few days before I left and that's when I saw Jampa."

"You saw him?" Tenzin asked, obviously wanting to know more.

"Yeah, but it's a little embarrassing."

Tenzin smiled "oh, now you have to tell me."

She cupped one hand around the other in her lap, looked down and blushed brightly "Well, there was this guy, at the Western Temple. I was ready to be on my own, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to leave him. When I saw Jampa that day he told me 'Your destiny is not here, it is across the ocean. Your true love will be there waiting for you to be ready." At that last sentence Tenzin choked a little on the rice he'd been eating and Pema quickly patted him on his back "Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat "I'm fine." He took a sip of water "So, that's what Jampa told you?" he asked trying to regain his composure.

"Yes. I don't entirely understand what it meant, but I'm glad I left. That guy turned out to be a class A jerk."

"Well the it's a good thing you came here." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on top of the one she had rested on the table.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile, "I think so too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

As they went back down the hill Pema noticed how different Tenzin was in her presence. This was not the serious looking man she was used to seeing. He was relaxed with a pleasant smile on his face and a small bounce in his step. He had even gone so far as to have one hand rested in his pockets. If she thought he was handsome before, this more relaxed Tenzin was absolutely gorgeous.

Tenzin was fascinated with this young woman. There was so much more to her than it appeared. Besides being beautiful, she was extremely intelligent. She'd told him she had finished her schooling a full two years early and it showed. He didn't have to dumb down the conversation for her and she even surprised him by bringing up things that even some of his colleagues didn't know anything about. As they reached Oogi he wondered is this was the 'soul mate' the spirit told him about.


	53. Afterward

**53 Afterward**

It was an hour before midnight when Tenzin and Pema returned to her apartment. When they entered, all the lights except for a couple of glow crystal powered sconces were off. They stepped into the dull light and Pema closed the door.

"Well, I had a good time." she said as she pressed her back to the door, still holding onto the doorknob.

"I did as well. We should do it again." he replied, giving her an easy smile.

"That would be nice."

The two stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Then the last person Tenzin would have considered thinking about in a moment like that popped into his head. He heard his mother's voice.

…_maybe that's how you should approach your love life. You need to do what feels natural to you._

So he did. He snaked an arm around her waist and gently pulled her into a kiss.

Pema was surprised. She'd never taken Tenzin for the spontaneous type. At first she let her hands drop to her sides, but soon enough she had one hand laid on his arm and the other on his cheek. That's when the cat calls started.

"Wooooooooo!" Zarra called from her bedroom door causing the couple to drop their heads and blush madly.

"Ow baby!" a second, similar voice called out.

Tenzin turned around to see Zarra and a thoroughly identical young woman standing next to her grinning brightly. Pema stepped beside him "Tenzin, this is Zarra's sister Zana."

"Nice to meet you Zana." he said, not entirely sure which one he was talking to.

Zana recognized the look of confusion on the man's face. She waved "Hi," she said happily "nice to meet you, Professor Hotness."

"Zana!" Zarra called out at her sister.

"What?" Zana looked at her sister, then over to the door at a thoroughly red Tenzin, then back at her twin "Hey, that's what you guys call him."

Tenzin looked at Pema who was now equally red-faced. "Professor Hotness?" he asked quietly.

"Aw, take it as a compliment. An accurate one if you ask me. I mea-"

Zarra clamped her hands around her sister's mouth. "I'm sorry. She doesn't know how to control herself sometimes."

Tenzin laughed "I know how it is. You should meet my brother one day."

Zarra smiled and Zana pulled her sister's hand away from her lips "If he looks anything like you It'll be _my_ pleasure."

Tenzin's eyes stretched and Pema placed a hand on his arm "Okay. On that note I think it's time for you to go."

"I think you're right." he said as he reached behind him and opened the door. He nodded toward the twins "Goodnight ladies."

"Goodnight." they sang back.

He stepped into the hallway and Pema moved to the slightly cracked door. "I'll see you later." he said with a soft look in his eyes.

"Okay." she answered.

He leaned in and gave her a light peck on the cheek "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she echoed softly as he turned and headed down the hall.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Zarra and Zana lay propped up against each other sighing dreamily as Pema told them about her night out when they were interrupted by a very loud, very aggressive knock at the door. The young women jumped.

"Shit. Who is that knocking at your door this time of night like the damn police?" Zana asked with a frown on her face.

"I don't know Zana, but I'm going to tell them about their ass." she slung her door open and there stood Officer Lin Beifong.

"Well damn, it is the police." Zana said to Pema.

"Hello officer." Zarra said in as polite a tone as she could muster at midnight "How are you?"

Pema turned around and was shocked to see it was Lin who was at the door "Do you live here?" Lin asked Zarra in an abrupt tone.

"Yes." she answered.

"And who else?"

"My roommate Pema, and my sister stays here on occasion. Why? What's wrong?"

Lin stepped in and looked around "We've been having reports of prostitution in the area and I have reason to believe that you three are the reason for those reports. You're all under arrest."

Pema jumped up "That's not true and you know it. You're just mad because I went out with Tenzin."

"Oh, is that who I saw leaving here a while ago?" Lin said nonchalantly, "All I know is I saw a man leaving the home of three young, scantily clad young woman late at night."

"You've been watching our apartment?" Zarra asked.

"I was on a stake out. I told you, we've has reports. Now come with me, let's not make me have to do this the hard way."

Pema stepped forward "Well, that's how you're going to have to do it because we aren't going anywhere. None of us have done anything!"

Lin smiled "That's just fine girly. I'd love to add resisting arrest to your report." she shot her cable out but before they could land Pema jumped out of their reach and landed on the other side of a coach "Oh, a fighter huh."

"Why are you doing this?!" Pema yelled "You don't have any evidence! You're just taking it out on me and my friends because you and Tenzin broke up! That was months ago and it had nothing to do with me!"

Lin's face contorted into a scowl "Oh, I have plenty of evidence. Two young girls, only one works at a low paying job and they're living like _this_. The money has to be coming from somewhere."

"My auntie bought me this apartment." Zarra contended "And my parents furnished it."

"I'm sure." Lin said stepping in to take another go at Pema.

"Oh, it's true Linny." a voice said from behind Lin "Now why are you here roughing up my girls?"

Lin turned around and her eyes stretched at the sight of her old nanny "Aunt Ty Lee, she's crazy." Zana called from across the room "She's trying to say we're prostitutes."

Ty Lee gave Lin a disappointed look "And why do you think my girls are whores?"

"She's angry at me Ty Lee," Pema said coming from behind the chair "I went out with Tenzin tonight."

"Ah. I see." the older woman said.

"That has nothing to do with anything." Lin snapped.

"Well then," Ty Lee said "Why don't I escort my nieces and their friend down to the station and we can straighten things out there with Toph."

Lin frowned and exhaled roughly "That's not necessary Ty Lee. I believe I made a mistake."

Ty Lee hugged her "Okay Linny Pinny. I'll come see you and your mom tomorrow." she said in her usual bubbly way.

Pema walked defiantly to the door as Lin stepped back. As the younger woman started to close the door the officer stopped it with her foot and said "He'll never really love you. The only reason he's not with me is because I won't bow down and do what he wants. Never forget, he will _always_ love me."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Pema was in less than a good mood as she walked down the corridors of city hall. She wasn't her usual happy self. She dropped off and picked up files with a basic 'hello' and went on to her next destination.

Unaware of the young woman's disposition, Tenzin decided that he would make it his business to find her after he took Sokka the stewed sea prunes Katara had sent to him. After he dropped the Water Tribe treat off to his uncle he approached the door with the intention of looking for Pema when she swung the door open.

"Tenzin." she said shortly as she passed him and went t to his uncle's desk "I have a few more files for you Councilman Sokka."

Tenzin looked at the young woman with confusion as his uncle said "Thank you Pema."

She turned and walked out of the office without giving Tenzin a second look. He followed her into the hall "Pema. What's going on?"

"I'm working."

"No, I mean why are you being so short with me? I thought we had a nice time last night." he said as he sped his pace to keep up with her.

"Oh, last night was great," she said still walking quickly "right up until the point where the twins and I were almost arrested for being harlots."

"What?" he asked stopping in his tracks.

She stopped and turned to him "My friends and I were almost arrested for prostitution last night and we would probably be in jail right now if Zarra and Zana's aunt hadn't shown up when she did."

Tenzin was outraged "Who was it? I'll talk to To- Chief Beifong and make sure they are reprimanded."

Pema pursed her lips and cut her eyes at him "I'll give you one wild guess." she said as she crossed her arms.

Tenzin looked at the way Pema was glaring at him and it was all too clear "Lin."

"Ding ding ding. Give the man a cookie." Pema said as sarcastically as possible, then she turned to walk away.

Tenzin grabbed her arm and she snapped him a nasty look "Pema, I'm sorry Lin did that and I promise you it will never happen again. I'll make sure it never happens again."

She pulled away from him "Whatever." and she walked away.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Tenzin barged into the police chief's office "Toph, do you have any idea what Lin did last night?"

"Well hello to you too Gramps." she said crossing her arms on the top of her desk "I was getting all the information right now."

A head popped out from around one of the two large chairs that sat in front of Toph. "Hi Tenzin. Long time no see." she said as she popped up and hugged him tight.

"Hello Ty Lee." he said "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to town for a surprise visit, but I got the surprise when I walked in on Linny trying to arrest my girls."

"You're the aunt who saved the day?" he asked in shock.

"Yep. I helped raise the girls. I know they're a little wild, but I never thought they'd be accused of being whores."

A sullen voice came from the other chair "I don't know how else to say I'm sorry Ty Lee. I didn't know they were you're nieces."

Toph slammed her hands on the desk "You'd better thank the spirits those were Ty Lee's nieces or this department would be in deep shit right now Lin. Do you know how many people are waiting for us to fail, especially since I made you my second in command? This could have turned into a fucking disaster, and all over what? Tenzin going out with some girl? You've got to let it go."

Lin sunk into the chair "Yes Chief." she said quietly.

"And you will do your level best to stay away from Zarra, Zana and especially Pema. And if you get a report concerning anything on that block you will hand it over to Saikhan or take someone with you. Is that clear?"

"Yes Chief." Lin said begrudgingly.

"And you are on administrative leave for one week."

That was too much. Lin jumped to her feet "But Mother-"

"Beifong, stand down or I'll make it two weeks."

Lin balled her fist at her sides "Yes Chief."

"Okay, now that that's settled you and Baldy Junior can get the hell out of my office so I can catch up with my old friend."

* * *

**Here's Zana. She and Zarra will be around a little , this thing is winding down. **

**Up next all the fun of Aang's 65th birthday (a few chapters) then a one year skip, so you know what that means...I don't want to do it, but you know.**


	54. The Avatar's Birthday pt 1&2

**Well look. It's Aang's birthday and there's a party going on. The next few chapters are kind of long, but they're separated into sections. Some fun before the feels start.**

**ATLA and LOK by Bryke. Some characters and the story by me.**

* * *

**54 The Avatar's Birthday parts 1&2**

Surprise

"Why would we have to stay in Republic City?" Aang asked.

"Well, we have a huge surprise for you and I need you to be out of viewing distance while we set it up." Zuko answered.

Aang sat back in his chair "I don't know Hotman-"

"Stop calling me that." the fire bender sneered.

"Oh, sorry. As I was saying Fire Lord Hotman," - he gave Zuko a devilish smile - "you know I hate staying with Toph, she knows too much. You can't so anything around her without her knowing, especially in her house."

Zuko rolled his eyes "I'm sure you two can control yourselves for one night."

The Avatar pouted "But it's my birthday and I just got home. That's a prime recipe for…something special."

The Fire Lord frowned in disgust "A whole nation wants to give you a present, and besides, your birthday is tomorrow. Why don't you go stay at Sokka's, he's never there anyway."

Aang sighed "Kimi and Philo are over there, so the grandkids decided they wanted to stay with them."

"Oh yes, I forgot, that's where mine are going." Zuko shook his head remembering how Ursa and Kya were together at that age "Poor Kimi."

Aang laughed "No, I feel sorry for the kids if they get out of line." he sighed "Well, I guess I have no choice. It'll call Toph and tell her we're coming."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The morning of Aang's sixty fifth birthday (or one hundred sixty fifth, depending on how you look at it) started out beautifully. The sun was shining bright and it was warm. There was even a nice spring breeze blowing, but Aang was restless. He was ready to go home so that he could relax with his family and friends and enjoy the day. He paced back and forth.

"Hey Twinleketoes! Sit your old ass down. You're beginning to wear a hole in my floor."

He stopped "Sorry Toph. I'm just ready to get home."

Katara smiled up at him "Be patient. Zuko said he would send Tenzin to get us when it was time to go."

Toph perked up "Well speak of the devil." she went to the door and opened it right as he was about to knock "Hey Gramps." she said happily.

He smiled "Hello Toph." he kissed her on the head "Father, are you ready to go?"

Aang was at the door in a wink "Yes. Let's go." he stopped short and saw a crowd of his family and closest friends filling Toph's yard. They all yelled "Happy Birthday Aang!" as the three youngest of the group ran to him.

"Happy Birthday Grandpa, I missed you." Itsuko said.

He picked her up "it's only been one day."

"Oh" she said "It seemed like a long time."

"Hi Uncle Aang." a tiny boy said to him.

Aang reached for the boy with the other arm "Why hello Iroh. How old are you now, twenty, twenty-five?"

The boy laughed "No, I'm four."

"Ohhhh." he said feigning seriousness.

Zuko put his hand on Aang's shoulder "Come on, let's go." he said with a smile.

The group made the trek to the where the Avatar's other children sat on their sky bison "Happy Birthday old man." Bumi yelled as he jumped down from Pong's head and ran to hug his father.

"Boom. I thought you couldn't get leave."

Bumi shrugged "I lied." he ran and climbed back up on Pong.

Zuko ushered Aang and Katara onto his ship followed by Toph and Sokka while Lin and Hondo took Sokka's boat, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin rode their sky bison and Kimi took everyone else on the Air Temple ferry.

Aang leaned over to Katara "Do you know what all this is about?"

"I keep telling you no, they won't tell me anything."

"Because you have a big mouth." Toph said form the background.

Katara huffed as everyone else laughed. Soon they were sailing into the bay, when Avatar Museum Island came into view Aang turned to Zuko. "What is that?" he asked pointing to the large cloth draping something on top of the museum building "What did you do to my island?"

Zuko smiled "You'll see."

The Fire Lord went to the bow of the ship and sent up a large arch of flame as a signal to Aang's children. Each of them guided their bison to the top of the drape and hooked tow lines onto it. The husband and wife gasped as the covering rose to reveal a huge statue of a very young Aang.

The giant piece of carved stone stood there, one foot on the lower level, the other on the very top level of the building. It stood tall, holding a staff in one outstretched hand directing people to Republic City. The statue was an image of the air bender at no more than eighteen years old dressed I formal robes that permanently bellowed in the wind.

Aang looked in awe at the statue while his wife wrapped her arms around on of his. She smiled up at him "It's beautiful Aang, isn't it?"

He continued to look up at his younger self "I…I don't know what to say." he looked at Zuko "I'm honored, thank you.'

"Well, it's actually to welcome newcomers into the city, but the people wanted it placed for your birthday."

"It's still…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Zuko said as he patted his flustered friend on the back.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Meeting the Family_

When they arrived at Air Temple Island, all the Air Acolytes were at the dock to wish the Avatar a happy birthday. Some had even come back from the other Air Temples just for the occasion.

"Lee" Aang said as he placed both hands on the man's shoulders "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, Avatar Aang." the man said back with a smile "How is your birthday going so far?"

"Good." he answered "I'm surrounded by people who love me. What else can an old man ask for?"

Lee laughed "Pema said you had taken to calling yourself an old man."

Aang looked around "Where is Pema anyway?" he caught sight of his son jumping back on Oogi "Judging by Tenzin she's not here." he looked back at Lee "Did she decide not to come?" he asked as they started walking.

"She said she'd feel out of place. If she was just going to be here as my niece it would be one thing, but now that she and Tenzin are…" his brows furrowed a bit "together, well she feels like she would be interloping on a family moment."

Aang dismissed the statement with a wave of his hand "Bah, she doesn't have to feel like that. Ten'll get her to come." he looked at Lee knowingly "So how do you feel about the two of them?"

"I don't know. Part of me still sees both of them as the children I saw grow up, but another part of me wonders what this grown man wants with my little Pim." he looked at Aang "I know Tenzin's a good young man, so I don't worry much, but I raised Pema. It's like she's just as much my daughter as she is my brothers', so I tend to be over protective."

The air bender stuck his hands in his sleeves and nodded "I understand. I have a daughter of my own, and granddaughters. I don't know if I would accept the situation easily either. Heck, it took me a long time to trust Heng and he and Kya are the same age." Lee laughed. "I guess what I'm saying is we have to let our girls grow up to be women." he put his hand on Lee's back "Once you see them together you'll feel better about it."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Zana, Zarra and Pema sat on the balcony and watched as Tenzin landed in front of them with his glider "Ladies." he greeted the twins before turning to Pema "I thought you'd be on the island for Father's celebration."

"I told Uncle Lee to tell you I wouldn't be coming. Didn't he tell you?"

"I didn't talk to Lee. When I saw you weren't in the crowd I came straight here." Pema shot an annoyed look at the twins for the very audible swoon they let out "Why did you decide not to come?"

"Your family's all there and you're not all in the same place too often. You should enjoy your time with them."

Tenzin looked at her through lowered lids "That's a lovely excuse, now tell me the real reason you didn't come." she shifted and he lightened his expression "Would it make you feel better if Zarra and Zana came with you?"

The twins sat up and shook their heads enthusiastically "I don't know if we should. Besides, you brought your glider and the ferry's not coming back until tonight."

"Oogi's at the stables." he countered. When she didn't respond he gave a pleading look to Zarra.

She took the hint "Hey Zana, let's go change for this shindig." she said nudging her sister.

"Uh yeah, we'll be …changing." Zana said.

When the two went inside and slid the door closed, Tenzin pulled a chair close to Pema. He gently took her hands in his "I'd like you to come _because _my family is there. I want them to meet you."

She looked at him "What if they hate me?"

"They would never hate you because I love you."

She smiled a little "You're not going to sweet talk me into this. Besides _she's_ going to be there."

Tenzin sighed "Yes, Lin is there, but Sokka said she has to report to work soon. She'll probably be gone before we make it back to the island."

"Tenzin I-"

"Pema please. Just do this. It's important to me."

He made the most pitiful puppy eyes he could and pouted his lip at her. She laughed and shoved him lightly on his shoulder. In the months they'd been together he had used that face a few times to get his way "You know, that's not always going to work mister."

Tenzin smiled "Did it work today?" he asked with a huge smile.

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, it worked." she dragged out.

"Well that's all that matters."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

When Tenzin and the young women arrived at the island they were greeted by three little ones running toward them. He stooped down and braced himself for the oncoming tackle.

"Uncle Ten, where did you go?" Emiko asked as she plowed into him at full speed. Tenzin grunted at the impact.

Next to hit him was Iroh. "We were looking for you." he said.

Itsuko's flying leap was the thing that finally knocked him over "Where did you go?" she said, echoing her sister.

"I went to go get some friends." he said, looking over his shoulder at Pema and the twins.

The children looked up then they crawled across Tenzin's face and ran to the girls "Hi. I'm Emiko and this is Itsuko and this is Iroh."

The young woman laughed. "Well I'm Pema and this is Zana and Zarra."

Iroh looked at them, then at the youngest girl "Look KoKo, more twins." he said as he pointed to Zarra and Zana then looked back to them "Ama and Adama are twins."

"Oh yeah?" Zana said "And who are they?"

"My big brother and sister." Emiko said before she turned back to Tenzin "Uncle Ten, can you do it, please?"

Tenzin adjusted his collar and looked around "Where's your mother?"

"Out by the house. She let us come cause we saw Oogi." she answered "Can you do it, please?"

Tenzin looked around again "Okay, but not for too long."

The children laughed as Tenzin started the spiral under the children and then, as he used to do with Keahi, Ama and Adama, he spun them up over his head.

"Ten-ZIN!" a voice screeched from the top of the hill. He lowered his head like a misbehaved child at the sound of his sister's voice and brought the children down into his arms "How many times do I have to tell you not to spin these babies around that high up!" she drew a stream of water "Okay, you wanna go, let's go because that's the only way I'm going to make you listen."

Tenzin put the kids down and raised his hands in surrender "Dear sister could you please not throttle me in front of guests." he said smoothly with a smile.

Kya frowned at him "You are so full of it." she said then she turned to his company and smiled "So this is Pema." she went and hugged the younger woman tightly "Welcome." then she turned and did the same with Zarra and Zana "Welcome." she stepped back, looked at the three of them and smirked "Three beautiful young women. Word of warning, watch out for my Adama. He's fifteen, and well, I'm sure you know how fifteen year old boys are." she grabbed Iroh and Itsuko's hands "Okay, have a good time." she turned to Tenzin "I'm telling Ursa. Be ready later, you know what's coming for you." she said in a threatening tone before walking the children away.

Pema stepped beside Tenzin "What does that mean?"

He looked down at her "A sparring match. It's sort of a tradition. When one of us turns sixteen we have to prove we are able to defend ourselves before we're allowed to go out on our own. Since there are so many of us now it's kind of a team sport. This year it's my niece Keahi and Little Iroh's sister Avani's turn to prove themselves."

The twins ran up "Ooo, can we play?" they asked in unison.

"I don't see why not. It turns into a brawl sometimes, so you have to be ready."

Zarra smirked "Oh, don't worry about us. Pema, you're joining in too, right?"

Tenzin stretched his eyes. To him, Pema was the delicate flower she was named after. "Oh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

She crossed her arms and eyeballed him "And what does that mean?"

"It means I don't want you to get hurt."

She stepped closer to him "So _I_ would get hurt and _they wouldn't_?"

Tenzin raided his hands defensively "That's not what I'm saying."

Pema knotted her face at him and stormed off followed by the twins "You did it now buddy." Zana called over her shoulder with a laugh.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Adama sat propped against a tree and Kazuki lay in the grass beside him quietly listening as Avani, Keahi and Ama talked a few feet away. Minutes earlier his baby brother had come and flopped down across his chest. As Kazuki lazily rubbed Iroh's back the little boy was beginning to doze off. Suddenly Adama sat straghit up "Zuki, dude, look. Girls."

Kazuki lifted his head and glanced at the three young women coming across the hill that Kya and the children had come across a bit earlier "You don't have a chance."

"We'll see about that." Adama said as he hopped up.

Kazuki patted his brother on the back "Iroh. Do you know who that is?"

The little boy looked up drowsily "They're Tenzin's friends."

The teenager sat up and turned his little brother on to his lap "Do you remember their names?"

"Zama, Zaza and Peema."

"Do you mean Pema?" Kazuki asked with a sinister smile on his face.

Iroh yawned "Yeah, Pema." he said sleepily as he turned and nuzzled into his brother's chest.

His smile widened "Oh, this is going to be interesting. Vani, you guys, come check this out."

The girls walked up and Ama rolled her eyes "What's the big deal, I see Twin get shot down all the time."

"Oh, but this is going to be special." Kazuki said and they turned their attention to Adama.

Adama jogged up to the young woman "Well hello ladies. I've never seen you there around here."

"We've never been here before." Zarra answered.

"Then allow me to show you ladies around." he looked at Pema. "Hey, what's wrong. You're much to pretty to be frowning. Cheer up, it's a party."

Pema looked up at the boy and saw the family resemblance "Beat it kid" she said not feeling like looking into those eyes that were so much like his uncles.

He put his arm around her "Aw, don't be like that."

She stopped, folded her arms and glared at him, then she turned when she heard laughter coming from nearby.

"Is that Prince Kazuki?" Zarra asked.

"Yeah, that's my buddy. We're like this." Adama said holding up crossed fingers.

Tenzin came across the hill just in time to see Adama rest his tattooed arm around Pema's shoulder. He held his head down, exhaled and walked toward them. He noticed the other teenagers under the tree and Kazuki smiling brightly, totally enthused.

"Okay guys, this is about to get good." Kazuki said to the girls as he adjusted a sleeping Iroh in his arms.

Tenzin walked up behind Adama and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around "Hey Uncle Ten." he took his arm from around Pema's shoulder, turned and whispered to his uncle. "Look Unk, I got a live one here. I'll catch you later." then he turned and put his arm back around the young lady "So, like I was saying, me and my buddy over there, we could show you three around the island."

Now not only Kazuki was laughing, but the twins were too. They walked over to where the other girls were, looking confused.

Tenzin tapped Adama on the shoulder again. The boy rolled his eyes "Unk come on, give me a break."

"Adama, I'll be the one to show the lady around the island, isn't that right Pema?"

Adama's eyes stretched and he snatched his arm from around her shoulder. His voice cracked as he said "You're Pema!" with a bright red face.

All the teenagers fell out laughing. Adama apologized to Pema sheepishly and walked over to the laughing crowd with his head down "Not funny." he pouted as he folded down beside the tree.

Ama sat beside him "Awe, come on Twin, that was the best shoot down of all time." she laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and pushed him a little.

"Shut up Twin." he answered back as Tenzin walked up.

He smiled at the blushing Adama "Hello everyone." he said, "Well, I guess you know this is Pema. That's Zarra and Zana." he said gesturing to the twins. Then he started introducing the others "Well, you've met Adama and this is Ama."

Pema looked as the ashamed boy raised his hand in a small wave. He had a Mohawk of very thick hair with big curls. He had grayish blue eyes, light tan skin and a huge sun tattoo on his upper arm with a water symbol on top, a larger earth symbol in the middle and an air symbol in the bottom.

Ama and Adama were as identical as male-female twins could be. She had the same thick black hair and a smile like their grandfather. The only difference in here and her brother were their eyes, hers were amber and the waves of water at the center of her tattoo that was on the opposite shoulder.

"This is Keahi, Kazuki and Avani." he went on. Tenzin's oldest niece was stunningly beautiful. She was an older version of little Emiko; wavy brown hair, pale skin and stormy gray eyes.

Pema felt like she'd been looking at Kazuki and Avani all her life. Her grandmother had official pictures and paintings of most of the adult members of their family. It was easy to see who these two were related to. Kazuki looked like a green eyed version of his father while Avani was a female version of her grandfather.

"Nice to meet you all." Pema said then Tenzin put an arm around her waist and lead her away followed by Zarra and Zana. "I'm still not very happy with you mister," he whispered harshly at him "but that was pretty funny.

The twins stepped on either side of the couple "You're nephew is cute, are you sure he's only fifteen?" Zarra asked.

Tenzin laughed. "I'm positive."

"Well when he becomes of age tell him to drop me a line." Zana said, drawing a nasty look from her sister.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Tenzin went about introducing Pema to the rest of his family and close family friends. She was surprised at how sweet and welcoming everyone was. She was also surprised at how well all these important people had been able to keep their private lives out of the news. She would've never guessed that Councilman Sokka and Chief Beifong had been an item for over thirty years. But not matter how sweet everyone was, nothing could calm her for the moment she was dreading the most. Meeting Tenzin's mother.

Pema had seen Katara many times, but she had never really been around her. What people said about her was wildly contradictory. Some said she was the sweetest person you'd ever meet, while others said she was a force to be reckoned with and that even the Avatar and the Fire Lord was afraid of her. There were even rumors that she was the one who was running Republic City, the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation from the shadows while everyone else were merely figure heads.

Tenzin didn't set her mind at ease either. The way he spoke about his other made it more than obvious he was a Mama's boy, and the mothers of men like that, well no woman would ever be good enough. In short, Pema was scared out of her wits.

When they finally found the Avatar and his wife, they were sitting on the beach. She giggled as he whispered something into her ear then he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Tenzin dragged his hand down his face and groaned "Father, Mother please. We have company all over the island. Can't you control yourselves for one day?"

Aang waved his free hand and said "Nope." dismissively without even looking, then he heard an unmistakable laugh. "Hi Pema." he said finally looking over his shoulder. He stood up and reached his hand out to help Katara up. "and you brought friends. Welcome."

"Hello Avatar Aang." the three said with a slight bow.

Tenzin placed his hand on Pema's back "Pema, this is my mother, Katara. Mother, this is Pema."

The young woman nervously bowed "It's nice to finally meet you Master Katara." she said with a slight tremble in her voice.

Katara said nothing, she just stood there, her arms crossed, standing slightly to the side and just looked at Pema for a while. Her expression was inscrutable. Pema was so nervous she was about to start trembling, then it happened. Katara smiled and hugged her "Welcome Pema. So you are the young woman who makes my Tenzin so happy. It's about time he brought you here."

Katara felt Pema relax in her arms as she hugged her back "I'm glad to meet you too." she sighed into the water benders loose, gray-streaked hair.

Katara stepped back to her husband and he promptly wrapped his arm around her "The spar pick will be starting soon. There's a rumor going around the island that you will be joining us. Did my son tell you what you're getting into?"

"Yes" Pema answered "he said it can get pretty rough." she shot Tenzin a look "He's fine with Zarra and Zana sparring, but he feels I shouldn't."

Katara gave her youngest a disappointed look "Shame on you Tenzin. If she wants to join in then that means she can handle herself."

Tenzin held his head down "Yes Mother." then he turned to the sounds of voices coming from the steps.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The spar started with the usual separation, the two sixteen year olds, Keahi and Avani versus the elder masters; Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko and Sokka. Tenzin automatically went to the teens because he was the only other air bender. The girls chose Kimi as their water bender and Bumi as their warrior. With the teams even they went into a schoolyard pick.

The elders quickly picked Ursa, which sent the other team into groans and thrown hands. Avani called her father, Kyu and Kya was picked at Ursa's urging.

The two high-fived "We're coming for you Tenzin!" Kya called out while Ursa did the symbol for 'I'm watching you'.

At the end of the pick, the teens had recruited Ama, Adama and Kazuki while the elders had Philo and Zana. Two were left standing, Pema and Zarra. Tenzin spoke quickly "We'll take Pema."

She frowned at him "No you won't." she turned to the other team "If you'll have me I'd like to be with you."

Toph gave a knowing smile "Come on over Kid." she felt everyone looking at her "Trust me. It's a good bet."

"Okay," Aang announced "everyone go get changed. We'll meet back here in about an hour."

"Come on girls," Katara said to Pema and the twins Let's go find you something to wear. I'd hate for those nice dresses to get ruined."

Aang stepped to Toph "So what do you know about Pema?" he asked.

She smiled "You know those two girls are Ty Lee's nieces."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yep, and the other girl, Ty Lee told me she spent almost every summer with her and the girls."

Aang laughed "Ah, I see. Well I don't know what Ten did, but he's in some deep trouble."

"Pretty much." Toph laughed.


	55. The Avatar's Birthday parts 3 - 5

**Okay, so I was going to drag these out over the next few days, but I'm tired and I'm going to post them now**

**ATLA and LOK created by Bryke**

* * *

**The Avatar's Birthday parts 3, 4 & 5**

The Avatar's Secret

Aang was looking for Katara when he ran into Kya. "Dad, are you alright?" she asked noticing he was walking slightly bent over.

"Oh, I'll be fine as soon as I find Katara. Have you seen her?"

"She's still back at the dorms with the girls changing and getting her hair braided." she took him by the arm "Is your back hurting?"

"Yeah, it is." he admitted as his daughter walked him over to a bench and helped him sit down.

"Why don't you let me heal it?" she said walking behind her father and kneeling down.

He sighed "Yes, I'd appreciate it."

She drew some water from her pouch and pressed it to his back. She gasped "Dad? Wh-what's going on? This doesn't feel right."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I had lightning run through my body." he said casually.

"So has Zuko and he doesn't feel like this. You feel…old."

Aang sighed again "Kya, I am old."

Then it all came to her. This was the reason he only let Katara heal him, the reason she had started traveling with him again. It was easy to forget by looking at him that Aang was well over one hundred years old, but his insides told the story. "Dad, why didn't you tell us?" Kya asked as she finished up.

He stood and stretched "Because of that. I don't want you kids to worry about me. I'm okay." he put his hand on her shoulder "Your mom takes good care of me," he smiled "she always has."

"But Dad-"

"Look Ky, I'm fine. I have some aches and pains sometimes, but a little healing session and I feel great. Don't worry about me… and don't tell your brothers."

"But Dad I-"

"Kya please. It's okay." he said and he walked back toward the beach.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Spar

The teams stood across from each other on the beach. Tenzin looked across at Pema who was looking especially nice. She was wearing a shirt that revealed her stomach and a very form fitting pair of capris she had obviously borrowed from Ama. He smiled at her when she noticed that he was looking at her. She folded her arms across her chest and turned her back.

Zana went to Pema and said quietly "I knew he was handsome, but did you see that body? You are one lucky girl."

Pema did her best to hide her blush. Her hands had wandered inside his robes quite a few times, but they had never gone to the point of removing any clothing. His body was awesome, all broad shoulders and lean, very defined muscles. For a second she wondered what was under the loose pants he was wearing then she shook it off and reminded herself that she had a point to prove.

"Okay." Aang called out as he stepped into the middle "Regular rules apply. Practice weapons only. No aiming for the head. Let's do our best not to injure each other and, of course, no Avatar State for me. Did I miss anything?"

Zarra stepped forward "Can I add something to that Avatar Aang?"

"I don't see why not."

She looked directly at Zana and Pema "No chi-blocking."

Everyone, especially Tenzin looked at Pema and Zana with wide eyes "The same goes for you." Pema called back.

Aang laughed "I guess Ty Lee taught you well. Okay, is there anything else?" nobody said anything "Alright." he turned to his son-in-law who was at a safe distance with the children and a group of acolytes who liked to watch the spar "Heng, on your word."

"Okay you guys. On the count of three. One...two…THREE."

And everyone was off. Although the test was for Keahi and Avani, Tenzin knew that he had three women out to get him. He tried to avoid them, but his sister and her best friend made a bee line straight at him. He blasted air at then, jumped and dodged, but he couldn't help but wonder where Pema was.

All of a sudden, he saw a small hand land on Kyu's shoulder and Pema flipped over his head and landed right in front of him. Before Tenzin could breathe, Pema's leg swept him and she stood over him with a smirk "Get him ladies." she said as Kya and Ursa appeared over him.

"Hey baby bro." Kya said as she froze his hands and feet to the ground.

Then Ursa leaned over and gave him a sadistic smile "Okay" he said nervously "Okay, I was wrong." he pleaded as Ursa raised her finger "Look. I won't spin the kids anymore. I give my word." he pleaded. Ursa let a small spark dance on the tip of her finger "And Pema, I was wrong to think you couldn't handle yourself, I didn't know."

"Oh." Kya said looking at Pema "so that's what he did. Your mouth is always getting you in trouble. Let me fix that."

Tenzin tried to call out for his brother, but Kya froze his mouth shut. Pema felt bad for him. All of a sudden big, strong Tenzin was a little boy being tortured by his big sister and her friend. She flinched when Ursa pressed a small shock to Tenzin's stomach and he groaned. Pema was relieved when Bumi slid in and broke the ice from his hand.

Tenzin blew out a gust of wind blowing the woman back. All three landed safely thanks to years of training. Bumi and Tenzin looked on in was as Pema landed on one hand and then went into a split.

Bumi's eyes stretched "That's one hell of a woman you got there Bro."

Tenzin looked on with the same look on his face "I know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

After ten minutes, the spar was over. There were bumps, bruises, and sore muscles, but in the end Avani and Keahi had proven themselves. Kya looked on as her parents headed to the water. She couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart knowing that her father was starting to feel all of his one hundred sixty five years.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Meditation Pavilion

The sun was setting. Zarra and Zana had gone back on the ferry, but Tenzin had asked Pema to stay behind. He told her he wanted to show her something on the island that was very important to him.

As they went down the path he said "This is it."

She looked around the large gazebo "This is nice. What is it for?" she asked walking to the other side.

"This is the meditation pavilion." he answered "This place has been very important to me. I've made many decisions here."

Pema stood on the other side and looked out over the waster "It's a beautiful view." she turned to see him walking towards her "And it's so peaceful.

Tenzin wrapped her in his arms "Yes, it is. Pema, there's something I need to tell you."

She smoothed the front of his robes "What is it Tenzin?"

"When we first went to Yu Dao and I told you about my meeting with Jampa, I didn't tell you the whole story." she looked at him "You see, Jampa had a message for me also."

"Oh, and what was that?"

"He told me 'Your soul mate is here, but she is not ready for you yet. Be patient, she will come to you and your life together will be wonderful."

Pema's eyes stretched at his words. She finally fully understood her own message "He told you that?"

"Yes. And you did come to me, and my life has been wonderful ever since." he kissed her lips softly "I love you and I'd like the rest of my life to be as wonderful as it is now. Pema, will you marry me?"

She just looked at him. His eyes were serious and soft and a nervous smile was on his lips. For a second she forgot to breath "Tenzin, I-" she wanted to say something poignant and special, but the words didn't come to her. All she could say was a breathless "yes."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They came down from the pavilion, his arm around her, them cooing at each other. Pema noticed a crowd at the end of the walkway with the Avatar, the water bender and her Uncle Lee at its center. Pema slowed down at the site of her fiancé's family "Tenzin, what's going on?" she asked.

"They're waiting to find out what you said." he answered with a smile.

"They all knew?" she asked.

"Yes, I told them days ago."

"Well then it's a good thing I said yes." she said as she tipped up to kiss him on the cheek.

"She said yes." Toph said and a huge cheer went up.

When they emerged from the path they were enveloped by family "Congratulations son." Aang said as he hugged Tenzin.

"Uncle Lee. You knew too?" Pema asked as her uncle embraced her.

He smiled "Avatar Aang told me this morning."

More hugs and kisses were given and the celebration continued far into the night. Six months later they were married in Yangchen's Oasis surrounded by their family and closest friends.


	56. The Avatar & the Healer:To the SouthPole

**56 The Avatar and the Healer : To the South Pole**

Aang and Katara had been traveling for months. He kept saying he had work to get done. At every stop he had private meetings with rulers, mayors, magistrates and the heads of the White Lotus. When he was satisfied with everything, he and Katara took Hariti and headed back to Air Temple Island.

A couple of days later as they went to bed he said "Katara, I want to go to the South Pole."

"But we just got home Sweetie. Don't you want to rest?"

"No. I want to go there, and I want to take Appa. I want everyone to come. Tenzin and Pema, Bumi, Sokka, Toph and Zuko."

"Aang, why did you want to do this all of a sudden?" she asked as she slid close and laid her hand across his chest.

He put his hand on hers "It's just what I want. It's what I need to do."

She leaned up "You know I don't like when you start talking about what you need to do. It sounds so… final."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, but you know as well as I do that my time is short."

"Stop saying that Aang." she said laying her head on his chest.

"I try not to." he said as he ran his hand through the length of her hair "I don't want to upset you. I just, I need this last trip for me and Appa."

A tear fell down her cheek "Stop saying things like that."

"Katara-"

"Aang, let's not talk about it anymore. Please." she looked up at him "Let's just act like this isn't happening."

"Okay. I'll do that for you." he said as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When they arrived, Hakoda, Kya and Heng were outside waiting, Kya came to help her grandfather with his tribal chief duties six months earlier, bringing her husband and younger daughters with her. She greeted her parents and Appa as soon as they landed. Next they went to Sokka and Toph who'd come on Hariti. Last to arrive was Tenzin and Pema who'd brought Ama and Adama with them from Zei University and stopped off in the Fire Nation to pick Zuko up from the palace and Keahi from Ember Island. Bumi would be getting off in Republic City and he and Pong would come in another day.

Aang was happy. He was surrounded by most of the people he loved in the world. As soon as Bumi got there he'd be totally happy. Only Katara knew the real reason for this gathering. Aang's health was declining rapidly. He wanted everyone together for his last trip. He wanted to be with Hakoda one last time. What she didn't know was that Aang knew he and Appa wouldn't be leaving the South Pole.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They'd been in the Southern Water Tribe nearly a week. Aang and Katara were walking through the old village. Bumi, Pema and Tenzin were not very far away playing with Emiko and Itsuko.

"It's a nice day, isn't it Aang?" Katara said as they passed her Gran Gran's old hut.

Aang only answered with a "Um hum."

She looked at him. He looked a little pale "Aang, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said "I think I want to go lay down for a little bit though." she looked at him with sad eyes "Katara, don't do that. I stayed up late with the kids last night and I'm just tired. That's all."

The water bender smiled "Okay, let's go back to the house."

They turned and started back towards Kya's house. After a couple of minutes she noticed her husband wasn't by her side "Aang?" she turned back just in time to see him swoon "Aang!" she slid in under him to keep him from hitting the frozen ground "Aang!" she called to him again, but he only answered in an incoherent mumble. She started to turn to call her sons, but they were already there lifting him off of her.

"Dad, Dad. What's wrong?" Bumi asked as he put one of Aang's arms around his neck.

"I'm okay Bumi." he said softly "I just blacked out for a second."

Tenzin was on the other side of their father "No you're not okay. No one just passes out."

"I'm fine Tenzin. I just need a little rest."

Both of the men instinctively looked to their mother for an answer. She had a look in her eyes they had never seen before. "Mom, what is it?"

She didn't say anything "Mother," Tenzin said "What aren't you telling us?"

The woman bit her lip and fought back tears. Aang spoke up "I didn't want to tell you, to make you worry. But I suppose I have to tell you now…Boys, I'm dying."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Tenzin and Bumi ran off at the sound of their mother's voice, Pema ushered the girls away. The walk back to Kya's house was a silent one. Katara led the way while Tenzin and Bumi steadied Aang in a stunned silence.

Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Kya waited in the living room. After sending the little girls off to play, Pema told them about Aang collapsing. They sat nervously and waited.

When Katara opened the door the five of them stood up. Aang groaned at the attention "I'm fine everyone. Don't worry."

"He's lying." Toph said quietly to Sokka.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The Avatar's sons walked him to the room where he and Katara slept and helped him lay down in bed. They backed away and their mother sat down on the bed beside him. Katara placed her hand on Aang's cheek and brushed her thumb across it. He smiled at her "Do you need me to do a session?"

He put his hand on hers and pressed his face into it "No. Ky can do it." he said looking up at his oldest standing in the doorway "You go talk to the others."

Katara looked back at her daughter. She didn't have the devastated look her sons did "Okay Sweetie." she said and she kissed him on the forehead. As she walked by her daughter she laid a hand on her child's shoulder.

Kya patted Katara's hand and gave a weak smile "I'll take care of him Mom."

"I know you will." the mother answered and left.

Kya moved over and sat on the bed beside her father "How are you makin' it Dad?"

"Eh, well you know." he said nonchalantly.

She smiled at him, they turned away so he wouldn't see the tear working its way out of her eye. As she brushed it away she said "Dad, why didn't you tell me it had gotten so bad?" He didn't answer "Dad?" she said slowly as she turned around.

Aang laid there, eyes closed, breathing evenly, tattoos glowing. Once more Kya said "Dad." as she reached out and touched his cheek. As soon as she did everything went blue.


	57. The Avatar & the Healer:The Spirit World

**Anything in italics is in the past.**

**Two more chapters to go. Hopefully I can post them by Monday.**

**ATLA and LOK originally by Bryke**

* * *

**57 The Avatar and the Healer: The Spirit World**

Kya stood and looked around. It looked like she was in the South Pole, but it was different. She was outside now. The sun was bright out. She looked around slowly then she saw a glow in the horizon. She ran toward it.

As she got closer she saw a man standing, looking at two children run toward a glowing globe of ice. "Tenzin? What is this place?"

The man turned around "Kya?" Aang said catching sight of his daughter "How are you here?"

She was surprised by what she saw "Daddy? You look like you did when I got married. Wh-what is this?"

He smiled at her "Somehow you've followed me to the Spirit World." he went to her and put his arm around her "Come here, you've gotta see this."

"_He's alive! We have to help!" the girl said as she snatched the mace off the boy's back._

"_Katara! Get back here!" the boy yelled "We don't know what that thing is."_

Kya looked at Aang open mouthed as he smiled at the scene in front of him "Dad, that's Mom and Uncle Sokka?"

"Yep." he said proudly as Katara struck one last blow and the ice broke open with a strong blast of light and Air.

Kya stood and watched things unfold in scenes as if she was watching a play. She laughed at the antics of her father and uncle, gasped at the sight of her great Gran Gran, and when the banished prince arrived she said "Zuko was kind of an ass when he was a kid, huh."

Aang laughed "Pretty much.'

She watched until she just had to ask "Dad, why do you look like that?"

He smiled "Because this is how I see myself. Just like that is how you see yourself." Aang turned her to a wall of ice.

Kya looked at her reflection and her jaw dropped. She also looked twenty years younger "I don't understand why this is happening."

"Well, they say before you die your life flashes before your eyes. Maybe you were supposed to see this too."

"Don't talk about dying Dad." she said turning to him.

"Okay." he said putting his arm around his daughter and pulling her to him "Let's just watch."

They stood together and watched things unfold. She cried as she watched young Aang discover the remains of his people and lose control. She stared in awe at the Kyoshi Warriors, laughed at King Bumi, felt pity for all the anger Zuko had, cried for Yue, cheered for Toph at Earth Rumble VI, and marveled over how much Ursa really did look like Suki. But when the young group got to Ba Sing Se she felt old fears bubble up in her.

"_What? Why would I let go of Katara? I…I love her," the young avatar said to the guru._

"Well it's about time you said it out loud." Kya said looking up at her father "You really did always know."

"I did." he said as she watched his young self with his old master.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They watched on. As Aang and Iroh walked down into the crystal catacombs Kya felt her heart race. She knew what was coming. The healer reached out and grabbed her father's hand.

Aang looked at her. Kya's form was starting to change. She looked younger "It's okay." he said.

Aang broke through and there stood Katara with her hand on Zuko's face. Katara ran to Aang and Iroh to Zuko. The avatar and the prince had a hormonal teenaged boy exchange before Iroh sent Katara and Aang to find their friends, but they were cut off.

The battle started. Kya was in awe at the veracity they fought with at such a young age, and the fact that at fourteen Azula was just plain scary.

As she watched, she understood why they were trained like they were as children. The things their parents had had to do to survive their childhood were incredible.

She looked on. Katara was surrounded by the Dai Li , Aang was too, but with the addition of Zuko and Azula. He hunkered down, drew crystals around himself and let go. When he emerged he was in the Avatar State, but before he could do anything the lightning hit him.

Kya's form turned eight years old "Daddy!" she screamed as she tried to pull away, but Aang pulled her up into his arms.

He held her to him "Kya, look at me. That's just a vision. That was more than fifty years ago. I'm here with you."

She fought to catch her breath as she turned around, still a little girl in her father's arms. She saw Katara catch the boy's lifeless body and whisk him away while Iroh protected them from Zuko, Azula and the Dai Li. The tears flowed down her face as the younger version of her mother used spirit water to bring him back. His eyes opened for a few seconds, he smiled and then he was out again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Kya finally regained her composure, she returned to an adult. They watched on. They hid out in the Fire Nation, They lost the Battle on the Day of Black Sun, Zuko joined the group and taught Aang fire bending, The Ember Island players were awful, Ozai was frightening, and Iroh was awesome. The Harmony Restoration fell apart, Zuko and Azula found their mother, Azula decide it would be best for her to go live with the nuns, Aang and Katara had a misunderstanding that lead to an eight month break up followed by a reconciliation and their engagement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The air felt thick in the room. After Katara told everyone about Aang's failing health the room went into mourning. Heng held his three older children close to him as Ama and Keahi cried softly into their brother's shoulders. Pema stood next to a sitting Tenzin rubbing the back of his head as she pressed his face in the sided of her hip. Bumi sat silently beside his mother with is head down, on the other side Zuko did the same.

Sokka stood in a corner, leaning on his cane with one hand, the other wrapped around Toph who had her face rested on his chest. "I knew his heart didn't feel right lately," she said quietly "but I never thought-" the words stuck in her throat.

Sokka pressed a kiss on the top of her head "I know."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Keahi quietly stepped away and went to check on her baby sisters. She smiled at the two little girls cuddled together, sleeping in their parent's bed. She quietly closed the door and went to see if her grandfather was resting.

The young fire bender walked into the room bathed in blue light and noticed that the tattoos on her grandfather's hands were glowing. Her mother sat perfectly still, leaning over Aang. Keahi walked closer cautiously "Mom, is Grandpa okay…Mom?"

The young woman gasped when she made it to the head of the bed. Kya sat there, her fingers pressed gently to Aang's cheek, her eyes glowing.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Toph's head jerked up. She thought she heard Keahi call for Katara. "Gran Gran." she heard Keahi say again in a panicked voice. Before she could say anything everyone heard the young woman scream "Gran Gran!"

Everyone jumped up, but they let Katara go down the hall first. When she got there she saw her oldest grandchild standing beside the bed with her hands over her mouth and her eyes stretched wide. Katara went to the girl and held her she looked at her husband and daughter.

"Gran Gran" Keahi said "What does it mean?"

"Aang has pulled her into the Spirit world with him somehow. They'll be alright. We just have to wait until they snap out of it."

"Has he ever pulled you in?" Heng asked "I mean have you ever been to the Spirit World?"

"No," she answered, "But Sokka and Zuko have been."

Everyone looked at the two men. Zuko said "She's fine. As long as she's with Aang everything will be okay."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kya and Aang looked on as Aang tried to reason with King Kuei as Zuko looked on.

"_Avatar Aang. I don't see why you're so upset about this." Kuei said "I've done it. It will solidify your legacy."_

_Aang was obviously livid "Our situations are hardly the same." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_You're right." Kuei snipped "I'm not the last of my race."_

"_I have a wife!" Aang bit back "I love her. How dare you suggest I take on concubines!"_

Kya looked at Aang. He had the same look of disgust on his face that his younger self did.

"_It's no big deal" Kuei went on "There's someone I love, but I need to guarantee that I have heirs. This is the best way."_

_Aang rubbed his hand across his head and growled "Kuei. Why don't you get it? It's not the same. I mean no disrespect to you, but you can't compare your relationship with your male partner to mine with my wife. I'm sure if it were possible for the two of you to have children together concubines would not be an option for you either."_

"_I mean no disrespect Aang, but you and Katara have been married for four years now and I assume the two f you were having sex before then. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but your marriage isn't exactly a fruitful one._

"He didn't." Kya said, outraged.

"He did." Aang answered.

_Aang stepped forward and Zuko jumped up and stood in front of him "King Kuei, I think this would be a good time to take a break. I believe the Avatar could use some fresh air."_

_The Earth King looked to see a look on the Avatar's face that he had never seen. It was absolutely murderous. "Yes, I think a break would be in order."_

_Aang and Zuko stepped out of the meeting room and the air bender stormed down the hall. Katara passed baby Ursa to Suki and hurried off behind him._

"_What was the meeting about?" Katara asked as she hurried to keep up with him._

"_Kuei is so infuriating!" Aang said as he burst through a pair of doors that led to the palace's garden "I can't believe he came at me like that."_

"_Aang, I need to tell you something." Katara said with a sweet smile on her face._

_He was so angry that he didn't hear her "I mean the fact that her would think for one second that I would do that to you."_

"_Aang will you listen to me?"_

_He caught her by the arms "Katara, I don't care what Kuei or anyone else says, you're the only one I'll ever be with, the nerve of him to suggest I have a harem."_

"_Wait, what?" Katara said._

"_Exactly. He's crazy." Aang went on throwing his hands into the air "You know what I should do? I should let Toph at him. She's been wanting to kick his ass for years now."_

"Dad you curse?" Kya asked shocked

"Not usually. I was extremely angry that day."

"_Aang, I really need to tell you something." Katara ventured again._

"_If Zuko wasn't there I probably would've done it myself." Then he felt the sting of her water whip on his behind. He jumped and grabbed his cheeks "Katara! What was that for?"_

"_Monk! Will you listen to me for one minute!"_

"_I'm sorry." he said, still rubbing the sting on his butt "What did you need to tell me?"_

_She stepped to him and grabbed his hands "Aang, I'm pregnant." he just stared at her "Aang, did you hear me?"_

_He threw his head back and yelled "Whooooooohoooo!" then he pulled Katara into his arms._

Kya laughed "So that's where Bumi gets it."

_Aang dropped to his knees ad placed his hands on Katara's hips "Hey Buddy. I'm waiting for you. I'm so excited." He stood back up and kissed his wife deeply "I love you. I love you. I love you." he said as he kissed her all across her face._

_She giggled "I love you too Daddy."_

"_Daddy," he grinned "that's the best word in the world.' he turned to see the Fire Lord standing a few feet behind them smiling "Zuko! I'm going to be a daddy!"_

_Zuko adjusted his own child in his arms "I heard. That's great Buddy."_

"_Yeah it is. And you can tell Kuei the I'm taking my pregnant wife home and if he doesn't like it her can eat a dick."_

Kya gave Aang a disapproving look "Dad, really? Eat a dick?"

"Hey, I heard Sokka say it and it seemed like the best insult ever."

Kya laughed "Yeah, that was kind of a good one."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_They stood in the darkened bedroom of Aang and Katara's Ba Sing Se house. Katara rolled her pregnant body out of bed and went to the bathroom. Aang laid in bed, shuddering._

"Dad? Were you crying?" Kya asked.

"Yeah."

_Katara came out of the bathroom and Aang stiffened. He inadvertently let out a stuttered breath. Katara's face softened and she rested her hands on her belly as she headed back to the bed. The water bender crawled on the bed, sat behind her husband and leaned over him "Aang." she said as she brushed the tears from his cheeks "It's okay. I'm here. You wanna talk about it."_

"_The baby will be here soon, you need your rest." he said rubbing his hand across the other cheek._

"_All I do is rest." she retorted with a small smile. You and Iroh won't let me do anything." she rubbed his back "Are you feeling lonely again?" he balled into himself more and nodded his head "Sweetie, talk to me, you'll feel better."_

_Aang turned on his back and looked at her with puffy red eyes "Everyone's gone and it's all my fault. I could've stayed and fought-"_

"_And died. I hate to say it like that Aang, but it was meant for you to be frozen in that iceberg. If you hadn't Ozai would still be Fire Lord, the Earth Kingdom would have been burned to a crisp, we would have been next, Zuko…I hate to even think of where Zuko would be." she took his hand and put it on her stomach "and this little one wouldn't be here."_

_The corner of Aang's mouth tugged a bit "I guess. I just…being the last Air Nomad…my heart gets heavy sometimes." the baby seemed to do flips "What's wrong? Why's the baby doing that?"_

"_I think he does that when he's agitated. Maybe he doesn't like what you just said."_

"_What do you mean?" he asked leaning up on his elbows._

"_I mean you're not the last Air Nomad anymore. Maybe the baby feels like I do, that you shouldn't feel alone anymore." he sat up "He's here, the acolytes are here," she put her hand on his cheek "I'm here."_

_He put his hand on hers and leaned into it "I know sweetie." he said with a smile, then he leaned down to her stomach 'I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean to discount you," he looked up "or your mommy." then he kissed her._

"Aw, Dad, that's so sweet." Kya said leaning on her father's shoulder.

"Yeah." he said with a big smile on his face "Whoever's running this thing needs to move on cause you won't think it's so sweet in a minute."

She looked at him "Why'd you say that?" she looked back at the scene "Dad. That kiss is lingering a little too long. Dad, did you just put your hand…DAD!" she covered her eyes and turned into his chest. "Dad, really."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A baby's cry snapped Kya back to attention. She turned to see a woman handing a wrapped bundle to her now lightly bearded father.

"_Avatar Aang, here is your son."_

_Aang nuzzled his face to the baby "Hello my boy." he smiled "Katara, we have a son." the he saw her looking weak and pale._

_She forced a smile "I know Aang."_

_He looked to the woman "What's wrong? Why does she look so weak?"" then he paid attention to the fact that he was slowly being ushered towards the door._

"_We'll take good care of her Avatar Aang, but we need you to take the baby and step out for a while."_

_He tried to see Katara, but she was soon surrounded by healers. The door closed and he was left standing there, confused, with his newborn son in his arms. The baby fussed "It's okay little one. Mommy's going to be just fine." Aang rocked him for a moment "let's go find your big sister. She's been waiting for you."_

_They turned to head down the hall when a man ran up to him "Avatar Aang. King Bumi sent me to find you. He's not doing very well and he has been asking for you."_

_Aang looked down at the bundle in his arms "Come on, we have a friend to go visit first." he said with a forced smile._

_The messenger looked at the baby "Congratulations on the new baby Avatar Aang." the man said "I'm sorry I interrupted you at such an important moment."_

_Aang gave the man a tired smile "If you're not busy, could you do me a favor?"_

"_It would be my pleasure."_

"_Could you stay here and let the healers know where I've gone."_

"_Yes Avatar Aang."_

_Aang took his newborn son and walked across the courtyard to the palace and down to his oldest friend's room. He stuck his head into the door "Hey Bumi, I've got a surprise for you."_

_The eccentric old king held his head up "Aang, hasn't anyone ever told you it's not good to surprise sick old people."_

_Aang chuckled "You'll like it. I promise." he said as he stepped inside "I have a son."_

_The old man weakly clapped his hands together "Wonderful my boy, wonderful. Why didn't you send someone to tell me when he was born?"_

"_Because he was just born." he looked at the baby as he crossed over to the chair beside the bed "He's not a half hour old yet."_

"_And you're here? Katara can't be pleased with that."_

_Aang hugged the baby to him "There's something wrong. The healers put us out so they could work on her. I don't know what's going on."_

_Bumi put his hand on Aang's arm "Everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Aang smiled at him._

_There was a knock on the door, then it opened. It was the elder healer "Good afternoon your highness." she said bowing to King Bumi "Avatar Aang, you can see your wife now."_

_He turned to Bumi "Go Aang, be with Katara. I'll be here when you come back."_

_Aang nodded and went to the healer. Once they were outside the villa door she stopped him "Avatar Aang, I must tell you something before you go in."_

_Aang stopped "What is it?"_

_The woman hesitated "Your wife is doing well, but the birth was hard on her. I'm afraid this baby will be her last."_

_He looked at her with sad eyes "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, we are."_

"_And she is fine?"_

"_She is."_

"_Then that's all that matters." he said as her went in to see Katara._

_Aang sat on the bed bedside a resting Katara. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head toward him "Hi Sweetie." she said with a weak smile._

"_Hi." he said quietly "There's somebody here who's been waiting to meet you."_

_He placed the baby in her arms. "Hello little Bumi." she said lightly._

_He looked at her "Bumi?"_

"_Yes. You named Kya, I name this baby. He feels like a Bumi."_

"_King Bumi will be thrilled."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Keahi refused to leave her mother and grandfather. She sat in a chair next to the bed and watched them glow. It was amazing and unsettling at the same time.

"You really shouldn't worry about her. Aang will take good care of her." Zuko said from the door.

"I know he will." she said "It's just, I want to be here when they come back." she looked at him "Gran Gran said you've been to the Spirit World before.

"I have."

Were you there for a long time?" she asked looking at him wide eyed.

"Time if different there. For Aang and I weeks passed, but here it was only an hour or so."

"But Sifu, its already been hours. What if they don't come back?"

"They will. They're either covering a great deal of time or they're doing something important. Either way they will be back."

She looked back at her mother. "I hope so."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"_Hello Avatar Aang. It's good to have you on my ship." the United Forces drill sergeant said as her bowed to Aang._

_Aang bowed back "It's good to be here."_

"_When they said you were coming to see the ship I was surprised. We're use to drop ins form Councilman Sokka on the ships, but to have you here, well, it's an honor." the man went on._

"_Oh, no, the honor is mine." Aang said "So how are your new recruits looking?"_

"_They're looking good. We've got a few knuckle heads, but that's to be expected." Aang smiled and a thought crossed the sergeant's mind "But this one kid, he's talented, got all the promise in the world, but he's nuttier than a pheasant-squirrel."_

_The Avatar laughed out loud "Sounds like you have your hands full."_

"_Yes I do. And get this, the kid has the same name as your son. There are at least fifteen Bumis that joined up this year. Look, I grew up in Omashu. I was at King Bumi's funeral and I know that your son was born a week before the king died. After you announced that you named your son after him every Lee, Shu and Chang who had a son over the next few months named their kid after the king."_

"_I heard about that." Aang said as they arrived at the group of young recruits cleaning the deck._

"_Yes, we've got three of them. I call them by their port to keep them straight. That Bumi Republic, well I know King Bumi was a good friend of your, and I mean no disrespect, but I think that kid is crazier than the old king was." he turned to hid recruits "AT-TEN-TION!" The young adults scurried into a line with serious looks on their face except for one. "All right you cabbage slugs. The Avatar has come to pay us a visit and you will at least pretend like you've learned something."_

"_Sir, yes sir!" the trainees answered, one still beaming in the sergeant's direction._

_He pinched the bridge of his nose and held his head down "You see what I mean Avatar Aang?" he mumbled "The kid has no discipline. Excuse me." He stepped closer to the young man "You seem especially enthused today slug." the sergeant snarled._

"_Sir, yes Sir!" the young man answered, still smiling._

"_May I ask why?"_

"_Excited to see the Avatar Sir!"_

"_Oh, you're excited to see the Avatar." the man mocked "I did not realize I had fangirls on my ship! Do you have something to say to the Avatar, Fangirl?"_

"_Sir, yes sir!"_

"_Let's hear it then." The man said folding his arms. The young man stepped forward grinning even wider "Well, what is it?"_

"_Hey Dad!" Bumi said happily._

_The sergeant swung around to see the Avatar with the same huge smile on his face "Hey Boom." he said back "I've heard about you."_

"_The other recruits could barely contain their laughter "Yeah, well, you know me." Bumi shrugged. He turned to the sergeant "Permission to hug my father sir."_

_The embarrassed man waved his hand "Granted."_

Kya laughed "Why did you let that poor man go on like that."

Aang smiled and looked at her "like King Bumi used to say, it's fun to mess with people."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Katara watched as her brother moved around the house with his cane. She hated that thing. It was another reminder that they were all getting old. That leg had always bothered him on and off since he'd fallen from that airship, but now it was weak and he needed a cane to get around.

She looked at Zuko and Toph. Age was telling on all of them. Her hair was gray with white streaks, but Toph's hair had gone completely white prematurely. It was actually kind of beautiful. She and Sokka had both stepped down from their positions six months earlier so they could enjoy the rest of their lives.

Zuko was aging too. His deep brown hair had streaks of silver and his face was wrinkling. Only his scar was left unchanged by time. He was talking about retiring too, saying Ursa was far too old to still be a Crown Princess. It was time she took her place on the throne so he could rest.

Katara did not like all this aging.


	58. Awake

**Awake**

"Gran Gran!" they heard Keahi yell again and ran into the room. When they got there she was kneeling across her grandfather hugging her mother. Then she laid in her grandfather's arms to hug him "Grandpa, I was afraid that…that you weren't coming back."

"I know Kay. I'm sorry I scared you." he said, patting her back. He sat up and smiled at Kya before the onslaught of hugs came at them. After everyone had made sure everything was alright Katara ushered them out so Aang could rest. Everyone stepped out except for Hakoda who leaned against the door.

"They're gone son." the old man said as he closed the door.

"Good," Aang said as he threw the covers off of him and got up "Katara's been babying me for months. It's going to be ten times worse now that everyone knows."

Hakoda sat on the bed, "I told you to tell them months ago. It would've given them time to get used to it."

"I know. I just didn't want to-"

"Make them feel like they do now." the chief finished

"Exactly. They all look so…mournful."

"Well what did you expect? They just found out you are dying."

Aang held his head down "I know." he moved and sat down next to his father-in-law "You know, I always wanted to tell you thank you."

"What for?"

"After the war and everything else calmed down everyone would go visit family, but I didn't have anywhere to go. You, Gran Gran and Bato, you gave me a home and treated me like family. It meant a lot. It still does."

Hakoda smiled "Well, Momma use to say 'He may be the all mighty Avatar, but he's still just a lost kid who needs somebody to love him."

Aang smiled "She was right."

Hakoda patted Aang on the back then grunted as he got up "Well, I'm going to lay these old bones down. While you and Kya were gallivanting around the spirit world it's gotten late."

"Goodnight Hakoda."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang quietly opened the door to Emiko and Itsuko's room. His older grandchildren lay strewn on pallets about the floor as the younger ones slept quietly in their beds. He smiled as a light snoring filled the room.

"They are beautiful, aren't they Pop." Heng said from behind him.

"They are." he said "So why are you up so late?"

"I always check on the babies at night. So you must be feeling okay to be up prowling around the house so late."

"Yes. I just wanted to see that they were resting. Apparently I scared everyone today."

"Yeah, well we didn't tell the little ones anything yet. We closed the door and told them that you, Kya and Keahi went out. They were asleep most of the time."

"That's good." he said looking back at the children "You know Heng, you're a good man. Kya couldn't have found anyone better than you. I'm glad you're together."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"You're up too, huh buddy." Aang said as he patted Oogi on the nose. Oogi let out a sad moan. "Oh, so Tenzin's been talking to you, has he?" Oogi moaned again "Come on, let's go for a walk." The bison lowered his head for Aang to get on. "Okay, I get it. You're babying me too."

Aang bent a little air under him and sat on Oogi's head. Instead of taking to the air the sky bison walked farther out into the village. Aang saw his youngest son sitting on a mat by the edge of the water. He tried to direct Oogi that way, but the bison had other plans. He kept straight. When Aang turned his head, he saw Pema sitting in front of one of the old tents.

She was so focused on Tenzin that she didn't notice Aang sit by her until he nudged her with his shoulder. She jumped "Oh, Aang. You scared me. What are you doing up this late?"

He shrugged "Couldn't sleep. Why are you two out in the cold this time of night?"

"I followed Tenzin out here. I don't even think he knows I followed him." she pulled her hood down farther over her head and pulled the quilt tighter around herself "He's taking things very hard. He won't talk to anyone. He just keeps-"

"Running away."

"Yes."

"Sorry 'bout that. It's an Air Nomad thing. He doesn't do it often, but when things get to be too much he tends to escape a little bit."

"I'm worried about him," she looked at him "and you too."

"Don't worry about me." he said with a smile "Look, go take some wood out of the tent, go over there, set up a pit and talk to your husband."

"But I don't want to disturb him while he's meditating."

Aang laughed "He's not meditating. He does that when he wants to brood, has since he was a little boy. He's pretty good at it too, so stay on him."

"I don't have any flint."

"I'm a fire bender."

Pema smiled, went into the tent and gathered an arm full of wood from the pile. The woman exited the tent and started out toward her new husband. "Pema." Aang called out after she'd taken a few steps.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You're exactly what he needed. My son is lucky to have you."

She stepped back and kissed him on the forehead "I'm the lucky one."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Over the next couple of days things changed rapidly. Lin, Ursa, Kya and Kimi came to the South Pole after getting the news. Aang was getting weaker by the moment and everyone noticed that Appa's health was declining too.

Aang sat in the bed as Tenzin shaved his head for him. The entire time the two were silent, just enjoying being around each other. They knew that any moment could be their last together.

Tenzin drew the razor across the last bit of stubble "Okay Father, you're nice and clean."

"Thank you Ten." he said quietly.

"Father, what's wrong?" Tenzin asked seeing the sad look on his father's face.

Aang didn't speak for a moment, then he held his head down and said "I'm sorry Tenzin."

A concerned look crossed the son's face and he moved to sit in front of his father "What are you sorry about?"

A tear fell from the older man's eye. "I never wanted you to know what it was like. I never wanted you to be the last air bender."

"Father, don't think about that. I'll be fine."

"I know you will," he said looking up at Tenzin "But I know what it feels like to have people look at you like you're some…living relic. To have people try and pressure you to do things you would never consider for the sake of repopulation. I never want you to let anyone put pressure on you…not even you."

"Father, you shouldn't worry about such things."

"You're my son. I worry about you. I worry about all of you."

"I know father." Tenzin said thoughtfully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Aang woke up that afternoon Bumi was sitting in a chair by his bed looking uncharacteristically serious. "Bumi?" he said through his waking grogginess.

The man looked at his father "Dad, I'm sorry I let you down. I let everybody down."

The man looked at his son "You have never let me down."

"Yes, I did. I heard what you said to Ten earlier, about people pressuring him and Kya told us about your Spirit World journey. I know what King Kuei wanted you to do. I know I'm not a bender, but maybe…maybe if I had a few kids then Tenzin wouldn't be the last air bender."

Aang struggled to sit up and Bumi was quickly by his side to help him "Boom, have you met a woman that you want to settle down with?"

"No Dad, but-"

"So do you think just having babies with random women would be the best thing for you or the children?"

"No Dad, but-"

"So let me get this straight, you'd be willing to sacrifice the right thing to satisfy the world? I told Ten I don't want him to take on that pressure and I'm telling you I don't want you to take it on either."

"Yes Dad."

"Look, you don't worry about this. You just keep following your path and just be Bumi. You've succeeded at everything so far, why would you want to change that now?"

"I know Dad, it's just…what if they approach Tenzin like they did you. I could save him from that."

"Bumi-"

"No Dad, listen. I don't have anybody like Tenzin does. I probably never will."

"Bumi, you are young. You can't say that. Sometimes love comes later in life. As for them coming to Ten about a harem, I've made arrangements and part of them was that my children or any of my descendants will never be approached for that again."

Bumi smiled "You're always one step ahead of us, aren't you Dad?"

"That's my job, my boy."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

He was awake, but he kept his eyes closed and listened to the pi sho tiles slide across the board as someone played.

"I don't like the way he's sleeping so much." Sokka said as he pushed his tile.

"My mother slept a lot, you know, before." Zuko said flatly.

"This is all too crazy. I always thought I would go first, he's like my little brother."

"Mine too, but we always forget how old he really is." Zuko said "it's a gift that he's been with us that long."

"That's what I keep telling people." Aang said startling them both.

Sokka put his hand on his heart, "Don't do that! We thought you were sleeping."

Aang smiled "Yeah, I know. Did I scare you too Hotman?"

Zuko smiled "Yes you did. I almost lost bladder control." Sokka made a disgusted face and Zuko shrugged.

"Flamey-O." Aang said happily.

"See, it makes him happy." Zuko said looking at Sokka.

"Hey guys." Aang said in a serious tone.

"Yeah?" Sokka said back.

"I love you guys too."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Aang sat in the bed coloring with all of his grandchildren and little Iroh. The young adults of the group held it together as they tried to put on a brave face on for the little ones. Lin, Ursa and Kimi sat off to the side.

Toph listened as Aang laugh that old childish laugh of his. Lin looked at him sitting up against a pile of pillows looking thin from the fact that he was barely eating. It broke her heart to see him like that. She would've never thought that she would see him so weak.

Kimi smiled as she watched him with the children. This is how she wanted to remember Aang, happy and having fun. Suddenly she noticed Ama's lip start to tremble. She got up and went to the bed "Come on little ones, let's go see what Katara is doing."

"But we're drawing." Emiko said.

Aang looked at Kimi who shot a quick glance over at Ama "Well, you know what, I would like a little bit of egg custard and it would be great if Gran Gran had six little hands to help her."

"I'll help." Itsuko said raising her hand.

"That's two." Aang said jovially.

"I will." Iroh said with a bounce.

"Four."

"Six." Emiko added.

"And that's six. Now come and give me a hug and go get to work.

They all glomped onto him and Keahi jumped to pull them off. Aang held up his hand to stop her and she sat down. He squeezed the three children as hard as he could and kissed each one on the head "I want you all to remember that I love you very much, okay."

"Okay." the three said, then they ran off with Kimi.

Aang held his arms out to Ama and she went and leaned on him "I'm sorry Grandpa." she cried "I just don't want you to...to-"

He patted her on the back "I know. If I could, I would stay with you forever, but you know that's not how life works."

"I know Grandpa." she said drawing her hand across her face.

He looked at Adama and Keahi who were holding their heads down "I'm lucky though. I get to spend my last days with the people who love me. Most Avatars are not so fortunate, neither were their families." He reached out to the other two and they went to his bed "I love you, you remember that and I'll always be with you."

"Yes Grandpa." they said sadly.

Lin felt herself about to break down. She got up and said "Come on kids. Let's let Aang get some rest." as she guided them up off the bed.

Aang grabbed her hand "You know that goes the same for you."

She smiled as a tear fell "I know Aang."

When they walked out Toph moved and sat on the corner of the bed "Nice going making everyone cry Twinkletoes." she said choking back emotion.

"Yeah, well, you know me."

Toph nudged him with her fist and sat down beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder, he rested his head on hers. They didn't need to say anything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was as if he had woken up that morning just to tell her goodbye. He hadn't said a lot, there was nothing he had kept from her. He just had a few things to say one last time. Then, surrounded by his wife and children, those last words left his lips "I love you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

In an instant he stood in a small house decorated with Water tribe decor. A baby's cry pierced the air. He smiled at the new life, but tears ran down his face at the thoughts of the one he'd left behind.

"She is beautiful, isn't she Aang." a voice said from behind him as he watched the baby be passed to her mother.

"She is, Kyoshi." he said turning to a dozen or so of his past lives. He realized he was now a part of this baby girl's past lives.

"She's going to be a strong one." Roku said.

"And stubborn." Yangchen added with a chuckle.

"Shhhh." Kyoshi said "Listen, here it is."

"Have you made up your mind on what you want Senna?" the child's father asked as he gently brushed his hand across the baby's fine, dark hair.

"Yes Tonraq." The new mother said as she cuddled the baby closer to her cheek "her name is Korra."


	59. Full Circle

**As always this is Bryke's world, I just like to play in it.**

* * *

**Full Circle**

Tenzin tended to avoid the South Pole during this time of year, but his mother had insisted that he came and pick her up on the child's birthday.

He did so begrudgingly. There was nothing about this situation that made him want to go. His father's death was still a fresh and painful memory and the odd little girl he had been reincarnated in made matters worse. Most times Korra was perfectly fine. She was a bit aggressive, but she really was a sweet child. At other times she'd just sit and stare at him as if there was something she needed to tell him but couldn't express.

Katara sat him in the living room with Korra and walked out with a strange smile on her face. The little girl sat and looked at him then said "You look sad."

He was startled. The most she usually said to him was 'hello'. He looked at her "I guess I am a little sad." he said honestly.

"You miss Aang, huh?"

His breath hitched "You know about Aang?"

"Yeah," she said holding on to her doll "Master Katara told me. He was the Avatar and her husband and your daddy."

Tenzin held his head down "Yes. He was."

"And Mater Katara said that he went to the Spirit World and now I'm the Avatar."

"My mother has taught you well."

"Katara has always been a good teacher." the little girl said in an other worldly voice.

Tenzin looked up to see the child's appearance had changed "Father?" he said startled.

"Hello my boy. Listen to me because I can't stay long. You are letting things get to you. Remember what I told you. It will all work out in the end."

"Yes father." Tenzin said.

Aang walked over and hugged him "And give Korra a chance. You two will need each other."

Then, as quickly as he'd come Aang was gone. Little Korra fell limp in Tenzin's arms. Her eyes fluttered open "Master Tenzin, what happened?"

The air bender hugged the little girl "You said I needed a hug."

"Oh." she said with a little smile and she hugged him back "All better now?"

"Yes. All better."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Katara came back to Air Temple Island with Tenzin. The man had admitted to his mother that he had been distressed over the fact that he and Pema had been married nearly seven years but had not conceived a child. He had been irritable and stubborn and he knew that he owed his wife an apology.

Tenzin helped his mother down from Oogi's saddle and watched her go into the house before taking the bison down to the caves.

When he stepped into the house his wife and mother were hugging and laughing. Tenzin smiled and cleared his throat.

"Tenzin!" Pema said, releasing Katara and running into his arms "I'm so glad you're back. I've been waiting to tell you-"

"No Pema, I have to tell you something first. I know I've been hard to deal with lately-"

"Tenzin, that doesn't matter now."

"But it does matter. I've been less than honorable in the way I've been behaving lately. I've been being short with you and that's unacceptable."

As Tenzin talked Pema gave Katara a frustrated look. The older woman held up a finger as if to say wait, then she walked toward the door "Well, I'm going to go see if I can catch the ferry to go see Toph and Sokka. I'll leave you two to talk about that little air bender Pema's carrying."

Tenzin's mouth gaped open and his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked at his mother, then back at his wife who was smiling at him sweetly and nodding her head. Katara patted him on the back then walked out of the door.

Tenzin lifted his thumb slowly over his shoulder "Did she just say-"

Pema nodded "She did."

"And you are-"

She laughed a little "I am."

"And I'm-"

"Going to be a father."

Pema had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before he grabbed her and spun them both into the air. He pressed his lips to hers as they came back to the floor. As soon as they hit solid ground he fell to his knees, rested his hands on her hips and pressed his lips to the tiny swell under her robes. He looked up at her and she smiled as she smoothed her hands over the top of his bald head.

Tenzin had never felt so happy. As vast as his vocabulary was he couldn't find the words to express how happy he was. Tears stung at his eyes and he held his head down, pulling her abdomen to meet his forehead. Pema rubbed his neck and shoulders as he silently released the emotion into her dress, his father's word running through his head.

_I had to accept that perhaps it was my destiny to be the last air bender. When I finally accepted that, you were there waiting for me._

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Thank you so much for staying with me. I can't believe I've been writing this for almost 10 months. I want to say how much I appreciate everything, but that will be another whole chapter so I decided to write it in a Journal entry. Also if you had any questions about the story just send me a PM, note whatever and I'll answer it in there.**

**Thanks for everything again.**

**Rose**


End file.
